Supernatural a la Berry
by Symbelmynne
Summary: Rachel tiene un trabajo fuera de McKinley. Santana está enamorada de Rachel, pero vive en negación. Serie de One-Shots en un AU mezclado con Supernatural.
1. Supernatural a la Berry

_Hola! Este One Shot lo escribí hace un par de semanas._

_Lamentablemente no me pertenece ni Supernatural (ni el impala) ni Glee._

_Espero que lo disfruten!_

* * *

><p><span>Supernatural a la Berry<span>

Rachel Berry miraba el negro brillante del Impala modelo ´68 que sus primos, le habían enviado hacía unos días. Le daba miedo siquiera tocarlo, Dean a veces se comportaba como el amante de ese auto, pero él sabía que ella iba a cuidarlo. Otra vez, se habían hecho pasar por muertos, pero esta vez decidieron dejar de lado el auto que los caracterizaba, enviándoselo a Rachel cuando Bobby pasaba por Ohio.

La diva sabía que iba a tener que comenzar a usarlo, ya que las cosas se estaban complicando en el estado y su moto (una Ducati Diavel) no estaba siendo lo suficientemente grande para llevar todas las armas y libros que generalmente usaba.

Pero, esa noche, tenía un trabajo en Lima y tenía que usarlo. Dean la había obligado a hacerlo en la llamada que le hizo esa misma mañana. Ellos se lo habían regalado, ella tenía que aceptar el regalo como miembro de una familia de cazadores bla, bla, bla.

A decir verdad, aunque a Rachel Berry le fascinaba cantar, sabía que ese no iba a ser su futuro. 17 años y ya sabía demasiadas cosas sobre el mundo sobrenatural como para poder escapar de él, de una vez por todas. Lo único que le molestaba era ser hija única, por lo menos Dean y Sam se tenían uno al otro. A pesar de sus viajes seguidos al infierno. Ella nunca iba a entender esa capacidad de meterse en problemas con ángeles y demonios, para siempre terminar uno de los dos en el infierno y volver a la tierra. No, no lo entendía.

Regresó a la cocina de su casa y se sentó a navegar por internet para ver si había alguna novedad en el caso que estaba investigando. Lamentablemente la encontró. Otra porrista de McKinley había sido encontrada muerta en cirscunstancias misteriosas esa misma mañana. Se lamentaba no tener la edad suficiente para hacerse pasar por agente del FBI, como Dean le había contado varias veces que lo hacía. Pero por lo menos, estaba asistiendo a la escuela en donde estaban ocurriendo esos asesinatos, o de donde salían. Todavía no estaba segura.

Entrenó un rato en su máquina elíptica y se duchó. Al bajar, se puso contenta al ver que la máquina contestadora titilaba indicando un mensaje. Sus padres estaban bien, en Japón ¿Qué rayos estaban haciendo en Japón?...Ahh, cazando un vampiro japonés que estaba matando sin parar en Tokio.

Decidió que lo mejor era comenzar a usar el Impala y probablemente usar un par de jeans y una remera ese día, ya que las polleras eran bastante incómodas si sucedía algo. Y algo tenía que suceder, se dijo. En tres semanas habían muerto "misteriosamente" tres porristas.

"_Dicen que la encontraron en los vestuarios, que alguien la había ahorcado con una cuerda" _

"_Me contaron, que vieron a una porrista correr ensangrentada por los pasillos unos minutos antes de que encuentren a Josie"._

"_La apuñalaron 27 veces y dejaron el arma homicida al lado del cuerpo. No hay ninguna pista. Pero dicen que fue una porrista."_

Para la hora del almuerzo, Rachel estaba segura de algo. Había sido una porrista la que había asesinado a las otras. Eso se comentaba en el pasillo, por lo menos. De lo que no estaba segura, era de la forma en que había muerto.

Así que se dirigió a la biblioteca, a ver si había algún dato en los microfilms que le dijeran contra que estaba luchando esta vez.

Casi 40 min. después descubrió una pista. En el año ´78 una porrista había sido asesinada en el vestuario por una persona desconocida. La investigación quedó estancanda. Pero, no decía nada más.

Miró su reloj, y anotó el nombre de la familia de la chica. Los McGraw y decidió hacerles una visita esa tarde.

* * *

><p>Mientras caminaba a la sala del coro, manteniendo sus instintos en alerta ante la posible aparición de un fantasma (si, Rachel estaba segura de que a esta altura se trataba de un fantasma) falló en darse cuenta de que alguien venía caminando detrás de ella.<p>

"Me sorprende que hayas aprendido algo de moda de la noche a la mañana, hobbit" dijo Santana viendo que había sobresaltado a la diva.

"Buenas tardes, Santana. ¿Todo bien?" respondió ella al intentar controlar un poco sus latidos. Por un lado, porque Santana la había asustado al acercarse a ella tan silenciosamente mientras sus sentidos estaban en otro mundo y por el otro, por el pequeño enamoramiento que la diva sentía hacia la agresiva latina.

"Sue me pidió que te dijera que espera verte mañana a las 6 A.M en punto en el entrenamiento de las porristas."

"¿Qué?"

"Yo tampoco lo entiendo Streisand, pero así me lo dijo. Además, dice que tu cuerpo es bastante pequeño para que puedas ser una nosotras. No me pidas que te explique nada más. Y que seas una porrista a partir de mañana no significa que seamos amigas." dijo Santana intentando distanciarse un poco de Rachel. "Debe ser que hoy te vio vestida como una persona normal y no te reconoció."

"Oook." Si el mundo sobrenatural ya era demasiado extraño para la diva, el mundo real era peor, en estos momentos.

"Además, seguramente no vas a durar mucho. Todas las nuevas porristas fueron asesinadas misteriosamente. Así que es mejor que no elijas el casillero que ellas utilizaron. Elige otro." dijo la latina apurando el paso para ingresar antes que ella en el salón del coro.

¿Por qué le había dicho lo del casillero? Si Rachel se daba cuenta de lo que ella le había dicho, seguramente iba a pensar que se preocupaba por ella. Y aunque si lo hacía, muy, muy en el fondo, no quería que la diva lo supiera. Maldita bocota, ¿Por qué no le dió simplemente el mensaje de Sylvester y se alejó de ella lo más rápido posible? Rachel ni siquiera había lanzado uno de esos eternos discursos.

Glee pasó rápidamente ya que Rachel estaba completamente distraída, por un lado, el mensaje de Sue y por el otro, repasaba mentalmente las preguntas que iba a hacerle a la persona con la que se encontrara en la casa de Sandra McGraw, la porrista asesinada. A todo esto...¿Estaba segura de que todavía existía en Lima algún familiar de la chica?. Bueno, iba a tener que buscar la dirección en alguna guía teléfonica.

* * *

><p>Cuando llegó a su auto, se quedó mirándolo embelesada. Otra vez, tenía esa sensación de que no era digna de manejar el Impala de los Winchester, aunque ellos la hubieran elegido.<p>

"¡Hola Rachie!" ¿Qué tenía la gente hoy con asustarla? Pensó la diva al escuchar que alguien la saludaba. Al darse vuelta, quedó encerrada entre un par de brazos y lo único que pudo ver fue una ráfaga blanca y roja antes de que su rostro quedara en el pecho de alguien.

"Hola Brittany" respondió la diva cuando pudo respirar.

"¡Brittany! Deja respirar al hobbit, sino toda la comarca te va a acusar de asesinato." dijo Santana desde atrás de la rubia.

"Lo siento Rachie, estoy tan emocionada. San me dijo que mañana vas a estar en la práctica con nosotras y que vas a ser porrista. Por lo menos, así no te van a tirar más granizados. Me pone mal ver cuando te tiran granizados." dijo Brittany pasando de la alegría a la tristeza en cuestión de segundos.

"Gracias Brittany" fue lo único que supo contestar Rachel.

"¿Qué es eso?" preguntó Santana mirando el auto.

"¿Qué cosa?" dijo la diva preguntándose a que venía este acoso de las dos porristas.

"Eso" dijo Santana señalando el auto con el dedo.

"Eso, Santana. Es un auto." dijo Rachel confundida.

"Si, Berry. Sé que es un auto. Pero tenía entendido que no te gusta manejar cosas que arruinen el medio ambiente, etc. etc. y estoy segura de que ese auto si lo hace."

"Bueno, Santana. Para que sepas, entendiste mal. Y ese auto es un regalo de unos familiares."

Santana, miraba a la diva y al auto. No podía creer que estuviera ante la presencia de un Impala en tan buen estado. El padre de Santana, tenía una extraña fascinación por los autos viejos. Y siempre hablaba de los Impala, aunque los pocos que habían visto para comprar, estaban en tal mal estado que no valían la pena. Y ahora, de la nada, estaba al frente de uno que le pertenecía a Rachel Berry.

"¿Puedo manejarlo?" preguntó, no le importaba nada en estos momentos.

"No." respondió cortante la diva.

"¿Qué modelo es?" no la iba a dejar con un montón de preguntas sin contestar.

"Modelo 68. Y antes de que preguntes, no, el motor no es el original. Este auto pasó por muchas manos y muchas situaciones, así que fue reparado muchísimas veces." dijo la diva acercándose al auto.

"¿Por qué es tan importante ese auto, San?" preguntó Brittany que había escuchado la conversación y no entendía el atractivo que su mejor amiga estaba mostrándole al vehículo. Ya que para ese momento, Santana estaba dando vueltas al auto tocándolo con una mano.

"No creo que ningún auto que sea propiedad de Berry sea importante, Britt. Mejor vamos, antes de que nos contagiemos con algo. Además, seguramente mató cantando al familiar que le "regaló" el automóvil" dijo Santana volviendo un poco a la personalidad que mantenía dentro de McKinley. No falló en ver un poco de dolor cruzar por los ojos de la diva y enseguida se arrepintió, pero ya lo había dicho.

* * *

><p>"¿Por qué tratas tan mal a Rachel?" preguntó Brittany cuando ya estaban por llegar a su casa.<p>

"Porque es una perdedora, insoportable, sabelotodo, controladora y se viste como una mezcla entre mi abuela y una niña de 4 años." respondió la latina.

"No es tan mala San."

"Si lo es. Todo el tiempo está en Glee dando órdenes, y se pone esas polleras que...ajjj...me dan ganas de vomitar."

"No te creo San. Es más, estoy segura de que te gusta."

"Brittany, que te haya confesado que me gustan las mujeres, no quiere decir que me guste Rachel Berry." dijo Santana, sintiendo un poco de nervios, en realidad si le gustaba Rachel pero era un suicidio social.

"Santana, no es casualidad que siempre estés en el mismo pasillo por el que ella está pasando. O que no puedas sacarle los ojos de encima cada vez que canta en Glee. O...no dejes de mirarle las piernas cuando tiene una de esas polleras que...ajjjj. te dan ganas de vomitar." Dijo Brittany riendo por lo bajo, al notar la cara de terror de su amiga al ser descubierta. "Y no creo que sea un suicidio social, ahora que va a ser porrista". Le dijo como si le hubiera leído la mente.

"Britt." dijo Santana mientras estacionaba al frente de la casa de su amiga. Tenía que decir algo, tenía que negarlo.

"No, San. Tendrías que buscar la forma de ser feliz. Estoy cansada de verte con esa cara larga que te aparece cada vez que le decís algo, o cuando ella te ignora completamente."

"Britt..."

"Quiero que seas feliz San." y diciendo esto bajó del auto y entró en su casa, dejando a una Santana López pensando en lo que le había dicho.

* * *

><p>Rachel, mientras tanto, encontró la dirección de los McGraw y se dirigió hacia el lugar. Había movido al fondo de su mente lo que la latina había dicho. Realmente no la había sorprendido aunque si, como siempre, le había dolido.<p>

La casa de los McGraw se encontraba un poco afuera de Lima, al final de un camino rural. Era una casa de estilo victoriano, que inmediatamente le dio a la diva escalofríos. En esas casas siempre pasaba algo, tenían historia y personalidad.

Golpeó la puerta, ante la falta de timbre y una mujer rubia, de unos 50 años, atendió inmediatamente.

"Buenas tardes señora McGraw. Soy Rachel Berry y estoy haciendo un reportaje de ex alumnos de McKinley High. Quería saber si ud. podía responderme una pregunta."

La mujer la estudió con sus ojos azules y giró en sus talones dejando la puerta abierta en señal de que entrara en la casa. Rachel la siguió hasta la sala de estar y se sentó en el sillón enfrentando a la mujer.

"Ahora es Stevens" Dijo la mujer.

"Ah, perdone ud. señora Stevens." Ese apellido le sonaba familiar. ¿Pero de dónde? Igual, Stevens era una apellido un poco común, así que quizás se estaba equivocando.

"Puedes empezar con las preguntas."

"¿Ud. fue alumna de McKinley entre el 78 y el 82?"

"Si."

"¿Es hija única?"

"No, tenía una hermana. Asistíamos las dos a McKinley."

"Disculpe, no pude dejar de notar el uso del pasado al hablar de su hermana." dijo Rachel como si no supiera por fin con quien estaba hablando.

"Mi hermana fue asesinada en el 78, en la escuela."

"Lo siento mucho."

"Esta bien, no ha sido tu culpa. ¿Quieres tomar algo?"

"No, muchas gracias. Espero que hayan atrapado a la persona que lo hizo."

"No, no la atraparon lamentablemente. Ni siquiera hubo pistas. La única sospechosa que tuvieron fui yo."

"¿Ud.?"

"Si, mi hermana y yo éramos miembros de las porristas en aquel entonces. Ella estaba en su último año. Ese día fuimos las últimas en dejar los vestuarios. Estábamos hablando y yo recordé que había dejado unas cosas en mi casillero. Ella me dijo que se terminaba de vestir y me encontraba ahí para volver a la casa. Pasaron unos 10 minutos y ella no llegaba. Yo me quedé hablando con uno de los profesores, que casualmente estaba todavía en la escuela. Vi pasar a alguien y comencé a preocuparme. El profesor me siguió hasta el vestuario, yo entré y la vi ahí, tirada en el piso, cubierta de sangre y ese líquido rojo esparcido por la pared del vestuario." La mujer intentó contener las lágrimas ante el recuerdo. Pero sin lograrlo. Rachel se levantó y se sentó al lado de la mujer para tratar de consolarla.

"Después de eso empezó una pesadilla distinta. Decían que yo la había matado, pero no había forma de probarlo y yo ni siquiera podía hacerle entender a la policía que yo no había sido. El profesor declaró a mi favor y confirmó que habíamos visto una figura pasar y me dejaron libre." Continúo la mujer. La mente de Rachel trabajaba a grandes velocidades. "Y ahora están todos esos asesinatos, y la policía volvió a mi puerta pensando que yo soy la que los está cometiendo."

"¿Cómo era su hermana?" preguntó Rachel tratando de encontrar alguna razón por la cual el fantasma hubiera empezado a atacar ahora. Era tan confuso todo.

"Mi hermana era una buena persona, cuando quería serlo, obviamente. Si no eras popular, no, ahí no era buena. Tenía una reputación bastante complicada, que a mis padres les dolió mucho enterarse."

"¿Reputación complicada?"

"Si, no estaba con un novio fijo más de una semana y se acostaba con todos los que podía hacerlo. Una de las teorías de la policía cuando me dejaron libre, era que había sido alguna de las otras porristas enojadas con ella por haberle robado a los novios." Rachel estaba sorprendida, mucha gente prefería mantener todo esto en silencio o contestar a regañadientes las preguntas. Pero esta mujer sacó todo de sus adentros.

"¿Tiene alguna idea de por qué la policía vino a preguntarle a ud si tenía algo que ver?"

"Resulta que investigaron y los asesinatos son exactamente iguales a los de ella. Y las chicas tenían casi la misma reputación que ella." Este sí que era un fantasma raro.

"¿Dónde está enterrada su hermana? Me gustaría dedicar una parte del artículo a ella y a lo que sucedió." dijo Rachel pensando en que tenía que volver a Lima e investigar un poco más.

"No la enterramos. Mis padres decidieron cremarla." Guau, esto si que era un cambio.

"¿Quiere contarme algo de su hermana ese día, antes de que muriera? ¿De qué hablaron?" Rachel necesitaba tener todos los datos, si el cuerpo había sido cremado, seguramente algo había quedado en McKinley de ella y necesitaba también saber tantas cosas, que su cabeza estaba empezando a doler.

"A pesar de su reputación, ella estaba profundamente enamorada de alguien. Sé que había salido un tiempo con este chico, pero no sé quien era. Una de las chicas no populares había logrado conquistarle y él la dejó por ella. Ese día Sandra estaba feliz porque se había acercado a ella y la había invitado a una cita. Nunca supe quien era esa chica tampoco." Dijo la mujer levantándose. "Voy a lavarme la cara, ya vuelvo."

"De acuerdo" respondió Rachel.

Decidió descansar un poco sus pensamientos, mientras la mujer no estaba en la habitación, y prestar atención a su alrededor. Fue ahí que notó un par de cajas en el pasillo por el que había entrado. ¿Por qué no las había notado antes?. Se acercó a la chimenea y se puso a observar las fotos. Cuando una de la mujer con la que estaba hablando, junto a un hombre apuesto, rubio y de ojos verdes, se dio cuenta de porque el apellido le había sonado familiar.

Cuando volvió la mujer a la habitación, decidió indagar un poco más.

"Su esposo trabaja en McKinley, ¿Verdad?"

"Si, es el profesor de francés." respondió la mujer tomando asiento en el mismo lugar que antes. "A fin de mes dejamos Lima. Él recibió una oferta para trabajar en una Universidad de California y lo comunicó en la escuela hace tres semanas8." Por lo menos ya sé cuando comenzaron y porque, aunque tendría que hablar con él primero para confirmarlo. Pensó Rachel.

"Bueno, comencemos con la entrevista." dijo la diva. Si mentía sobre una entrevista, iba a hacer lo posible para que pareciera lo más real.

* * *

><p>Santana estaba sentada afuera del Lima Bean, fumando, cuando vió pasar el Impala de la diva por la calle, reproduciendo a todo volúmen ¿ACDC?. Estaba segura que alguien le había robado el auto a la diva y ella iba a averiguar quien. Maldita Brittany y sus conocimientos profundos sobre una sola Santana López y el resto del mundo. Las palabras que ella le había dicho un rato antes todavía resonaban en su cabeza.

¿Como puede una persona como Rachel fundirse bajo la piel de Santana? Si, la diva sacaba lo peor de ella pero era por el hecho de que no quería demostrarle lo que sentía. Además, muchos de los insultos, los apodos o los maltratos, eran continuación de su defensa emocional que generalmente aparecían ante Rachel después de haber tenido varias fantasías eróticas sobre ella. Y eso era lo peor, intentar frenar esas fantasías.

El Impala volvió a pasar y se detuvo unos metros más adelante de donde estaba Santana. La latina, se levantó y comenzó a caminar para saber quien se había atrevido a robarle el auto a la diva. AC/DC seguía sonando a todo volumen hasta que el motor se apagó. De él se bajó la misma persona que esa mañana había estado en el colegio, dejando a Santana detenida exactamente unos metros más atrás y en el medio de la calle. ¿Quién era esta Rachel Berry que se vestía normal, se distraía en Glee (porque aunque no lo iba a admitir, había notado que ese día Rachel ni siquiera había abierto la boca cuando estaban ensayando) y escuchaba AC/DC?

"Santana, creo que sería mejor que salgas de la calle. Por más que no nos caigamos bien, no me gustaría que un auto te lleve por delante en mi presencia." dijo la diva pasando por su lado y sin prestarle mayor atención.

Santana pestañeó varias veces y se dió vuelta para ver hacia donde iba la diva. La siguió hasta el interior del Lima Bean, donde la diva pidió un café y se sentó en una mesa apartada de la puerta.

"¿Quién demonios eres y que diablos hiciste con Rachel Berry?" dijo Santana sentándose al frente de ella.

"Santana, no entiendo de que estás hablando. Y creo, además, de que no te invité a sentarte conmigo." dijo Rachel buscando algo en su bolso.

"No juegues conmigo hobbit. Ayer ibas caminando hasta la escuela, te ponías polleras y sweaters con animales, hablabas todo el tiempo en Glee y nos llevabas hasta el límite de la paciencia, y solo hablabas de Streisand. Hoy, te vestis como una persona normal, estas distraída todo el tiempo, escuchás AC/DC, ni siquiera hablaste en Glee ni me diste un discurso del porque no te vas a presentar mañana a la práctica de las Cheerios cuando te aviso que Sylvester te quiere ahí. ¿Qué pasó de ayer a hoy con todo el cambio?". Rachel, había dejado de buscar lo que sea que estaba buscando en su bolso y miraba a Santana.

"Que un día me vista de distinta forma y me comporte de distinta forma, no significa que algo hubiera sucedido Santana." respondió agarrando su café y levantándose de la mesa, dejando a la latina pensando.

* * *

><p>Rachel, se encontraba en su casa después del encuentro con la latina. Parecía que el cambio de vestimenta había llamado su atención, pero a la diva no le convenía atraer la atención de la latina en ese momento.<p>

En una agenda, que parecía vieja, anotó todo lo que sabía hasta ahora del fantasma que acosaba a porristas en McKinley. No estaba del todo segura de muchas cosas, pero sabía que algo de Sandra McGraw había quedado en ese vestuario y sabía que la partida del Sr. Stevens habían hecho que ella volviera. Mirando por la ventana, esperó que oscurezca del todo y se dirigió al instituto. Sabía que esa noche no iba a poder entrar, pero tenía que ver si sucedía algo. Y el fantasma no la decepcionó. Cerca de la medianoche, las luces exteriores de McKinley empezaron a titilar. Ese día no había tenido víctimas y estaba segura de que Sandra estaba enojada.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente, Rachel se presentó en la práctica de las Cheerios y pasó todas las pruebas a las que Sue la había enfrentado, recibiendo antes del primer turno su uniforme. Aunque a ella no le importaba tanto el uniforme, había conseguido buena información en el vestuario. Ahora sabía que todas esas chicas tenían algo en común. El día de su muerte, todas estaban contentas porque el chico que les gustaba las habían invitado a una cita. Rachel, fue a uno de los baños a ponerse el uniforme, ya que Sue le había dicho que era obligatorio que lo usara. Mientras arreglaba su maquillaje, escuchó que la puerta del baño se abría y cerraba.<p>

"¡Oh, estás bien! Es una lástima. Pensé que estabas vomitando por todo lo que Sue te hizo correr esta mañana." Dijo Santana, sin poder sonreír porque en realidad había estado vigilando a la diva para intentar hablar con ella. No le había gustado que la dejara hablando sola el día anterior y quería intentar ser más amable. Maldita Brittany, repitió durante toda la noche sin poder dormir, porque sabía que su amiga tenía razón.

"Santana." dijo Rachel guardando su maquillaje en una pequeña bolsa y después en su bolso. Y pasando por su lado sin agregar nada más. Le dolía ignorar a la latina, pero más le dolía que cada vez que ella se acercaba era para decir algo, cualquier cosa, para molestarla.

"No, no, no, Berry. Esta vez no." dijo Santana agarrando a la diva del brazo y obligándola a darse vuelta. "No me vas a dejar hablando sola."

"No recuerdo algún momento en que eso haya ocurrido." respondió la diva mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

"Yo si. Ayer, en el Lima Bean. Me dejaste hablando sola."

"No te dejé hablando sola, Santana. Te respondí y me marché. En todo caso, lo único de lo que puedes llegar a criticarme es de que no me haya despedido correctamente. Y por eso, te pido disculpas." dijo la diva, comenzando a molestarse por la actitud de la latina. "Ahora, ¿podrías soltarme, por favor?". Santana, dejó ir su brazo despacio.

"Escucha hobbit, ahora vas a tener que hacerme caso. Soy tu capitán. Así que, te conviene que respondas a mis preguntas, si no, me voy a ver obligada a hacerte correr 100 vueltas esta tarde en la práctica." dijo Santana cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y mirando a la diva con superioridad.

Rachel, pensó que correr 100 vueltas no era tan malo, y además, ya tenía la enemistad de Santana desde hacía mucho tiempo, así que ni siquiera intento seguir hablando. Volvió a darse vuelta, para salir del baño.

"Te voy a echar de las Cheerios, hobbit" agregó Santana cuando vió que ella ya tenía una mano en el picaporte.

Rachel se giró, para poder ver esa sonrisa triunfante en el rostro de la latina. Se acercó hacia ella, invadiendo su espacio personal y de a poco comenzó a sacarse el uniforme. Cuando sólo estaba en ropa interior, quitó sus ojos de los de Santana y levantó todas las prendas que ahora estaban en el piso. Cuando volvió a mirarla, vio que el rostro de la latina estaba colorado, pero no pensó en nada. Se dirigió hacia el mostrador y sacó de su bolso una muda de ropa limpia para ponérsela. Nuevamente era jeans y una remera. Dobló pristinamente el uniforme y lo guardó en una bolsa.

"No te preocupes Santana. Si estar en las Cheerios significa que voy a tener que seguir soportando tu forma de ser, sin siquiera un poco de respeto, prefiero seguir siendo una perdedora y recibir granizados todos los días." dijo antes de cerrar la puerta del baño mientras salía.

Cuando le entregó el uniforme a Sue, ésta le preguntó el porque estaba desperdiciando una oportunidad dorada de salir del fondo de la escala social. Ella solo le respondió que le preguntara a Santana. Y con eso, se dirigió a su primer clase con la cabeza metida en como entrar ahora en el vestuario de las Cheerios.

* * *

><p>Entre el segundo y el tercer período, mientras Rachel cambiaba los libros para la próxima clase, Brittany se acercó a ella con las manos en la espalda.<p>

"¡Hola Rachie!" dijo sonriendo como siempre.

"Buenos días, Brittany. ¿Cómo estás?" respondió Rachel mirando a la rubia.

"Bien. Esto es para vos" dijo ella sacando sus manos de la espalda y entregándole, otra vez, el uniforme.

"Brittany..." dijo Rachel en un suspiro, sin agarrar lo que la rubia le daba.

"Sylvester retó a San, y ella dijo que va a intentar, aunque sea, respetar tus pequeños actos dramáticos." dijo Brittany empujando el uniforme en el pecho de la diva. "Así que, ahora, vas a ir y te vas a volver a poner el uniforme y no te lo vas a sacar más." Cuando Rachel agarró la bolsa que le daba la rubia, está la agarró de la mano y la arrastró hacia el cuarto de baños más cercano. Santana estaba apoyada contra la pared y con los brazos cruzados, las cejas fruncidas y murmurando en español algo que Rachel ni siquiera tenía ganas de saber. Brittany, empujó a la diva dentro de uno de los cúbiculos y le ordenó que se cambie.

"Cuando Sue llamó a Santana y le preguntó que había pasado, la entrenadora quedó sorprendida de que San le dijera la verdad. Dejaste a San bastante frustrada al haberte sacado el uniforme al frente de ella." decía Brittany del otro lado de la puerta.

"¡Brittany!" gritó Santana intentando que su amiga no hablara de más.

"Es que a San, aunque no lo demuestre, le mmpmmm" "Brittany, dejemos a Berry que se ponga el uniforme en silencio." Interrumpió la latina lo que la otra porrista estaba diciendo.

Unos segundos después, la voz de la latina rompió el silencio. "Britt, me dijeron que Sylvester tiene un pato escondido en su oficina, ¿por qué no vas a ver si es cierto?"

"Ok." dijo la rubia "Nos vemos Rachie" gritó antes de salir.

"Nos vemos Brittany." respondió la diva, nerviosa porque sabía que Santana todavía seguía en el baño. Aunque la latina hiciera que surgieran ciertos sentimientos en la diva, hoy la había desafiado más temprano. Y por primera vez, Rachel tenía miedo de lo que Santana podría llegar a hacerle.

Santana, mientras tanto, seguía con la cabeza en el cuerpo que había visto un par de horas atrás. Sabía que la diva entrenaba constantemente, pero no se había imaginado que tuviera cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo bien marcados. Y esa vista era lo que la había dejado en silencio. Tuvo intenciones de mentirle a Sue en el momento en que le preguntó que había pasado, pero sabía que si decía la verdad, podía mirar más veces ese cuerpo ya que Sylvester iba a obligarla a hacer que Rachel regresara al escuadrón.

Cuando la diva salió del cubículo, otra vez con el uniforme puesto, Santana no pudo quitarle más la vista de encima. El uniforme resaltaba cada curva de su cuerpo.

Rachel, se paró frente al espejo y se ató el pelo en una colita bien tirante (como Sue le exigía) mientras de reojo miraba a la latina que escrutaba cada centímetro de su cuerpo con descaro. Rachel, sonrío mentalmente, pero no decidió no decir nada y salir del baño antes de llegar tarde al próximo período.

Santana se quedó mirando la figura de la diva hasta que está desapareció y cuando volvió a la tierra después de salir de todas las fantasías que se le habían formado en la mente, se dió cuenta de que no le había dicho nada. Pero al salir al pasillo, ella ya no estaba en ningún lado.

* * *

><p>"Rachel, ¿por qué tienes puesto un uniforme de las Cheerios?" preguntó Schuester sorprendido cuando entró en el salón del coro y vio a su co-capitán con esos colores.<p>

"¿No es obvio?" respondió Quinn. "Seguramente está intentando conquistar a Finn de nuevo y robó algún uniforme para hacerlo." Siempre la rubia tenía algo que decir con respecto a la diva.

"O quizás, es una Cheerio, pero le cantó durante horas a Sue para que la acepté." agregó Mercedes.

"San, ¿por qué Mercedes dice eso? A mi me encantaría que Rachie me cante durante horas. Mucho más que escuchar a Mercedes una sola vez." preguntó Brittany mirando tristemente a la latina y logrando que todos la miraran sorprendidos por la falta de filtro que la rubia tenía.

"Porque están celosos, Britt. A ellos Sylvester no les pidió, sin hacerles audición, ser parte de las Cheerios." respondió Santana.

Todos siguieron en silencio. Mirando a Rachel, a Santana y a Brittany.

"Rachel, ¿eso es cierto?" preguntó Schuester cuando interpretó lo que Santana había dicho.

"Si, señor Schuester." respondió la diva, sin agregar nada más.

Schuester, se quedó en silencio unos segundos. Para él, ésto era un nuevo plan de Sue de destruir Glee, haciendo de su co capitana una de las Cheerios.

"Bueno, Rachel. Por más que me duela, te relevo del puesto de co-capitana. Quinn, de ahora en más sos la co-capitana de New Directions." Todos, absolutamente todos, contuvieron la respiración ante lo que Schuester acababa de decir, esperando la reacción de la diva.

"De acuerdo Sr. Schuester." respondió Rachel, sorprendiendo más a todos. ¿Acaso no iba a haber drama alguno? "Ahora, que tomó su decisión ¿puedo marcharme?" agregó. Su encuentro con Stevens, no había salido como a ella le hubiera gustado, así que tenía que prepararse para enfrentarse al fantasma esa noche. Mientras la conversación se había llevado a cabo, recordó que tenía poca sal y tenía que rellenar los cartuchos.

Como Schuester ya no sabía que decir, le dijo a Rachel que no se podía ir y que tenían que ensayar para las regionales.

"Si, tenemos que ensayar. Eso lo entiendo señor Schuester. Pero conociéndolo vamos a ensayar canciones que ni siquiera vamos a utilizar. Y todos van a criticarme porque me va a tocar el solo, y entramos en un ciclo que no es saludable para nadie. Además, tengo cosas importantes que hacer, no es que me esté marchando porque quiero hacerlo." dijo Rachel, esperando hacer entrar en razón al profesor.

Pero solo hizo que la mayoría de los miembros se sintieran ofendidos de cierta forma y comenzaran a gritar y a insultarla todos juntos. Mientras Santana seguía con la vista fija y pensaba que en que era lo que la diva tenia que hacer con tanta importancia. Berry estaba realmente extraña.

Cuando el silencio volvió a dominar el aula. Schuester volvió a tomar la palabra.

"Rachel, quiero que cantes la balada en las regionales, así que tenemos que practicarla." dijo intentando convencer a la diva. Aunque era molesta, era quien mantenía el orden en Glee.

"Sr. Schuester" dijo la diva suspirando. ¿Acaso no entendía este hombre qué había un fantasma enojado dando vueltas por McKinley? No, no lo entendía porque no lo sabía. Y aunque lo supiera, no lo creería. "¿Por qué no le da el solo, no sé, a Quinn, a Mercedes o a Tina? Realmente no me interesa. Faltan dos meses para las regionales y ud. va a cambiar de opinión más rápido de lo que cambia de ropa interior." agregó mostrando que ya se estaba enojando. Cuando se dió cuenta de lo que dijo, abrió los ojos sorprendida. ¿Le había salido el lado Winchester por la boca? Estaba segura de que ahora tenía un viaje gratuito a la oficina de Figgins.

"Rachel, quiero que vayas a la oficina de Figgins."

"¿Y después voy a poder retirarme?" preguntó la diva, cada vez más molesta. Maldito Schuester y sus preferencias.

"Si Figgins así lo decide."

"¡Genial! Nos vemos Sr. Schuester." dijo Rachel saliendo rápidamente de la habitación y en dirección a la oficina de Figgins, a la cual no tenía intención de ir, pero quería que así pareciera.

Mientras tanto, en Glee todos se habían quedado, otra vez en silencio.

"San, ¿por qué el Sr. Schue se enojó cuando Rachie entregó los solos? Si siempre anda molesto diciendo que ella no participa en equipo y que egoísta." la voz de Brittany rompió los pensamientos de todos.

"¿Qué estás diciendo, Brittany?" preguntó Schuester, todavía no entendía que había pasado.

"Ud. y todos siempre se quejan de que Rachie canta todas las canciones. Y hoy, que ella dice que la cante una de esas personas que siempre se quejan, ud. se enoja y la envía con Figgins." respondió levantando sus hombros.

"Vamos Britt. Seguramente Berry necesita algún testigo ante Figgins." dijo Santana levantándose y saliendo de la habitación.

"¿Ven? Cuando alguno de nosotros quiere irse porque le da la gana lo hace, y Rachel que parece ser que tenía algo importante para hacer, pide permiso y no la dejan. ¿No le parece injusto, Sr. Schue?" dijo Brittany siguiendo a la latina.

"¿Alguien me puede explicar que acaba de pasar?" preguntó Schuester a sus alumnos.

* * *

><p>Santana y Brittany no vieron a Rachel ni con Figgins ni con Sue. Así que dejaron el colegio, para notar que el Impala no estaba en la playa de estacionamiento. Brittany, le pidió a su amiga que la llevara a su casa.<p>

"¿Vas a hablar con ella, San?" preguntó en el camino.

"Si, Britt, mañana voy a hablar con ella."

"No, hoy. Tienes que hablar con ella hoy."

"¿Por qué Britt?"

"No sé. Hoy me pareció que no era la misma Rachel de siempre. Estaba como preocupada por algo. Tienes que hablar con ella hoy."

"Britt, estoy segura de que no es nada. Mañana, a primera hora, hablo con ella. Te lo prometo."

"No, San. Espero que te des cuenta que es hoy que tienes que hablar con ella." Y no volvieron a hablar el resto del camino.

* * *

><p>Santana se fue a su casa, y mientras cenaba con sus padres, pensaba en las palabras de Britt. A veces, la rubia sabía como incomodarla. Y desde el día anterior, ante todo los cambios que había visto en la diva, estaba más intrigada. Decidió ir a la casa de Rachel después de cenar.<p>

Cuando Santana dobló en la esquina, vio salir al Impala. Esto le llamó la atención, ya que eran casi las 8 de la noche y la diva generalmente siempre hablaba de sus 8 horas de sueño y de una rutina que le llevaba aproximadamente dos horas antes de acostarse. Decidió entonces seguir al Impala.

El destino, elegido por la diva, sorprendió a Santana. Era McKinley.

La latina, estacionó al lado del Impala, cuando vio a la diva desaparecer tras las puertas del insituto, que deberían haber estado cerradas, después de los asesinatos que habían ocurrido.

Pero Santana no tenía miedo de que algo le sucediera, sino que había comenzado a temer por la seguridad de la diva. Así que entró corriendo detrás de ella a McKinley. Como no la vio en los pasillos, se imaginó que la diva estaba en el vestuario de las Cheerios. Entró silenciosamente y pudo observar que la diva sentada en uno de los bancos que había movido hacia el centro de la habitación y que estaba rodeado por un círculo blanco, dándole la espalda.

"¿Berry?" susurró Santana sin saber muy bien por qué.

Rachel, saltó en el asiento del susto y el arma que sostenía en sus manos se le cayó al piso. Se dio vuelta lentamente, por un momento pensó que su cabeza le estaba haciendo imaginar cosas, estaba bastante cansada.

"¿Santana?" susurró la diva como respuesta. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?¿Acaso me estás siguiendo?"

"Si, Berry. Pero la pregunta es, ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo vos en este lugar?"

"Santana..." justo en ese momento, las luces empezaron a titilar. Le tendió una mano a la latina y recogió el arma. "Prometo explicártelo Santana, pero necesito que entres dentro de este círculo. Por favor."

"No, Rachel. ¿Acaso no estás al tanto de los asesinatos que están ocurriendo en McKinley? Todavía no puedo creer que no hayan suspendido las clases, pero que vengas a estas horas a sentarte en el lugar de los asesinatos, es como que estas preparada para que te pase a vos."

"Santana, por favor" dijo la diva suplicandole con su mirada, "ingresa en este círculo". Cuando decía esto comenzó a sentir frío y vio el halo de vapor saliendo de su boca.

"¿Y por qué tengo que hacerlo?" respondió desafiante la latina. ¿Acaso Rachel no se daba cuenta que venir sola a McKinley en la oscuridad de la noche iba a hacer que la asesinaran?

Rachel no contestó, salió del círculo y agarró a Santana con toda la fuerza que tenía, para llevarla hacia adentro del círculo. Cuando entraron en el círculo, como Santana arrastró los pies, rompió la línea. Rachel, suspiró ante esto y volvió a agarrar el tarro con sal y rellenar la línea.

"¿Qué es eso?" susurró la latina ante una figura blanca que se estaba formando al frente de ellas. Abrazó a la diva desde atrás, del miedo que estaba sintiendo.

"Eso, es el asesino." respondió Rachel, respirando profundo por dos razones, las manos de Santana en su cintura, y la fuerza con la que la estaba apretando. "Bueno, técnicamente la asesina." agregó.

"Rachel, si llega a matarme, juro que voy a volver y aunque estés muerta, voy a volver a matarte."

"Acepto tu promesa Santana, pero mientras nos mantengamos en este círculo de sal no nos va a hacer nada."

"¿Círculo de sal? ¿No te parece que estás un poco delusional?¿O que estás leyendo muchas historias de fantasmas?"

"Santana" en ese momento, la figura blanca, tomó la forma perfecta de Sandra McGraw. Santana, apretó más a la diva contra sí misma cuando vio que ahora había una porrista delante de ellas. Estaba rodeada de un aura blanca y sus ojos también eran blancos.

"¿Qué es eso?" preguntó Santana.

"Eso es un fantasma" respondió la diva.

"¡Se va!" gritó Sandra McGraw, con voz una voz que resonó en cada esquina del vestuario. "¡Se va!" Volvió a gritar, haciendo que a Santana se le pusiera piel de gallina en todo su cuerpo y todos sus cabellos se levantaran como agujas.

Rachel, estaba estoica mirando la figura. Necesitaba información, y que a el fantasma se le diera por gritar que Stevens se iba, no le estaba dando ninguna pista.

"Pero se va por una mejor oportunidad laboral, Sandra" dijo la diva, intentando buscar alguna respuesta.

"¡No puede irse!" respondió el fantasma acercándose hasta el círculo, quedando cara a cara con la diva. "No puede irse porque tiene que pagar".

"Berry, estás completamente loca. Estás hablando con un fantasma que mató a tres porristas y vos y yo somos porristas. ¿No te suena a algo?" le decía Santana en el oído a la diva. Quería irse de ahí lo más rápido posible. Acababa de darse cuenta de que los fantasmas eran reales, y no quería estar más dentro de McKinley.

"¿Por eso mataste a las porristas?" preguntó Rachel ignorando a la latina.

"Quiero que se quede. Quiero que lo culpen de lo que me hizo."

"Pero él no dejó el arma con el que te mato al lado del cuerpo." agregó la diva. Sabía que esa era una diferencia entre los asesinatos.

"Él tiene el arma encima" respondió el fantasma, dando vueltas al círculo de sal. "Nunca se deshizo del cuchillo. Le hace recordar mi muerte. Es feliz recordando mi muerte."

Diciendo esto, desapareció.

"Santana, ¿sabes usar un arma?" preguntó rápidamente la diva, sabía que Sandra iba a volver.

"No, ¿por qué tendría que saberlo?"

"¿Me podrías soltar, por favor? Ella va a volver y no está muy contenta con el hecho de que no puede tocarnos."

Santana, quito sus manos de la diva reluctantemente.

"Toma esto" le dijo la diva después de sacar algo del bolso que tenía consigo y colgándoselo en uno de sus hombros. "Si se te acerca, intenta pegarle"

"¿Un atizador, Berry? ¿En serio?"

"Santana, es de hierro. El hierro ahuyenta a los fantasmas por unos momentos. Vamos a tener que correr más rápido que el viento si queremos salir con vida. Y ciertamente, no estaba en mis planes tener que estar cuidando a alguien más."

"No eres mi niñera, Berry"

"No, no lo soy. Pero me seguiste hasta McKinley. Mi idea era quedarme en este círculo toda la noche, si era necesario. Pero no me dejaste esa opción. Así que, ahora, por segunda vez, te pido un favor. Vamos a salir de la escuela lo más rápido posible. Vos vas a ir mirando hacia adelante y yo voy cuidando nuestras espaldas."

"¿Con un arma, Berry?" Santana creía que era la primera vez que tenía, en su vida, una conversación tan extraña. Y eso que era amiga de Brittany.

"Si, con un arma Santana." Rachel se estaba cansando de hablar, realmente. El fantasma iba a volver en cualquier momento e iba a hacer todo lo posible para asesinarlas. "Mira, si quieres después te explico absolutamente todo, pero por favor, salgamos vivas de aquí."

Santana solo asintió.

Rachel, la puso delante de ella y lentamente la empujó hasta estar las dos fuera del círculo. Santana caminaba lentamente, mirando a cada uno de sus costados antes de dar un paso.

"López, sería mejor que camines un poco más rápido" susurró la diva.

Santana apuró el paso y poco tiempo después pudo ver las puertas que las iban a salvar de este fantasma.

Cuando apoyó una de sus manos en la puerta para salir, escuchó un disparo resonar en todos los pasillos de McKinley. Al darse vuelta vio que Rachel corría desde muy atrás, y le hacía señas de que saliera. ¿En que momento se había separado de ella?

Cuando la diva casi llegaba, el fantasma se le apareció por delante. Pero Rachel no podía disparar, unos metros detrás de Sandra y en su línea de tiro estaba Santana. La latina dio un paso hacia la diva e intentó pegarle al fantasma con el atizador, y éste se desvaneció un grito. Rachel dijo gracias y empujó a Santana hacia afuera del edificio y en dirección hacia los autos. Cuando pisaron el asfalto, Rachel se permitió descansar. Tenía una leve sensación de que el fantasma no podía salir de la escuela. Y al darse vuelta, la vio sosteniendo la puerta observándolas, para cerrarla al desaparecer.

"¿Qué diablos fue eso y en que demonios estabas pensando Rachel? Ese fantasma te podría haber matado. Nos podría haber matado. Y vos entraste a lo diva a la boca del lobo. ¿Qué carajos está pasando en tu cabeza?" gritó Santana caminando de un lado al otro y levantando los brazos.

"Te dije que te iba a explicar, pero no en la playa de estacionamiento." dijo la diva caminando hacia su auto. "Te espero en mi casa, cuando quieras."

Santana la vio marcharse mientras intentaba recuperar la respiración y la cordura. Volvió en si cuando escuchó sirenas que se acercaban a McKinley.

"Maldita diva" murmuró subiendo a su auto y saliendo a toda velocidad de la playa de estacionamiento del colegio.

Cinco minutos después, golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas la puerta de la casa de Rachel. Que no contestaba inmediatamente. Un ruido de motor la distrajo y al darse vuelta, vio llegar al Impala que ingresó directamente en el garage.

Cuando la diva se acercó a su lado para abrir la puerta, Santana agarró sus brazos con ambas manos y la besó. La besó para pedirle disculpas por todo lo que le había hecho, por todo el dolor que le había causado. La besó para hacerle entender todo lo que sentía. La besó porque habían estado a punto de morir y no sabía como explicarle que ella se hubiera muerto si le pasaba algo. Rachel, correspondió el beso, pero ella le decía en el mismo lo preocupada que había estado durante el tiempo que pasaron dentro de McKinley.

Cuando se separaron, Santana apoyó su frente en la diva.

"¿Vas a explicarme o no, Berry?"

Rachel solo asintió y logró abrir la puerta.

* * *

><p>Esa noche, ninguna de las dos durmió. Rachel, le contó como era su familia y le explicó que se dedicaba a cazar seres sobrenaturales desde que tenía 10 años. Sus padres, hacía dos, se habían ido del país, debido a la falta de cazadores fuera de Estados Unidos, dejándola sola. Pero eso nunca le molestó a Rachel porque sabía que era la vida que le tocaba. Sus sueños no eran Broadway, aunque no estaba mal pensarlo, sino terminar la secundaria y poder salir del estado a seguir con el trabajo que quería. Era la única condición que toda su familia (incluyendo sus primos) le habían impuesto. Le contó de la investigación que había llevado a cabo desde que empezaron los asesinatos y el porque había ido esa noche a intentar hablar con el fantasma. Le dijo que cuando tenía un caso, generalmente lo resolvía los fines de semana, pero que éste era especial porque estaba situado en Lima, lugar en donde pocas cosas sobrenaturales sucedían.<p>

Santana escuchó con atención todo lo que la diva decía y cuando terminó de explicarle todo, la latina comenzó a hablar.

"Ahora, voy a hablar yo, Berry. No me importa si todos los fines de semana de ahora en más, desapareces de Lima. No me importa, si vas a estar por ahí quemando huesos en un cementerio. Porque desde ahora en más, voy a estar a tu lado. En el pasado fui una perra con vos, Berry y no sé como voy a poder compensarte todo el dolor que te causé. Pero ahora, que sé quien eres y que tengo una oportunidad con vos, voy a hacer lo posible para que no viajes sola. ¿Te quedó claro?" dijo sin romper el contacto visual con la diva. No era buena con las palabas y menos con los sentimientos. "Me gustas Berry. Brittany me hizo darme cuenta de eso, aunque muy en el fondo sabía que era por eso que te traté como lo hice. Y no me importa si mañana entras en McKinley sin el uniforme de las Cheerios, dentro de esos pasillos no te va a tocar nadie más."

"Santana, gracias, pero puedo cuidarme sola."

"No Berry, ninguna novia de Santana López va a ser bañada en granizados todos los días."

"¿Novia?"

"Por supuesto Berry. En el momento en que me respondiste el beso, te convertiste en mi novia."

"Realmente romántica tu forma de preguntarme."

"Lo lamento, Berry. Pero yo no hago cosas románticas."

Rachel se río ante esto. Santana López tenía unas formas únicas de hacer las cosas.

"¿Qué va a pasar con Glee? Dejaste a todos sorprendidos a la tarde y ni siquiera apareciste por la oficina de Figgins."

"Schuester puede hacer lo que quiera, realmente no me importa. Por lo menos, ahora Quinn va a tener algo por lo que estar orgullosa. Me estaba cansando de sus constantes quejidos sobre su falta de popularidad, etc., etc."

"Berry, me sorprende que pienses así de Quinn." dijo Santana fingiendo la sorpresa.

"Como si no lo pensaras, López." Adoptando la posición de Quinn cuando era HBIC y levantando la ceja en el mejor estilo Fabray continúo "Yo soy Quinn Fabray, ¿Te quedó claro, Man Hands? Soy la chica más popular de la escuela, presidenta del club del celibato, capitana de las porristas, y como el primer día que te vi estaba con el síndrome premenstrual, vas a pasar toda tu secundaria en lo más bajo de la pirámide social" Imitó a Quinn con tanta perfección, que Santana comenzó a reírse a carcajadas y por un buen rato.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente fueron las primeras en la práctica de las Cheerios, a pesar de que no habían dormido nada. Después de la ducha y mientras caminaban con Brittany, vieron pasar a dos policías, llevando esposado al profesor Stevens.<p>

"Una pista anónima fue recibida anoche en la comisaría." dijo Sue a sus espaldas "Decía que él cargaba un cuchillo con el que había cometido un crimen en el año 78." Y con esto, volvió a desaparecer en el mar de gente de los pasillos de McKinley.

Santana, miró a Rachel interrogándola y ella sacudió los hombros en señal de ignorancia.

Ese día, Rachel tenía el tercer período libre. Sacó un pequeño bolso de su casillero y se dirigió al vestuario de las Cheerios.

Abrío el casillero que tenía la banda de escena del crimen y tiró líquido incinerante por toda la superficie del mismo y de la puerta.

"Te dije, que a partir de ahora, cada cosa que hicieras yo tenía que estar a tu lado." dijo Santana parada con sus brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

"Estás ahora acá, ¿o no?" dijo Rachel encendiendo un fósforo y tirándolo dentro del casillero para así cerrar la puerta y que todo lo que había dentro se quemara. Santana, agarró su mano y al darse vuelta se encontraron con Sandra, que a pesar de que su asesino estaba siendo llevado a la cárcel, gritó del dolor cuando el pedazo de piel que había quedado en el casillero comenzó a consumirse. Su figura etérea fue incendiándose y desapareció.

Santana guío a la diva hacia el pasillo que unos minutos después comenzó a llenarse de gente, y en el momento en que le pareció necesario, se fundió en otro beso eterno con la diva.

Rachel, pensaba que tendría que haber usado el Impala que le regaló su primo, unos días antes.

"Ahora que soy tu novia, me vas a dejar manejar el Impala" dijo Santana al romper el beso.

"No"

"Si"

"No, el Impala no se toca, salvo por un miembro de la familia."

"Berry, si tengo que casarme con vos para manejar ese auto, lo voy a hacer. Y nada de andar escuchando AC/DC cuando yo esté en ese vehículo."

Rachel abrió los ojos y la boca, sorprendida como si le hubieran hablado mal de Streisand.

Cuando salió de la sorpresa, Santana estaba unos metros más adelante y ella trotó para alcanzarla.

"¿Y qué música, oh, mágnanima Santana, sería ud. capaz de escuchar dentro de ese vehículo?

Preguntó al alcanzarla.

"No sé. Quizás Ricky Martin."

"Estás loca Santana. Jamás te voy a dejar manejarlo y mucho menos que pongas un dedo en la radio."

"Berry, no tienes opción."

"Oh, si la tengo Santana. Puedo aparecer por tu casa, diciendo que estás loca y que crees en los fantasmas. Terminarías en un psiquiatrico."

"¡No serías capaz!"

"Si, si lo sería."

Ellas siguieron discutiendo por los pasillos de la escuela, mientras todos miraban sorprendidos el cambio de actitud entre la capitana de la porrista y la diva. Podía llegar a ser el rumor del año, podía llegar a ser muchas cosas. Pero por ahora, era lo más extraño que había pasado.


	2. Un Skinwalker entre nosotros 2a

_En esta serie de One shots, hay bastantes cambios. Uno, están ubicados en la primer mitad de la temporada 2. Dos, Blaine, Lauren y Sam son miembros de New Directions. 3, Quinn y Sam nunca estuvieron en pareja. 4, Rachel no aceptó la declaración de amor de Finn al final de la temporada 1, así que nunca estuvieron juntos. 5, Sugar aparece, todos saben que Santana y Finn se acostaron juntos. _

_En este, hay un poco de drama en Glee (con Finn) y un poco de drama entre ellas._

_Espero que lo disfruten!_

* * *

><p><span>Un Skinwalker entre nosotros.<span>

Rachel corría tratando de llegar al auto. Su brazo derecho le dolía y podía sentir la sangre deslizándose por su mano. Sabía que seguramente él ya la estaba esperando más adelante y todavía no sabía bien como disparar con la mano izquierda. Santana iba a matarla si salía con vida, de eso estaba segura. Entre la luz que la luna nueva le estaba ofreciendo, pudo ver el techo del Impala, y cuando estaba por salir de entre los árboles, pudo ver el gran animal esperándola. Era ahora o nunca, se dijo. ¿Justo el brazo derecho tenía que lastimarle? Maldito lobo. Con su mano izquierda, sacó de su espalda el arma, un poco incómoda porque además seguía corriendo. Cruzó la última línea de árboles y el lobo saltó hacia ella. En el bosque, resonaron cuatro disparos. ¿Ahora, como diablos iba a sacarse a este tipo de encima y como iba a manejar hasta Lima con el brazo derecho como lo tenía? Maldijo a Dean por haberle enseñado a manejar con palanca de cambios.

* * *

><p>"¿A qué hora te dijo que llegaba?"<p>

"¿Quién?"

"La novia de tu hija."

"¿Es la que canta tan bien como Barbra Streisand verdad?"

"Si."

"Mamá, papá, Rachel es bastante puntual, estoy segura de que ya va a llegar. Algo debe haberle pasado."

"Al final, nos dijiste que estas saliendo con una de las porristas, pero no nos dijiste si también canta." preguntó María, la madre de Santana.

"Si, está en Glee conmigo. Era la co - capitán." respondió Santana volviendo a revisar su celular, mirar su reloj y a través de la ventana. Era un acto que había perfeccionado en la última hora, desde que la diva se atrasó 10 minutos. Sabía que algo le había pasado. Pero los nervios de presentarle a sus padres a su primera novia estaban perdiendo la partida contra el miedo de que la diva no pudiera ni siquiera responder el teléfono o enviar un mensaje o realizar una llamada.

"Oh!" Dijo Lucas López, "Estoy escuchando el motor. ¡Voy a preparar la cámara!" Y salió corriendo de su lugar al lado de su hija.

* * *

><p><em>Santana y Rachel llevaban juntas dos semanas y un día, la primera vez que la latina pensó en decirle a sus padres de su relación. Fue una tarde, cuando venían del supermercado con su padre, que vieron al Impala pasar a toda velocidad en dirección contraria. Su padre, frenó bruscamente y observó al vehículo desaparecer por los espejos retrovisores.<em>

"_¿Viste eso, hija? ¡Es un Impala! Y bien cuidado además. ¿De quién será? ¿Lo tendrá a la venta? ¿Me dejará manejarlo?" _

_Santana, no quería ni siquiera entrar en el tema del auto. La diva no iba a dejar que lo manejara, pero las cosas que estaban haciendo en el asiento trasero, y que en algún momento iban a hacer, era lo que la estaba manteniendo contenta lejos del volante. Por ahora, la diva la había dejado llegar a segunda base (y por lo que escuchó de Puckerman y de Finn, Rachel nunca les había dejado tocar sus pechos)._

_Su padre siguió hablando hasta llegar a la casa y el resto de la noche, sobre el Impala negro que habían visto en el camino._

_No hubo novedades en el ámbito parental hasta unos días después, en que Lucas, despertó a su hija a las 3 de la mañana (este hombre no tenía ningún sentido de los horarios cuando se trataba de autos) para preguntarle si era cierto._

"_¿Si es cierto qué?" respondió Santana girando para hundir su cabeza en la almohada._

"_¿Es cierto que sos amiga del dueño del Impala?" _

"_¡Papi! Son las 3 de la mañana! En dos horas me tengo que levantar para una práctica extraña que se le ocurrió a Sue. Voy a seguir durmiendo."_

"_Sólo respóndeme. ¿Es cierto o no que sos amiga del dueño del Impala?"_

"_¡Si! Y no es un dueñOOOOO" remarcó las O "es una dueña." _

"_¡Oh! ¡Debe ser una chica genial! Mañana a la noche hablamos." Y con eso su padre salió de su cuarto contento. Podía ver el Impala de cerca._

_Santana, estaba hablando con Rachel antes de Glee cuando su teléfono empezó a sonar. Le estaba contando justo como su padre la había despertado durante la noche para preguntarle lo del auto. Al ver la pantalla, ignoró la llamada y siguió hablando con su novia. Pero su padre, que era quien la estaba llamando, podía llegar a ser muy insistente. Así que siguió llamando unas 3 veces más, con el mismo resultado, hasta que Santana apagó el teléfono. _

"_Esta noche le voy a decir a mis padres." anunció._

"_¿Decirles qué?" preguntó la diva que no tenía ni idea de quién estaba llamando a Santana._

"_De nosotras."_

"_¡Oh!" dijo la diva abriendo los ojos y mirando hacia la puerta en donde justo aparecía el sr. Schuester. "¿Tengo que pensar en huir de Lima? Porque realmente no quiero a un hombre latino corriendome con una antorcha y un palo para golpearme por haber convertido a su hija en lesbiana" agregó._

_Santana, sorprendida de la imaginación de la diva, agarró su mano mientras el profesor hablaba y le aseguró que eso no iba a pasar._

_Mientras cenaba esa noche con sus padres, y Lucas retaba a su hija por haber ignorado sus llamadas y haber apagado el teléfono, a lo cual agregó que el solo quería decirle que invite a su amiga, esa chica, la que tiene el Impala, Santana juntó coraje y después de varias respiraciones profundas dijo:_

"_Mamá, papá. Soy lesbiana"_

_Sus padres, se quedaron mirándola detenidamente. Después, se miraron entre ellos, sacudieron sus hombros y siguieron cenando. Santana, no sabía que hacer o decir._

"_¿No van a decir nada?"_

"_No. Ya lo sabíamos." Respondió María._

"_¿Es tu novia la dueña del Impala?" preguntó Lucas, interesado en la pregunta, la respuesta y todo lo demás que involucrara a ese auto._

"_Si, papá, Rachel es mi novia y es la dueña del Impala" respondió Santana suspirando, por un lado aliviada y por el otro lado molesta porque su padre no se sacaba ese auto de la cabeza._

"_¿De qué modelo es?" preguntó esta vez._

"_Es modelo ´68 y no tiene el motor original, ha sido reconstruido varias veces." respondió Santana._

"_¿Rachel es la chica que canta como Barbra Streisand? preguntó esta vez su madre._

"_Si mamá."_

"_Bueno." dijo su padre "Queremos que nos la presentes inmediatamente, mañana, si es posible."_

"_¿Mañana?" preguntó Santana._

"_Si, el viernes nos vamos de viaje, por una semana y quiero conocerla antes de irme."_

"_Papá, quieres ver el Impala."_

"_Y manejarlo." Asintió y siguió comiendo._

"_No te va a dejar manejarlo. Ni siquiera a mi me deja manejarlo." respondió la latina y sonrió internamente ante la mirada de desilusión de su padre. _

"_Le voy a pedir que aunque sea me deje sentarme en el asiento del conductor. Si." agregó él unos segundos después._

* * *

><p>Y eso, nos lleva a la cena de esta noche. En la que su padre salió corriendo a buscar su cámara de fotos y su novia, en un estilo muy poco Rachel Berry, llegaba más de una tarde a una cita.<p>

Pero Santana, confirmó que algo andaba mal, cuando vio que el Impala estacionó al frente de la casa y Rachel tardaba en bajar. Y aunque salió rápidamente para ver que le pasaba, no contó con la velocidad de su padre y su cámara profesional de fotos. Cuando ella llegó al auto, Lucas ya había sacado una secuencia de 10 fotografías y solo desde adelante.

Santana, se acercó a la puerta del conductor y la abrió, para descubrir a la diva recostada contra el asiento, con los ojos cerrados y acariciándose el brazo derecho. Y pudo notar, que cuando su mano pasaba por cierto lugar cercano al hombro, el rostro de la diva se transformaba por el dolor.

"Llegaste tarde por una hora, tendría que darte un sermón sobre la importancia de la puntualidad en una relación. Sobre todo, el día que vas a conocer a los padres de tu novia." Dijo Santana agarrando la mano izquierda de la diva, que había abierto los ojos, y ayudándola a salir del auto.

"Perdón Santana, pero sucedió algo en el camino mientras volvía de Columbus que no estaba en mis planes." respondió Rachel mirando hacia su alrededor para dejar su vista clavada en el padre de la latina, que ahora estaba sacando fotos del lado derecho del auto.

"¿Qué te pasó?" susurró Santana temiendo que su padre la escuchara, aunque era poco probable porque le estaba dedicando cada espacio de su cerebro a admirar el auto y a sacar fotos.

"Después te cuento" respondió y abrío la puerta trasera izquierda para sacar una bolsa con el sello de una tienda de Columbus.

"¡Hola Rachel!" dijo Lucas acercándose a ella "Yo soy Lucas López, el padre de Santana, y estoy muy contento de que hayas podido llegar y de que seas la novia de mi hija" agregó hablando rápidamente.

"Mucho gusto señor" respondió la diva, tendiéndole la mano izquierda para estrecharla.

"No, nada de señor y nada de apretones de manos" dijo Lucas abrazando a la diva. "¿Puedo manejar el auto?" agregó cuando se separo de ella.

El rostro de Rachel pasó de sorprendido, a divertido a serio. Miró a su novia, que no sabía donde esconderse, porque consideraba que su padre le estaba haciendo pasar vergüenza.

"Disculpe señor. Pero no puedo darle ese placer." El padre de la latina se quedó mirándola como si le hubiera disparado en el pecho.

"Está bien, no hay problema. Cuando entremos en confianza estoy seguro de que me vas a dejar manejarlo."

La diva, decidió no agregar ningún tipo de comentario ya que ni se le ocurría prestarle el auto a nadie, ni siquiera a su novia que por suerte se había detenido por un tiempo de pedirle el autómovil.

"Vamos adentro, mamá ya tiene lista la cena." dijo Santana volviendo a agarrar la mano de la diva, y dejando a su padre sacar más fotografías del Impala.

"Perdón por eso." dijo antes de entrar en la casa y que María López atrapara en un abrazo a la diva, que generó un suspiro de dolor del pequeño cuerpo.

La cena pasó así, por lo menos para Santana: una intensa interrogación a su novia, quién evito decir que Broadway era su futuro (la latina había descubierto que la diva solo lo decía ante la presencia de dos a más miembros del Glee club, y sobre todo cuando quería quedarse a solas con sus pensamientos o con su novia, ésto último lo agregó Santana), nombró a sus padres y respondió todas las preguntas como si fuera un sospechoso del FBI; después continúo con un intenso interrogatorio sobre el Impala y su mecánica (que para sorpresa de Santana, Rachel las contestó a todas e incluso comentó que había aprendido a arreglarlo por las dudas); para seguir con una intensa sesión de ruegos de sus padres, por un lado su padre pidiéndole que lo dejara manejar el Impala y su madre que le cantara canciones de la Streisand.

Cuando terminaron de cenar y pasaron al postre, la diva le hizo entrega de la bolsa que había traído de Columbus a sus suegros. En donde había una botella de oporto (a lo cual su padre saltó de alegría, ya que otra de sus pasiones era el oporto) bastante difícil de conseguir y una bolsa de café colombiano para su madre (adicta a este brebaje).

Ante la insistencia de sus suegros, que para las 11 de la noche estaban medio borrachos y felices por la presencia de la diva en la vida de Santana (algo que no habían dejado de repetir hacía una hora, mas o menos) Rachel decidió quedarse a dormir. Pero, no quería dejar el auto estacionado en la calle y la latina le dijo que lo guardara en el garage, donde estaba el lugar vacío del auto de su hermano mayor que estudiaba en Harvard. Rachel, hizo un gesto de dolor al pensar en poner en reversa y primera al Impala, pero, como no quería que nadie manejara el auto, salió a guardarlo ella misma.

Cuando volvió al interior de la casa, pidió permiso para darse una ducha. Santana, mientras tanto, busco algo de ropa para que su novia se pusiera al dormir. Como iban a compartir cama, el padre de la latina exigió que la puerta de la habitación se mantuviera abierta toda la noche.

Santana, acostumbrada a ver a su novia en ropa interior, entró directamente al cuarto de baño sin golpear. Rachel, se giró a ver quien había entrado, sin tener consciencia de que su pecho estaba descubierto, lugar en el cual la latina concentró su mirada.

"Santana" dijo la diva despacio al notar que estaba desnuda de la cintura para arriba y que los ojos de su novia se habían concentrado en su pecho y su lengua no dejaba de humedecer sus labios.

"¿Si?" respondió la latina sin quitar la vista de esos dos pechos completamente redondos, firmes y que se sentían tan bien al tacto.

"Mis ojos están más arriba, Santana"

"No me interesa en estos momentos."

"A mi sí. Santana."

"¿Si?"

"¿Podría bañarme a solas, por favor?"

"No hay problema." dijo la latina, estirando sus brazos para que su novia agarrara la ropa. Cuando Rachel, se acercó y sacó la ropa de las manos de Santana, ésta se estiró un poco y agarró cada uno de los pechos en sus manos.

"¡Santana!"

"Lo siento" dijo caminando hacia atrás. Para encontrar por fin, los ojos de la diva antes de dejar el baño. Le guiñó un ojo y le sonrió, y antes de darse vuelta, volvió a mirar los pechos de la diva, sin perderse el detalle de una venda cubriendo parte del hombro derecho.

Cuando ya estaban las dos acostadas y Lucas, pasaba por la puerta cada cinco minutos, recordándoles que no intentar nada mientras ellos estaban presentes, Santana que por fin había dejado de pensar en los pechos de su novia, recordó la demora de la misma para la cena.

"¿Por qué llegaste tarde?" preguntó cuando ya estaba segura de que su padre ya estaba acostado.

"Tuve un encuentro cercano con un Skinwalker mientras volvía de Columbus." respondió la diva, olvidando que Santana, estaba más bien ignorante en las criaturas de su trabajo.

"¿Un qué?"

"Un Skinwalker. Es como un hombre lobo, es de la familia de los hombres lobo. Pero los hombres lobo no se transforman en animal, los Skinwalker si."

"Pero hoy no hay luna llena."

"Esa es una diferencia, los Skinwalkers no necesitan la luna llena para transformarse. Se pueden transformar todas las noches. Los hombres lobo solo se transforman en luna llena y a veces ni siquiera son consciente de ello, y no se transforman en animales, sino que tienen las garras, los ojos y los dientes de lobo, pero mantienen su forma humana."

"Pensé que de ahora en más, ibas a contar conmigo para los casos." dijo la latina con un poco de tristeza en su voz, después de procesar lo que su novia le había dicho.

"No lo busqué a este caso, Santana. Me encontró. Y si estás segura de entrar en este mundo, te voy a dejar entrar. Y te iba a contar lo que pasó, pero no lo podía hacer en frente de tus padres." Dijo la diva acurrucándose en Santana.

"¿Cómo fue?"

"Volvía de comprar esas cosas en Columbus, cuando entré en el camino del bosque vi a un lobo en el medio del camino, comiendo algo. Al acercarme más, me di cuenta que era una persona. Cuando el lobo vio los faros, huyó hacia el bosque y yo me detuve al costado del camino para ver si podía ayudar a la persona. Pero ya era tarde y el lobo le había arrancado el corazón. Ahí me dí cuenta con lo que estaba tratando. Quité el cadáver del camino y lo metí un poco en el bosque. Pero no conté con el que Skinwalker estaba cerca y me diera un zarpazo en el brazo izquierdo. Esa maldita bestia tiene las uñas afiladas. Así que corrí, corrí un poco hacia lo profundo del bosque y luego me di la vuelta y corrí hacia el auto. Siempre llevo un arma encima con balas de plata, así que cuando lo vi que me estaba esperando cerca del auto, la utilicé. Le metí cuatro balazos en el pecho y cayó muerto encima mío, volviendo a su forma humana. Escondí también su cadáver, me puse una venda porque mi brazo estaba sangrando como si fuera una catarata, me cambié la remera con una que tenía en el bolso de las Cheerios y vine."

Santana, acercó a su novia más hacia sí misma. Otra vez, había estado a punto de perderla.

"Si lo mataste, ¿el caso está cerrado?" preguntó, rogando que la respuesta fuera afirmativa.

"No, para nada. No sé si mordió a algún desprevenido o desprevenida."

"O sea que ahora, vamos a tener que estar atentas para saber si aparece algún otro lobo que ataque a personas para comérselas."

"No se come a las personas, San. Solo se come el corazón."

"Ah, genial. ¿Te dije alguna vez que tu trabajo es genial?"

"No."

"Bueno, tu trabajo es genial." dijo la latina con ironía.

"San, no quiero que te sientas obligada a que tenés que estar conmigo. Realmente, si esto se te hace difícilo y me querés dejar, lo entiendo." dijo Rachel, sabiendo que era un trabajo que no todos estaban listos para hacer.

"¿Estás completamente loca, Berry? Un par de monstruos que se comen el corazón de la gente no me dan miedo. Menos, si tengo a mi lado mi sexy novia, a la que yo solo puedo ver en esos momentos y puedo, por ahora, pasear en ese Impala."

"A veces siento que estás conmigo solo para estar cerca del auto." respondió la diva sonriendo ante las palabras de Santana.

"¿Creías que era por otra cosa?" La latina, esperaba que la diva tomara como una broma lo que estaba diciendo.

"No, la verdad que no." respondió Rachel bostezando.

"Bueno, a dormir pequeña diva. Mañana tenemos práctica con las Cheerios y una práctica de dos horas en Glee, para una canción que como vos anunciaste hace un tiempo, no vamos a utilizar en las seccionales."

"De acuerdo." dijo la diva dándole un beso en la mejilla a su novia.

"Antes de que te pierdas en el mundo de los sueños, quiero advertirte que es probable que mi padre te despierte de madrugada para preguntarte si puede manejar el auto."

"¿En serio?"

"Sip" respondió la latina, y dándole un beso en los labios, cerró sus ojos e intentó dormir.

* * *

><p>Para ser la primera noche que pasaban juntas, había sido relativamente perfecta. Relativamente, porque exactamente a las 3 de la mañana, Lucas despertó a Rachel.<p>

"¿Puedo salir a dar una vuelta en el Impala?"

"No"

"¿Por qué no?"

"Porque no."

Y eso fue todo, porque Lucas no podía creer que alguien, semi dormido le negara algo.

* * *

><p>Mientras Rachel, llevaba a Santana al día siguiente, la latina recordó algo que había visto la noche anterior.<p>

"Tenés un tatuaje" dijo de pronto.

"¿Qué?"

"Tenés un tatuaje, en la parte interior del pecho izquierdo." dijo la latina.

"Si."

"En uno de tus pechos, tenés un tatuaje."

"Creo que eso quedó claro."

"Uno de esos hermosos pechos, está adornado por un tatuaje."

"¿Una foto no te hubiera durado más?"

"Oh, no. La imagen quedó grabada en mi memoria."

"Soy la mujer más afortunada de la tierra, al tenerte como mi novia."

"No. Yo soy la mujer más afortunada sobre la tierra. O lo voy a ser, el día que pueda envolver esos pechos con mi boca."

"¿No es demasiado temprano para esta conversación?"

"¿Qué significa?"

"Que acabamos de desayunar y vamos directo a una práctica de una hora con Sue Sylvester. Que todavía tengo sueño y me duele el brazo derecho y además tu papá me despertó a las 3 de la mañana para salir a dar un paseo en mi auto."

"No, ¿Qué significa el tatuaje?"

"Ah, es una costumbre familiar. Es un tatuaje que te proteje de posesiones demoníacas."

"¿Y cómo es?"

"¿No lo observaste demasiado anoche como para saber como es?" Santana, extendió su mano izquierda y la apoyó en el pecho derecho de la diva.

"Si, pero no le presté demasiada atención." dijo bajando la voz y comenzando a masajear el pecho. "Porque mi mente, me llevó a imaginar todo lo que puedo hacer con ellos."

"¡Oh! ¡Ya llegamos!" dijo Rachel bajando rápidamente y sacando su bolso del asiento trasero. Dejando a Santana con la mano extendida en el ahora espacio vacío y con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

* * *

><p>Ese día, salvo Cheerios y Glee, Santana no compartía ninguna clase con la diva. Ni siquiera el almuerzo. Además, en cada momento en que su mente se distraía de lo que estaba haciendo, volvía a pensar en la noche anterior. Rápidamente, recordaba lo del ¿Skywalker? no, no, eso es otra cosa, Skinwalker para volver a lo que sucedió en el baño. Fue por eso, que no escuchó la primera parte de lo que Quinn le estaba diciendo.<p>

"Así que Santana, tienes que hablar con ella." fue lo único que la latina registró de su amiga.

"¿Qué?" preguntó.

"Que tienes que hablar con Berry. Glee no puede seguir así." Santana, pensó que a Quinn le estaba pasando algo raro.

"Brittany, no entiendo" dijo girándose a su amiga.

"Creo que lo que Quinn quiere decir, es que hables con Rachie para que ella recupere su puesto de co - capitán y Glee vuelva a ser como antes?"

"Ahhhh" dijo la latina, por fin entendiendo como era la cosa. Resulta, que desde que Rachel, o mejor dicho, el Sr. Schuester le quitó la co- capitanía a la diva, Glee era un caos. Schuester no sabía como explicarle las cosas a sus alumnos. Las canciones para las seccionales cambiaban de un día al otro porque nunca eran las que él quería. A todo esto, ignoraba completamente lo que Quinn decía y no sólo él, sino el resto del club. Salvo Rachel que respetaba lo suficiente el título de Quinn y Finn, que le tenía terror a la rubia. Mercedes, por ejemplo, ni siquiera peleaba por los solos, y las coreografías, otro ejemplo, eran completamente un desastre. Nadie entendía los pasos. "No, Quinn. Yo no voy a hablar con ella, porque sé que tiene otras cosas en la cabeza en que pensar. Pero, ¿por qué no lo haces tú?"

"No puedo hablar con Rachel, Santana."

"¿Por qué?" preguntó la latina, sabiendo que era porque inevitablemnte Quinn siempre le terminaba diciendo la verdad a la diva.

"Porque probablemente termine llorando rogándole que vuelva."

"¿Y no consideraste, que ella no quiera volver a ser capitán?" interrumpió Brittany. "Digamos, no es como si siempre la hubieran tratado bien por serlo. Me gusta mas Rachie de este modo, no está dando tantas órdenes. Aunque lo que si se nota, es que el sr. Schuester está muy perdido y no sabe que hacer. Finn digamos, es mas tonto que yo y ahora solo piensa en Sugar. Creo que Finn no tendría que ser co-capitán. Y Rachie está más relajada, como si se hubiera sacado un peso de encima. Incluso se ríe de las bromas más seguido y se lleva mejor con todos. Tendrías que tratar de ser más amable con Rachie, Quinn y por ahí, tienes una amiga nueva." Dejando a Santana asintiendo ante lo que su amiga había dicho, y a Quinn pensando en la respuesta.

"No, no lo consideré." dijo Quinn suspirando, y levantándose de su lugar y saliendo del aula.

"¿Y ahora a dónde va?" preguntó Santana sabiendo que la profesora estaba por llegar.

"Seguramente a hablar con Rachie." respondió Brittany para volver a concentrarse en el pato que estaba dibujando.

* * *

><p>Rachel, tenía un período libre que estaba utilizando para navegar en internet con su laptop, sentada en el auditorio y robando la wi fi de la escuela.<p>

"Berry" dijo Quinn entrando en el auditorio al darse cuenta que la diva estaba tirada sobre el piso del escenario y viendo algo en su computadora.

"Quinn" respondió ella cerrando de un solo movimiento la notebook.

"Tenemos que hablar. Y voy a intentar ser lo más amable posible."

"De acuerdo" ¿Quinn estaba bien? Bueno, se enteraría ahora. La verdad, que con el cambio en su relación con Santana, las Cheerios y Glee había fallado en ver que sucedía en la vida de los demás miembros del coro.

"Quiero que vuelvas a ser la capitana de Glee" Ahh, así que era eso.

"Lo lamento Quinn, pero eso no va a ser posible."

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque simplemente no quiero. El hecho de no tener más ese puesto me relajó bastante. ¿No me ves más relajada? No tengo que entrar en el salón del coro en cada práctica, pensando que me van a insultar por alguna idea que tenga y no tengo que soportar más al Sr. Schuester ignorando mis ideas para después tomarlas como propias."

"Rachel, por favor. No puedo manejarlos, no hacen caso, ni siquiera práctican. Y Schuester pasa ahora cada ensayo mirándote con ojos de carnero degollado para ver si das alguna idea o haces notar a alguien que está haciendo algo mal. Y a pesar de que Finn es el co - capitán, no hace absolutamente nada."

Rachel, escuchó atentamente a la rubia (sobretodo porque por primera vez la había llamado por su nombre). Quinn, aprovechó para sentarse al frente de la diva, y esperar su respuesta.

"Puedo proponerte una solución, Quinn, pero antes, quiero que me respondas algo." La rubia asintió, sabía cual podía ser la pregunta de la diva, porque ahora se había vuelto más observadora y la había descubierto varias veces mirando a alguien. "¿Te gusta Brittany?"

"Si." respondió Quinn no pudiendo evitar el sonrojo que cubrió todo su rostro. Rachel, sonrío como si acabara de ganar un Tony, aunque sabía que eso era muy improbable, mejor, como si acabara de conocer a Castiel, de quien Dean no dejaba de hablar.

"¿Cuál es la solución?" preguntó la rubia.

"La solución es sacar al capitán que no está haciendo ningún esfuerzo y que yo ocupe su lugar. Viéndote estas semanas, me di cuenta que Glee realmente te importa y que dejas todo para que las cosas salgan bien. A mi también me importa y sé que vamos a poder trabajar bien juntas. Dentro y fuera del salón del coro. Y, eso va a demostrarle a Brittany que podés llegar a ser amable conmigo y quizás acepte salir con vos, si algún día juntas el coraje suficiente para pedirle una cita."

"¿En serio?"

"Si. Eventualmente, como co capitanas, vamos a tener que juntarnos fuera de la escuela para hablar del coro. Santana, que es bastante celosa, aunque no lo demuestre, va a estar presente en esas reuniones, llevando consigo a Brittany para disimular. Eso, va a hacer que todas pasemos más tiempo juntas. Creo, Quinn, que es una buena oportunidad para que recuperes esas dos amistades y, probablemente, nosotras dos podamos ser amigas, e incluso puedas ganar de Brittany, algo más que amistad."

"De acuerdo" dijo la rubia sonriendo ampliamente. Rachel, se sorprendió porque nunca la había visto sonreír tan sinceramente.

"Eso sí, tengo algunas condiciones." agregó la diva.

"Por supuesto, no me esperaba otra cosa."

"Evitemos, por favor, todos los duetos con Finn. A pesar de que esté con Sugar, muchas veces pone sus manos en lugares inapropiados de mi cuerpo. Y eso no me gusta y a Santana menos. La semana pasada casi lo pisa con su auto después de esa canción terrible de los ´70 que Schuester nos obligó a cantar. Además, mi voz suena mejor con Noah, aunque nadie lo crea."

"Bien. No Finn."

"No quiero tratar con Schuester, Quinn. Realmente, como director del coro deja mucho que desear y ya me está cansando con sus llamados pidiendome ideas para las clases."

"Bien. No Schuester."

"¿Y puedo pedirte que no haya más nombres, ni maltratos, por lo menos de tu parte? Berry, puede ser, pero todos los demás, es como que ya perdieron la gracia y no me gustan."

"Bien, no más nombres" dijo Quinn estirando su mano. "¿De acuerdo? Es un trato."

Rachel volvió a sonreír, y estiró su mano para apretar la de la rubia. "Es un trato."

Los segundos pasaron, y Quinn se había quedado sentada al lado de ella.

"¿Qué estabas haciendo cuando entré?" preguntó al notar que la diva no dejaba de enviarle miradas a su notebook.

"Nada importante. Leyendo períodicos de la zona."

"¿Para?"

"Estaba aburrida."

"¿Y cómo pudiste conectarte a internet? No dejan que ninguna computadora que no sea de los profesores o del personal administrativo se conecte a la red."

"Eso, mi querida Quinn Fabray, es un secreto que algún día revelaré" respondió la diva misteriosamente.

El resto de la hora, las dos estuvieron tiradas en el piso del auditorio, discutiendo ideas para Glee.

* * *

><p>Cuando era la hora de Glee y mientras todos se acomodaban en sus sillas, Quinn pensaba como iba a lo que tenía que decir. Estando ya casi todos presentes (para variar, Schuester llegaba tarde), Quinn comenzó a redactar un discurso.<p>

Santana y Brittany, seguidas unos minutos después por Rachel, que escuchaba a alguien del otro lado del teléfono muy concentrada, para colgar unos 10 minutos después, cuando Schuester se hizo presente.

"Bueno, clase, hoy..."

"Disculpe, ¿Sr. Schuester?" interrumpió Quinn, con una mano alzada.

"¿Si, Quinn?"

"Me gustaría dirigir unas palabras a los miembros del coro. Tengo un par, o más, de puntos que tratar con ellos y con ud."

"De acuerdo, Quinn. Eres la co - capitana así que tienes mi permiso."

Quinn se ubicó en el centro de la habitación y aclaró su garganta.

"Todos sabemos muy bien, que desde que Berry no es más co-capitana, estamos apestando." dijo ganando muchos gestos de aprobación. "Y, la verdad, ponerme a mi, o alguno de uds. como co-capitán junto a Finn fue una muy mala jugada de Schuester. Disculpe, Sr. Schuester, pero es la verdad" agregó la rubia al ver que el profesor la iba a interrumpir. "Cuando Berry estaba en mi lugar, todos nos quejamos, insultamos, etc. pero las cosas se hacían, y se hacían porque ella sola lograba que sucediera. Finn, nunca aportó ninguna idea o ayuda en lo que es la capitanía del club, solo se sentó a escuchar lo que los otros decían y a dormirse en los laureles. Disculpa, Finn, pero es la verdad." agregó otra vez, al ver que el muchacho estaba por interrumpirla. "Llegué a un punto, en estas, ¿Qué? ¿Tres semanas? Llegué a un punto en el que ya no soporto estar en este lugar. Pero no por uds., mayormente, porque el otro el co-capitán no hace absolutamente nada y tengo que intentar tratar de hacer todo yo sola. Berry, te admiro por haber aguantado tanto tiempo. Así que, mi primer punto en la agenda, es pedir una votación, para que Finn no sea más co-capitán de Glee. Por lo tanto, los que no quieran que Finn siga siendo co-capitán, que levanten la mano." Primero fue Rachel, seguida por Santana y Brittany. Después, Mike, Tina, Mercedes, Sam, Kurt, Blaine, Lauren, Artie, Quinn y Puck, levantaron sus manos lentamente. Quinn, anotó en la pizarra la cantidad de gente a favor de que Finn no sea más capitán, y se dio vuelta. "Ahora, creo que quedó bien en claro Finn, que no eres más capitán de Glee." Dijo Quinn, mirando a Finn, quien miraba suplicante al Sr. Schuester.

"Quinn, falta la votación en contra, y además, yo como director, mi voto vale doble."

"De acuerdo Sr. Schuester. Entonces, ahora, los que estén en contra de que Finn deje su puesto como capitán de Glee, que levanten la mano." El Sr. Schuester y Finn, la levantaron inmediatamente, mirando al resto de los alumnos.

"Como primer medida, en una votación de 13, contra 3 por el doble voto de Schuester, Finn no es más co capitán de Glee." Dijo Quinn.

"Como segundo tema en la agenda del día...¿Si, Kurt?" preguntó Quinn al ver que su compañero tenía la mano levantada.

"¿Por qué estás hablando como Rachel? Te parecés tanto a ella que me da miedo." Quinn lo miró levantando la ceja y volvió a mirar a todos sus compañeros.

"Como decía, antes de que Kurt me interrumpiera, el segundo punto de la agenda es elegir otro capitán. Mi propuesta es que votemos si queremos que Rachel Berry, vuelva a su puesto como co capitán, trabajando junto a mi." Esto, ganó muchos susurros en el salón del coro.

"Disculpa, ¿Quinn?" dijo Schuester levantando un poco la voz. "No creo que sea lo mejor tener a dos mujeres como capitanas de Glee, me parece que los capitanes tienes que ser un hombre y una mujer."

"Sr. Schuester, antes de ésta clase, estuve revisando los estatutos del Consejo Nacional de Coros Escolares, las reglas y todo, y en ningún momento mencionan que está prohibido que los capitanes sean del mismo sexo. Además, me parece correcto volver a poner a Berry en su puesto de co - capitana ya que ella sabe mejor que yo lo que hay que hacer." dijo Quinn mirando directamente a su profesor.

"Quinn, es imposible que vos y Rachel trabajen juntas. ¿Cómo vamos a sobrevivir el resto de nosotros a la probable bomba H que sea lanzada en ésta habitación en el primer desacuerdo que uds. tengan?" preguntó Kurt sin molestarse en levantar la mano.

"¿Y cómo saben que nosotras podemos llevarnos tan mal que eso va a suceder?" contraatacó Quinn.

"Veamos...¿por qué se odian?" añadió Mercedes.

Ante el asentimiento de muchos de los miembros a las palabras de Mercedes, Quinn pensó en que hacer o que decir.

"Berry," dijo girándose hacia donde estaba la diva. "¿Te sería un problema trabajar al lado mío, en la capitanía de Glee?"

"No, Quinn. Ningún problema, ya que no tenemos ningún hombre en el medio por el cual pelear en estos momentos. A no ser...¿Estás interesada en Santana? Porque ahí si que tendríamos un problema." Respondió la diva, logrando hacer sonreír a Quinn y a Santana reírse a carcajadas.

"No, no estoy interesada en Santana." dijo Quinn, volviendo la vista al coro, "Acaban de observar, como Berry y yo podemos ser civiles la una con la otra, así que, ahora, los que estén a favor de que Rachel Berry vuelva a ser co capitana de Glee, que levanten la mano." Quinn anotó el resultado en la pizarra. "¿Los que estén en contra?" Volvió a anotar.

"Bueno, en un resultado de 13 a 3, otra vez, Rachel Berry vuelve a ser co - capitán de Glee. Felicidades Berry."

"Gracias, Quinn."

Santana seguía la interacción entretenida. Sabía que las palabras de Brittany tenían algo que ver con esto y sabía las sospechas que su novia tenía con respecto a Quinn y a su mejor amiga.

"¿Berry, podrías acompañarme aquí delante?" preguntó Quinn.

"¿Por qué no puedes dejar de decirle Berry?" preguntó Puck mientras veía a Rachel bajar los escalones para detenerse al lado de la rubia.

"Viejo hábito. Lo siento Berry."

"No hay problema, Quinn."

"Bueno, como último punto, me gustaría que probemos distintos duetos con Rachel. Me parece injusto que ella siempre tenga que cantar con Finn, cuando probablemente hay otros miembros masculinos que, porque no sabemos, pueden armonizar mejor con ella."

"¡Eso si que no, Quinn! Todo el mundo sabe que Rachel y yo, sonamos muy bien juntos. Quizás sea por la permanente tensión sexual entre los dos." dijo Finn levántandose de un salto de su asiento.

Rachel, cuando él terminó de hablar, comenzó a escuchar el rugido de un león, y comenzó a mirar hacia todos lados. ¿Qué era ese ruido? Fue acercándose a cada uno de los miembros de Glee, hasta llegar a su novia, quien, a causa de las palabras de Finn, gruñía internamente. Brittany, la observaba con una sonrisa.

"Rachie, me parece que Santana tiene hambre. Su estómago no deja de hacer ruido."

"No es hambre, Britt." Dijo la diva mientras acercaba sus labios al oído de la latina. "¿Necesitás que prepare un anillo de fuego y venga con un látigo?" le dijo para que sólo ella pudiera oír.

"No." Respondió la latina, quien inmediatamente después de la palabra látigo detuvo el gruñido. Rachel, le dió un beso en la mejilla y volvió al centro de la habitación, junto a Quinn.

Todos habían mirado atentamente la interacción entre las dos.

"Rachel, ¿no tienes nada que decir con respecto a lo que Quinn acaba de decir?".

"Guau, Sr. Schuester. ¿No encontró otro lugar para meter la palabra decir?" Respondió la diva. Su profesor no le estaba cayendo bien últimamente.

"Rachel, después de que termine esta clase, quiero que vayas a hablar con Figgins."

"Como quiera." dijo levantando los hombros y volviendo la mirada a sus compañeros. "Con respecto a lo que Quinn dijo, yo estoy de acuerdo con ella. He escuchado cantar a Sam, a Blaine, a Kurt, a Noah, a Artie, pero nunca fui emparejada con ellos. Y si se da la oportunidad de que yo sea parte del dueto que cante en las competencias, entonces me gustaría saber que hay opciones." Dijo la diva sorprendiendo a todos, por el si se da la oportunidad. Ella siempre aseguraba que iba a cantar en las competencias.

"¡Rachel! ¡No, tú tienes que cantar conmigo!" dijo Finn que seguía de pie delante de su silla y miraba a la diva y a su profesor, como pidiéndole que hiciera algo.

"Lo siento Finn, pero eso no es justo. No es justo ni para los demás miembros masculinos de este club, ni para mi."

"¿Cómo que no es justo para vos, Rachel?" preguntó Schuester, no entendía porque la diva decía que no era justo para ella cantar con Finn.

"Porque aunque le diga algo a ud. o Finn en el momento en que pone sus manotas de mono depilado en alguna parte inapropiada de mi anatomía, ud. sigue permiténdolo. Y desde ahora en más, si me vuelve a poner en un dúo con Finn, quiero decirle, que no voy a realizar esa canción, aunque eso nos cueste las seccionales, nacionales o competencia que venga por delante." Todos, abrieron la boca demostrando su sorpresa y mantuvieron el aliento. O Schuester o Finn iban a reaccionar.

"Rachel ¿Estás diciendo lo que creo que estás diciendo? Porque si es cierto que estás diciendo, lo que yo entiendo que estás diciendo, entonces, quiere decir que vos..."

"Finn, ¿Te diste cuenta de lo que estás diciendo?"

"¡No me confundas Rachel! Me hiciste perder lo que estaba diciendo."

Rachel suspiró y se llevó la mano izquierda a la frente y después apretó el puente su nariz con sus dedos. Otra vez, le estaba comenzando a doler la cabeza. Tenía que dejar el trabajo fuera del horario escolar y el dolor del brazo no la estaba ayudando en nada.

"Finn, no quiero hacer más dúos con vos. Si eso es lo que entendiste, te felicito, entendiste bien."

Finn salió del cuarto del coro, sin dejar de patear una silla en señal de irritación.

"Me parece que eso estuvo muy mal de su parte, señoritas." dijo Schuester.

"Sr. Schuester, si yo mostrara las filmaciones de los momentos en que las manos de Finn van a partes de mi cuerpo que no tiene derecho a tocar y las veces que me he quejado con ud. de eso, seguramente ud. no seguiría siendo el director del coro." dijo Rachel ya irritada. El brazo le estaba doliendo cada vez.

Santana, observó que su novia se llevaba la mano izquierda al lugar que tenía vendado.

"Bueno, creo que eso es todo por hoy." Dijo Quinn al notar que la diva comenzaba a mostrarse incómoda y como si estuviera en algún tipo de dolor.

"No, Quinn. Vamos a resolver esto y ahora." dijo Schuester poniéndose firme.

"Disculpe, Sr. Schuester. ¿Podría ir a la enfermería? No me estoy sintiendo bien." dijo Rachel.

"No, Rachel. Creaste todo este drama y ahora quiero que lo resolvamos." dijo Schuester parándose al lado de Quinn para empezar a dirigirse a sus alumnos.

Santana, tuvo los reflejos rápidos y llegó justo a tiempo antes de que la diva golpeara el suelo, para detenerla con sus brazos.

"La voy a llevar a la enfermería, señor Schuester. ¿O cree que Rachel puede resolver el drama que ella ha creado mientras está desmayada?" dijo levantando a su novia con una mano detrás de sus hombros y la otra detrás de sus rodillas.

Schuester se quedó completamente mudo, sin saber que decir, mientras sus alumnos lo miraban como esperando una explicación.

"¿Sr. Schue?" dijo Puckerman rompiendo el silencio, mientras observaba a la latina salir de la habitación, con la diva en brazos y Brittany y Quinn siguiéndolas detrás.

"Si, Puckerman"

"Hasta yo sé que Rachel cuando dice que se esta sintiendo mal, es porque se esta sintiendo mal. Esa chica es demasiado honesta para mentirle a un profesor." dijo saliendo él del aula con el resto del club en sus talones.

* * *

><p>La enfermera, después de que Rachel se despertara, le dijo que lo mejor era que no manejara por el resto del día, hasta que se sintiera mucho mejor. A lo cual, Santana, detrás de la enfermera empezó a saltar de alegría.<p>

Cuando llegaron al auto y la diva, muy a su pesar, se acomodó en el asiento del pasajero, observó como su novia pasaba sus manos acariciando cada superficie del volante. Cuando su mano derecha, fue hacia la palanca de cambios, Santana se quedó mirando fascinada y asustada.

"Santana, por lo menos decime si sabés manejar con una caja de cambio no automática." dijo la diva al ver la duda de la latina.

"No, no sé."

"Este auto no es automático, San."

"¿Es difícil?"

"Es distinto."

"¿Y ahora?"

"Ahora, yo vuelvo a mi lugar en el asiento del conductor y vos en el de pasajeros."

"Pero la enfermera dijo que no podías manejar" dijo la latina tratando de que la diva entendiera, además, tenía por fin la oportunidad de manejar el Impala.

"Si, pero prefiero manejar en el estado en que estoy, a morir porque no sabes manejar la caja de cambios."

"Pero quiero manejar el Impala" dijo Santana quejándose.

"Te prometo algo, San. Te voy a enseñar a manejar, en el Impala, para la próxima vez que me desmaye del dolor."

"¿En serio?" Rachel no entendía como era tan simple hacer sonreír a la latina. Si lo hubiera sabido a esto un año antes.

"En serio, San. Igual, te puedo ir enseñando ahora con lo de la caja de cambios, porque el brazo me duele mucho para cambiarlos."

"De acuerdo." Y cambiaron de lugar.

"¿Dónde está Brittany?" preguntó la diva al darse cuenta de que la rubia no estaba y que le habían prometido llevarla a su casa.

"Se fue con Quinn." Rachel ante esto, sonrío levemente.

Tardaron una eternidad en llegar a la casa de la diva, pero llegaron. Rachel le enseñó donde iba cada marcha y la latina se encargó de manejar la palanca de cambios durante el viaje.

"¿Con quién estabas hablando cuando entraste a Glee?" preguntó Santana un rato después, cuando vio que Rachel empezaba a sentirse mejor, después de una fuerte pastilla contra el dolor.

"Con Dean. Mi primo. Me llamó para preguntarme como estaba el auto y le conté lo del Skinwalker."

"¿Y qué te dijo?"

"Que aunque no salga nada en la prensa, es probable que haya por lo menos, un Skinwalker más cerca. Así que tengo que estar atenta."

"¿Atenta a qué?¿A qué se te acerque un lobo y te muerda?"

"No, a escuchar algo sobre alguna persona que haya sido mordida, o si alguna persona fue asesinada y le falta el corazón."

"Ah."

"¿Quieres quedarte a dormir?" preguntó la diva cambiando de tema.

"¡Si! Déjame llamar a mis padres."

"Si preguntan diles que los míos vuelven tarde."

"¡Ok!"

Después de obtener el permiso de sus padres, Santana pidió algo para comer en Breadstix y se sentó con la diva en el sofá de la sala a ver televisión. Mientras, Rachel le comentó la conversación con Quinn, sus resultados negativos en los períodicos de Ohio y la conversación con Dean.

Cuando el timbre de la puerta salió, Santana abrió rápidamente esperando ver al chico de Breadstix que se encargaba de las entregas, pero se encontró con Brittany y Quinn que traían comida, del mismo restaurante en sus manos.

"Estábamos en Breadstix haciendo un pedido para llevar cuando llamaste. Así que les dijimos que nosotras veníamos para acá y nos lo dieron. Y acá estamos." dijo Quinn.

"¡Hola San!" dijo Brittany pasando a su lado corriendo. "¡Hola Rachie!" se escuchó salir desde la sala de estar.

"Adelante Quinn" dijo Santana.

Las dos rubias, se quedaron hasta las 11 de la noche, charlando y riendo junto a las morenas. Santana que ya estaba al tanto de lo que Quinn sentía por su amiga, observaba la interacción entre ellas dos, y lo anotaba mentalmente para contarle a su novia después.

"Creo que a Brittany también le gusta Quinn" dijo mientras miraba a la diva acomodar unas cosas en su habitación.

"¿Te parece?"

"Si, estaba muy cómoda con su presencia, y la tocaba mucho."

"Eso no lo noté"

"Por supuesto que no lo notaste. Te perdiste varias veces mirando hacia afuera. Y generalmente fue en esos momentos. Y lo sé, porque te miraba cada vez que pasaba para hacértelo notar."

"Ah." dijo la diva distraída de nuevo.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"¿La verdad? En un momento me pareció ver algo afuera. Por eso seguí mirando."

"¿Una persona?"

"No, un animal de gran tamaño."

"No juegues conmigo Berry."

"No lo hago San. Me pareció ver un perro, pero más grande. Pero lo vi pasar una sola vez, y desde ahí no pude sacar esa sensación de mi cabeza."

"¿Quieres que vamos a dar una vuelta así vemos si lo encontramos?" dijo Santana, lista para salir.

"No, mejor no. Fue hace un par de horas ya, puede haber seguido de largo sin detenerse en Lima."

"Bueno. Pero no vas a dormir bien en toda la noche por pensar en eso."

"Estoy segura que voy a poder dormir."

"¿Y eso por qué?"

"Por un lado, voy a dormir abrazando a sexy sexy novia latina."

"¿Y por el otro?"

"Me tomé otra pastilla para el dolor y sin él voy a poder descansar."

* * *

><p>"Te estoy diciendo que era un lobo, Blaine."<p>

"No Kurt, era un perro grande."

"No, era un lobo."

"Perro."

"Lobo."

"Perro."

"Buenos días, Kurt, Blaine."

"Buenos días, Rachel." dijeron al únisono.

"¿De qué hablan?" preguntó la diva que había escuchado parte de la conversación.

"De algo que vimos anoche." respondió Blaine.

"¿Si? ¿Una película?"

"No, estábamos en el portal de la casa de Kurt y vimos venir a uno de sus vecinos caminando. De pronto, de la nada, un perro de gran tamaño saltó sobre el hombre mordiendo su yugular. Y el perro en seguida se fue. Yo salí corriendo y vi que el perro se metía en una de las casas del final de la cuadra, mientras Kurt llamaba a una ambulancia." contó Blaine a la diva, observando el rostro de su novio cada vez que él decía perro.

"¡Oh! ¿Y tu vecino como está Kurt?" preguntó la diva fingiendo preocupación.

"Su esposa pasó esta mañana y dijo que le iban a dar el alta antes del mediodía, la mordida no fue tan profunda." respondió el muchacho de ojos celestes.

"¿Y encontraron a los dueños del perro? ¡No puede ser que un perro así estuviera dando vueltas!" dijo la diva.

"No, fuimos a la casa y ahí vive un hombre solo, sin mascotas. Aunque parecía que ese hombre nos mentía. Tenía mucho olor a perro mojado, si quieres que te sea sincero." volvió a responder Kurt.

"¿Y tú como estás, Rachel?" preguntó Blaine recordando el desmayo del día anterior.

"Mucho mejor, Blaine, gracias por preguntar. Parece que me desmayé por el esfuerzo que realizo todos los días, ahora añadiendo las Cheerios."

"Nos alegramos que estes bien, Rachel. Pero allá veo a Mercedes y quiero contarle lo que pasó. Besitos". Y con esto, Kurt arrastró a un Blaine que la miraba pidiéndole disculpas hacia Mercedes que hablaba con uno de los jugadores de fútbol.

Rachel, apuró el paso para hablar con Santana, que seguramente estaba en su casillero. Pero antes de llegar, fue interrumpida.

"Rachel, ¿podemos hablar un momento?"

"Ahora no, Finn."

"Por favor."

"No Finn" decía la diva tratando de pasar al gigante.

"¿Finn? ¿Por qué estás hablando con Rachel?" preguntó Sugar apareciendo detrás de la diva. "¿Acaso quieres volver con ella?"

¿En serio? Si, por alguna extraña broma de algún extraño demonio, ella ahora tenía que quedar en el medio de una relación de pareja, que no era la de ella.

"Quiero hablar con ella por algo de Glee, Sugar"

"Y yo le dije que no quería hablar. Finn, cualquier cosa relacionada a Glee prefiero que sea tratada al frente de los demás miembros. Gracias por tu atención. Cualquier duda que tengas, llama al 0800 - NOMEIMPORTA. Hasta luego." Y con eso, dió un paso al costado para pasar al lado de Finn, y detrás de él estaba Santana sonriendo orgullosa.

La agarró del brazo y la llevó a uno de los baños, mientras todos entraban en sus aulas. Era el comienzo del tercer período.

"Rach, no quiero que tu primera vez sea en un baño de la escuela." Dijo Santana apenas la diva cerró la puerta con el seguro, después de comprobar que estaban solas.

"Santana, no es por eso que te traje al baño. Y tampoco lo va a ser cada vez que Finn se aparezca por el pasillo con esa cara que pone como si tuviera algo atravesado en su recto y estuviera recordando su primera vez." dijo Rachel mirando a su novia seriamente. Cuando vio que la cara de Santana comenzó a transformarse, continúo."Y quiero decir que la parte que demuestra que piensa en su primera vez es su sonrisa. Y además, estoy segura que la primera vez con una persona como vos es una experiencia para recordar toda la vida."

"Esta bien" dijo Santana antes de que la diva siguiera hablando. "Aunque intentaste salvar un poco, no lo hiciste. Y antes de que me expliques porque me trajiste hasta el baño, quiero que sepas algo." Y se acercó a Rachel agarrando su cintura y empujándola contra la puerta. Cuando sus labios estaban prácticamente tocándose volvió a hablar: "Tu primera vez, que va a ser conmigo, va a ser tan espectacular, que no solo no vas a poder caminar bien durante días, sino que nadie va a poder hacerte sentir lo que yo te voy a hacer sentir esa noche. Te voy a arruinar completamente para cualquier persona que no sea yo." Le dió un corto beso e hizo un paso hacia atrás. "Ahora, ¿Qué querías decirme?". Dijo de espaldas a la diva, para que ella no viera su sonrisa.

Rachel, había quedado completamente frustrada por lo que la latina le acababa de decir. Sentía demasiado calor en sus partes íntimas como para ignorarlo y eso nunca le había pasado con nadie. Maldita sexy sexy latina.

"Tengo una pista. Hoy que es viernes, voy a ver si puedo terminar con esto del Skinwalker. Hace un rato Dean me envió un mensaje diciendo que si se mata al alfa, las personas a las que él mordió no se transforman más." Dijo cuando pudo volver a encontrar el hilo de sus pensamientos y controlar sus impulsos adolescentes.

"¿Cuál es la pista?" preguntó Santana volviendo a girar para mirar a su novia.

Rachel le contó lo que había escuchado de Kurt y Blaine y rápidamente ideó un plan, que dejaba a la latina cuidando la casa.

"¿Por qué no vo ya ir con vos? Te dije que íbamos a hacer esto juntas." dijo comenzando a enojarse.

"Porque cuando te quise enseñar a disparar, decidiste que era mejor mirar como lo hacía yo mientras, te parabas detrás mío y me tocabas." respondió la diva, logrando que su novia se viera un poco arrepentida.

"Igual, quiero ir con vos. ¿No hay un cuchillo de plata o algo así que yo pueda usar si me pasa algo?."

"Tendría que revisar en el sótano. Pero ese no es el problema. Con un arma es más fácil para mí deshacerme del problema y más rápido. Puedo entrar, esperar que se transforme y salir."

"Berry, espero que no estés queriendome dar a entender que voy a atrasarte" dijo Santana entrecerrando los ojos y mirandola amenazadoramente.

Rachel, que no se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo, se quedó completamente muda.

"Lo siento, Santana." dijo suspirando. "Estoy tan acostumbrada a trabajar sola que no me doy cuenta de que ahora tengo a alguien a mi lado."

"Está bien, Rachel. Mientras lo admitas. ¿A qué hora voy a tu casa?"

"Hoy tenemos Glee de nuevo, aunque no me vendría mal una droga para que Schuester se sintiera mal y cancele. Sabía que tenía que traer el laxante hoy. Tengo que hacer las balas de plata porque me quedan pocas. Así que, supongo que puedes ir a casa como a las 5. Cenamos algo y después comenzamos. Si. A las 5."

"De acuerdo. Ahora que terminamos con esto, y estamos en el baño, y faltan todavía 30 minutos para el próximo período, ¿Qué quieres hacer?".

Cuando salieron del baño, media hora mas tarde, las dos salían con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Santana acompañó a la diva hasta el aula de su próxima lección, y antes de que se fuera le dijo:

"Mis padres se van hoy de viaje por una semana, así que les dije que tus padres me dieron permiso para quedarme en tu casa. No querían que me quede sola en la mía."

"¿No te estás aprovechando un poco de la falta de supervisión adulta en mi hogar?" dijo susurrando la diva con una sonrisa, no quería que Noah, que andaba cerca, escuchara.

"No lo creo. Tengo que proteger a mi novia, que es un hobbit, de los dragones y los anillos únicos que existen en la tierra media." respondió Santana.

"Entonces mañana a la noche hay fiesta en tu casa, Berry. Solo la gente de Glee. Yo llevo el alcohol" susurró Noah que, obviamente, tenía un gran oído para palabras como casas y no supervisión adulta.

"Maldito Noah Puckerman" dijo la diva entrando a su aula.

* * *

><p>Misteriosamente, William Schuester, anunció a sus alumnos de Glee que no podía impartir la lección el día de la fecha. Los rumores, eran que después del almuerzo no había dejado de realizar una visita al baño cada 10 minutos. Rachel, miró a su novia interrogante y ésta sólo le guiñó el ojo como respuesta.<p>

Después de la cena, Rachel y Santana se subieron al Impala y condujeron hasta la cuadra de casa de Kurt. Pero por el lado contrario, así él no las veía pasar. Kurt era de esas personas que pasaba gran parte de su tiempo mirando a través de las ventanas, para saber que era de la vida de los vecinos, aunque él dijera que solo era vigilancia pública.

"¿Cómo es el plan, otra vez?" dijo Santana.

"Vamos a entrar por detrás de la casa y vamos a esperar. Si anoche mordió a alguien, hoy va a salir a buscar un corazón. Cuando se transforme, lo matamos y salimos corriendo. Pin, paf, puf."

"¿Pin, paf, puf?"

"Es una forma de decir."

"¿No estarás diciendo algo así para convencerme de que va a ser fácil?"

"No, jamás haría eso."

"Rachel."

"Bueno, puede ser, que en este trabajo, muchas veces las cosas no sean tan fáciles como una las planea."

"Claro, y yo después termino con el corazón en la boca, por miedo a que te pase algo."

"¿No podías elegir otra metáfora?"

"No, me pareció la correcta."

"¿En serio?"

"Si. ¿Puedo poner la radio? Quizás en la estación latina estén pasando a Ricky Martin."

"Ya te dije que no vas a poner a Ricky Martin en este auto. Ni siquiera yo escucho a Brabra en este auto. Si conocés alguna radio que pase música de los setenta u ochenta y que sea rock, ponela. Pero nada de Ricky Martin."

"¿Por qué tenes esa obsesión con éste auto y AC/DC, Kansas, Metallica, etc? No lo entiendo."

"No es una obsesión, es una tradición familiar. Auto clásico, música clásica."

"¿Estás diciendome que AC/DC es música clásica?"

"Es algo clásico en rock."

"Si, pero no..."

"¡Santana!"

"¿Qué?"

"Ya salió de la casa" dijo la diva mirando al perro enorme o mejor dicho lobo, que iba caminando en dirección a ella.

"Bueno, tendrías que sacar el arma y dispararle."

"No puedo dispararle en medio de la calle."

"¿Y por qué no?"

"Primero, porque la casa de la derecha, más adelante, todavía tiene las luces prendidas y seguramente escuchan el disparo y nos ven huir. Segundo, el Impala es bastante llamativo."

"¿Y lo vas a dejar irse?" para esta altura, las dos susurraban y se acurrucaban cada vez más abajo en los asientos, porque el Skinwalker estaba cerca.

"No, pero ahora tengo que cambiar el plan".

El ruido de vidrios rotos las asustó, y una gran zarpa ingresó por la ventanilla del conductor, golpeando a Rachel en la cabeza, dejandola inconsciente. Santana, gritó y salió del auto, para alejar a esa bestia de su novia. El lobo la vió y comenzó a perseguirla.

Gracias al cielo por los entrenamientos de Sue, pensó Santana cuando había ya corrido unas dos cuadras y el lobo no la había alcanzado. Pero, eventualmente, por mirar hacia atrás, Santana se tropezó y el lobo de un salto la rodeó con sus patas, mirándola a los ojos desde arriba. Levantó una de sus patas para para dar el golpe, cuando unos disparos sonaron en el aire. El lobo aulló y comenzó a transformarse en humano, cayendo completamente desnudo sobre la latina.

"¡Sacalo! ¡Sacalo de encima mío!"

"Bueno, si los disparos no despertaron a nadie, te puedo asegurar que tus gritos si." dijo la diva arrodillándose al lado de la latina para empujar el cuerpo del Skinwalker lejos de su novia.

"¿Podrías haber tardado más?" dijo Santana levántandose al perder el peso muerto que tenía encima.

"Lo siento, tener que correr con un golpe en la cabeza, casi sin poder ver, me hizo lenta." dijo Rachel llevando una mano a su cabeza en donde sentía el chichón que se estaba formando por el golpe. "¿Estás bien?"

"Si, lo mejor que puedo estarlo después de recibir el susto de mi vida."

"Lo siento. No quise arrastrarte a esto." Rachel se levantó de su lugar en el piso, observó el cadáver y un poco a su alrededor. Como no escuchaba ningún ruido mas que la respiración de ella y de Santana, comenzó a arrastar el cuerpo hasta una boca de tormenta que había en el medio de la calle. Sacó la tapa y y con un poco de esfuerzo, tiro el cuerpo por la boca de tormenta para volver a cerrarla al escucharlo llegar al fondo. Camino de nuevo hasta la latina y le tendió la mano, cuando ella no la agarró, giró en dirección al auto y empezó a caminar.

El camino hasta la casa de Rachel fue hecho completamente en silencio. Al llegar, Santana se bajó rápidamente y se encerró en el cuarto de la diva. Ésta, mientras tanto, busco un poco de hileo y se lo puso sobre el golpe en la cabeza. Después, buscó una botella de whisky que tenía guardada y se sentó en el sofá a tomar directamente desde el pico.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó la latina media hora después, cuando decidió salir del cuarto de la diva.

"Si." respondió Rachel sin mirarla.

"Hobbit." dijo la latina mientras se sentaba junto a ella y le quitaba la botella de las manos, para tomar un gran sorbo. "Estuve pensando, ¿no?. Y la verdad, no me gusta nada todo este trabajo que tenés que hacer. Y entiendo, que ésto sea algo de lo que no podés escapar, pero cuando te vi inconsciente sentí que una parte de mi se quedaba ahí, en el auto con vos para siempre. Así que, aunque no me guste enfrentarme a esos bichos terroríficos, me gusta menos saber que vas a estar ahí afuera, vos sola, haciéndolo."

"¿Qué querés decir?" preguntó la diva que no entendía nada. No sabía si por el golpe o por el alcohol.

"Que voy a seguir estando a tu lado, hasta que me maten o me canse. Una de dos. No podes hacerlo sola. Y realmente, te quiero demasiado como para dejarte andar manejando el Impala sola y que alguien te golpee como hoy y no puedas defenderte."

"Pensé que estabas enojada conmigo."

"No, Rach. No estaba enojada con vos. Estaba enojada con la situación, estaba enojada porque no pude salvarte, porque si hubiéramos bajado del auto en el momento en que tendríamos que haberlo hecho, nada hubiera pasado."

"Ohhhh, Santana López tiene un corazón debajo de todo esos uniformes de porrista."

"Si, hobbit, y si se lo repetís a alguien, te mato. En serio."

"¿De qué forma me matarías?"

"No sé. Tal vez a besos."

Y la noche terminó con un casi asesinato cometido por la boca de Santana y su venganza, por la boca de la diva.


	3. Pacto con el diablo 2b

_Continúa la fiesta en de Glee en la casa de Rachel, obviamente Finn intentando arruinar PezBerry._

_Para después las dos morenas encontrar problemas propios y enfrentarse a su primer pelea._

_Esta parte es continuación directa de la anterior. Solo que me olvidé de subirla ayer :)_

_Saludos!_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Pacto con el diablo<span>**

**(Una continuación de Un Skinwalker entre nosotros)**

Al día siguiente, Santana se despertó sin la diva a su lado, escuchando Metallica y tratando de entender porque estaba en la sala de estar.

Cuando siguió la música, vio a la diva arreglando la ventana rota del Impala. Bueno, en realidad, vio a la diva terminando de arreglar la ventana rota del Impala.

No era ni siquiera mediodía, y Puckerman entró en el garage donde estaba trabajando Rachel, siendo acompañada por Santana con cinco cajas de cerveza, para la fiesta de la noche.

Fiesta que fue completamente un desastre, con la presencia de Finn quien llegó cerca de la medianoche, borracho y empezó a cantarle a Rachel.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" preguntó Santana susurrando (lo cual indicaba que toda la conversación iba a ser así) cuando vio a la diva filmando con su celular al gigante.

"Lo estoy filmando".

"Eso veo, pero ¿por qué?"

"¿Porqué qué?" preguntó Quinn acercándose a su amiga y a la diva.

"Mi novia, acá, está filmando a Finn mientras él le canta una serenata." dijo Santana demostrando con el tono de voz que estaba celosa.

"¡Oh, San!" dijo Rachel al darse cuenta "No lo estoy filmando para precisamente recordar este momento. Todo lo contrario."

"¿Qué querés decir con eso?" preguntó la latina.

"Mañana, este video va a estar en mi facebook y en el de todos los miembros de Glee, etiquetados por supuesto, y con eso, espero que Sugar lo deje, realmente es una muy buena chica para estar con él, y que el lunes se le rían en la escuela. Entonces, así va a pasar tanta vergüenza y tanto miedo de perder su popularidad por haber hecho esto, que va a dejar de molestarme."

"¿Estás segura?" preguntó Quinn

"Si, hace poco me di cuenta que a Finn la popularidad es lo que le importa. Sugar, es la hija de una de las personas con mas dinero en el pueblo. No está con ella porque la quiera demasiado."

Respondió la diva, frunciendo las cejas ante una nota muy mala que el gigante no pudo alcanzar.

"¿Pero por qué vas a publicar el video?" preguntó Quinn, estaba segura que la diva iba a tener un punto débil por Finn para siempre. "Pensé que al haberte acostado con él, siempre ibas a recordarlo como tu primera vez."

Esto, hizo que tanto la diva como la latina miraran a la rubia sin saber que estaba diciendo.

"Yo no me acosté con Finn. Ni con Jesse, si vamos al caso."

"¿Entonces por qué Fabray dice eso?" dijo la latina volviendo la mirada a su novia y señalando con un dedo a la rubia.

"No tengo ni idea." para entonces, Finn había terminado de cantar y miraba a la diva que no le estaba prestando atención.

"Eso fue lo que él le dijo a Puck en el verano. Que la primer semana de vacaciones, estuvieron juntos, se acostaron, y después él te dejó." dijo Quinn caminando hacia atrás y dejando a la pareja sola.

"¿Te acostaste con él?"

"No, San"

"¿Estás segura?"

"Segurísima, San."

"¿Cómo podés asegurarlo?"

"Llevo un diario casi todos los días y la primer semana del verano no estaba en Lima."

"¿Y dónde estabas?"

"Al sur."

"¿Haciendo?"

"Dean me llamó para decirme que había un nido de vampiros y que parecía que algunos estaban consumiendo sangre humana. Así que tenía que ir a confirmarlo y ver si podía matarlos."

"¡Hudson!" gritó Santana. Sabía que aunque Quinn estuviera segura con lo que decía, confiaba en la pequeña diva.

"Santana, estoy esperando que Rachel me diga que le gustó mi canción." respondió Finn cambiando de peso su cuerpo, hacia el otro pie.

"No me gustó tu canción, Finn." respondió la diva, yéndose a parar al lado de la latina, que ahora estaba al frente del gigante.

"¿Así que..." comenzó a preguntar Santana "según tus células imaginarias producto de pasar tanto tiempo mirando al sol, andas diciendo por ahí que te acostaste con Rachel?"

Finn comenzó a ponerse completamente colorado y todo el club veía la situación. Rachel, miraba a Finn completamente enojada y éste la miraba suplicante, y de reojo al resto de sus amigos.

"Santana, por favor, no tengamos esta conversación acá." dijo Finn susurrando. Si se sabía que había mentido, podía perder puntos en la popularidad escolar.

"Lo vamos a hacer donde yo quiera Finn, porque estuviste todo este tiempo esparciendo por todos lados mentiras sobre mi." respondió la diva. Estaba completamente enojada.

"¿Cómo, no te acostaste con Rachel?" preguntó Puck interviniendo en la conversación.

"No, Noah. No nos acostamos."

"Hermano." Dijo Puckerman poniendo una mano en el hombro de Finn. "Eso no está bien. Andar por ahí diciendo mentiras sobre Rachel o sobre cualquier otra mujer. No está bien."

"¡Vamos Puck! ¡Ella me rechazó en las regionales! ¡Le dije que la amaba y ella después me dio un largo discurso, del que no recuerdo nada, para decirme que no sentía nada por mi!" gritó Finn enfrentando a su amigo. "¡Me rechazó Rachel Berry! ¿Sabes todo lo que se van a reír Azimio y Karofsky si se enteran?" continúo. Haciendo que Rachel y Santana comenzaran a dar pasos hacia atrás, para desaparecer por la puerta de atrás.

"¡Oh!" dijo Rachel. "Continue filmando todo. Supongo que el video va a ser largo."

"Bueno, por lo menos no nos vamos a preocupar más por Finn por un tiempo." dijo Santana besando a su novia.

* * *

><p>Una semana después, en McKinley las cosas eran así.<p>

Finn era el hazmereír de toda la escuela desde el momento en que el video comenzó a circular. Rachel y Santana seguían caminando felices por los pasillos, ya que el gigante no se atreveía a acercarse. Sugar lo había dejado y había solicitado formar parte de Glee. En el coro, las cosas estaban tranquilas. Finn se mantenía apartado y hacía todo lo que le decían. Rachel probó con todos los demás miembros masculinos del club y supieron que podía cantar con todos. La diva ya no exigía que todos los solos fueran para ella y se les daba la oportunidad a quien quisiera probarlo.

Schuester no entendía esa forma de democracia a la que habían llegado sus alumnos. Pero, ni se preocupaba. No tenía nada que hacer, solo opinar de vez en cuando.

* * *

><p>El viernes a la noche, Rachel estaba sola ya que Santana había regresado a su casa para estar con sus padres. Estuvo trabajando en su sótano, preparando las armas por las dudas que tuviera que cazar pronto, las balas, etc. Sabiendo que era mejor estar preparada. Estaba tan ocupada que no se dió cuenta que el tiempo estaba avanzando a pasos agigantados.<p>

A las 3 de la mañana, alguien tocó el timbre de su casa. Sorprendida, se dirigió a la puerta, al observar por la mirilla, se sorprendió todavía más. Abrió la puerta y dejó pasar a su visitante.

"Sr. López, espero que su visita a estas horas no sea para que le preste el auto." dijo Rachel mientras caminaba hacia el living.

"Estoy sorprendido de que no hagas pruebas para ver si soy un demonio." Rachel, se quedó completamente quieta bajo el umbral de la puerta.

"¿Có...Cómo lo sabe?"

"Conozco a tus padres. Hace bastante. Ellos salvaron a alguien a quien yo quería hace años. Nos hicimos amigos y supe que te iban a entrenar en esta vida." respondió el apoyando una mano sobre el hombro de la diva. Quería demostrarle que no estaba ahí para hacerle daño o tratarla mal.

"¿Viene a prohibirme estar con Santana?" preguntó la diva frotando sus manos.

"No. Vengo a pedirte un favor." Y Lucas López se sentó en unos de los sillones. "En serio, ¿No tendrías que haber comprabado si soy algún tipo de demonio o algo así?"

"Al llegar hasta el living, ud. lo comprobó. Hay varias pruebas ocultas en la puerta, el pasillo, etc." dijo Rachel sin encontrar la mirada del padre de su novia, porque no la estaba buscando. No quería moverse tampoco.

"Rachel, realmente necesito un favor. Un favor que me hace quedar como una persona débil y desesperada ante tus ojos. Pero lo necesito." Dijo él suplicante.

La diva, se sentó y mirando sus manos entrelandas en sus piernas, esperó que él continuara.

"La vida de la mi familia y la mía, nunca fue fácil. Desde que vinimos de España, luchamos con sangre por mantenernos, relativamente bien económicamente. Yo era un pequeño niño de 4 años, y aprendí a ver a mis padres trabajar todo el día para poner comida en la mesa. Con mucho esfuerzo llegué a la facultad y me recibí de psiquiatra. Nos mudamos a Lima con María, pero las cosas no andaban bien. Llegaron Carlos y Santana, y era mucha suerte para nosotros, poder terminar un mes sin deudas que pagar. Hace 10 años atrás, llegué a un punto en el que ni siquiera tenía un paciente. Eran tiempos difíciles para María y para mi. Una noche, fui hacia el bar de uno de mis hermanos, que está en las afueras de Lima. Y continúa en las asfueras de Lima. Y los hombres hablaban sobre un pacto con un demonio en una encrucijada y contaban historias sobre otros hombres que lo habían hecho recientemente y en ese entonces eran exitosos. Soy débil, Rachel." dijo llorando un poco, para volver a componerse y seguir con la historia. "Escuché todo lo que decían, y anoté lo que me hacía falta. Quería una salida, quería darle una buena vida a mi familia. Así que enterré la caja con las hiebras y mi foto la noche siguiente y se apareció la mujer más hermosa que había visto en mi vida. Le pedí ser el mejor psiquiatra de Lima y que mi mujer consiguiera un buen trabajo, le pedí dinero y seguridad para mi familia. La mujer me escuchó atentamente y cuando terminé, me dijo que era un trato y que volvería por mi alma exactamente a los 10 años. Me besó y sus ojos se pusieron rojos. Completamente rojos. ¿Tienes algo para tomar?" La diva se levantó a buscar un vaso de agua. Había escuchado de esas historias, pero no podía creer que alguien tan cercano a ella, fuera una víctima ahora. Le dejó el vaso sobre la mesa ratona y volvió a su lugar, para obsevar a su suegro tomar el agua como si fuera la bebida más deliciosa de la tierra. "Mi carrera repuntó a los pocos días, tenía muchos pacientes, María consiguió trabajo como secretaria en el hospital y su sueldo era muy bueno. Ambos, pudimos darle todo a nuestros hijos, e incluso ahora pueden vivir holgadamente durante mucho tiempo más." Dijo mirando hacia la ventana, con una mirada que demostraba que estaba perdido en sus recuerdos. "Mañana se cumplen los 10 años." Terminó por decir, para volver a largarse a llorar. Rachel, que no soportaba más ver al padre de su novia en llanto, se levantó y lo abrazó para tratar de consolarlo.

"No sé que decirle, señor López" dijo ella cuando él por fin se calmó un poco.

"Te dije que me dijeras Lucas. Y no puedes decirme nada. Sé que no hay forma de romper el trato. Lo aprendí de tus padres."

"¿Entonces, por qué me cuenta toda esta historia?"

"Mañana a la medianoche voy a morir. Los perros del infierno van a venir por mi. Pero quería que alguien supiera lo que hice. A pesar de todo el dinero que gané, de poder hacer a mi familia feliz, soy una persona débil por haber hecho un pacto con el demonio."

"No lo es, Lucas."

"Si lo soy. Y ahora, por fin, puedo ver que mi hija es feliz. ¿Sabes el tiempo que la observé pensando en cómo podía hacerla feliz? ¿Sabes la cantidad de pacientes que van a su secundaria y tienen traumas por lo que mi hija hizo? No te imaginas lo feliz que me puse estas últimas semanas cuando esos alumnos venían a las sesiones contentos, porque la latina estaba contenta con su novia y eso hacía que todos ellos podían estar tranquilos." Rachel, se sorpendió ante esto. Si, Santana era un poco abusiva, o bastante, pero tampoco era para tanto y además, había peores personas que ella en ese aspecto caminando por los pasillos de McKinley. "Rachel, quiero que me prometas que la vas a seguir haciendo feliz. Nunca la vi tan feliz como la he visto este tiempo. Y eso que su relación es bastante reciente. Quiero que me prometas que cuando le cuentes esto, ella no va a salir a buscar venganza. Quiero que la mantengas segura." dijo Lucas agarrando las manos de la diva y mirandola suplicante.

Rachel, tragó saliva, y simplemente le dijo: "Se lo prometo."

Lucas volvió a llorar y a abrazar a la diva. Se marchó a las 5 de la mañana. Dejando a Rachel con un nudo en el pecho.

* * *

><p>Casi a la hora de la cena, al día siguiente, Santana estaba a punto de explotar. Para empezar, su novia le había dicho que ese día no creía que se pudieran ver y Santana estaba segura que la diva se había ido a cazar algún tipo de monstruo sola. Después, su padre parecía estar al borde de alguna crisis, varias veces se había quedado mirándola fijamente, para después limpiar una lágrima que caía por sus mejillas. Para continuar, su hermano Carlos había vuelto, quejándose de que no había obtenido el permiso de sus padres para traer a su novia y su padre, le pedía perdón constantemente por eso, pero que él quería pasar un fin de semana con su familia.<p>

Todos juntos fueron a cenar a un restaurante y volvieron a la casa para tirarse en el sillón a ver películas en familia.

"**Mi papá está muy raro hoy, no deja de abrazarnos y decirnos que nos quiere. ¿Habrá sido poseído por algún demonio?" **Santana le escribió a su novia. Si no podía verla, por lo menos podía escribirle.

"**No creo que le haga mal a nadie un poco de cariño, San. Dale el gusto al viejo." **respondió Rachel casi una hora después.

"**Me da escalofríos Rach."**

"**Si no es problema alguno, ¿puedo pasar más tarde?"** escribió la diva cambiando la conversación.

"**¿Cómo a que hora?"**

"**Después de la medianoche."**

"**Mis padres dicen que si. Carlos está lloriqueando porque yo puedo ver a mi novia y él no."**

"**Te veo después San."**

"**Besos, Rach."**

Lucas se sorprendió al escuchar la pregunta de su hija, pero no hizo ningún comentario. Faltaban 10 minutos para la medianoche y él sabía que su final estaba condensado en esos momentos. Se levantó del sillón y abrazando y declarándole el amor a cada uno de los miembros de su familia, decidió salir a dar una vuelta. No quería que ellos vieran el momento en que unos perros invisibles lo destrozaran para quitarle su alma. Pero el saber que no los iba a ver más era más fuerte y solo llegó hasta la vereda, en donde se sentó a llorar desconsolado. Entre lágrimas, perdió el sentido del tiempo, hasta que una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

"¿Lucas? Es mejor que entremos. Son las 12:30 hs y esta un poco frío." dijo Rachel sonriendole ampliamente.

"¿12:30?" dijo él verificando su reloj. "¿Pero cómo?"

"Tu trato fue cancelado"

"¿Cómo?"

"El rey del infierno lo canceló."

"¿Qué te pidió a cambio?"

"Nada."

"¿Cómo que nada?¿Diste tu alma a cambio de la mía?"

"No. Mi alma no está en juego."

"¡Rach!" gritó Santana al ver que la diva no se acercaba a la puerta y hablaba con su padre, que de inmediato ahogó a su novia en un abrazo. "¡Papá! Vas a asfixiar a mi novia." dijo acercándose a ellos.

"¿Puedo manejar el Impala?" dijo Lucas soltando a la diva.

"Todo tuyo, pero una vuelta a la manzana y siempre y cuando sepas hacerlo con palanca de cambios."

"¡Si!"

"¿Acabas de darle a mi padre las llaves de tu Impala?"

"Si."

"¿Por qué?"

"Pensé que podía alegrarlo y sacarlo de la cercanía a esa crisis que dijiste que estaba por tener."

"¿Y no pensaste por un momento en que eso le haría más feliz a tu novia?"

"No."

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque a vos todavía te falta aprender a manejarlo."

"Buen punto."

"Hola" dijo la diva besando a Santana.

* * *

><p>"<em>Dean, ¿qué hago?"<em>

"_No podes hacer nada Rach. A no ser que entregues tu alma a cambio de la de él."_

_Apenas Lucas se había marchado de su casa, la diva había llamado a sus primos, que estaban escapando de unos leviatán cerca de Las Vegas._

"_Rach, después te llamo. Vamos a ver si se puede hacer algo. Aunque es una posibilidad muy remota."_

_Rachel, estuvo tirada en su cama todo el día y ni siquiera recordaba que excusa le había dado a Santana para no verla. El estado en que Lucas había dejado su casa, le hacía entender que ese hombre, dispuesto a vender su alma por su familia, quería pasar ese último día con ellos. Cuando empezó a oscurecer, decidió hablar con ese demonio del camino y ver si había algo en el contrato que pudiera darle unos años más._

_Llegó hasta la encrucijada, enterró la caja y espero. Espero una hora, hasta que en un hombre, más o menos de su altura, en traje negro hizo su aparición._

"_Bueno, bueno, ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Otro miembro de la familia Winchester." dijo con un acento que parecía provenir de Inglaterra._

"_Buenas noches, señor demonio. Mi nombre es Rachel Berry." dijo ella sin tenderle la mano, porque no quería que él pensara en algún trato en ese momento._

"_Sé quien eres. Tus primos me hablaron de ti. Y no soy señor demonio. Soy Crowley." respondió el demonio sentándose a su lado en el capot del auto._

"_¿Crowley? ¿El rey del infierno?"_

"_Precisamente."_

"_¿A qué debo el placer de tratar con ud.?" preguntó Rachel._

"_Hasta ahora, me caes mejor que esos dos cabeza huecas que tienes por primos. Eres respetuosa."_

"_Gracias."_

"_No me agradezcas todavía. Vamos a hablar. Cuéntame, ¿por qué estás aquí, convocando al demonio que gobierna esta encrucijada?"_

_Y Rachel le contó, le contó la historia de Lucas y le explicó que había llegado a ver si había alguna claúsula en el contrato en que pudieran otorgarle unos años más._

"_Qué historia emocionante" dijo Crowley fingiendo llorar._

"_No pensé que el rey del infierno se interesaría en aparecer por aquí." respondió Rachel._

"_No lo hice porque quise. En realidad, tus primos me convocaron hoy a la tarde. Y como los necesito vivos para que destruyan a esos malditos leviatán, decidí darles a cambio una demostración de que pueden confiar en mí. No me imaginé de que ibas a venir a convocar al demonio."_

"_Yo tampoco. Fue una decisión de última hora."_

_Crowley no contestó, sino que se levantó y se dirigió hacia donde Rachel había enterrado su caja, para desenterrarla y después hacer lo mismo con otra que estaba unos centímetros más allá._

"_Toma. Devuelvele eso al sr. López y por favor, la próxima vez que invoques a un demonio del camino, por lo menos que sea para entregar tu alma."_

"_¿Para qué se lo voy a devolver si va a estar muerto?"_

"_Oh, no lo va a estar. Cancelé su trato."_

"_¿Por qué?"_

"_Como te dije, quiero demostrarle a tus primos que pueden confiar en mi porque los necesito" y diciendo ésto, Crowley comenzó a desaparecer, para frenarse en el medio y entregarle un paquete "Ah, tus primos me pidieron también, que hiciera uno de éstos. Dijeron que te va a hacer falta."_

"_¿Qué es?"_

"_Es un cuchillo que sirve para matar demonios"_

"_¿No te parece que darme un cuchillo para matar a los de tu clase es algo bastante...no sé...estúpido?"_

"_Puede ser, pero, que sería de los demonios, sin cazadores como los Winchester. Y me parece, que estás en desventaja sin uno de éstos. Ten en cuenta que solo existen dos de esos en la tierra. Y todo queda en familia." Y ahora sí desapareció._

* * *

><p>Lucas López vio la pequeña caja que había enterrado diez años atrás en el asiento del acompañante apenas se acomodó en el Impala. Dio la vuelta a la manzana y estacionó, para salir con la caja del auto y prender fuego a su contenido. Cuando volvió a su casa, lloraba feliz.<p>

"¿En serio?" dijo Santana al ver como su padre lloraba en el asiento del Impala.

"Se ve que es un auto especial para él." respondió la diva.

"¿A dónde estuviste hoy?"

"Por ahí."

"¿Estuviste trabajando?"

"No."

"¿Puedes dejar de mirar a mi padre? Cualquiera que te viera diría que estás enamorada de él." dijo Santana al ver que desde que él había estacionado la diva lo miraba con algo que ella no podía descifrar.

"No seas ridícula Santana."

"¿Y qué significa esa mirada?"

"¿Qué mirada?"

"¡Esa! La forma en que lo mirás."

"San ¿alguna vez te preguntaste de que serías capaz de hacer por la persona a la que amas?" dijo la diva volviendo a mirar a su novia.

"No, nada de eso. No vamos a confesar nuestro amor cuando recién estamos saliendo hace un mes. No me engañas, hobbit. No quieras cambiar de tema."

"San, ¿alguna vez te preguntaste de lo que tu padre sería capaz de hacer por su familia?" La repuesta de la diva sorprendió a Santana. Miró a su padre que seguía llorando contra el volante del auto.

"No, nunca me lo pregunté." respondió, recibiendo como respuesta un beso de su novia.

"Tendrías que averiguarlo." dijo ella antes de volver a su auto, ayudar a Lucas a salir del Impala, diciéndole que esperaba que no hubiera ensuciado el auto con sus lágrimas y marchándose.

"¿Por qué Rachel se quedó tan poco tiempo?" preguntó María que había escuchado toda la conversación detrás de Santana.

"No tengo ni idea." dijo la latina observando a su padre.

Esa noche, Lucas no se fue a acostar. Estaba feliz. No iba a morir hasta que le llegara su hora dictaminada por Dios. Así que se había quedado en la sala de estar viendo televisión, y pensando en la novia de su hija.

"¿Qué eres capaz de hacer por tu familia?" preguntó Santana desde el umbral de la puerta. Lucas la observó y vio que podía llegar a ser una gran mujer. Aún siguiendo a Rachel a ese mundo en el que ella vivía.

"Ven hija, tengo una historia que contarte." Y cuando Santana se sentó a su lado, él procedió a contarle lo mismo que le había contado a Rachel, con la adición de lo que él suponía que la diva había hecho.

* * *

><p>"¿Estás loca?" dijo Santana entrando a la casa de la vida sin golpear, al encontrarla en la sala de estar, sentada con Quinn mirando unos papeles.<p>

"Santana." dijo la diva levántandose y caminando hacia su novia.

"¿Qué tal todo, López?" preguntó Quinn.

"Fabray." reconoció Santana. Miró de nuevo a su novia. "Te pregunté si estabas loca, mi padre me contó todo. ¿Qué demonios hiciste?"

"Me parece que éste no es momento de hablar de ese tema, San. Quinn está presente y estamos discutiendo unas cosas para Glee." dijo la diva en voz baja.

"El momento, hobbit, es cuando yo lo diga. Estuve dando vueltas en mi casa hasta las 5 de la mañana antes de venir. No podía dormir."

"San, son las tres de la tarde." dijo la diva mirando a su novia.

"Si, bueno, mi padre me dio una taza de café que tenía un somnífero diluido. En estos momentos creo que te quiere más a vos que a su propia hija, ya que es capaz de drogarme."

"¿Podrías esperar un ratito más? Quinn y yo ya terminamos."

"Rachel, no importa. Me parece que hasta ahora todo va bien y podemos seguir con esto en otro momento." dijo Quinn levántandose de su lugar en el sillón. "Y parece que Santana tiene varias cosas que discutir con vos. Y...quedé en ver a Brittany en una hora, así que es mejor que me prepare." dijo la rubia sonriendo y saliendo de la casa.

"¿Por qué yo no sabía que mi mejor amiga tiene una cita con Quinn?" preguntó Santana sentándose en uno de los sillones.

"Yo tampoco lo sabía." respondió la diva sentándose al lado de ella para intentar agarrar su mano, que fue rechazada por la latina.

"¿Qué hiciste?"

"¿Con qué?"

"Con ese demonio. ¿Vendiste tu alma por la de mi papá?"

"No."

"¿Mi padre estaba borracho y se imaginó haber hecho ese pacto?"

"No"

"¿Se equivocó con la cuenta de los años y todavía no pasaron 10?"

"No."

"¿Entonces?"

"¿Entonces qué?"

"¿Cómo se canceló el trato?"

La diva suspiró. Había muchas cosas que Santana no sabía de la vida de un cazador y menos de la vida de sus primos.

"Digamos, que alguien, como una muestra de confianza a ciertos miembros de mi familia, decidió cancelarlo."

"¿No me vas a explicar más que eso?"

"No puedo San."

"¿No querés o no podés?"

"Las dos."

"¿Por qué?" Santana sabía que la diva se guardaba muchas cosas de su mundo. Pero ya estaba cansada de eso. Quería que Rachel compartiera todo con ella. A pesar de estar aterrorizada por el constante crecimiento de sus sentimientos hacia la diva (y eso que aún no habían tenido sexo), Santana quería saber todo sobre ella ya que la diva cada vez iba aprendiendo más cosas de la latina.

Rachel, suspiró. El hecho de haber ido a esa encrucijada a tratar de dialogar con un demonio para sacar de un trato al padre de su novia la había dejado pensando. A pesar, de que sus padres y sus primos le habían enseñado que era mucho mejor mantener siempre los sentimientos lejos de este trabajo, lo que estaba sintiendo por Santana era difícil de mantener al margen. Rachel sabía que no por cualquier persona hubiera hecho lo que hizo la noche anterior. Y encima, había roto una de sus reglas principales: Evitar a los demonios a toda costa. Ella solo tenía 17 años y todavía no estaba preparada para meterse en una guerra contra demonios para después terminar entrando y saliendo del infierno, como sus primos.

Santana, se cansó de esperar una respuesta y se levantó para marcharse.

"¿A dónde vas?" preguntó Rachel.

"Mientras no confíes en mí, no puedo seguir en esta casa, Rachel."

"Si confío en vos, Santana".

"No, no lo hacés. Porque siempre evitás incluirme en tu mundo. Ahora lo estás haciendo al decirme que no querés contarme lo que pasó anoche."

"¿Y si lo nuestro no funciona, San? ¿Si terminamos y cada una toma un camino distinto? Te das cuenta que eso puede pasar y que mientras tanto, yo te introduje en un mundo en el que constantemente vas a estar en peligro."

"Nunca vamos a saber si esto funciona o no. Pero yo estoy acá Rachel, esperando como esperé todo el tiempo hasta que un fantasma me hizo darme cuenta de que ya no tenía que esperar más y te besé por primera vez. Y yo tampoco sé si esto va a funcionar, pero quiero intentarlo, y podría haber evitado involucrarme en tu mundo, pero lo hago. Intento involucrarme en tu mundo. Pero no me das espacio, no me das lugar y no confías en mi. No puedo seguir haciendo esto si no confías en mi."

"¿Estás terminando conmigo?"

"Hoy no." y con eso Santana se marchó de la casa de Rachel, llorando porque le hubiera gustado decirle más cosas de las que dijo, pero no podía soportar ver las defensas que la diva armaba cuando ella preguntaba algo demasiado importante sobre su mundo.

* * *

><p>Rachel no apareció durante toda la semana en la escuela. No respondió llamadas ni mensajes. Ni siquiera estaba en la casa.<p>

Santana, había discutido el tema con su padre, quien por lo menos sabía de la vida secreta de la diva, y decidió esperar un tiempo más. Su padre le dijo que tomara esto como una prueba. Si ese mundo era el que una vez las había unido (porque Santana le contó absolutamente todo a él) ese mundo no podía ser el que las iba a separar.

Ya era sábado a la noche de nuevo, y la casa de los López parecía inhabitada. María guardaba silencio ante la tristeza de su hija, después de la primer pelea con su novia. Lucas, no sabía más que decir con respecto a la diva y pensaba en formas de alegrar a su hija, pero no hallaba ninguna. Y Santana, extrañaba terriblemente a su novia de la que no sabía absolutamente nada hacía 6 días.

El timbre interrumpió la silenciosa ( y tétrica) cena que se daba lugar en la casa de los López. Lucas se levantó a abrir la puerta, para encontrarse con una Rachel Berry un poco más pálida, ojerosa y con un una rosa en la mano.

"Buenas noches, sr. López, ¿Está Santana?" dijo mirando al piso y tan despacio que él casi ni la escucha.

"Querida, te dije que me llames Lucas y sí, Santana está. ¡Santana!" gritó después de hablar con la diva. "Pasa, pasa, mejor"

"Gracias, Lucas."

"¿Qué estás haciendo acá?" preguntó Santana al ver la figura de la diva.

"Buenas noches, Santana." respondió ella encontrando su mirada. Santana, se acercó inmediatamente a su novia al ver el estado en el que estaba. "¿Podemos hablar al frente de tus padres? Necesito pedirles permiso para algo." dijo la diva aprovechando el momento y agarrando la mano de la latina.

Santana asintió y la guío hasta el comedor, en donde Lucas le estaba explicando a María quien era la visita.

"Buenas noches, sra. López."

"Rachel, querida, me vuelves a llamar así y juro que te pego. Llámame María." dijo la madre de Santana. Su marido le había contado esa semana lo que la diva hacía y había hecho por él.

"De acuerdo. María, Lucas, quería pedirle un par de cosas." dijo Rachel. Cerró en un puño la mano que no estaba ocupada por la de Santana y sintió las espinas de la rosa clavarse en su palma. "Oh, esto es para vos, San." dijo entregándole la rosa.

"Gracias." dijo Santana mirando la flor y a su novia.

Rachel, sacó de uno de los bolsillos traseros de su pantalón, un papel que le entregó a los padres de Santana.

"Una de las cosas que quería pedirles" mientras ellos miraban el papel tratando de entender. "es el permiso para que Santana, si ella está de acuerdo, se pueda hacer un tatuaje."

"¿Qué tipo de tatuaje?" preguntó Lucas.

"Es un tatuaje que es como una tradición familiar." respondió la diva. No sabía si María sabía sobre su trabajo.

"¿Tiene que ver con demonios?" preguntó María, confirmando las dudas de la diva.

"Si, es un tatuaje que evita las posesiones demoníacas. Yo tengo uno."

"Bueno, ¿Y tenemos que firmar esto?" dijo Lucas.

"Si, Santana es menor de edad, por lo tanto en el lugar donde se lo haría, necesitan ese papel firmado por sus padres."

"¿Y no podés esperar un mes, a qué cumpla los 18?" preguntó Santana.

"Si y no." dijo la diva mirando a su novia. La latina pudo ver miedo, mucho miedo reflejado en los ojos de la diva, aunque no sabía a que ella le estaba temiendo en estos momentos.

"Ya volvemos" anunció Santana arrastrando a su novia hacia su cuarto. "¿Qué demonios está pasando?" preguntó cuando estaban solas. "No sé nada de vos durante una semana, ni siquiera estuviste en tu casa, y de golpe te aparecés por acá, pareciéndote a un zombie, con una rosa en la mano y pidiéndole a mis padres permiso para que me hagan un tatuaje que ni siquiera sé si quiero hacerme."

Rachel, se sentó en la cama, estaba realmente cansada. Tenía sus razones para no haber estado esa semana en Lima y al comienzo fueron a causa de su discusión con la latina. Ella no tenía a nadie con quien hablar, así que se fue en busca de sus primos, que aunque estaban cerca y la ayudaron, estaban metidos en un gran lío con algunos demonios rebeldes, escapando de los leviatán (para variar) y metiéndose en problemas que ni siquiera ellos sabían que podían existir. Así que, recibir consejo de dos personas de edad adulta, para Rachel, que se comportaban como niños, para todos los demás, solo significó en un par de cosas. Una, un buen consejo. Y dos, una mala alimentación y pocas horas de sueño, muy pocas horas de sueño.

"La semana pasada" comenzó a decir la diva "me pediste que te deje ingresar en mi mundo. Quiero hacerlo Santana."

"¿Y lo vamos a hacer con diferentes pasos, poco a poco?" preguntó la latina, notando que Rachel hablaba con cansancio en la voz.

"No, te voy a dejar entrar de golpe. Te voy a explicar todo lo que necesites saber esta noche, pero me gustaría que te hicieras antes el tatuaje."

"¿Por qué?"

"Esta semana vi lo que le hace a las personas estar poseídas, y no quiero que eso te pase en lo que falta para tus 18 años. Ese mundo es muy inestable, San. Uno no sabe donde va a estar el demonio más cercano mañana. Quería también pedirles permiso para que pases la noche conmigo." añadió ausentemente.

Santana, salió de la habitación rumbo al comedor, y le dijo a sus padres que si se quería hacer el tatuaje y que iba a pasar la noche con Rachel. Volvió a su cuarto, en donde Rachel se había quedado con sentada con los ojos cerrados.

"Vamos." le dijo suavemente, después de que preparó un bolso con ropa.

* * *

><p>El tatuador era un hombre de unos 25 años, con el cuerpo cubierto de tatuajes, un aro en la nariz y una barba rubia que terminaba en una trenza. Abrazó a la diva apenas la vio cruzar la puerta del local, para no soltarla por un rato. Después, observó como los dos hablaban y su novia la señalaba, para que el hombre asintiera y pidiera el permiso, que le fue entregado inmediatamente.<p>

"¿Dónde lo vas a querer al tatuaje?" le preguntó Rachel arrastrándola a un cuarto que había al fondo.

"¿Dónde pensás vos que es el mejor lugar?" la latina sabía que hacerle esa pregunta a Rachel, significaba mucho para su novia.

"Siempre el mejor lugar es el pecho. Aunque no sé porque." respondió ella mientras se sentaba en una silla al lado de la latina.

"Bueno, entonces yo creo que lo mejor es tenerlo en el mismo lugar en donde lo tenés vos?"

"¿Estás segura?"

"Si."

"Pero no quiero que él vea tus pechos"

"Él vió los tuyos."

"Buen punto."

"¿Cuándo te lo hiciste?"

"Hace dos años."

La conversación murió ahí, al ver entrar a Johnny, el tatuador y preguntarle algo a la diva. Quien sacó de su cuello un objeto que parecía una botella de perfume de esas de muestra gratis. Después, Johnny le preguntó donde lo quería y metió el líquido en la aguja eléctrica y comenzó a tatuar.

Una hora después, las dos salían de la mano de la tienda de tatuajes.

"¿Qué le diste?"

"Una tinta especial para que te haga el tatuaje."

"¿Especial?"

"Si, está hecha con agua bendita. Eso también ayuda."

"Pero también sacó la aguja de ese potecito."

"Si, la aguja es de plata. Esta desinfectada y todo, solo que estuvo guardada ahí adentro desde que se fabricó esa tinta. Mi tío abuelo preparó muchos de esos potes de tinta, con la aguja y todo hace mucho tiempo. Cada miembro de la familia recibió cierta cantidad."

"Si estaba desinfectada ¿Por qué la quemó?"

"Para asegurarse. El fuego que él proporcionó, sirve para matar cualquier tipo de virus, pero no afecta para nada a la plata."

Rachel, se detuvo en Breadstix para comprar algo para comer y siguieron camino hacia la casa.

Cuando llegaron, mientras ella comía, comenzó a contarle toda la historia de su familia. Su tía siendo asesinada por un demonio llamado Azazel, la búsqueda de su tío John para matar a ese demonio, sus primos y los ángeles y demonios y Dios, y los leviatán. Le explicó su entrenamiento y sus padres cazando en otros continentes. Le explicó lo que había pasado con Crowley y el porque de la cancelación del contrato de Lucas y hasta le dijo el porque le había dejado manejar el Impala (algo que Santana todavía no podía entender).

Cuando terminó, habían resuelto el problema de confianza que las había separado durante una semana (que Rachel también explicó) y el sol ya se estaba levantando. Así que las dos, se tiraron a dormir.

* * *

><p>Santana, se despertó ante el sonido de un teléfono que sonaba. No sabía muy bien si era el de ella o el de la diva. Pero no le importó demasiado, agarró el dispositivo que estaba interrumpiendo sus horas de sueño.<p>

"¿Hola?" preguntó dormida.

"Rachel, soy Quinn. ¿Cómo estás?"

"¿Quinn?"

"¿Santana?"

"¿Qué hacés llamando a Rachel?"

"Somos co capitanas en Glee y estaba preocupada porque faltó toda la semana. Estuve llamandola todos los días."

"¿Quinn? Ella está bien. Tuvo que hacer algunas cosas familiares, por una urgencia, pero está bien." respondió Santana sin querer pensar en nada.

"¿Está con vos?"

"¿De qué otra forma contestaría yo con su celular?"

"¿Se arreglaron? Brittany me contó que habían discutido la semana pasada."

"Si."

"Ah, ¡Qué bueno!"

"Gracias, Quinn." Ésta sí que era una conversación extraña para ella.

"De nada. ¿Qué van a hacer hoy?"

"Todavía no lo sé. Yo me desperté con el sonido del celular y Rachel sigue durmiendo."

"¿Por fin tuvieron sexo, López?" preguntó Quinn, Santana juraba que podía oír a la rubia sonriendo burlonamente del otro lado del teléfono.

"Que dos personas duerman juntas, Fabray, no significa que tengan sexo."

"O sea que no estás logrando más que Finn y Puck. ¿Sabías que tienen una apuesta para ver en cuanto tiempo avanzas a segunda a base con Rachel?" Por supuesto que esos dos tarados tenían una apuesta. Cuando Santana estaba por contestar, sin embargo, el teléfono le fue arrebatado.

"Cuando hables con Finn o Noah, Quinn, hazme el favor de comunicarles, que Santana ya llegó más lejos que lo que ellos pudieron llegar conmigo. Pero seguramente, estás en altavoz, en la cocina de la casa de Noah, después de la fiesta de anoche y ellos dos escucharon. Así que, ya que completaste esta prueba...Buenos días Quinn." dijo la diva casi sin respirar, y acomodando su cuerpo sobre la latina.

"Buee..Buenos días, Rachel. Disculpa que hice todas esas preguntas, pero no me querían dejar ir sin hacerlas. Y gracias por contestar, le hiciste perder 100 dólares a Puck."

"No hay problema. Hablamos mañana Quinn."

"¡Espera Rach...!" pero la diva ya había cortado.

"¿Qué demonios fue eso?" preguntó Santana acomodando sus manos en la espalda de Rachel. Baja espalada, para ser mas precisos, y manos que de a poco se iban deslizando.

"¿No sabáis que iba a haber una fiesta en lo de Noah anoche?"

"Si, pero no tenía ganas de ir." Las manos de Santana, descendieron unos milímetros más. Rachel, medio molesta, las agarró y cuando Santana pensó que ya no iba a poder intentar eso durante el día, sintión que sus manos eran apoyadas en dos redondos y firmes...en el trasero de la diva.

"Si querías poner las manos ahí, no tendrías que haber tardado tanto." Dijo la diva mirando a su novia que no podía creer que por fin podía tocar esa parte del cuerpo de su novia. Así que empezó a pellizcarla, a acariciarlas, pero, sobre el pantalón corto que ella estaba usando. "Bueno, supongo que anoche, hubo algún juego de verdad o consecuencia, por lo cual Quinn, como consecuencia..." la diva se acomodó un poco mejor, montando sobre una de las piernas de Santana " tuvo que llamarme para preguntar eso." El movimiento había dado como resultado dos cosas, una, que una de las piernas de la diva quedara en el medio de las piernas de Santana y la otra que, sin intentarlo pero si desearlo, las manos de Santana terminaron en el trasero de la diva, pero esta vez debajo de los pantalones cortos.

La diva no aguantaba seguir hablando, así que comenzó a besar a su novia, que la empujó más hacia si misma y comenzaron a moverse la una contra la otra. Para continuar con la ropa en el piso y gritos y gemidos de las dos morenas inundando la casa.

Rachel Berry, había perdido su virginidad con Santana López. Y ninguna de las dos podía estar más feliz.

* * *

><p>A la tarde, Rachel manejó hasta un lugar casi sin tránsito y se bajó del auto.<p>

"¿Qué vas a hacer?" preguntó Santana, mientras le contestaba un mensaje a Brittany diciéndole donde estaba y veía que su novia se bajaba y abría la puerta del pasajero.

"Tenemos espacio y no hay mucha gente por este camino."

"Eso es porque es un camino rural...¡Ya sé! Berry quiere probar más de su sexy latina." dijo Santana comenzando a sacarse la remera. Rachel, la miraba incrédula.

"Si eso es lo que querés, pasamos al asiento de atrás. Pero en realidad te traje hasta acá para que aprendas a manejar el Impala."

"¿En serio?"

"No bromeo."

"¿El Impala?"

"Si."

"¿Puedo poner Ricky Martin?"

"No."

"Bueno, será mas adelante eso." Santana ya se había acomodado en asiento del conductor. Rachel, le volvió a explicar como era lo de las marchas y una hora después Santana, casi, manejaba bien.

* * *

><p>"¿Tenías que pasar por todos los pozos?"<p>

"No me tendrías que haber traído a aprender a un camino de tierra."

"Igual, podrías haber evitado los pozos, las piedras y hacer que girara bruscamente el volante las 3 veces porque casi te llevas por delante un árbol."

"El volante es muy duro."

"Eso es porque no venía con dirección asistida cuando lo construyeron."

"No entiendo porque siempre hay que apretar tantos pedales."

"Porque si no no se pueden realizar los cambios."

"¿Cómo lo hice?"

"Bastante bien para una principiante."

"Ah, eso es una lastima."

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque esta mañana, siendo principiante o no, excediste en tu tarea cuando estábamos en la cama."

"Eso es porque mi maestra es muy buena enseñando."

"Y sexy."

"Y sexy."

"¿Qué hacen Brittany y Quinn acá?"

"No tengo ni idea. Yo no les dije en donde estábamos."

"Yo le dije a Brittany."

"¿Te diste cuenta que están agarradas de la mano?"

"Espero que estén saliendo juntas de una vez por todas. La tensión sexual entre esas dos ya me estaba molestando."

"Eso no lo noté."

"Porque no estuviste esta semana en la escuela. Era terrorífica."

"Quinn no parece que haya cambiado mucho."

"Que estén de novias no significa que ya se hayan acostado juntas."

"Cierto." dijo la diva bajando del auto.

"¡Hola San! ¿Te hiciste un tatuaje?" preguntó Brittany apenas vio a su amiga.

"¿Cómo lo supiste?" preguntó la latina.

"Jacob, para variar, estuvo siguiendo a Rachel ayer y publicó una foto en su blog de uds. dos saliendo de la casa de tatuajes."

"Por favor, dime que no te hiciste un tatuaje que diga: Rachel." dijo Quinn detrás de Brittany.

"No."

"¿Y convenciste a la señorita inocencia de que se hiciera uno?" preguntó Quinn señalando a Rachel que miraba entretenida las manos entrelazadas de las rubias.

"¡Ey!" gritó al escuchar lo que dijo Quinn.

"Lo siento, Rachel."

"No tenía que convencerla para nada, Fabray. Berry, aunque no lo creas, ya tenía un tatuaje hecho. Dos, descubrí esta mañana."

"¿Uno es de un pato, Rachie?" preguntó Brittany abrazando a la diva, sin soltar la mano de Quinn.

"No, Brittany, lo siento."

"¿Dos tatuajes Berry? Se nota que los tenés bien escondidos, ni Finn ni Puckerman saben de ellos."

"Esos dos tontos no llegaron nunca a los lugares que Santana López llegó esta mañana." Respondió la latina sonriendo orgullosamente y pasando un brazo sobre el hombro de su novia para alejarla de Brittany.

"¡Felicidades San!" dijo Brittany abrazando a las dos morenas juntas, esta vez soltando la mano de Quinn.

"Felicidades, Britt. Por lo que vimos, conseguiste conquistar a Fabray." dijo Santana.

"Si. Somos oficialmente novias. Me lo preguntó hace un rato al lado de la fuente con los patos que hay en el parque."

"Felicitaciones Brittany, Quinn." agregó la diva.

"Quiero que cenemos las cuatro juntas. ¿Podemos? Ahora podemos juntarnos como dos parejas." Dijo Brittany.

"Si, Britt. ¿Quieren que vayamos a Breadstix o a mi casa?" dijo la diva.

"Vamos a tu casa mejor, así vemos alguna película, sin Streisand, después de comer." respondió Quinn.

"Bueno, nos vemos ahí." dijo Santana arrastrando a la diva hacia el Impala.

* * *

><p>En McKinley High, el lunes a la mañana, corría el rumor de la nueva pareja en Glee. Pero, a raíz de ésto y de que Brittany muchas veces se distraía, el rumor de Quinn y Brittany como pareja, pasó a ser reemplazado por el de Santana y Rachel teniendo sexo. Rumor, que comenzó cuando Quinn quería sacarse de encima a Kurt y Mercedes que la acosaban con preguntas y Brittany las contestaba alegremente y de pronto, la ex HBIC dioj: "Rachel perdió ayer su virginidad con Santana", sin darse cuenta frente a quienes estaba.<p>

Para la hora de Glee, casi todos estaban reunidos, susurrando entre ellos, mirando a las dos morenas, que hablaban de algo concentradas y riendo de vez en cuando, ignorantes del exabrupto de Quinn y de que ya todo el colegio sabía de sus actividades sexuales. Cuando estaba por empezar la práctica, el Sr. Schuester, notó que estaba faltando Puckerman, quien entró en cuanto el profesor hizo presente su pensamiento, con un paquete en la mano.

"Disculpe mi tardanza, sr. Schue." dijo Puckerman acercándose a la diva y dejando el paquete en su regazo, mirando con precaución a Santana.

"¿Qué es esto, Noah?" preguntó la diva mirando el paquete.

"Un regalo." respondió Puck.

"¿Un regalo?¿Es mi cumpleaños y no lo sabía?"

"No, es un regalo porque me enteré que ya no formás más parte de la población virgen de estados unidos."

"¿Es un regalo de felicitación?"

"No. ¿Por qué mejor no lo abres?" Rachel, miró a Santana y ésta asintió con su cabeza mientras miraba amenazadoramente a Puckerman. ¿Cómo se habían enterado?

"Noah, esto es una filmadora." dijo Rachel al terminar de desenvolver el paquete.

"Si. Pero no es cualquier filmadora. Esa precismente, tiene un disco de 16 GB de memoria y una batería que dura unas 10 horas y además, filma en alta definición en la oscuridad."

"¿Y para qué quiero yo una filmadora que filme a alta definición en la oscuridad?"

"Bueno, debido a los recientes acontecimientos entre las dos chicas más sexys de la escuela, junto a Quinn y Brittany por supuesto, decidí que ese era un buen regalo."

"Si, pero ¿Por qué?"

"La cámara es genial también con luz, pero en el caso en que seas un poco tímida en tus momentos íntimos con Satán, pueden filmar en la oscuridad."

"¿Para que querría yo filmar esos momentos?"

"Porque si les pido que me dejen ver, me van a decir que no. Si les pido que me dejen participar, me van a decir que no. Entonces, así es inofensivo para todos. Uds. se filman y me envían una copia del video."

"Puckerman, juro que antes de que termine el día vas a estar muerto." Dijo Santana levantándose de su asiento y lanzándose en contra de Puck, quien al ver a la latina furiosa salió corriendo del aula y del colegio.

"Bueno, supongo que es mejor que demos la clase terminada por hoy." dijo Schuester observando como de a uno sus alumnos dejaban el coro para ver como Santana trataba de asesinar a Puckerman mientras lo insultaba en español.


	4. Campamento en el invierno

_Buenas, les dejo un capítulo más, y calculo que por lo menos por una o dos semanas voy a estar media desaparecida de las dos historias (surgió arreglar un trabajo, mejorarlo en realidad) así que como éste capítulo ya estaba casi terminado, lo terminé y se los dejo. Espero que les guste._

_Vuelve a aparecer Finn y hay un cambio leve, muy, muy, leve en la relación entre Santana y Rachel._

_Bueno, Glee no me pertenece, tampoco supernatural y no tengo nada en contra de Ricky Martin. Lo que me pertenece son los errores. _

_Si tienen alguna idea para los próximos capítulos de ésta serie de One-Shots estoy dispuesta a leerla, así que o me las dejan por las review o pueden enviarmelas a PM o al mail. Voy a hacer lo posible para llevarlas a cabo. Y en cuanto a Escape, solo queda un solo capítulo de esa historia. Así que ya llega el final._

_Espero que lo disfruten y saludos!_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Campamento en el invierno.<span>**

(O como Finn sólo ve lo que quiere ver y no entiende la realidad)

"¿Tenías que darme precisamente ese regalo?"

"Si."

"¿No podía ser otra cosa.?"

"No."

"¿En serio?"

"En serio."

Rachel y Santana venían discutiendo por el camino hacía unos 20 minutos más o menos, la diva, había pasado más de un mes ignorante a las implicaciones del regalo, hasta esa misma mañana.

"¿Pero justo ese regalo?"

"No tendrías que haber aceptado. Podrías haberme dicho que no y te compraba un nuevo adaptador de iPod para el auto."

"Realmente estaba ilusionada cuando me llevaste a ese lugar, y la verdad, el regalo es muy, importante, pero ¿no te parece un poco demasiado? Digamos, solo estamos juntas ¿Cuánto? Hace unos 7 meses. ¿No te parece demasia..."

"¡Rachel! ¡Basta! ¡Te amo! ¡Y que te quedé claro que no voy a hacer nada en contra de ese regalo".

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no," dijo Rachel volviendo sobre sus pasos.

"Bien López, ahora es libre para estar conmigo." dijo Finn viendo como Santana veía la forma de la diva en retroceso.

"Rachel." dijo Santana y corrió atrás de su novia.

"¡No! ¿Por qué me tenías que decir eso?"

"Porque es lo que siento."

"¿No podías sentirlo y nunca decirlo?"

"No. Además estoy segura que vos sentís lo mismo por mi."

"Hay una graaaaaaan posibilidad de que lo que siento por vos sea casi exactamente lo mismo."

"¿Gran posibilidad?"

"Graaaaaaan".

"¿Exactamente lo mismo?"

"Casi exactamente lo mismo."

"¿Y no lo podés decir?"

"Pensé que aceptando ese regalo ya lo estaba diciendo."

"Puede ser, pero me gustaría oír de vez en cuando como te sentís. A veces siento que te estás conteniendo, que te da miedo"

"San, es un sentimiento tan complicado en mi mundo que me da mas miedo que tomar té con Crowley en su casa en el infierno. Pero...si es lo que querés, voy a tratar de decirlo...¿Puedo decirlo con señas?"

"No. Solo quiero que lo digas si lo sentís. Sabes muy bien que yo no soy de esas de andar declarando su amor por todos lados, pero verte enloquecer por el regalo, que tengo que agregar, aceptaste muy felizmente, me dio miedo."

"¿Miedo?"

"Miedo de que hicieras algo para retractarte de haberlo aceptado. Miedo de que me dejaras. Rachel, somos tan distintas y a la vez tan iguales. Las dos mantenemos nuestros sentimientos bien en lo profundo y en silencio. Pero, llega a un punto de que me aterra saber que puedo despertar y que no estás porque te marchaste a seguir el camino, cualquiera que ese sea. Te amo, Rach y si es necesario que te lo diga una vez cada tanto, lo voy a decir una vez cada tanto. Pero el día de tu cumpleaños, fue el día más feliz de mi vida. Realmente. Y a la vez aterrador porque pensaba que ibas a decir que no y que lo nuestro se iba a acabar." dijo Santana evitando demostrar que estaba por llorar.

Rachel,consideró lo que su novia dijo por unos instantes.

"Te amo, San" dijo casi en un susurro.

"¿Qué? No escuché" dijo la latina, sabiendo que había escuchado pero haciendo que su novia lo dijera más fuerte.

"Te amo, San." repitió la diva sellando el pacto con su novia, mientras comenzaron a surgir unos aplausos. El Glee club, las había seguido hasta el estacionamiento y había visto la última parte de la conversación.

"Muy lindo, muy lindo." dijo Finn con cara de asco.

"Rachel, que bueno que volviste hasta tu auto. Tenía algo que preguntarte." dijo el Sr. Schuester agarrando la mano de Emma Pillsbury.

"Si, sr. Schuester"

"Como tu auto es de esos viejos, y aunque esté bien cuidado, seguro tiene sus mañas. Quería comprartelo." Añadió mirando el auto.

"No es viejo, es clásico."

"Por eso, seguro sale más barato. Por la edad y el hecho de que no es gran cosa. Y yo quiero cambiar el mío que ya está destruido pero no tengo mucho dinero. Pensé que por poca plata me ibas a vender este auto. Digamos, es muy lindo a la vista, pero no es gran cosa."

No escuchó más después de eso. Al darse vuelta encontró a Santana intentando detener a la diva, a quien le había dado un ataque de furia por lo que habían dicho del Impala y, exactamente al lado, había una pareja de muchachos, que parecían hermanos, haciendo lo mismo. O sea, el más alto, intentando frenar al otro.

"¡Lo mato, te juro que lo mato! ¡Soltame que lo mato!" decía Rachel y el otro chico a sus compañeros al mismo tiempo. Santana, miró al chico más alto y le hizo una seña y con lo último de fuerza que quedaba giró a la diva para que viera a esas dos personas.

"¡Sam! ¡Dean!" dijo la diva olvidando a su profesor de español, logrando que Dean, al escuchar su nombre, se girara y desertara en sus intentos de matar a Schuester para abrazar a su pequeña prima. Sam, miró agradecidamente a Santana quien se dio vuelta para hablar con Schuester por lo bajo.

"Voy a decirle lo siguiente, William." dijo imitando el tono de Sue Sylvester "lo que acaba de ver es una diva convertida en un monstruo debido a que ud. insultó uno de sus bienes más preciados, así que, dé media vuelta, espere con el club que mi novia termine de saludar a sus primos y olvídese para siempre que puso su mirada alguna vez en un Impala del ´68" dijo Santana.

"¡´67!" se escuchó la voz de Dean y Santana se dio vuelta a mirarlo.

"Bueno, Schuester, olvídese de que alguna vez puso su mirada en un Impala del ´67".

Schuester hizo lo que la latina le dijo y espero que Rachel hablara con sus primos, quienes le hablaban muy despacio.

"¿Sr. Schuester es correcto que deje a Rachel hablar con esos chicos?" preguntó Finn pensando que ahora iba a tener más competencia con respecto a la diva.

"Son sus primos, me dijo Santana."

"Bueno, y eso es todo lo que sabemos. Pero ahora que están uds. mejor nos vamos."

"Gracias Winchesters" respondió Santana.

"¿Y? ¿Mi primita ya se dió cuenta de lo que implica tu regalo, Santana?" preguntó Dean mirando de reojo a las dos, mientras controlaba que a su auto no le ocurriera nada.

"Si, recién hoy."

"Tuve una pequeña crisis que prontamente fue resuelta." dijo Rachel

"Si, si, Rach. Pequeña crisis. Nos vamos. Felicitaciones a las dos." dijo Sam, abrazando a Rachel y después a Santana. Y Dean haciendo lo mismo, para después intentar envolver el Impala en un abrazo.

* * *

><p><em>Un <em>_mes __atrás__, __New __Directions __se __encontraba __en __Nueva __York__, __realizando __unas __presentaciones __que __el __Consejo __Nacional __de __Coros __Escolares __estipulaba __como __obligatorias __antes __de __las __nacionales__. __Era __diciembre __y __a __Santana __le __había __tocado __compartir __cuarto __junto __a __Rachel__, __por __lo__cual __la __latina __estaba __feliz__. _

_Una __noche__, __caminando __por __la __ciudad__, (__aunque __Schuester __prefería __que __se __mantuvieran en __el __radio __de __una __cuadra __alrededor __del __hotel__), __Rachel __divisó __a __dos __hombres__, __bastante __apuestos __que __estaban __sentados __en __uno __de __los __restaurantes, entrando enseguida para saludarlos__. __Santana__, __comenzó __a __sentir __celos __por __la __familiaridad __con __la __que __esos __hombres __abrazaron __a __la __diva__, __hasta __que ella se los presentó como __Sam __y __Dean __Winchester__. ¿__Qué __estaban __haciendo __ahí__? __Bueno__, __sabían __que __el __cumpleaños __de __Rachel __era __al __día __siguiente __y __querían __estar __con __ella__. (__Aunque __Santana __estaba __segura __que __las __intenciones __de __Dean __eran __obtener __conocimiento __con __respecto __al __estado __del __auto__, __ya __que __cuando __la __diva __les __contó __que __lo __estaba __manteniendo __en __buen __estado __e __incluso __lo __arreglaba __ella __misma__, __el __mayor __de __los __hermanos __casi __llora __de __la __emoción__)._

_Cuando __las __morenas __estaban __volviendo __al __hotel__ (__debido __a __que __su __profesor __las __estaba __llamando __cada__ 5 __minutos __para __recordarles __que __el __toque __de __queda __era __a __las__ 23.00__hs__.) __Santana__, __tardó __en __despedirse __un __momento __hablando __con __Sam __en __voz __bastante __baja__. __Era el __menor __de __los __hermanos__, y __era __el __que __parecía __más __sensible __de __los __dos__. __Quedaron __en __encontrarse __los__ 4 __al __día __siguiente __antes __del __mediodía __en __una __locación __que __solo __Santana __y __Sam __conocían__. _

_Como en__el __día __del __cumpleaños __de __la __diva__, __no __tenían __que __presentarse __en __el __escenario__, __Santana __desapareció __casi __toda __la __mañana__, __dejándole __un __vestido __en __la __cama __a __su __novia __para __que __usara __en __el __momento __en __que __se __encontraran __con __sus __primos__._

_A __la __hora __en __que __tenían __que __partir__, __Santana __esperó __a __su __novia __en __el __hall __del __hotel __con __un __ramo __de __lirios__ (__las __flores __favoritas __de __Rachel__) __y __un __pequeño __paquete__, __del __que __la __diva __casi __averigua __su __contenido __al __no __aguantar __la __ansiedad de la sorpresa e intentando saltar para agarrarlo__._

_Caminaron __hasta __el __ayuntamiento __y __ahí __las __estaban __esperando __los __Winchester__, __con__traje y los padres de la latina__. __Santana__, __en __ese __momento__, se arrodilló y le otorgándole un anillo que había pertenecido a su abuela, le pidió a la diva que fuera su esposa__. __La __diva__, __dijo __que __sí __inmediatamente__ (__obviamente __sin __pensar __las __consecuencias__) __y __ya __siendo __mayor __de __edad __ese __día __y __con __sus __primos (por parte de la diva) y padres (por parte de Santana) __como __testigos__, __Rachel __Berry __se __convirtió __en __Rachel __Barbra __Berry__-__López __y __Santana __López__, __se __convirtió __en __Santana __Camila __Berry__-__López__._

_El __pequeño __paquete __que __la __latina __cargaba __con __ella__, __contenía __los __dos __anillos__ (__de __oro __blanco__) __que __estaban __grabados __con __sus __iniciales __y __la __fecha __por __dentro __y __por __fuera __estaban __los __símbolos __del __segundo __tatuaje __de __la __diva__ (__que __en __realidad __era __una __variedad __de __símbolos __que __permitían __que __los __demonios __y __los __ángeles __no __las __encuentren __y __q que __la __diva __había __copiado __de __una __radiografía __que __Dean __le __había __enviado __cuando __Castiel __los __tatuó __en __sus __huesos__) __y __una __cadena__. __No __querían __llamar __la __atención __de __su __boda __con __los __de más __miembros __del __club __así __que __era __mejor __llevarlos __colgando __en __el __cuello__._

_Ese __había __sido __el __mejor __regalo __que __Rachel __recibió __en __su __vida__. __Sabía __que __hacer __cosas __espontáneamente __acarreaba __consecuencias__, __pero __en __el __momento __en __que __Santana __se __le __había __arrodillado __en __la __puerta __del __ayuntamiento__, __al __frente __de __sus __primos y sus padres__, __la __diva __se __dió __cuenta __de __que __amaba __profundamente __a __la __latina__. __Y __se __dió __cuenta__ (__aunque __ya __lo__sabía__) __porque __había __enviado __esos __sentimientos __muy __lejos__. __Este __trabajo __familiar __era __algo __completamente __extraño __y __el __amor __era __un __sentimiento __hermoso __comparado __con __lo __que __ella __había __visto __durante __toda __su __vida__. _

_En __el __momento __de __decir__ "__Acepto__" __al __frente __del __juez__, __Dean __comenzó __a __llorar __y __Sam __intentaba __no __hacerlo__. __Su __pequeña __prima__ (__casi __mejor __cazadora __que __ellos__, __pero __solo __casi__) __se __estaba __casando__._

_Santana__, __no __había __querido __parecer __cursi__, __pero __sabía __que __amaba __a __la __diva__ (__desde __hace __mucho __tiempo__) __y __en __el __momento __en __que __supo __que __la __semana __del __cumpleaños __de __ella __la __iban __a __pasar __en __Nueva __York (no es que apenas se enteró salió corriendo y encargó los anillos y el grabado exterior y las iniciales en el interior y al darse cuenta de que se podían casar en el cumpleaños de ella, llamó para confirmar la fecha y así los anillos estuvieran listos ese día, para nada)__, __recientemente __estrenando __su __casamiento __legal __entre __personas __de __ambos __sexos__, __supo __cual __iba __a __ser __el __regalo __para __su __novia__. __Y __futura __esposa__. __Porque__Santana__, __sabía __que __lo __de __ellas __era __para __siempre__, __aunque __no __se __lo __quisiera __decir __a __su __novia__._

_El __mes __que __pasó __desde __la __boda__, __hasta __el __momento __en __que __estaban __yendo __a __acampar __en __pleno __invierno__, __si__no __les __importa__, __Rachel __y __Santana __comenzaron__a __vivir __juntas__ (__era __correcto __ya __que __eran __esposa __y __esposa__) __y __la __diva __era __como __que __no __reaccionaba __ante __la __magnitud __del __evento__. __Pero __no __era __porque __no __lo __había __disfrutado __o __no __le __había __importado__, __era__porque__no__le__parecía__real__. __De __tanta __soledad __ahora __pasaba __tiempo __junto__a __su __esposa__ (__aunque __en __público __todavía __decían __que __eran __novias__), __la__mejor __amiga __de __ella __y __la __novia __de __la __mejor __amiga __de __la __latina__ (__quienes __cada __vez __que __necesitaban __un __lugar __para__ "__pasar __la __noche__" __terminaban __en __el __cuarto __de __invitados __de __la __diva__). __Pero__, __sumando __al __hecho __de __que__ el __sr__. __Schuester __había __planeado __salir __de __acampada __para __generar __lazos __más __fuertes __entre __los __miembros __del __club __en __pleno __invierno __y __que __esa __mañana __había __llegado __un __sobre __a __la __casa __de __Rachel __a __nombre __de __Sra__. __y__Sra__. __Berry__ - __López__, __la __diva __tomó __en __cuenta __de __la __dimensión __del __regalo __de __cumpleaños __que __su __novia __le__había __hecho__._

* * *

><p>Volvieron a la caminata, quedándose ellas dos detrás de todo, para hablar.<p>

"¿Sabías?" dijo Santana agarrando la mano de su esposa y sonriendo al pensar en la palabra esposa. "Nunca entendí como Jacob, que es tu acosador oficial nunca descubrió el trabajo que hacés."

Rachel la miró sonreír y volvió la vista hacia adelante, donde tenía las espaldas de Quinn y Brittany, que últimamente sospechaban que la diva no era todo lo que decía y que Santana la acompañaba en el secreto.

"Eso es porque cuando me dí cuenta de que me seguía fuera de la escuela también, Incluidos los fines de semana en los cuales no podía salir de Lima a veces para que el no supiera lo que hago, hablé con sus padres. Les expliqué la situación y les dije que no quería terminar por denunciar a Jacob a la policía por su comportamiento acosador hacia mi. Así que, los padres decidieron que después de horarios escolares y durante los fines de semana, Jacob no puede quedar sin supervisión adulta." dijo Rachel en voz baja.

"¿Y cómo sacó esa foto nuestra saliendo de la casa de tatuajes aquella vez?"

"La madre al verla me llamó para pedir disculpas y me comentó que iban a la casa de unos amigos a cenar y justo Jacob nos vió."

"Ok...Auch." dijo Santana tropezando y casi cayendo de cara al piso, para tener un par de brazos pequeños pero fuertes, agarrándola y deteniendo el golpe.

"¡San! ¡Que lindo anillo! ¿Qué es?" dijo Brittany al ver la cadena y el anillo colgando en el aire mientras la latina no podía dejar de mirar a su esposa sorprendida por la velocidad de reacción de ésta. Las dos rubias se habían dado vuelta al escuchar el grito de sorpresa y dolor de la latina, quien se había tropezado con una rama que salía en el piso.

"¿Qué anillo Britt?" preguntó Santana ya de pie y guardándolo rápidamente debajo de su remera, sobre el cuello.

"¡Ese que tenés colgado!"

"Ah, verás. Berry acá a mi lado, es realmente un hobbit. Y éste es el anillo del destino único, que le estaba pesando mucho y yo decidí llevarlo por un tiempo, ya que vamos directo al monte del destino y vamos a destruirlo." dijo Santana.

"¿En serio Rachie?¿Y tienes los pies peludos?" dijo Brittany mirando a la diva, quien observaba a su esposa completamente estupefacta ante lo que ella acababa de decir.

"Si...si Brittany. Lo que ella dijo" respondió la diva.

"¡Chicas, apuren el paso. Falta poco para llegar al campamento!" interrumpió Schuester al ver que las cuatro se habían quedado charlando y sin moverse.

"Sr. Schuester. Esto es injusto. Rachel y Santana pueden dormir en la misma carpa. Quinn y Brittany pueden dormir en la misma carpa. Incluso Kurt y Blaine pueden dormir juntos. ¿Y todos los demás tenemos que dormir separados de nuestras parejas?" preguntó Finn cuando vió que las tres parejas compartirían cama esa noche.

"No tengo que preocuparme porque ninguno de ellos quede embarazado Finn." dijo Schuester cansado de esta discusión ya que era la cuarta vez que el gigante idiota hacía la misma pregunta.

"¡Pero Santana puede intentar hacer algo con Rachel y ella no tiene que perder la virginidad con Santana, tiene que perderla conmigo!" gritó Finn sintiéndose frustrado.

"¿En serio Finn? ¿En serio?" preguntó la diva apareciendo al lado del muchacho. "Estoy con Santana hace 7 meses. ¿No te parece ya demasiado tiempo como para darte cuenta de que no quiero estar con vos?."

"¡Rachel!" dijo Finn gimiendo.

"En serio Finn. Que te quede grabado en esa única neurona cerebral. ..VOS."

"No te creo Rachel." dijo Finn.

"¿Preferirías que lo publiqué en tu muro en facebook? De esa forma, lo sabría todo el colegio también y resucitaría el video de tu canto patético en mi fiesta. En realidad extraño ese video. Es muy gracioso." Continúo la diva, mirando a Santana que había aparecido detrás de Finn.

"Rachel, yo sé que en el futuro vamos a estar juntos, para siempre. Por suerte estás esperando hasta los 25 años. Yo te voy a esperar, Rachel." dijo Finn, la diva le había dicho eso el día que lo rechazó en las regionales del año anterior. Rachel, casi estalla en carcajadas al observar a su esposa con un rostro de enojos, celos y completa incredulidad ante lo que acababa de escuchar.

"Finn, Finn, Finn. Tonto, dulce e inocente, Finn." dijo Rachel palmeando el hombro del gigante al pasar a su lado para agarrar la mano de la latina. "Estoy ca...de novia con la mujer más hermosa de todo Ohio. ¿Quién te asegura que voy a esperar hasta los 25 años? ¿Quién te dice que sigo esperando?".

"Pensé que esos solo eran rumores." dijo Finn recordando lo que había escuchado meses atrás y el regalo de Puckerman.

"No, Finn. No eran rumores. Ahora, te pido por favor que dejes de intentar generar problemas entre Santana y yo."

"López, una pregunta." dijo Puckerman interrumpiendo el camino de las morenas.

"Si, Puck."

"¿Es Rachel una diosa en la cama?" preguntó para recibir un puñetazo en el hombro por parte de la latina y una cachetada por parte de la diva. "¡Solo me preguntaba!" dijo alejándose rápidamente de las dos.

* * *

><p>A la noche, todos insultaban internamente a Schuester, ya que hacía demasiado frío para estar acampando en pleno invierno. Pero, lograron hacer una fogata bastante grande y estaban todos reunidos alrededor de la misma, contando historias de terror. En realidad, Schuester había decidido que de los 5 días de camping solo acamparan una noche y el resto en unas cabañas que estaba más adentro del bosque. Así que aprovechaban el estar reunidos alrededor de una fogata.<p>

En medio de la historia de terror de Puckerman, mientras casi todas las mujeres de Glee estaban abrazadas entre ellas o con sus parejas, Rachel bostezó tan ruidosamente que todos giraron a mirarla.

"¿Qué?" dijo al darse cuenta que salvo su esposa, todos los demás tenían sus ojos clavados en ella "¿Acaso no puedo bostezar?"

"Rachel, estoy contando la mejor historia de terror del mundo y salvo vos y tu novia, el resto están todos acurrucados temblando completamente." dijo Puck.

"Noah. Esa no es la mejor historia de terror del mundo. Y ni siquiera es cierta. Los extraterrestres no existen." respondió la diva ofendida.

"¡Si existen!"

"No existen"

"Bueno, entonces, estoy seguro de que tienes una historia mucho mejor." dijo Puckerman desafiando. Rachel asintió y apretó un poco más la mano de su esposa, para decirle que preste atención.

"Hace muchos siglos atrás, este bosque en particular, era utilizado para la caza. Uno de los inviernos mas fríos, un grupo de indios se perdió cuando habían salido a buscar comida para su familia. Eran 10, de los cuales solo volvió uno, que nunca quiso contar como había sobrevivido durante casi tres meses sin alimento y con las temperaturas tan bajas. Pero pocos días después de su regreso, volvió a desaparecer en el bosque después de haber atacado a una mujer con la intención de comerla. Intención que se convirtió en hecho cuando después de los gritos, los demás miembros de la tribu salieron a ver que pasaba y se encontraron con la imagen de un hombre comiéndose a otro.

Durante 23 años nada pasó en el bosque y los grupos de caza volvían sanos y salvos. Pero, en el vigésimo tercer año, la gente comenzó a desaparecer. Y cuando el año se terminó, la paz volvió a los bosques y la gente no desaparecía más. Así se creo un ciclo que se desencadena cada 23 años.

Casi un siglo después, se conoció el nombre que le dieron a esa criatura. La llamaron Wendigo. Y a pesar de que el primer indio fue destruido, alguien siempre ocupó su lugar, después de un duro invierno en los bosques, consumiendo carne humana para sobrevivir.

El Wendigo, era un hombre, que había dejado de ser hombre al consumir carne humana, la cual le había otorgado poderes, como fuerza, velocidad extrema e inteligencia. Muchas veces, imita la voz humana para conseguir a sus presas y los mantiene vivos, durante grandes períodos de tiempo, debido que su hibernación dura exactamente 23 años. "

"Eso no da miedo, Berry. Para nada." dijo Puckerman.

"Es cierto, no lo da. ¿Pero sabían, que hace 23 años que nadie desaparece en este bosque y que éste año, ya hay 3 desaparecidos?" dijo la diva.

Todos sus oyentes estaban pálidos, mientras Santana pensaba en lo que su esposa acababa de decir. Uno a uno, fueron hacia los árboles a hacer sus necesidades de a dos, y volvieron para acostarse. No sabían si temer o no a lo que Rachel había contado, pero era mejor no estar desprevenidos.

* * *

><p>"¡Lo sabía!" dijo Quinn entrando en la carpa de las morenas, para encontrarlas desnudas y con manos desaparecidas.<p>

"¡Fabray! ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?¿No es suficiente con qué no podemos tener nuestro tiempo a solas en la casa de mi es... novia porqué vos y Brittany están todo el tiempo ahí, sino que en medio de un bosque también interrumpís el momento en el cual por fin consigo algo?" gritó Santana tapando rápidamente su cuerpo y el de la diva.

"Guau, San. Acabas de sonar exactamente como yo. Creo que estamos pasando demasiado tiempo juntas." dijo Rachel sin dejar de mirar a la latina.

Quinn se veía derrotada, y no se atrevía a mirar a ninguna de las dos morenas, que continuaban con esas manos desaparecidas, y desnudas, pero ahora debajo de una manta.

"¿Sabías qué, Quinn?" preguntó Rachel recordando lo que había gritado la rubia al interrumpir.

"Uds. dos están ocultando algo. Y esos dos rubios que aparecieron en el estacionamiento, te dieron algo Rachel. Solo que no puedo saber que es."

"¿Y por eso interrumpiste en nuestra carpa, en el medio de la noche? ¿Estás loca, Fabray?" dijo Santana irritándose más y más con su amiga. Quería que se fuera rápido así seguía haciendo lo que estaban haciendo. Estaban tan cerca las dos, que era lo que más la estaba molestando.

"Lo siento, no pensé. Solo que uds. están siendo tan secretistas y muchas veces desaparecen y Rachel y vos, vuelve a veces con moretones y..."

"Y nada Quinn, no estamos ocultando nada. Simplemente, tengo una pasión oculta por los deportes de riesgo y Santana me acompaña." dijo la diva para ver si la rubia se iba. ¿En serio tenía que molestar ahora? ¿No era suficiente que lo hicieran en su casa? Ni siquiera habían podido celebrar sus cuatro últimos aniversarios, ni el primer mes de casadas, debido a que las dos rubias pasaban todo el tiempo en _su_ casa y se encerraban en _su_ habitación de huéspedes quitando el humor de las morenas.

"Lo siento." dijo la rubia mostrándose realmente arrepentida."¿Por qué no nos dijeron que estabamos molestando?" preguntó interesada.

"Quinn, realmente no creo que este sea el momento preciso para discutir ese tema." dijo Rachel.

"Oh, lo siento nuevamente, mejor me voy."

"Hasta mañana, Quinn."

"Piérdete, Fabray."

Cerca de la fogata, Quinn descubrió a su novia, a Finn, Puck, Sam, Mercedes, Tina y Mike que miraban hacia todos lados y entre ellos.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó sentándose al lado de Brittany.

"¿No escuchaste?" dijo Puck "Recién, del bosque, se escuchó un gruñido y árboles moviéndose. Cuando enfocamos la linterna, no pudimos ver nada. Pero los árboles se movían, y no hay viento." añadió.

"Mejor me voy a dormir. ¿Vienes Britt?"

"¡Si!" dijo la rubia y partieron hacia su carpa.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente, mientras todos hablaban de los sonidos que habían escuchado la noche anterior. Quinn le había contado a Brittany lo que había pasado en la tienda de campaña de las morenas y Brittany decidió hablar con Santana. Rachel, caminaba distraída detrás de las amigas mientras ellas conversaban.<p>

"¿Es cierto San?¿Estamos interrumpiendo su tiempo juntas?" dijo la rubia triste.

"Lamentablemente si, Britt. Desde que uds. pasan gran parte de su tiempo en nuestra casa, Rachel y yo no tenemos tiempo ni privacidad para nosotras." respondió la latina, viendo que su amiga estaba sonriendo.

"Dijiste "nuestra" casa", dijo Brittany, golpeando su hombro con el de Santana.

"Bueno...si...es...es que en realidad siento que es nuestra casa."

"Ok. Siento mucho haber interrumpido su tiempo juntas. Pero hay muchas veces que yo quiero pasar tiempo con vos y Quinn conmigo y entonces terminamos ahí."

"Si, Britt. ¿Pero todas las noches? Incluso Quinn nos echó de ahí en sus últimos dos aniversarios, y nosotras no pudimos ni festejar los últimos cuatro, porque uds. estaban rondando en la casa."

"¿En serio? ¿Cómo que no pudieron festejar los últimos cuatro aniversarios?."

"Cada vez que les pedimos a uds. que nos dejen una noche solas, Quinn se empieza a quejar diciendo que somos egoístas y no sé que más. Realmente cansa mucho a Rachel y accedemos."

"Quinn nunca me dijo nada de eso." susurró la rubia "¡Quinn!" llamó haciendo que su novia se uniera a ellas. "¿Es cierto que ellas te pidieron unas cuantas noches que nosotras no aparezcamos y te quejaste?"

"Si, Britt." dijo Quinn mirando amenazadoramente a la latina. "Pero es porque ellas tienen esa casa para ellas dos solas, y nosotros muchas veces tenemos que compartir lugar con nuestra familia."

"¿Y es cierto que las echaste nuestros dos últimos aniversarios de su propia casa para que nosotras podamos estar solas?"

"Bueno, Britt. Quería estar con vos."

"Pero es su casa Quinn. ¿Sabías que ellas no pudieron estar solas en sus últimos cuatro aniversarios porque nosotras estábamos por ahí?"

"Bueno, no les hace ningún daño por lo que vi anoche" respondió sarcásticamente la ex HBIC

"Esa no es la cuestión Quinnie."

"Brittany tiene razón, Quinnie" dijo Santana burlándose del sobrenombre.

"Desde ahora en más, vamos a llamar antes de ir a la casa de Rachie y si ella dice no es no."

"¡Pero Britt!"

"Pero Britt nada." respondió la rubia más alta para adelantar el paso y su novia pisándole los talones.

"¿En qué estás pensando?" preguntó Santana cuando la diva la alcanzó.

"Si tienes oportunidad, mira hacia arriba, en lo árboles. Hay como unas garras." respondió su novia. "¿Qué quería Brittany?"

"Oh, quería saber si era cierto que no tenemos momentos íntimos desde que ellas están en casa todo el tiempo. Y le dije que si, que incluso le habíamos pedido a Quinn unas noches libres, y ella dijo que no, y después, presencié algo perturbador."

"¿Qué?"

"Brittany retando a Quinn como si fuera su madre, y ésta acatando el castigo. De ahora en más, van a llamar antes de ir a casa para preguntar si puden hacerlo."

"Que bueno. Estaba cansada de hacerlo en silencio."

"Yo también."

"¿Pudiste ver lo que te dije?" preguntó la diva unos minutos después.

"Si. ¿Qué significa?"

"Significa que estamos cerca de su zona de caza"

"¿De la zona de caza de quién?" preguntó Quinn.

"Fabray, vas a tener que empezar a meterte en tus propios asuntos." dijo la latina molesta, por otra interrupción de la rubia.

"Lo siento. Venía a pedirles perdón por mi comportamiento y mi "cuasi" convivencia con uds." dijo Quinn.

"¿Britt te envió a hacerlo?" preguntó Santana burlona.

"No puedes decirle nunca que no" respondió Quinn volviendo a apurar el paso para alcanzar a su novia.

"Bueno, algo es algo. Por lo menos ahora voy a poder dejar la puerta del sótano abierta." dijo Rachel mirando a Santana.

"¿Qué hay en ese sótano al final? Paso más tiempo ahí que en la casa de mis padres y nunca pude ver que había en esa habitación"

"Ah, ya te lo voy a mostrar. En realidad, te lo quiero mostrar hace mucho, pero resulta que siempre tenemos visitas."

"Hablando de visitas, tenemos que ir a visitar a mis padres o invitarlos a cenar a casa. Papá se está quejando de que hace mucho que no ve el Impala."

"¿Te diste cuenta que ya nombraste a mi casa como tu casa?"

"Y bueno, estamos casadas hace un mes, así que es mejor que empiece a decirle así, ¿no?"

El sonido de alguien perdiendo la respiración, y un aire tibio pasando entre el medio de sus cabezas, las hizo frenar en seco.

"¿Están casadas?" susurró una voz.

Rachel y Santana giraron muy lentamente, para casi chocar con la boca abierta, los ojos completamente abiertos y una expresión de sorpresa retratando la cara de Noah Puckerman.

"No...no..."

"Es una forma de decir"

"Pasamos tanto tiempo juntas"

"Que parece que estuviéramos casadas" decían las morenas al mismo tiempo. Una encima de la otra, comenzando a mirarse de reojo y a tratar de agarrar a Puckerman para que no saliera corriendo a contar eso. A decir verdad, se habían olvidado de que no eran las últimas en la fila de la caminata.

Puckerman, aunque tardó, volvió a la realidad. Y aprovechó el momento.

"No voy a decir nada, de nada." dijo cuando vio las miradas de terror que ambas se estaban enviando. "Pero, con una condición." dijo levantando su mano con un dedo extendido."No, dos condiciones, mejor hacemos varias porque no sé que se me puede ocurrir y sé que este es mi única oportunidad para chantajearlas." Las morenas asintieron. "Quiero saber que están ocultando. Quinn no fue la única que lo notó y la verdad, esas desapariciones los fines de semana son bastante sospechosas y llega a un punto en que siempre las pierdo en la carretera."

"No, Noah. No puedo permitirte eso, por favor."

"Después vamos a discutir bien el punto Rach." continúo el muchacho. "Dos, quiero saber, cómo, cuándo y dónde se condenaron a esa vida monógama. Santana, debo admitir que estoy decepcionado, pensé que eras más como yo." Cuando vio que la latina estaba por interrumpir. "Tres, quiero un video, solo uno de una noche entre uds. dos." Esta última condición, hizo que la latina realmente lo interrumpiera, con un tremendo derechazo en la mándibula.

"¿Tenías que pegarle?" preguntó la diva tratando de atrapar a Noah que había salido corriendo detrás de los demás, ante el miedo a Santana. Sabía que había perdido la ventaja al invertir el orden de la segunda y tercera condición.

"Ahora no va a poder hablar"

"Hasta que se recupere."

"Bueno, en realidad, prefiero que todos sepan que estás casada conmigo."

"¿Te diste cuenta que Noah sospecha que estamos en algo y que Quinn también?"

"¿Qué tan malo puede llegar a ser que sepan de nuestro trabajo?"

"¿Ahora es nuestro?"

"Desde que te convertiste en mi ama de casa, si."

"Voy a ignorar eso. Pero no puedo saber si es malo o no y realmente no quiero tener que explicar que soy parte de la familia Winchester."

"¿Por qué vas a tener que explicar con eso?"

"Eventualmente siempre que explico el trabajo, digo que es un trabajo familiar."

"¿Y cuál es el problema que sepan que sos una Winchester?"

"¿Te conté que mis primos están muertos?"

"Si."

"Si alguien se entera que mis primos son ellos, pueden llegar a investigar un poco más y recordar que fueron las dos personas que vieron ayer cuando estábamos acampando. Lo cual va a llevar a una denuncia, ya que los han acusado de cosas muy feas, y los van a denunciar y ahí yo voy a terminar por primera vez metida en problemas con el FBI. Mis primos tienen un imán para los problemas"

"¿Te diste cuenta que lo que te preocupa más es que sepan de tu trabajo y no de que sos estás casada conmigo?" dijo Santana frenando a la diva y acomodando sus manos en la cintura la atrajo hacia su cuerpo sonriendo.

"Si, pero es que no me preocupa."

"¿No te preocupa? Ayer estabas haciendo un escándalo."

"Fue una ocasión especial. Había visto otra realidad, no la verdadera."

"¿Y cuál es la verdadera?"

"Que me amas, que te amo y que si estamos casadas es porque probablemente tengamos un futuro juntas." Cuando terminó de decir esto, Santana se inclinó y la besó apasionadamente para ser interrumpidas unos segundos después por alguien que se aclaraba la garganta.

"Es mejor que sigan caminando, ya llegamos a las cabañas." Dijo William Schuester molesto por la interacción romántica y constante de las dos morenas, cuando él no recibía ni un beso de Emma Pillsbury. Las jóvenes asintieron y comenzaron a seguirlo. "Además, quiero saber porque Puckerman apareció gritando y está intentado hablar pero no puede porque alguien le pegó en la mandíbula." agregó.

Santana sonrío orgullosa hasta llegar al claro en donde se encontraban las dos cabañas que iban a ser parte de su hogar durante las próximas tres noches y cinco días.

* * *

><p>"Wachel u Fantana uestan asadas" repetía una y otra vez Puckerman, lo cual generaba distintas reacciones.<p>

"¿Waffles, Puck? ¿Dónde?" preguntaba Brittany mirando a todos lados.

"¿Están embarazadas? ¿Cómo es eso posible?" preguntaba Finn

"¿Están asadas? Bueno, les debe haber hecho mal la nieve. Te quemás más la piel con la nieve." Ésta era Mercedes.

"¿Están pasadas? Puckerman, que no te dejen ver lo que hacen, no quiere decir que estén pasadas de moda. Simplemente que avanzaron a algo mejor." respondió Kurt.

Para entonces, Puckerman estaba completamente frustrado y decidió no contarles lo que se había enterado.

* * *

><p>Durante la noche, Rachel no podía dormir. Había realizado algunos símobolos Anasazi para que el Wendigo no entrara un el claro de las cavernas, pero no estaba segura de si sus compañeros, iban a estar al tanto de cualquier cosa que pudiera suceder. Sus primos le habían contado que los Wendigos eran inteligentes. Así que, mirando a Santana una vez más, decidió salir al porche de la cabaña a vigilar. No quería realmente enfrentarse sola con el Wendigo a la noche.<p>

Mientras salía, vio una figura sentanda en el porche de la cabaña ocupada por los chicos, y cuando acostumbró la vista a la oscuridad, pudo ver el mow-hawk de su amigo. Así que se acercó a él y se sentó en los escalones a su lado.

"Noah." dijo despacio y él solo asintió. "Lamento mucho que Santana te haya golpeado hoy a la tarde, pero sabes que es bastante celosa." El joven judío levantó sus hombros. Rachel, extendió una mano para agarrar la de él. "Noah, no quiero que te sientas excluido de mi vida, y aunque elegiste la popularidad a ser mi amigo hace muchos años atrás, quería contarte lo del casamiento. Pero fue tan rápido y espectacular que nos dió miedo a las dos. Y ella fue la que la que hizo la pregunta. Se muy bien que te preocupas por mí, como cuando éramos chicos y tratabas de que no me pusiera a pelear con los niños del barrio, y sé que estos dos años nos alejamos, para volver a acercarnos, para volver a alejarnos." Rachel, miró una vez más a su amigo, y vio que tenía los ojos bastante húmedos. Él la había llamado una noche borracho, antes de que empezara su relación con la latina, para pedirle perdón por todo el año que le había causado, y el distanciamiento que terminó en el quiebre definitivo de su amistad o como él dijo: destruí a los gemelos superpoderosos, Rach. "Ella me hace feliz, Noah. Me vuelve loca, pero me hace feliz." dijo apoyando su cabeza en el hombre del joven y contándole como había sido el casamiento. Noah, porque en ese momento era Noah, su Noah, soltó su mano y la abrazó, mientras ella hablaba. Después, ella intentó levantarse para irse, pero Noah volvió a hacerla sentar y la miraba profundamente. Rachel sabía que era lo que él quería saber. "No puedo contarte de lo otro Noah. Sabes muy bien que nunca pude contarte. Si lo hago, te pongo en peligro y te quiero demasiado para eso." Él sacudía la cabeza, para que ella entendiera. "Santana lo descubrió porque ella misma se puso en peligro al seguirme una noche." La diva suspiró. No sabía como explicar lo que sentía y aunque Noah no sabía la verdadera razón de sus desapariciones, tenía que hacerle entender el papel que jugaba Santana."No sé realmente como explicarlo, más que decirte, que la amo tanto, que aunque esté conmigo en situaciones peligrosas, el terror de que le pase algo hace que yo esté mucho más atenta y así poder mantenernos a salvo, a las dos." Noah ya no la miraba, sino que observaba fijamente a un punto detrás de ella, y cuando la diva se dio vuelta, pudo ver a su esposa llorando por lo que acababa de escuchar. Si, Rachel le había dicho que la amaba, pero solo una vez. Y nunca la había escuchado hablar con tanto sentimiento como lo hacía con su amigo.

Santana, miraba a Rachel, esperando algo aunque no sabía que. La diva se levantó y se acercó a ella.

"Si, San. Todo es cierto. Te amo demasiado como para poder distraerme en un trabajo, por eso me concentro tanto cada vez que surge uno de ellos. Tengo un constante miedo de perderte y no me puedo dar ese lujo. Perderte sería como matarme a esta altura." dijo la diva, queriendo reafirmarle a ella lo que antes había escuchado.

Santana la besó sin decir nada y pronto las manos de ambas comenzaron a vagar por el cuerpo de la otra y la ropa comenzó a querer salir de sus cuerpos, pero, un aplauso las distrajo y las dos pudieron ver a Puckerman que sonreía de oreja a oreja por el show que le estaban dando. Cuando el notó que se habían detenido y lo miraban, levantó sus manos en señal de derrota y se levantó para abrazarlas. Después entró en la cabaña y Santana y la diva siguieron con sus actividades a la luz de la luna y en el frío invierno.

* * *

><p>"Estoy seguro de que era una broma de Rachel para llevarlo hasta donde no podamos ver y ahora Santana le está pegando" dijo Kurt mirando hacia un punto en el bosque.<p>

"¿Pensás que estén tan cansadas de sus infantilismos que hayan hecho eso?" preguntó Quinn mirando al mismo punto del bosque.

"Uo ueo ue no" dijo Puck.

"Bueno, en todo caso, si no es una broma, es muy feo lo que Rachel le está haciendo a Santana?" dijo Mercedes.

"¿Qué le estoy haciendo a Santana?" preguntó Rachel que se acercaba al grupo de gleeks al borde del bosque. Todos (incluidos el Sr. Schuester y la Srta. Pillsbury) estaban mirando hacia el algún punto en el follaje y no se habían dado cuenta de que ellas recién dejaban la cabaña.

"Llamar a Finn para tener sexo en el bosque mientras tu novia esta durmiendo en el piso del living de la cabaña, no es algo muy bueno. Y no creo que Rachel sea de esas." Añadió Blaine.

"¿Perdón?" preguntó Santana que miraba a su esposa y a los gleeks.

"¡Santana!" gritaron todos sorprendidos "¡Oh! ¡Miren! ¡Santana está aquí, con nosotros!" seguían gritando todos la mismo tiempo.

"¡Y Rachel también!" añadió la diva logrando que todos se dieran vuelta a mirarlas.

Pasaron como dos minutos antes de que alguien comenzara a hablar, y fue el profesor quien tomó la iniciativa.

"Rachel, si tú estás aquí, ¿por qué hiciste que Finn te siguiera al bosque?" preguntó el Sr. Schuester volviendo su mirada al lugar por donde Finn había desaparecido.

"Yo no hice tal cosa." Respondió la diva.

"Si, si lo hiciste. Todos lo escuchamos." dijo Quinn.

"¿Escucharon qué?" preguntó Santana. Rachel había estado durmiendo con ella en la cabaña y lo sabía muy bien, porque en el único momento en que se separó de su cuerpo ella se despertó y encontró a su esposa hablando con Puckerman. Desde que estaban juntas, cada vez que la noche caía, Santana dormía inquieta ante la posible desaparición de la diva y si estaban juntas pero la otra se levantaba, inmediatamente la restante se despertaba.

"A Rachel, llamando sensualmente a Finn, para que se reuniera con ella en el bosque y así hacer...cosas." Volvió a hablar Quinn.

"Eso es imposible. Rachel estaba durmiendo conmigo." dijo Santana.

"No, no lo estaba. Nosotras pasamos por el living y te vimos dormir sola." dijo Mercedes.

"¿Se les ocurrió pensar que Rachel estaba fuera de la vista? Digamos, sin ofender hobbit, pero ella no es muy grande." respondió Santana.

"¿Y vos como estás segura de que ella no se levantó y salió para llamar a Finn?" preguntó Lauren.

"Porque no me podía mover. Uds. no me vieron porque yo estaba debajo de Santana." respondió la diva, haciendo que todos se quedaran mirando a la latina hasta que ésta asintió. Menos Puckerman, que sonreía y miraba ausente imaginando las actividades que llevaron a las morenas a esa posición.

"Entonces, ¿Si Rachel no llamó a Finn quién lo hizo?" preguntó la srta. Pillsbury.

"¿Vieron a alguien llamando a Finn?" preguntó Rachel para encontrarse con todas las cabezas negando. Le dijo algo en el oído a la latina y volvió corriendo a la cabaña.

"Bueno, New Directions, vamos a tener una aventura." Comenzó a decir Santana. "Finn fue víctima de algo. Y podría explicarles pero me va a llevar mucho tiempo, así que vamos a hacer lo siguiente. Cada uno de uds. va a hacernos caso por una vez en su vida y van a escuchar lo que mi novia tiene que decir cuando vuelva." Todos asintieron pero mirando a la latina como si le hubieran nacido dos cabezas.

Rachel, regresó con un bolso, y los miró.

"No me van a creer, pero quien se llevó a Finn es un Wendigo." dijo la diva. Algunos se sorprendieron, otros se rieron y otros simplemente permanecieron estoicos. "Les dije que no me iban a creer, pero no me importa. Cuando veníamos, descubrí el lugar por donde puede estar atrapado Finn así que vamos a ir todos juntos a buscarlo. No quiero que ninguno se separe porque el Wendigo, como les dije en la historia, puede imitar la voz humana. Y, por lo visto, cualquiera puede caer en sus trucos." continuó. Todos asintieron y agarraron algo para luchar, aunque no le creyeran demasiado a Rachel.

* * *

><p>Media hora después la situación era la siguiente. Puckerman iba primero en una fila de gleeks detrás de Rachel y Santana que no estaban agarradas de las manos con los demás. Al final de la fila iba el sr. Schuester mirando asustado para todos sus costados. Delante de Puck, caminando lado a lado iban las dos morenas y de la más pequeña se podía escuchar que hablaba.<p>

"Maldito Finn, tiene que pensar todo el tiempo con la cabeza que tiene entre las piernas. Por supuesto que iba a ser el primero en caer en las manos de un monstruo capaz de imitar la voz. Encima no entiende ni la mitad de las cosas que una le dice, y cree que cuando una criatura maligna lo llama para tener sexo en medio de un bosque, soy yo la que lo llama cuando ayer le dije que no quería tener nada con él. ¿O fue anteayer? Bueno, realmente no importa que día fue, pero ya me tiene cansada. Que su unineurona no funcione lo suficiente como para que se diera cuenta de que si no estoy en el desayuno con mi esposa es porque estoy con ella durmiendo. ¡Ah, pero no! El señor mariscal de campo, del equipo que siempre pierde, escucha mi voz venir de entre los árboles y sale corriendo en esa dirección, pensando en el cartero antes de llegar a donde supuestamente yo me encuentro, aunque sea un maldito Wendigo que lo va a tener colgado de algún lado, aunque no me sorprende que lo tenga refrigerado en algún lugar, porque seguramente Finn intentó tener sexo con el Wendigo cuando se dió cuenta de que no era yo. Y encima seguramente después va a estar tan contento si logro sacarlo con vida del lío en el que él solito se metió. Lo cual va a generar que me vuelva a acosar permanentemente y Santana se enoje y yo no voy a saber como manejara una esposa completamente enojada y a un tarado unicelular de 500 metros de altura que no sabe distinguir la derecha de la izquierda."

Santana, escuchaba a su mujer hablar en voz alta y sonreía orgullosa, y aunque ella se había dado cuenta, Rachel no, y había dicho dos veces la palabra "esposa". Detrás de Santana, la fila que caminaba siguiendo a las morenas, había dejado de mirar hacia sus costados y se miraban unos a otros, sorprendidos por el uso de la palabra "esposa". Puckerman solo sonreía y estiró su mano libre para palmear en la espalda de la diva, justo cuando ésta se detuvo.

"San, voy a entrar." dijo cerca de la entrada de la cueva. Sacó del bolso un tuvo pequeño de gas y un encendedor y se lo dio a la latina. "Si esa cosa llega a salir, préndele fuego. Pero solo si es la cosa. Si es la otra cosa, o sea Finn, te doy permiso para que le pegues."

"De acuerdo." dijo la latina inclinándose y después de agarrar las cosas le dio un breve beso en los labios. "Cuidate."

"Lo haré. Porque sé que si no lo hago, voy a tener a una esposa latina completamente enojada que me va a destrozar cuando llegue a casa."

"Eso tenlo por seguro." respondió la latina mientras veía a Rachel entrar en la cueva, para darse vuelta con un rostro completamente cubierto de terror al darse cuenta de que había dicho que Santana era su esposa al frente de todo el Glee club.

"Ve a salvar a Finn, hobbit, y después les explicamos a todos juntas." dijo la latina esperando que ella asintiera y se perdiera en la oscuridad de la cueva.

* * *

><p>Una hora después, unos pasos y gruñidos se sintieron cerca y la latina les hizo señas a sus compañeros de que se mantuvieran en silencio y se escondieran como pudieran. Pudo ver una forma entrar en la cueva y supo que la diva estaba en peligro, así que le dijo a Puckerman que él debía cuidarlos y entró detrás del Wendigo en la cueva.<p>

Sintió un grito provenir de las profundidades y corrió, corrió porque sabía que era Rachel la que había gritado. Veía unas luces y escuchaba llorar a Finn. Cuando se acercó, lo hizo en el más completo silencio y pudo ver como el Wendigo colgaba a Rachel por las manos en el techo, cerca de Finn y de otras dos personas más que miraban horrorizados.

Santana encendió rápidamente el encededor y rompió contra la pared la punta del tubo de gas, y el monstruo se dio la vuelta para atacarla, pero la diva no estaba derrotada y como en la oscuridad de la cueva podía ver bien la forma del Wendigo, envolvió su cabeza con sus piernas para que la latina obtuviera unos segundos de mas. Cuando observó que estaba lista, soltó al Wendigo que se abalanzó rápidamente sobre su esposa, e inmediatamente ardió en llamas.

El gritó que resonó por la cueva casi deja sordos a todos los que estaban adentro e hizo que los que esperaban afuera temblaran y se ocultaran. Prontamente, vieron salir una figura envuelta en llamas que desapareció convirtiéndose en cenizas.

Santana, inmediatamente, se levantó y fue corriendo a desatar a Rachel. Al acercarse más, pudo ver un líquido pegajoso cayendo por el rostro de la diva.

"Es sangre." dijo ella.

La latina no podía desatar rápidamente a Rachel, y no tenía nada para cortar la soga.

"En un uno de los bolsillos de mi pantalón hay un cortaplumas." dijo la diva al notar que Santana gemía de desesperación al no poder desatarla.

"¿En cuál?"

"No me acuerdo."

Santana, busco en todos los bolsillos, y al encontrar el objeto, desato a su esposa abrazándola hasta deslizarla en el suelo.

"¿No te acordabas así podía tocarte un poco?" le preguntó tratando de alivianar el dolor.

Rachel, a quién le dolía tremendamente la cabeza por el golpe que el Wendigo le había dado ( y que la estaba haciendo sangrar) sonrió ante las palabras de Santana.

"¿Por qué no desatas al unicelular Hudson y a las otras dos personas y nos vamos?" preguntó, mientras intentaba recuperar algo de equilibrio para levantarse.

"¿Estás bien?"

"Si, saquemos a estas personas de aquí."

Santana desató a Finn y a las otras dos personas, quienes eran dos hombres, que estaban bastante débiles. Ayudó a uno de ellos a levantarse y a caminar, mientras Rachel lo hacía con el otro. Finn, que se había quedado llorando en el piso, intentó apoyarse en la diva, pero ésta le dijo que espere que iban a llamar a Noah así lo sacaba de ahí, pero en realidad no hizo falta. Porque el amigo de la diva, al ver desaparecer al Wendigo entró corriendo en la cueva, temiendo que algo le hubiera pasado a Rachel (habían escuchado el grito de ella).

Al salir de la cueva, varios minutos después. El glee club corrió para ayudar a Santana, quien dijo que mejor se preocuparan por el chico que ella estaba cargando, y cuando se lo tiró encima a Lauren, volvió a ingresar en la cueva corriendo. Para volver a salir, unos minutos después, ayudando a la diva y a otro desconocido. Cuando el desconocido quedó en manos de Mike y Schuester, ella agarró a su esposa y comenzó a ver si tenía más heridas que sangraran.

"Solo me golpeó en la cabeza, San."

"¿Estás bien?"

"Ya me lo preguntaste y te dije que si." dijo la diva hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de la latina.

"Te lo puedo llegar a preguntar el resto de mi vida." dijo ella acariciando el cabello de Rachel. "Cuando te vi con los ojos cerrados tuve miedo de que te hubiera asesinado." agregó.

"No, cerré los ojos así me colgaba. Sabía que ibas a venir por detrás."

"¿Tanto confiabas en mi complejo de superheroína?"

"No, confiaba en que me amabas lo suficiente como para arriesgar tu vida y entrar a buscarme".

Santana la besó dulcemente y apoyó su frente en la de la diva, evitando tocar el lado lastimado.

"¿Por qué te atrapó? Pensé que ibas a ser lo suficientemente precavida para que eso no sucediera." preguntó.

"Porque iba a comer a uno de esos chicos. Entonces salí de mi escondite e intenté alejarlo del lugar. Después me di cuenta que si salía de la cueva los iba a ver a uds. así que dejé que me agarrara."

"O sea que la heroína sos vos."

"Me conformo con ser solo tu heroína."

"Lo sos." dijo volviendola a besar. Minutos después, se dieron vuelta para ver como estaban las demás víctimas. Y vio que todos palpaban a los dos hombres buscando heridas.

"¡Por Dios! ¿Qué clase de ayuda es esa? Denle un poco de agua a los dos, estoy segura de que están sedientos." gritó la diva irritada ante la falta de tacto de sus amigos, quienes se quedaron mirándola unos segundos e hicieron lo que ella dijo.

Finn no dejaba de llorar e intentaba abrazar a Noah, quien miraba a la diva preocupado.

"¿Qué hacemos ahora?" preguntó Schuester a Rachel una hora después, cuando todos ya estaban mejor. Los dos chicos que salvaron, se llamaban Peter y Marcus.

"¿Por qué me pregunta a mi?" respondió Rachel.

"Porque parece que sabes que es lo que hay que hacer."

"No me convence su bondad, Schuester." dijo la diva mirándolo de arriba a abajo.

"¿Perdón?"

"Dije, que volvamos a las cabañas y que mañana temprano dejemos este bosque."

"No creo que hayas dicho eso."

"¿Tiene alguna prueba de que haya sido otra cosa?"

"No."

"¿Entonces?" Rachel vió como su profesor volvía al grupo y les decía que iban a volver a las cabañas para pasar la noche y mañana salir del bosque. Con ellos iban a quedarse Peter y Marcus, así recuperaban fuerzas para caminar al día siguiente.

* * *

><p>Cuando llegaron hasta las cabañas, todos decidieron que había sido terrorífico lo del día y que preferían dormir amontonados que en cabañas separadas. Así que todos los chicos buscaron sus cosas y se ubicaron en la cabaña antes ocupada solo por las chicas.<p>

Prepararon de cenar (ya era la hora) después de bañarse y susurraban entre ellos mirando de reojo a la latina y su novia que se habían mantenido apartadas de todos. Querían sacar los dos temas que habían descubierto en el día. El primero, Rachel diciendo que Santana era su esposa. Y el segundo, el extraño conocimiento de la diva con respecto al wendigo y su forma de destruirlo.

Finn también se había mantenido aparte del grupo y como no había hablado con nadie. Salvo con Puck, pero no contaba porque no podía responder. No sabía nada de todo lo anterior y no quería acercarse a hablar con Rachel con Santana a su lado. La mente de Finn lo había llevado a confirmar que Rachel sentía algo por él al haber entrado en esa cueva para salvarlo. Y aunque Rachel salió de su escondite cuando el wendigo estaba por comerse a, él creía que era Peter, su mente lo engañó pensando que Rachel había salido cuando su vida estaba por terminar.

Después de la cena, todos (New Directions más Peter y Marcus) se sentaron cerca de Santana y Rachel, quienes no habían comido con ellos y se habían quedado dormidas y abrazadas cerca de la chimenea. "Sin darse cuenta" Mercedes comenzó a cantar y terminó despertándolas. Finn, aprovechando el momento y sabiendo que Rachel no podía negar al frente de todos que le pasaba algo con él, fue el primero en hablar.

"Rachel, gracias por haber entrado en esa cueva a salvarme. Al escuchar tu voz llamándome y no encontrarte y después ese bicho me arrastró hasta ese lugar, sabía que ibas a ir por mi." dijo Finn tratando de tocar a la diva (no hacía falta mucho espacio, ya que todos estaban apretujados, así que solo se inclinó con la mano estirada). Santana, apretó la diva más hacia sí misma al ver las intenciones de Finn.

"Finn, tu comportamiento unicelular del día de la fecha, me demostró lo siguiente: Tendrías que cursar cada año de escuela desde jardín de infantes y de esa forma vas a poder aprender algo." respondió la diva logrando que varias de las personas en la habitación se rieran.

"Rach, ya no tienes que ocultar lo que sientes. Santana te puede haber salvado, pero no le debes nada a ella." continúo Finn, sin notar que la diva reforzaba el abrazo que le daba su esposa, "todos acá fueron testigos de que entraste a esa cueva porque me habían atrapado."

Rachel y Santana pusieron sus ojos en blanco. En serio, Finn tenía que aprender a ver las cosas como eran y no como querían que fuera.

"Finn..." dijo dulcemente la diva tratando de ganar su atención, ya que él solo miraba con lastima a Santana.

"¿Si, Rach?"

"Hubiera entrado a esa cueva te hubieran atrapado o no."

"¿Qué quieres decir?" dijo Finn frunciendo sus cejas.

"Que si no hubieras sido tan tarado como para olvidar una historia que te contaron dos días antes sobre un monstruo que habitaba en este bosque y que tenía la capacidad de imitar la voz humana y encima creer que yo te estaba llamando para tener sexo, cuando por suerte esa parte de mi vida está bien suministrada por mi esposa, yo hubiera entrado a esa cueva igual."

"No entiendo." dijo Finn, cada vez más confundido. ¿Esposa?

"Mi trabajo es deshacerme...perdón" dijo cuando la latina le pegó en el brazo. "Nuestro trabajo es deshacernos de todos esos seres sobrenaturales que la gente común no cree que existen pero que si existen." dijo logrando que todos comenzaran a hablar al mismo tiempo y ella hundiéndose más en los brazos de Santana.

"¿O sea que ibas a ir detrás de esa criatura aunque no hubiera atrapado a Finn?" preguntó Schuester sorprendido.

"Por supuesto, Sr. Schuester. Sabía muy bien que tenía gente en esa cueva y tenía que salvarlas. Obviamente, no contaba con que iba a tener que salvar al estúpido de Finn que solo entiende lo que él quiere entender." dijo Rachel.

"¡Ey! ¡Yo entendí perfectamente bien lo que dijiste cuando me llamaste!" dijo Finn levántandose de su asiento y acercándose a la diva.

"Si Finn, eso no lo niego, pero si hubieras entendido lo de un par de días atrás, cuando te dije que no quería tener absolutamente nada con vos, esto no hubiera pasado." respondió Rachel "Este tipo es un tarado, la verdad no sé que pude ver en él" añadió despacio para que solo Santana pudiera oírla.

"Bueno Rachel, yo creo que entiendo a Finn. La verdad tus mensajes son muy confusos." dijo Schuester tratando de salvar a su alumno preferido.

"Por supuesto que ud. entendería eso, Sr. Schuester. Digamos, le creyó a su mujer ¿Cuánto tiempo fue? un embarazo." añadió Santana, molesta por las palabras de su profesor.

"Además, Rachie no le envía ningún mensaje a Finn, ni siquiera de texto." agregó Brittany.

"Brittany tiene razón, Rachel hizo todo lo posible para llevar al mínimo el trato con Finn, incluso cambió de pareja en los duetos. Me parece que Finn y ud. Sr. Schue tendrían que ver la realidad como es y no como ustedes quieren que sea." acompañó Quinn.

"Si, es cierto, tiene razón." decían todos los miembros de Glee.

"Bueno, está bien. Puede ser que tengan todos uds. razón. Volviendo al tema, ¿Cuándo pensabas entrar en esa cueva, Rachel?" dijo Schuester levantando la voz para que todos se guardaran sus opiniones.

"Cuando todos uds. estuvieran distraídos durante el día."

"¿Qué hay de mi esposa ésto y de mi esposa aquello otro?" interrumpió Kurt, lo que hacía la diva no le importaba, le importaba lo de la esposa.

"Rachel y yo estamos casadas." dijo Santana sonriendo a su diva.

"¿Cómo?¿Cuándo?¿Dónde?" eran las preguntas que flotaban en la habitación.

"Hace un mes y todo lo demás no les importa a uds. saberlo." respondió la diva.

"¡Felicitaciones!" gritó Brittany levantándose de su asiento y empujando a Finn, que se había enderezado como poste de luz, para abrazar a las morenas.

Schuester no sabía nada de eso, ¿Y como no podía saberlo él, que era el profesor favorito de sus alumnos? pensó e hizo conocido ese pensamiento.

"Bueno, Sr. Schuester. Digamos que para comenzar, casi nadie lo sabía, salvo mi familia y la de Rachel. Y para continuar, ud. últimamente se queda a un lado del aula mientras sus alumnos dirigen el coro. No es para que se sorprenda." dijo Santana.

"Estoy seguro de que Sue lo sabe." dijo él.

"No, no lo sabe nadie. ¿O tengo que buscar la definición de nadie en el diccionario Sr. Schuester?" dijo Rachel.

"¡Renunció a Glee! ¡Esto no puede estar pasando! ¡Es un mundo paralelo! ¡Alguien está haciendo una broma!" dijo Finn saliendo de la cabaña hacia el frío de la noche, seguido por Schuester que miraba a sus alumnos enojado, porque cuando Finn dijo que renunciaba todos comenzaron a aplaudir.

* * *

><p>El resto de la noche, todos siguieron charlando y Santana cuidaba la herida de Rachel que ahora estaba debajo de la protección de una venda. Cuando de a uno se fueron durmiendo, Puck se sentó al lado de las morenas.<p>

"Duerman un poco, yo las cuido." dijo acomodándose de cierta forma para que nadie pudiera llegar a ellas sin tener que molestarlas.

"¿Cuando empezaste a hablar bien?" preguntó Santana.

"Siempre pude hablar bien." dijo él.

Rachel y Santana lo miraron fijamente.

"Hice que no podía hablar bien porque no quería que todos ellos se enteraran de su boda, que ahora ya todos saben. No soy tan insensible." Añadió.

"Gracias Noah."

"Cuando quieras princesa."

* * *

><p>Cuando el sol despuntó a la mañana siguiente, todos guardaron sus cosas y comenzaron a caminar hacia la entrada del parque.<p>

Al llegar al estacionamiento, Peter y Marcus se despidieron de Rachel y Santana y fueron directamente hacia el guardabosque para anunciar que habían sido encontrados por ese grupo extraño de estudiantes de secundaria.

* * *

><p>"¿San?"<p>

"Si, hobbit"

"Me duele la cabeza"

"Cuando lleguemos a Lima vamos a ir al hospital."

"No es eso, San."

"¿Entonces?"

"No creo que pueda manejar"

"¿Estás diciendo lo que creo que estás diciendo?"

"Creo que es más fácil decir que te amo."

"¿Y ahora eso que quiere decir?"

"Quiere decir que te amo."

"Yo también te amo."

"¿Me llevas a casa?"

"¿Voy a poder manejar?"

"Todo el camino."

"Creo que me gusta más que demuestres que me amas a través de actos y no de palabras."

"Que te deje manejar no quiere decir que te ame, quiere decir que me duele tanto la cabeza que no creo que esté lo suficientemente lúcida para llevarnos a casa sanas y salvas."

"A veces creo que no te gusta el romance."

"El romance es un cuento de hadas, San."

"¿Las hadas existen?"

"Si, pero es mejor que no nos encontremos con ninguna."

"No quiero ni saber porque estás diciendo eso."

"Es mejor que no lo sepas."

"¿Puedo ir con uds.?" dijo Puckerman interrumpiendo la conversación.

"De acuerdo, Puckerman, pero ante el mínimo innuendo de ser espectador o participe en nuestros encuentros sexuales, te dejo tirado en la carretera."

"No me gusta meterme con mujeres casadas."

"Eso no te lo cree nadie, Noah."

Y los tres subieron al Impala para salir rumbo a Lima.

* * *

><p>"¿Sr. Schuester?" preguntó Lauren<p>

"¿Si?"

"¿Por qué Rachel y Santana pudieron viajar en su propio vehículo y nosotros en este colectivo?"

"Lo hicieron para que nosotros pudiéramos ahorrar y como Artie no pudo venir, pudimos salvar parte del presupuesto para el viaje a Nueva York en las Nacionales."

* * *

><p>"¡Detengan el colectivo!" gritó Quinn<p>

"¿Qué paso?" preguntó Schuester mientras el colectivo se detenía y la rubia bajaba rápidamente a buscar algo al costado de la carretera. Cuando volvió, todos miraban lo que tenía en la mano.

"¿Eso es un iPod?" preguntó Kurt

"Si, lo vi volar por la ventana del acompañante del auto de Rachel."

"Aprieta Play y escuchemos lo que ellas no querían escuchar."

"¿Es eso Ricky Martin?" preguntó Mercedes después de escuchar una parte de "Livin´ la vida loca".

"Ahora sabemos porque el iPod salió volando." Dijo Lauren.

* * *

><p>"¿Tenían que tirarme el iPod?"<p>

"Si" respondieron Rachel y Puckerman al unísono.

"¿No era suficiente con qué me dijeran que no querían escuchar Ricky Martin?"

"San, te estuvimos pidiendo que lo cambies desde que salimos del bosque." dijo Rachel.

"La verdad que no soporto su voz." Añadió Puckerman.

"¿Te das cuenta que vas a tener que comprarme uno nuevo?" le preguntó Santana a su esposa.

"Si ese es el precio que tengo que pagar." dijo la diva y sacudió sus hombros. "Además, no te voy a tener que comprar nada. Quinn me acaba de enviar un mensaje diciendo que tienen sano y salvo a tu iPod"

"Seguramente va a querer algo a cambio. ¿Qué tiene la gente como uds. en contra de Ricky Martin?"

"Nada, San, simplemente no me gusta escucharlo en este auto."

"¿Te diste cuenta de que ahora que están casadas todo lo tuyo es de ella y lo de ella tuyo?" preguntó Puck desde el asiento trasero.

"Si, pero no el Impala" respondió la diva

"¿Cómo es eso?" preguntó Santana quitando la vista del camino por unos segundos.

"¿A quién les pediste que prepararan la boda?"

"A tus primos"

"¿Crees que Dean no iba a meter en el contrato que firmamos convirtiéndonos en mujer y mujer alguna claúsula con respecto a este auto?"

"¡Sabía que Sam se tenía que hacer cargo de todo!"

"Sam iba a perder en contra de las súplicas de Dean"

"¿Cómo lo supiste?"

"Ese fue el sobre que llegó el otro día a casa. Era una copia del contrato de casamiento. Aunque no sé porque tanto contrato."

"Maldito Dean."

"Yo estoy agradecida de su existencia en realidad."

"No me sorprende."

"Quiero entrar" anunció Puck interrumpiendo la conversación de la pareja. Se estaba aburriendo del ir y venir que tenían con las palabras.

"¿A dónde, Puckerman?" preguntó Santana.

"A lo que uds. tienen. Ese trabajo. Les vendría bien un hombre como yo."

"¿Perdón?" preguntó la diva.

"No es que no sean buenas, pero un poco más de fuerza no les vendría mal."

"Detené este auto en este instante Santana." dijo Rachel.

"¿Qué vas a hacer?"

"Le voy a demostrar que, incluso herida, puedo ganarle en una pelea."

"No Princesa, no voy a lastimar a una mujer." dijo Puck mirando a Santana por el espejo retrovisor y viendo su posible muerte futura, si llegaba a lastimar a la diva. Rachel, se giró en el asiento y miró a Puck.

"¿Querés entrar?" preguntó seriamente.

"Si." contestó él.

"Entonces, vamos a frenar este auto y me vas a tener que ganar en una pelea. Solo un golpe, o inmovilizarme en el piso. Solo una cosa. Si lo hacés entras."

"¿No tendrías que consultarlo con la señora? No quiero que me mate." dijo Puck temblando internamente por la mirada de Santana.

"San, o es eso o lo tenemos que dejar entrar."

"Entonces que pelee conmigo."

"Todavía no. ¿Puedo?¿Puedo?" rogó Rachel agachando su rostro y pestañeando.

"Esta bien." dijo Santana estacionando al lado del camino.

* * *

><p>"¿Por qué se detuvieron?"<p>

"¿Quién está pegándole a Puckerman?"

"¿Es esa Rachel?"

"¡Bien Rachie!"

"Este viaje se vuelve más raro mientras más cerca del final estamos." Se escuchaban todas estas frases en el colectivo de glee.

* * *

><p>"Igual voy a seguir intentándolo." dijo Puck cuando retomaron el camino.<p>

"No nos sorprende para nada." repitieron simultáneamente Rachel y Santana.

Esa noche, fue la primera en 4 meses que podían dormir solas en su casa. Para, ser interrumpidas a la madrugada por Lucas López, que quería ir a dar una vuelta en el Impala (ese hombre no perdía la costumbre) y media hora después, por Quinn que gritaba por la ventana, que sabía que ocultaban algo. Le tiraron agua helada a la rubia, quien se fue corriendo gritando que le podía llegar a dar hipotermia. No apareció por la casa Berry - López por una semana.

Rachel y Santana fueron felices durante esa semana. Hasta que Quinn volvió a aparecer sin llamar por teléfono antes, junto a Brittany por supuesto, y esta vez exigiendo que le cuenten todo, logrando con eso, que Rachel se encerrara en el sótano, junto a Santana.


	5. A través del espejo

_Buenas! Otro capítulo de esta serie de One Shots. _

_Detalle que me olvidé de avisar antes. Los capítulos no están por orden cronológico, así que seguro van a ir saltando de un lado para el otro. Y es bastante seguro que me confunda temporalmente con otros, ya que si hay algo de lo que me olvido (aunque lo lea) es del paso del tiempo._

_Y este en particular, también tiene un poco de drama en la pareja de Rachel y Santana._

_Más la inclusión (molesta) de Quinn y Brittany en el hogar de la diva._

_A decir verdad, este capítulo es como que no me termina de gustar, así que espero que uds puedan decirme que es lo que hice mal._

_Espero que lo disfruten!_

_Lore._

_Ni glee ni supernatural me pertenecen. Pero los errores si, así que mil disculpas por estos últimos._

* * *

><p><strong>A través del espejo<strong>

Santana y Rachel estaban tiradas en el sillón de la casa de la diva, besándose cuando de repente sonó el timbre. Rachel no quería levantarse (primero porque iba a tener que ponerse la remera y segundo porque estaba muy comoda en su lugar debajo del cuerpo de su novia) y Santana no quería levantarse simplemente porque quería seguir con lo que estaba haciendo.

A decir verdad después de la primera noche en que Santana y Rachel hicieron el amor, o tuvieron sexo, o como quieran llamarlo, la latina se sorprendió bastante. ¿La realidad? Rachel era terriblemente espectacular en la cama. Y era de ella. Muchas gracias. Nohabía forma de detener a la diva una vez que empezaba a sentir las manos de Santana en su estómago, o en sus pechos, o en cualquier parte de su cuerpo que generalmente estuviera tapada con ropa. Y cuando Rachel comenzaba a sentir eso, solo significaba una cosa. Toda una noche sin dormir, ni siquiera descansar. La diva era insaciable. Y Santana estaba completamente feliz con eso. Y el resto de Lima también.

Desde que Santana había despertado sexualmente a Rachel, todos sentían que estaban en un capítulo de "La dimensión desconocida." Eso sí, siempre y cuando nadie tocara a Rachel. En ese momento, volvía la verdadera (y terrorífica) Santana López y todos corrían a esconderse. Basta dar como ejemplo, a una de las porristas, cuyo nombre quedó olvidado en los anales de McKinley debido a que a nadie le importaba. La porrista en particular había insultado la nariz de Rachel al pasar por los pasillos (después alegó que estaba aburrida y justo la había visto en su casillero retirando unos libros y como hacía mucho que no le decía nada, decidió hacerlo ese día), olvidando que Rachel era una de ellas (ese día fue sin el uniforme porque Sue les había dado el día para que no lo usaran) y olvidando también que su capitana, quien caminaba a su lado, era la novia de la diva. Entonces, habló en voz alta para que todos los que estaban en el pasillo la escucharan, diciéndole algo completamente ofensivo por el tamaño de su nariz. No reaccionó hasta muchos segundos después en que su risa se apagó, y eso sucedió porque se dio cuenta de que se estaba riendo completamente sola y todos la miraban como si hubiera matado a un cachorrito. Al girar hacia Santana, preguntándole (no, esta porrista en particular no tenía ningún sentido de la ubicación) si había escuchado lo que había dicho, pudo ver a esa Santana López que existía antes de que comenzara a salir con Rachel Berry. La misma Rachel Berry a quien ella acababa de insultar al frente de su novia. La porrista, creyó ver por un momento llamas de furia salir de los ojos de la latina y mirando a sus demás compañeras y a Rachel buscando ayuda, se dió cuenta de que tenía que salir corriendo. Y eso hizo. Salió corriendo para desaparecer ese día de los pasillos de McKinley. Volvió al día siguiente, altiva y con su uniforme y durante el final de la práctica, mientras estaban en los casilleros, creyó que el problema se había olvidado y bromeó sobre ello. Pero Santana no se había olvidado. Durante todo el día, la porrista desconocida recibió un granizado tras otro, la gente la empujaba en los pasillos por más que gritara "Soy una Cheerio" y la completa ignorancia de Sue Sylvester quien, casi al finalizar el día escolar, anunció por los parlantes que por haber insultado a Rachel Berry quedaba fuera del escuadrón. Al día siguiente el problema si fue olvidado e incluso la porrista (ya ex porrista). Nadie se acordaba de ella y no sabían si seguía o no siendo alumna de McKinley. Fue así, que la mayoría aprendió que no había que meterse con Rachel Berry para no soportar la furia de su novia latina.

Pero volviendo a la historia, había sonado el timbre y las dos lo ignoraron. Rachel continúo besando el cuello de la latina, quien con sus manos urgentes ya había quitado todo lo que la distanciaba de los redondos, firmes y atractivos pechos de su novia. Pero el timbre volvió a sonar, una y otra vez, para llegar a distraer a la pareja de sus actividades.

De pronto, una sombra se ubicó en la ventana del living y comenzó a golpear el vidrio, gritando: "Sé que están ahí, las estoy viendo. Y aunque Rachel es muy sexy, necesito que me abran la puerta. ¡Ahora!"

Vale aclarar, que Santana no estaba muy contenta con su amiga Quinn Fabray (quién en estos momentos se estaba convirtiendo más en su próximo objetivo dentro de McKinley a partir del día lunes) y se levantó reluctantemente a abrirle la puerta. Rachel, mientras tanto se puso su remera, sin importarle que estuviera al revés.

Quinn entró rápidamente y se sentó al frente de la diva, quien la miraba amenazadoramente por haberle arruinado el comienzo de su fin de semana, sin ningún trabajo en puerta y que podía pasar completamente en todas las superficies de la casa con su novia haciendo cosas completamente indecentes. Como regalo de cumpleaños para la latina. Santana se sentó al lado de su novia y miraba enojada a Quinn.

"¿Vieron a Brittany?" preguntó, mirando de la latina a la diva, de la diva a la latina.

"¿Crees que si hubieramos visto a Brittany hubiéramos estado haciendo lo que estabamos haciendo?" preguntó la latina.

"No, Quinn. No vimos a Brittany" respondió educadamente la diva, apoyando una de sus manos en la rodilla de su novia. "No la vemos desde que salimos de la escuela hace unas 5 horas. Además, nos habías comunicado que hoy tenían una cita." agregó.

"Si, pero ella nunca llegó." respondió Quinn ignorando lo que Santana le había dicho. "En realidad, creo que llegó y se fue. Porque el mozo en Breadstix me dijo que si la había visto pero que se puso a hablar con un hombre y después se fue. Dijo que me la perdí por unos 3 minutos."

"No sabía que nos veías como hombres, Quinn" dijo Santana molesta por la interrupción de la rubia. Además, ella tenía que cuidar a su novia.

"Sé que no son hombres. Por lo que vi, Rachel es bastante mujer. Pero pensé que ella podía haber venido hacia acá o haberte contado algo, San. Enviarte un mensaje de texto o algo." dijo Quinn comenzando a mostrar desesperación. "Llamé a la casa y me dijeron que no estaba. Y desapareció como hace una hora y media. Estuve esperando en Breadstix hasta hace un rato."

"Quinn, ¿por qué no vas a tu casa y si sabemos algo de Brittany te avisamos?" dijo la diva queriendo que su amiga rubia se vaya de su casa.

"No, sé que si le pasa algo a la primera que va a avisar es a Santana." dijo Quinn sentándose más firmemente en el sillón y cruzando los brazos.

"Eso hubiera sucedido en otro tiempo, Fabray. Cuando ella no estaba saliendo con vos. Ahora, a la primera que le va a avisar de algo es a vos. No a mi." dijo Santana.

Todas se quedaron en silencio, las dos morenas porque si agregaban algo más iba a ser algo ofensivo para que Quinn se ofendiera con ellas y se marchara (y también se estaban preocupando un poco) y Quinn porque todavía se sentía un poco fuera de lugar con la relación entre Santana y Brittany.

Y el silencio, aunque incómodo por momento, trajo novedades. Tres celulares sonaron al mismo tiempo anunciando un mensaje de texto.

"**Me perdí en la alcantarilla. No sé donde estoy. ¿Pueden venir a buscarme? El señor que me prometió los patos quizo ponerme una vacuna y salí corriendo." Britt.**

"¡Yo sabía que tenía que preocuparme!" gritó Quinn levantándose de su asiento y corriéndo a la puerta. A la cual no llegó porque alguien fuerte agarró su muñeca para frenarla. Girando pensando que era Santana, se sorprendió al ver que era la más pequeña de las tres.

"¿A dónde vas?" preguntó Rachel.

"A buscarla." respondió la rubia mirándola como si fuera un clon femenino de Finn.

"Si, pero ¿vas a ir así nomás? Ni siquiera sabes por donde empezar y ¿tenés aunque sea una linterna en el auto?."

"No, no tengo linterna. Pero tengo que encontrarla."

"Nosotras te acompañamos. Pero vas a esperar unos minutos, porque no voy a entrar así en una alcantarilla." dijo Rachel soltando la mano de Quinn

"Rachel...gracias." dijo la rubia dándose cuenta de que la iban a ayudar. La rubia volvió al living con Santana, y se sentó a esperar la a la diva.

Unos cinco minutos después, Rachel descendió las escaleras.

"Dame las llaves de tu auto." le dijo a Quinn

"¿Qué? No, manejo yo." respondió la rubia.

"No, voy a ir yo sola. Conozco las alcantarillas, no preguntes por que."

"¿Entonces porque no vas en tu auto?" preguntó Quinn.

"¿Estás loca? No voy a llenar de olor a alcantarilla el Impala."

Quinn sabía que no tenía muchas opciones y había escuchado una conversación entre Brittany y Santana en donde la latina le decía que Rachel, había hecho algo muy especial por sus padres y que por eso se había ganado la confianza de la familia López, y que además, cuando la diva se proponía algo, era capaz de llevarlo a cabo. Santana había agregado que confiaba su vida a Rachel. Así que, recordando esa conversación le entregó la llave del auto a la diva, quien después se inclinó sobre Santana y le dijo algo al oído y dándole un beso rápido salió de la casa a buscar a Brittany.

"¿Qué te dijo?" preguntó Quinn curiosa.

"No creo que quieras saberlo". Respondió la latina

"¿Te dijo algo de Brittany?"

"No."

"¿Entonces , que te dijo?"

"¿En serio Quinn?"

"Quiero saber que te dijo, estoy muy nerviosa por la súbita desaparición de mi novia y tengo miendo que te haya dicho algo con respecto a eso."

"No me dijo nada con respecto a Brittany."

"Entonces, ¿Qué te dijo?"

"¡Oh, Por Dios, Fabray! Me dijo que prefería estar investigando otras alcantarillas y no precisamente las de Lima."

"Oh!" respondío Quinn completamente colorada.

* * *

><p>Rachel llegó hasta Breadstix y estacionando el auto comenzó a buscar una boca de tormenta que estuviera abierta indicando que Brittany había ingresado por ahí. Unas dos cuadras más allá, la encontró.<p>

Mientras caminaba, con parte de sus sentidos abiertos y dejando una pequeña marca en cada esquina para poder saber por donde volver, pensaba que el hecho de conocer las las alcantarillas de Lima es parte del entrenamiento de cazador (por lo menos el que sus padres utilizaron en ella) y que no sabía si algún día iba a poder traer a Santana hacia el mundo subterraneo ya que cada vez que intentaba enseñarle algo terminaban desnudas sobre la cama.

Tratando de no pensar en las cosas que podría estar haciendo junto a Santana y evitando que el olor de las alcantarillas penetraran por su nariz demasiado tiempo, Rachel estuvo caminando una hora, hasta que una figura apoyada contra la pared y hablando sola, le hizo saber que había encontrado a su amiga.

"¡Rachie!" gritó Brittany al verla y corrió a abrazarla.

"Hola Brittany. ¿Vamos?" preguntó Rachel, sabiendo que lo mejor era salir lo más rápido de ahí, aunque ya estaba segura de que tenía el olor impregnado en su cuerpo.

"No sé por donde salir, Rachie. Por eso envié ese mensaje."

"No te preocupes Britt, pasé una salida acá cerca, después vamos hasta Breadstix a buscar el auto y a mi casa en donde te está esperando Quinn."

"¡Quinn! Me olvidé completamente de la cita, ¿Sábes?" comenzó a decir Brittany mientras caminaban hacia la boca de tormentar que Rachel había visto unos metros más atrás. "Y cuando estaba en Breadstix vino un hombre que me hizo reír muchísimo. Llegué a un momento en que pensé que me estaba volviendo loca. Bueno, y el hombre me invitó a ver unos patos que tenia en su casa. Y salimos de Breadstix y dimos la vuelta a la cuadra, cuando el hombre ese saco una aguja enorme y quería clavarmela en el cuello. Me dijo que era algo una aguja para hacerme más inteligente. A veces quiero volverme más inteligente." dijo mirando como la diva le hacía señas para que subiera por unas escaleras. No iba a correr el riesgo de dejarla de nuevo en las alcantarillas. Después de que salieron, Rachel se dió cuenta de que habí a caminado casi en círculos, ya que se encontraba a unas 5 cuadras de por dónde habían entrado y le había llevado una hora. Pero mejor llegar más rápido. Le pidió a la rubia que siga con la historia.

"Bueno, y sacó esa aguja enorme, de acá de su brazo, y quería clavarmela acá." dijo señalandole un punto detrás de la oreja.

"Britt, que suerte que saliste corriendo." dijo la diva sinceramente. "Ahora, vamos a ir a mi casa, Quinn y vos a la tuya o la de ella y vamos a olvidar esto. Para siempre."

"¿Me crees, Rachie?" preguntó Brittany. Estaba cansada de que no la tomaran en serio.

"Si, Britt. Por eso es que creo que tendrías que olvidar esto para siempre."

"¿Era un doctor, Rachie? San me dijo que vos sabías muchas cosas y que podías salvar a mucha gente. ¿Sos un doctor, Rachie?". La diva observó a su amiga, quien emanaba inocencia todos los días.

"No, Britt, no soy un doctor. Y lo más importante es que el hombre que te prometió los patos, tampoco lo era." dijo Rachel agarrando la mano de Brittany. "Y lo más importante antes que eso, si, Brittany, te creo."

"¡Gracias Rachie!" dijo la rubia abrazando a la diva antes de subir al auto de Quinn. Rachel sonreía al saber que el olor que ellas dos cargaban iba impregnado en el auto. Eso le pasa a Quinn Fabray por arruinar su noche con Santana.

* * *

><p>Cuando volvieron, Quinn esperaba ansiosa en la entrada a que el auto sea estacionado. Con Santana detrás, quien no quería admitir que se había preocupada por la desaparición de su mejor amiga. Pero apenas ambas descendieron del vehículo, Quinn corrió para abrazar a Brittany.<p>

Rachel, se acercó a Santana, quien dio un paso atrás al oler a la diva.

"Es bueno saber que me querés a pesar de todo, San." dijo Rachel sonriendo y pasando directamente hacia su cuarto.

Santana, observaba a sus amigas y se dió cuenta del error que había cometido al no abrazar a su novia, pero en realidad, tenía demasiado olor a cloaca. ¿Cómo era posible que Quinn aguantara a Brittany?

"¡Hola San!" dijo Brittany pasando a su lado y entrando en la casa.

La latina, reaccionó unos minutos después de que sus amigas habían vuelto a la casa.

"¿No se van a ir?" preguntó entrando en el living en donde las dos estaban cómodas en el sillón.

"No, ahora queremos quedarnos acá." respondió Quinn.

"¿Por qué aunque sea no llevas a Brittany a que se de un baño?" preguntó Santana mientras comenzaba a dirigirse a las escaleras.

"Esa es una buena idea, Quinn." dijo Brittany "Estuve mucho tiempo ahí abajo. Después podemos volver." Y agarrando la mano de su novia, salieron hacia la noche. "¡Ya volvemos, San!"

* * *

><p>Rachel, se tomó su tiempo bajo la ducha. Cada vez que se pasaba jabón, imaginaba que el olor era más fuerte. Pero decidió darse por vencida cuarenta minutos después. Además, las palabras de Brittany la habían dejado pensando.<p>

Cuando salió del cuarto de baño, se encontró con Santana quien la estaba esperando en la cama, desnuda.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" preguntó Rachel quien salía completamente vestida del baño.

"Pensé que podíamos seguir haciendo lo que estábamos haciendo antes de que Quinn llegara y de esta forma es más rápido." dijo girando la cabeza para ver a su novia. "¿Por qué estás vestida?"

"Porque Brittany me contó lo que había pasado y me puse a pensar en eso. Me parece que hay un trabajo, en realidad." respondió buscando algo en uno de los cajones de su escritorio.

"Brittany tiene una imaginación muy poderosa. Es probable que se lo haya imaginado todo." dijo Santana sin poder creer que Rachel no estuviera a esta altura tocándola.

"¿Sabías que hasta que el fantasma de Sandra McGraw apareció en McKinley yo no tuve ningún trabajo ni en Lima ni en sus alrededores?" preguntó ella acomodándose en la silla de su escritorio, con algo girando en sus manos. Parecía una llave pero más grande. "¿Quinn y Brittany?"

"Fueron a la casa de Brittany, supongo, para que se diera una ducha. Dijeron que después volvían." dijo Santana, sorprendida por la velocidad en que Rachel había cambiado la dirección de la conversación.

"Voy a bajar al sótano. ¿Podrías entretenerlas si vuelven? Prometo que no voy a tardar mucho." dijo comenzando a salir de la habitación.

"Pensé que habíamos hablado y que ibamos a comenzar a hacer las cosas juntas." dijo Santana mirando a la diva.

"Y lo vamos a hacer, San. Sea lo que sea, lo vamos a hacer. Y lo que ahora descubra te lo voy a explicar, cuando estemos solas. No quiero que Brittany y Quinn descubran lo que hay ahí abajo."

"Yo no sé que es lo que hay ahí abajo."

"Para resumirlo, hasta el día que puedas verlo, hay una gran biblioteca. Enorme. De libros muy antiguos y hay también diarios íntimos de todos los miembros de mi familia y copia de los de la parte Winchester con sus investigaciones personales. Está todo dentro de un lugar construido en hierro puro, para mantener ciertas cosas fuera de ahí. Y hay armas, muchas armas."

"¿Por qué no me lo mostraste?"

"Porque desde hace casi un mes, cada vez que estamos solas nos concentramos en otras actividades. San, no te estoy dejando fuera. Solo quiero mantener esto entre nosotras. Esta vez puede ser que no haya sido la imaginación de Brittany."

"De acuerdo. Pero después me vas a contar."

"Si."

Santana se vistió rápidamente y siguió a la diva hasta la puerta del sótano, en dónde ella le mostró como abrirla en caso de que le pase algo. "Abajo también hay una pequeña oficina, en donde hay unos celulares. Y hay una agenda con los números de Sam y Dean. Eso te va a poder servir. Esta tarjeta está siempre en el escritorio. Perdida. Además, no parece más que una tarjeta común y corriente." le decía Rachel mientras metía la tarjeta en una pequeña ranura que había justo entre el marco y la puerta. Estaba tan bien escondida, que no se notaba, parecía que formaba parte de puerta. Detrás, había una pared de hierro puro, que se abrió al insertar la tarjeta en un pequeño espacio que había en el suelo.

Cuando Rachel estaba comenzando a bajar las escaleras, el timbre sonó, y ella volvió hacia Santana y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

"Vuelvo en un rato."

* * *

><p>Santana, pasó el "rato" siendo espectadora en la relación de las dos rubias, quienes habían tomado las cosas bastante en serio y sus manos habían comenzado a perderse. Santana estaba completamente enojada.<p>

* * *

><p>"¿Bobby? Habla Rachel."<p>

"_Hola pequeña. Que puedo hacer por ti esta noche."_ preguntó el cazador quién estaba en algún lugar del país. La diva creía que era Nueva Orleans o por ahí. Realmente no le interesaba.

"Estan pasando cosas, Bobby."

"_¿Cómo qué?"_

"Durante mucho tiempo, no hubo ningún trabajo en Lima ni en sus alrededores. Y ahora, en estos tres meses, ya me enfrenté a tres. Posiblemente van a ser cuatro."

"_Déjame investigar un poco y te aviso pequeña."_

"Gracias, Bobby."

Rachel cortó la comunicación y continuó mirando la imagen que tenía delante de ella. Leyó por última vez las notas que todos sus antepasados habían escrito y decidió salir. Su "rato" le había llevado un poco más de hora y media.

Santana la esperaba en la cocina, sola. Había echado de la casa a Quinn y a Brittany, quienes se quejaron de su mala hospitalidad y de que ni siquiera tenía derecho a echarlas porque tampoco era su casa. Y por cierto, ¿dónde estaba Rachel?. Santana no las escuchó, no les respondió, solo las sacó a empujones.

"Lo que dijo Brittany puede tener algo que ver con un espectro" dijo Rachel abrazando a su novia. La había extrañado durante la hora y media que pasó en el sótano.

"¿En serio?" preguntó Santana envolviendo a la diva entre sus brazos.

"Lamentablemente si."

"¿Pero un espectro no es como un fantasma?"

"No este espectro."

"No vas a ahondar en más explicaciones." No era una pregunta, era una afirmación.

"No. Realmente no. Porque quizás lo llegues a ver. Este espectro, en realidad, anda por la vida como un hombre. La única forma en la que se lo puede distinguir es si se ve el reflejo de su rostro, en donde se puede ver que es verde y tiene dientes puntiagudos y es, literalmente, muy feo."

"Ok."

"Lo bueno es que puede ser destruido con plata. Así que estoy pensando en hacer una espada de plata. Aunque quizás sea mejor un cuchillo."

"¿Lo malo?"

"Lo malo es que vuelve loca a la gente. Aunque el que atacó a Brittany está trabajando de otra manera."

"¿Cómo es eso?"

"El mejor lugar para un espectro sería un manicomio, en donde no pasaría desapercibido, ya que podría volver a la gente incluso más loca de lo que puede estar. Pero éste, anda por Lima emitiendo algún tipo de toxina, supongo, que hace reír a la gente y logra convencer a las personas de que vaya con él. Sabía que a Brittany le gustaban los patos, y sabía que ella deseaba ser más inteligente. Por suerte se equivocó, y Brittany si es inteligente. Salió corriendo cuando percibió que algo andaba mal, aunque ella no se dé cuenta."

"Brittany es bastante inteligente. ¿Qué más hace este espectro?"

"Bueno, cuando es el momento, saca de su brazo una aguja y la clava detrás del oído de su víctima y le chupa toda la materia cerebral. De esa forma se alimenta."

"O sea que ahora tenemos una cosa hermosa a la que enfrentarnos." dijo Santana sarcásticamente. Soltó a Rachel del abrazo y la comenzó a guiar hacia la escalera para poder llegar a su destino final, la habitación.

"¿Cerraste las puertas?" preguntó la diva.

"Si, hasta activé la alarma."

"Genial."

Y las dos corrienron hasta la pieza para tirarse en la cama y seguir con sus planes para la noche.

* * *

><p>Pero, nada era tan simple ese viernes a la noche para la pareja. Una media hora después y cuando ya estaban las dos completamente desnudas e iban a comenzar con el evento principal, la alarma comenzó a sonar.<p>

"¡Y ahora qué!" gritó Santana levantando los brazos al aire señalando claramente su frustración.

"Alguien entró en la casa." dijo Rachel poniéndose lo primero que encontró. Y buscando una de sus armas en el cajón de la mesita de luz.

"¿Y quien entró no se dió cuenta de que está sonando la alarma?" preguntó Santana, también vistiéndose rápidamente.

"La alarma suena únicamente en mi cuarto o en el sótano, y me avisa al celular." dijo mostrándole la pantalla de su dispositivo a la latina.

"¿Qué empresa de alarma tenés?" preguntó Santana sorprendida.

"Después te cuento." dijo saliendo sigilosamente de la habitación, después de teclear algo en el teléfono que hizo que la alarma dejara de sonar.

Bajaron silenciosamente las escaleras, con la diva llevando la delantera ya que sabía manejar el arma. Escucharon ruidos provenientes del living y la cocina. Decidieron esperar unos minutos, hasta que los ruidos se concentraron en una sola habitación. Santana, cruzó el pasillo rápidamente para encender la luz y Rachel se paró en el umbral apuntando con el arma hacia donde estaban las personas (por lo menos eran dos) que habían irrumpido en su casa.

"¡Quietos!" gritó Rachel sacando rápidamente el seguro de la pistola.

Las personas que habían irrumpido rápidamente levantaron las manos dejando caer lo que estaban sosteniendo en el piso.

"¿En serio Fabray? ¿En serio?" dijo Santana completamente enojada al notar a sus amigas en el medio de la habitación, cargando una fuente con popcorn y una bandeja con refrescos.

"¿Qué demonios están haciendo uds. dos en mi casa?" dijo Rachel sorprendiendo a las otras tres chicas con la potencia de su voz y el enojo completamente marcado en la voz.

Santana se dió cuenta de que Rachel todavía seguía apuntando con el arma a las rubias y apoyó suavemente su mano sobre el cañón para que su novia la bajara.

"¿Se dan cuenta de que las podría haber matado? ¿Qué mierda es lo que se les cruza por la cabeza para entrar en la casa de alguien como si fueran un par de ladrones?" siguió gritando Rachel después de que le volvió a poner el seguro al arma y la sacó de las vista de las rubias quienes no se habían movido ni un milímetro desde la aparición de la diva.

"Te lo dije Quinn. Era más fácil si tocabámos el timbre y les pedíamos permiso" dijo Brittany relajándose al no ver más el arma.

"Santana nos había echado prácticamente a patadas, si les pedíamos permiso iba a ser un rotundo no." respondió Quinn.

"A todo esto no contestaron ninguna de mis preguntas." volvió a gritar Rachel.

"Perdón, Rachel. Pero cuando nos fuimos nos dimos cuenta de que ya no ibamos a alcanzar ninguna de las funciones en el cine y no podíamos ir a ninguna de nuestras casas. Así que decidimos venir a ver alguna película acá." respondió Quinn acomodándose en el sillón.

Rachel hervía completamente de furia.

"Les voy a pedir, lo más respetuosamente posible, que se vayan al carajo. Perdón, que se vayan de mi casa. Realmente no quiero tenerlas ahora acá." dijo Rachel dirigiéndose a la cocina. Para su no sorpresa, las rubias habían forzado la puerta trasera.

"Ya que estamos acá, y uds. lo saben, ¿podemos quedarnos?" preguntó Quinn.

"¡No!" recibió como respuesta. Tanto de la dueña de la casa como de su novia. Reluctantemente, las dos rubias se fueron de la casa por la puerta de atrás.

Santana se acostó en el sillón y pasó el resto de la noche viendo televisión, mientras Rachel arreglaba la cerradura. Lo cual, le llevó también casi toda la noche, pero después de terminar, observó orgullosa su trabajo. Había puesto una cerradura que sabía, por experiencia, era muy difícil de forzar. Casi imposible. Después, se dirigió a donde estaba su novia y acostándose con ella, durmieron unas horas más.

* * *

><p>Durante la mañana, el timbre las despertó, a lo cual Santana comenzó a insultar en español en dirección a la puerta. Del otro lado se encontraban las dos rubias que se habían convertido en su propio infierno personal. Traían una canasta, un ramo de flores, dos grandes tazas de café y el períodico. Era su forma de pedir perdón.<p>

Santana, ofendida como estaba, agarró las cosas que ellas traían y les volvió a cerrar la puerta en la cara. Dejó las cosas en el camino y volvió al sillón a acurrucarse con su novia.

* * *

><p>A la noche, ignorando las ofertas de disculpas se dirigieron a la casa de los López a cenar.<p>

"Hola, Rachel" dijo Lucas abrazando a la diva.

"Hola Lucas, Maria" respondió educada como siempre la diva.

"¿Cómo anda esa maravilla de auto que posees?" preguntó Lucas.

"¿En serio papá? ¿No vas a saludarme?" dijo Santana desde atrás de la diva.

"Te veo todos los días hija." respondió el padre quien quería salir de la casa a ver el auto.

"Eso no es verdad, Lucas. Hace casi un mes que tenemos la suerte de que venga a casa a buscar ropa y deje más para lavar. Casi ni la vemos." añadió María antes de ir a la cocina a ver como iba la cena.

"¿Eso es cierto?" preguntó Lucas a su mujer.

"Si. Incluso anoche vos eras el que se quejaba de que hacía tiempo que no veías a tu hija." respondió la mujer antes de desaparecer.

"¡Santana!" gritó Lucas abrazando a su hija y sorprendiendo a las dos chicas. "¡Hija! Cuanto te extraño." agregó antes de salir corriendo a ver el auto.

"Papá, ¿Qué fumaste?" gritó Santana a la figura veloz de su padre.

Rachel, caminó hacia la cocina, guiando a Santana quien sacudía la cabeza y decía "juro que no voy a poder traer a ninguna pareja más. Está completamente enamorado de tu auto. Si llego a terminar con otra persona, ni siquiera es capaz de asistir a mi boda."

"Es bueno que pongas tantas expectativas en nuestra relación, San." dijo Rachel soltando la mano de su novia.

"Oh, pero si le pongo. Sé muy bien que por el resto de mi vida o la de él voy a tener que tenerte a mi lado, ya que nadie va a ser lo demasiado bueno para estar conmigo después de ver su relación con el Impala."

"..."

"O tu relación con él. ¿Que novio o novia mía en el futuro va a ser capaz de superar el hecho de que lo sacaste de un trato con el demonio? Ninguna persona va a ser capaz de superar eso. Así que diva, aunque te enamores de alguien más, te advierto que vamos a estar juntas hasta que él ya no esté más en este mundo. O yo. Vamos a estar conviviendo o casadas solo para darle el gusto a ese hombre. No va a haber amor lo suficientemente fuerte para rompernos aunque nosotras no tengamos sentimientos por la otra, porque ese hombre solo se va a conformar si estoy con vos, Rachel."

"Santana, creo que es mejor que te calles la boca." dijo María mirando a su hija.

"¿Por qué? Si es la verdad mamá." dijo Santana, quién no se había dado cuenta de que Rachel ya no estaba a su lado y ni siquiera en la habitación.

"¿Qué le hiciste a Rachel que se subió al Impala y salió a toda velocidad?" preguntó Lucas al volver a entrar en la casa.

"¿Rachel se fue?" preguntó Santana.

"No me sorprende para nada. Están juntas hace poco tiempo y vos acá estás explicando como ninguna otra pareja va a ser lo suficientemente buena para tu padre, y que eventualmente no van a poder dejar de estar juntas solo para darle el gusto al pobre hombre. Dando a entender que no solo no estás enamorada de ella sino que no lo vas a estar." dijo María volviendo su vista a la mesa.

"Yo no di a entender eso, mamá."

"Oh, si lo hiciste. Por ahí no querías hacerlo y no te diste cuenta de lo que estabas diciendo. Pero por el rostro de esa chica, cuando dijiste que ibas a tener que tenerla a tu lado. Eso te tendría que haber dado una pista. Y después, cuando dijiste, y cito: _No va a haber amor lo suficientemente fuerte para rompernos aunque nosotras no tengamos sentimientos por la otra, porque ese hombre solo se va a conformar si estoy con vos, Rachel. _Creo que fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso, y Rachel se fue silenciosamente. Ni siquiera te diste cuenta, porque estabas buscando las palabras para seguir diciendo esas tonterías." dijo María.

"¿En serio dijiste eso, Santana?" preguntó Lucas, quien solo había escuchado a su mujer.

"No, no, yo no dije eso."

"Oh, si lo dijiste." dijo María.

"Mierda."

"Santana, el lenguaje. Por favor." dijo María. "Ahora, sienténse los dos a comer."

"No, tengo que buscar a Rachel." dijo Santana intentado salir de la habitación.

"No, no la vas a ir a buscar." dijo su padre. "Si algo aprendí de las mujeres por pasar tanto tiempo al lado de tu madre y de mis pacientes, es que le vas a tener que dar tiempo. Y arreglar la situación." dijo Lucas

"Pero...yo solo estaba haciendo una broma papá."

"No lo decías en tono de broma, hija. Lo decías en serio. Y creo que fue más el tono que la intención lo que molestó a Rachel. A mi me hubiera molestado." dijo María, sentándose y empezando a comer.

Santana pasó el resto de la noche repasando sus palabras y se dio cuenta que incluyendo el tono, habían sonado bastante mal. Incluyendo el hecho de que la diva era bastante sensible con respecto a esos temas.

Y al día siguiente era el cumpleaños de Santana, y la latina se había encargado de arruinar pasar ese día, por primera vez junto a su novia. Quien la estaba haciendo más que feliz.

"Mierda, mierda, mierda." Era lo que se escuchaba de vez en cuando en la casa de los López cada 15 minutos.

* * *

><p>"¿Hola?" dijo Rachel mirando el lago. Había salido de la casa de los López hacía dos horas. Santana ni siquiera le había enviado un mensaje de texto y ella no se estaba calmando para nada. Y el lago siempre la calmaba.<p>

"_¡Hola Rach!"_ dijo la voz de Dean Winchester del otro lado del teléfono.

"¡Dean! Siguen vivos. Eso es bueno"

"_Ah, mi primita, la humorista."_

"¿A qué debo la llamada de mis primos favoritos?"

"_Ah, vamos directo al grano, ¿verdad?. ¿Qué paso? ¿Volviste a discutir con esa novia tuya?¿El trabajo te quita todo el tiempo para verla y no soporta que estés en constante peligro de muerte?" _

"No. Ni siquiera discutimos. En realidad..." y Rachel le contó lo que había pasado.

"_Nop, no sé ni que decir prima. ¿Es eso lo que siente? ¿Está con vos porque quiere ver a sus padres felices? No sé."_

"Si no sabés que decir, mejor no digas nada y dejá de meter preguntas en mi cabeza."

"_Lo siento_".

"¿Para qué llamaste?"

"_Ah, si, Bobby nos llamó y nos contó tus dudas. Hoy, se nos apareció Crowley y aprovechamos para preguntarle. Así que para evitarte otra visita sorpresa del rey del infierno, decidi llamarte. Resulta, que como en el oeste estamos con el tema de los Leviatán, la mayoría de los demonios, monstruos, etc, comenzaron a mudarse hacia el este. Tu zona. Así que seguramente vas a tener mucho trabajo en Lima hasta que puedas salir de ahí."_

"O sea que esto, como siempre, es causado por los hermanos Winchester."

"_No destruyas a los mensajeros, primita."_

"No lo voy a hacer. Jamás se me ocurriría. Porque nunca voy a poder hacerlo."

"_Somos duros de matar."_

"¿Estás citando una película de Bruce Willis?"

"_No. Tenemos que irnos. Besos Rach. Espero que se resuelva ese problemita."_

"Cuidense."

* * *

><p>Santana, comenzó a enviarle mensajes a partir de las 11 de la noche. Todos pidiendo disculpas. Cuando el segundo no fue contestado empezó a llamarla por teléfono. Pero todo pasaba directamente al correo de voz. Se estaba desesperando. ¿Había logrado meter la pata tan hasta el fondo con la primera mujer que realmente la estaba haciendo feliz? No podía realmente entender de que parte de ella habían salido esas palabras, ni el porque.<p>

Pero a las 11.30, después de 50 llamadas a la diva, nada había cambiado. El timbre interrumpió lo que pasaba en la casa de los López (que no era mucho. María y Lucas estaban mirando una película aunque en realidad, vigilaban a su hija quien se iba desesperando cada vez más. Y Santana caminaba de un lado al otro con el teléfono en el oído.). Pensando que era Rachel, Santana corrió a la puerta. Pero, como en las últimas 24 horas, del otro lado estaba la pareja de rubias más molesta de todo el estado de Ohio. Quinn y Brittany. Quienes insitieron que Santana se cambiara, porque se iban a una fiesta que estaba dando Puckerman. La latina no quería dejar su casa. Si Rachel iba a volver, estaba segura que iba a pasar a hablar con ella. Pero las rubias no aceptaron un no como respuesta y se pusieron a hablar con los padres de Santana mientras ella, sin muchas ganas, se cambiaba de ropa.

Para cuando salieron ya eran casi las 12 de la noche. Y cuando llegaron a la casa de Puckerman, el reloj marcaba las 00:00 horas. Santana, que no dejaba de mirar la pantalla de su celular, se sorprendió al ver un mensaje de Rachle.

"**Feliz Cumpleaños, Santana. Espero que lo disfrutes."**

¡Maldita bocota mía! Pensó la latina mientras atravesaba el umbral de la casa de su amigo y compañero en Glee.

"¡Sorpresa"! Gritaron todos los miembros de New Directions cuando la vieron entrar. Había un cartel enorme colgado en el techo que decía: Feliz Cumpleaños, San. Había alcohol (gracias Dios, pensó Santana), comida, música e incluso una torta.

"¿A dónde está Rachel?" preguntó Quinn a Santana.

"No sé." respondió la latina mirando el piso, decepcionada porque su novia no estaba en su cumpleaños. Era la única persona que faltaba. Incluso el tonto de Finn estaba ahí.

"Es raro que se pierda algo que ella organizó." Dijo Quinn.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Santana levantando la vista y agarrando los brazos de su amiga.

"Ella organizó esta fiesta. No la hicimos en su casa porque uds. pasan una insalubre cantidad de tiempo encerradas ahí, pero ella organizó todo. Consiguió el cartel, el alcohol e incluso la torta." respondió Quinn un poco atemorizada por el estado del rostro de Santana. No podía descifrar si estaba enojada o preocupada. "Incluso me dio tu regalo ayer en la escuela, para no tenerlo escondido en la casa."

"¿Mi regalo?"

"Si, si me sueltas te lo puedo dar." dijo Quinn. Santana la soltó con un suave "lo siento", y esperó quieta hasta que Quinn volvió con el regalo, mientras a su alrededor la fiesta comenzaba a tomar forma.

Quinn le entregó un pequeño paquete blanco, al cual Santana no le prestó mucha atención, hasta que vio su contenido. Dentro, había una cadena de oro con un corazón hecho en una verde y un anillo con la misma piedra. Era hermoso y brillaba.

"¡Oh! Esmeralda auténtica." dijo Kurt mirando por encima del hombro de Santana.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Santana que estaba tocando el corte de la ¿esmeralda?

"Si, es esmeralda auténtica. Estoy seguro. Vi ese collar la semana pasada en la joyería del centro comercial. Pregunté el precio, bastante caro por cierto. Estaba buscando un regalo para Carole. Y el anillo llevaba todo al triple." dijo intentando tocar la piedra.

Santana cerró la pequeña caja y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, cuando Rachel hizo su entrada.

Se quedaron observandose fijamente y Santana intentó sonreír. Rachel, vio el regalo en manos de la latina y se acercó, su intención de aparecer en la fiesta era que ella no recibiera ese regalo, le iba a dar otra cosa, cualquier cosa, no algo que podía significar tanto y que Santana había dejado en claro que no significaba.

"Feliz cumpleaños, Santana" dijo dulcemente la diva, dándole un beso en la mejilla y pasando a su lado para reunirse con los demás compañeros de glee.

"¿Qué paso, San?" preguntó Brittany al ver que su amiga no se había movido del lugar desde que vio entrar a la diva.

"Lo arruiné Britt, Britt."

"¿Arruinaste qué?"

"Mi relación con Rachel."

"¿Cómo? No creo que sea tan grave."

"Oh, si lo es." Y Brittany agarró a Santana y la arrastró hasta uno de los cuartos en el piso de arriba. Quinn que las vió las siguió para tratar de espiar. Rachel ignoró el hecho completamente y se despidió de sus compañeros para marcharse, aunque Finn intentó hablar con ella. Pero como ella no tenía ganas de nada, se fue.

* * *

><p>"Oh, San. Sabía que podías llegar a ser una perra insensible a veces, pero nunca pensé que tanto" dijo Brittany mirando a la puerta de la habitación de Puckerman.<p>

"¡Ey! No soy una perra insensible y no creo que haya sido para tanto." respondió la latina tratando de defenderse.

"Oh, pero si lo sos, San. Le diste a entender o le dijiste, ya no me acuerdo, que estás con ella porque a tu papá le hace feliz que estés con ella. Incluso, ni siquiera le diste esperanzas en el futuro. Eso es insensibilidad, San."

"¿En serio lo arruiné tanto?"

"Si. Lo bueno es que puedas admitir que lo arruinaste."

"Lo bueno sería saber como arreglarlo."

"¿Cómo arreglan las discusiones que tienen con Rachel?"

"Hablando. Es la única forma en que nos podemos entender."

"Entonces es mejor que lo hables con ella."

"Sería bueno si me respondiera el teléfono."

"Vas a tener que intentarlo San. Vas a tener que decirle lo que sentís, realmente lo que sentís."

"No entiendo a donde vas, Brittany"

"San, no puedes negar que estás enamorada de ella. Y no me pongas esa cara. Vos y yo sabemos que es cierto. Estas tan enamorada de Rachel que ni siquiera te importan las cosas que están pasando a tu alrededor. No es que me moleste, pero ayer después de que me perdí en las alcantarillas ni siquiera me preguntaste como estaba. San, tenés que decirle a ella lo que sentís, porque realmente la vas a perder si no lo haces. Te preparó un cumpleaños sorpresa son todos tus amigos, y Finn, que no entiendo muy bien que hace acá. Te hizo un regalo con un corazón que por lo que sé es carísimo, yo lo quería pero no me alcanzaba el crédito de la tarjeta y cuando volví a verlo, lo habían vendido. ¿Sabías que dicen que las esmeraldas siempre vuelven a la persona a la que le pertenecen?. Nuncas vas a perder ese regalo, San, porque te pertence. Igual que el corazón de Rachel." después de decir esto, se levantó y abrió la puerta de un golpe, dando un salto hacia atrás al ver a su novia caer hacia adelante, ya que tenía el oído apretado contra la madera tratando de escuchar.

Agarrándo a Quinn de una de las orejas, la arrastró hacia la fiesta, en la planta baja. Dejando a Santana sola con lo que pensaba.

Cuando Santana volvió a aparecer en su fiesta, la diva no estaba a la vista y Puckerman le dijo que se había ido cuando ella desaparecio por las escaleras con Brittany.

La latina, le pidió a Quinn que la llevara a la casa de Rachel. Pero estaban todos, incluida Quinn, completamente borrachos. Así que caminó hasta la casa de la diva.

* * *

><p>Rachel no sabía si llorar o no. Pero no había llorado, verdaderamente, en años. Así que no iba a empezar ahora. Su cabeza seguía en las palabras de Santana. Sabía que ella la quería, pero que no estaba enamorada de ella. No como Rachel se había enamorado de la latina, era su culpa, decidió. Siempre quería demasiado las cosas, y una pareja solo traía un poco de normalidad en su vida. Pero, la verdad, Santana no tenía porque haber dicho esas cosas. Realmente la lastimó, al no ver un futuro en su relación, al dar a entender que estuvieran juntas solo por Lucas. Rachel no habló con el rey del infierno solo para estar con Santana. La verdad, este tema estaba haciéndole doler la cabeza. Otra vez. Cuando pensaba demasiado le dolía la cabeza.<p>

El timbre perturbó sus pensamientos a las 3 de la mañana. _Por Dios, Lucas tiene que ver a un psicólogo con esta obsesión de venir a preguntarme si puede pasear el auto a estas horas. ¿Sufrirá sonambulismo? Es muy probable. Aunque es más factible que sea por el hecho de que siempre la gente está medio dormida y el consigue lo que quiere._

Pero del otro lado de la puerta, no estaba Lucas, sino su hija.

"Es una falta de respeto que organices unas fiesta sorpresa para alguien, ni siquiera estés ahí para gritar ¡Sorpresa! Y encima, te hagas presente por unos 10 minutos, no más. Para después irte sin siquiera saludar a la persona homenajeada" dijo Santana, imitando la voz de la diva y poniendo sus manos en su cintura, en clara posición Rachel Berry.

"¿La familia López tiene algún problema con molestar a las personas a las 3 de la mañana? En serio, creo que tendrían que hacer, ahora, terapia familiar." dijo Rachel sin sonreír.

"Creo que el problema surgió cuando yo nací. Verás, comencé a molestar a las 3 de la mañana. Eso siempre dice mi papá. Estaban ellos dos durmiendo pacíficamente y mi mamá se despertó gritando exactamente a las 3 en punto. Desde entonces, papá hace todo lo posible para vengarse. " dijo Santana. Si podían conversar así, quería decir que no había arruinado todo.

"¿Qué estás haciendo acá, Santana?" preguntó Rachel.

"Quería pasar la hora de mi nacimiento. El momento en el que en realidad cumplo mis 18 años de vida, con la persona de la que estoy enamorada." dijo Santana mirando al piso.

"¿Enamorada?"

"Si, Rachel. Estoy enamorada de vos. Y lo que dije en mi casa, no era cierto. Sólo que muchas veces puedo llegar a ser "una perra insensible". O por lo menos eso me dijo Brittany. La verdad, lo que siento es eso. Estoy enamorada de vos." dijo Santana evitando que la diva pudiera introducir alguna palabra o cerrarle la puerta en la cara.

"Yo también estoy enamorada de vos, San." dijo la diva. "Por si ese regalo no lo demostró."

"Oh, si lo demostró, pero en realidad, no me importan tanto unas cuantas esmeraldas. Me importa más la persona que me las entregó." dijo Santana tomando coraje y acercándose a la diva. Cuando vio que ella no se alejaba de ella, puso sus manos alrededor de ella y la besó. "Gracias por el regalo." dijo cuando se separaron para la respirar.

"¿Nos vamos a quedar acá toda la noche?" dijo Rachel, y metió a Santana de un tirón en la casa, cerrando la puerta y activando la alarma.

Pero no llegaron muy lejos, Santana dejó el regalo en el suelo y apretó a la diva en contra de la puerta, sus manos rápidamente buscaron los pechos de Rachel y entre besos y caricias le dijo: "Esta noche, te voy a hacer el amor."

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, mientras Rachel bajaba las escaleras para hacer el desayuno, viouna canasta, unas flores y un períodico casi perfectamente escondidos. Observó la fecha del períodico y pudo notar que era del día anterior, pero una de las noticias en primera plana le llamó la atención. Preparó el desayuno y se sentó a leer el diario, sin escuchar que Santana ya había bajado las escaleras y había abierto la puerta para buscar el períodico del día domingo.<p>

"¿Por qué estás leyendo noticias viejas, cuando podés leer las de hoy?" dijo besando la mejilla de la diva y dejándole el períodico adelante. Rachel, inmediatamente lo agarró y comenzó a leer la primera página, para después buscar algo dentro de la sección principal.

Santana se sirvió el desayuno y observaba como las cejas de la diva se fruncían mientras leía ciertas partes del artículo.

"Mira" le dijo Rachel unos minutos después, puso los dos períodicos al frente de la latina y le señalo un artículo en ambos.

"Muertes sospechosas en Lima. El día viernes se encontró el cuerpo de un hombre joven de aproximadamente unos 25 años en la entrada norte de la localidad de Lima, Ohio. Después de haberlo llevado a la morgue del lugar, descubrieron que extrañamente su cerebro habías sido extraído por un pequeño hueco que el cadáver tenía detrás de la oreja izquierda." Leyó Santana en voz alta. Después, pasó al otro artículo.

"Ayer por la tarde, en Lima, Ohio, se descubrió el cadáver de una mujer que trabajaba en una firma legal, la muerte está rodeada de misterios ya que al realizarse la autopsia descubrieron que le faltaba el cerebro. Coincide con el caso de un hombre de aproximadamente unos 25 años encontrado el día anterior en la misma localidad."

"Está atacando todos los días. Brittany se salvó." dijo Rachel con unas tijeras en la mano antes de comenzar a cortar los artículos.

"¿Cómo vamos a saber quién es?"

"Los artículos en la parte interior del diario dan más datos. Resulta que varios testigos vieron a las víctimas pocas horas antes de la hora de muerte establecida por el forense. Y esos testigos, ayudaron ayer a hacer un identikit del hombre. Estoy segura de que si se lo mostramos a Brittany, nos va a decir que es el tipo que la hizo reír el viernes a la noche."

"¿Por eso estás cortando los artículos?"

"No, esto va a ir a mi "diario". Te conté que cada cazador lleva un diario de sus trabajos o posibles trabajos. Bueno, éste es un posible trabajo para nosotras, así que va a ir al diario que llevo yo, con la posible explicación de lo que puede llegar a ser. Eso después pasará a alguien a quien le sea de utilidad."

"¿Y dónde está ese diario?"

"Ah, eso no te lo dije. Está en la guantera del Impala."

"¿Por qué?"

"Solo vos y yo conocemos el truco para poder abrirla. En realidad, el truco para abrir la parte oculta de la guantera"

"Ah, mi novia es bastante inteligente."

"No, solo precavida."

El telefóno de la casa comenzó a sonar y las dos dejaron que el contestador tomara la llamada.

"_Hola Rachie. Soy Brittany S. Pierce. ¿Cómo estás? Tu robot me dice que te deje el mensaje y justo recién mi papá estaba leyendo el diario de hoy y alguien dibujo al hombre que me hizo reír. Como no sé como leer el diario, no sé en que página está. Pero por lo que mi papá me dijo, no tiene nada que ver con patos. Quería avisarte porque la otra noche dijiste que creías en mi. Espero que tu robot te pase el mensaje. Nos vemos, Rachie!. Brittany S. Pierce"_

La última frase de la rubia, causó una sonrisa en las dos morenas, quienes se dirigieron a la habitación de la diva para vestirse.

Cuando se subieron al Impala, Santana abrió la guantera y pudo ver, en escondite, una libreta con tapas de cuero, que parecía vieja, aunque sus páginas no estaban llenas ni hasta la mitad. Haciendo caso a las instrucciones de Rachel, guardó los artículos y comenzó a escribir lo que sabían hasta ahora.

"¿Tienes un espejo de mano?" preguntó Rachel.

"No, pero no sé porque eso puede ser necesario?" respondió Santana. Estaban yendo a cazar, no a encontrarse con alguien que iba a juzgar su maquillaje.

"El espectro se puede diferenciar de los seres humanos por su reflejo San. Si tenemos un espejo cuando veamos a alguien que se parezca al del identikit, podemos ver en el reflejo si es o no es un espectro."

"¿Y si no es?"

"Entonces estamos ante un loco que con una jeringa enorme le chupa el cerebro a sus víctimas."

"No sé que es peor."

"Yo solo espero que por primera vez, desde que somos un equipo, podamos terminar rápido con esto."

"¿Crees que eso puede ser posible?"

"No. Para nada."

* * *

><p>No fue hasta bien entrada la noche, que encontraron una pista. Pista que vino proporcionada por otro mensaje de voz, de la única e irrepetible, Brittany S. Pierce, quien llamó al celular de Rachel para comentarle que ese hombre estaba en Breadstix y que ella lo vio porque estaba en su cita con Quinn.<p>

Rachel y Santana se quedaron esperando en la playa de estacionamiento del restaurant, mirando hacia la puerta a través del espejo de mano (que compraron en una farmacia por un precio exorbitante). Poco después de las 10 de la noche, una pareja salió y las dos pudieron ver que el hombre cambiaba de rostro en el espejo. Pudieron ver por la luz, poca luz, que se volvía una criatura verde. Y según palabras de la latina, un extra que se escapó de una película de clase B.

Se bajaron del auto y comenzaron a seguir a la pareja, a través de un callejón oscuro. La mujer les hacía fácil la búsqueda ya que no dejaba de reírse. De pronto, la mujer gritó y pudieron ver una figura corriendo hacia ellas y a otra figura persiguiéndola.

La primera figura era la de la mujer, quien pasó rápidamente al frente de ellas, quienes saltaron al callejón para interrumpir el paso del espectro.

Pero, como nada era tan simple en la vida de las morenas, el espectro las podía ver bien en la oscuridad y le pegó a Rachel quien salió volando unos metros hacia atrás,chocando contra un contenedor de basura. Mientras Rachel intentaba levantarse, sacó el cuchillo de plata que tenía escondido bajo su remera e intentó sacudir el dolor que tenía en su cabeza a causa del golpe. Cuando pudo enfocar un poco la vista, pudo notar que una de las figuras daba tentativos pasos hacia atrás, alejándose del alcance de la otra, y se dio cuenta que la figura retrocediendo era Santana, porque iba rezando en español. La diva,recordó en ese momento, que Santana no agarró ninguna de las armas al salir del auto, y por lo tanto, estaba desarmada frente a un monstruo que poseía una tremenda fuerza. Rogando que algo de lo que aprendió con respecto al lanzamiento de cuchillos funcionara, Rachel no lo pensó dos veces y apuntó borrasamente a la figura que pensó que era la del espectro. La figuara, inmediatamente se llevo las manos al pecho y emitió unos sonidos guturales, mientras la plata ingresaba en su sistema. Pronto, se convirtió en cenizas y se pudo escuchar por todo el callejón el ruido del cuchillo al chocar contra el piso.

Santana, corrió rápidamente hacia donde estaba su novia, pero se frenó cuando ella le pidió que agarrar el cuchillo. Tenía la sensación de que la mujer iba a llamar a la policía y no quería que encontraran ninguna huella de su presencia en ese callejón.

Después, Santana ayudó a Rachel a levantarse y se dirigieron hacia el lugar por donde habían ingresado. Salieron justo a tiempo y unos metros después, Santana comenzó a besar a Rachel en contra de la pared. La policía pasó por detrás de ellas, hasta que uno de los uniformados se volvió y les preguntó si habían visto salir a un hombre del callejón, a lo cual las morenas respondieron que no, que habían estado ocupadas. Por suerte el policía no las observó demasiado, como para notar el gran moretón que a Rachel se le estaba formando en el ojo derecho debido al golpe que el espectro le había dado.

* * *

><p>Cuando ya estaban de nuevo en la casa, y Rachel se paseaba con un poco de hielo apretado en el ojo, el timbre anunció la llegada de visitas. Santana, intuyendo quienes podían llegar a ser, las dejó pasar.<p>

Quinn y Brittany, comenzaron a contarles el gran despliegue policial que había en el callejón al lado de Breadstix, mientras Brittany observaba a la diva.

"¿Qué te pasó en el ojo, Rachie?" preguntó.

"Estaba arreglando el Impala, y no me di cuenta donde había dejado una de las llaves y cuando salí de abajo del auto, la llave me cayó en el rostro." respondió la diva.

"Esa es una buena excusa Rachie, pero, ¿Santana te pegó?" pregunto Brittany mirando de reojo a la latina.

"¿Cómo puedes pensar que yo le voy a pegar al hobbit, mi hobbit?" preguntó Santana ofendida por las palabras de Brittany.

"Oh, por ahí no lo hiciste a propósito como esas malas personas que le pegan a sus parejas, sino que por ahí estaban en alguna extraña posición sexual y alguna parte de tu cuerpo no entendió el sentido y fue a parar directamente en el ojo de Rachie." dijo Brittany. "Además, nunca creería que le pudieras pegar a Rachie, San. La querés demasiado como para hacerle daño."

Rachel y Santana se quedaron sorprendidas por la respuesta de la rubia. ¿Cómo no se les había ocurrido esa excusa?.

Un rato después, las cuatro estaban tiradas en los sillones y Quinn y Brittany comenzaron a hacer distintos sonidos que molestaban a las otras dos.

"¡Por favor!" gritó Rachel "Suban al cuarto de invitados y hagan lo que están haciendo al frente nuestro en la privacidad de esas cuatro paredes." Las dos rubias no esperaron que se lo dijeran dos veces y corrieron escaleras arriba.

"¿Te das cuenta que ahora va a ser bastante difícil que las puedas sacar de esta casa?" preguntó Santana abrazando por detrás a la diva.

"Si, pero prefiero no ver ni escuchar lo que estaban haciendo."

"Bueno, yo prefiero hacer lo que ellas estaban haciendo, junto a vos."

"¿Entonces qué estamos esperando?"

"Yo reviso la parte de atrás, y vos adelante y activas la alarma?"

"Te veo en mi pieza en tres minutos."


	6. La boda

_Hola! Acá les dejó otro capítulo de Supernatural a la Berry. _

_Espero que les guste, ahora, nos vamos mas hacia el futuro y sobre todo, no me odien, porque no es el último, simplemente por una razón especial se me ocurrió escribirlo así. _

_Es probable que en el próximo capítulo se vuelva a los años de secundaria, así que les pregunto, porque en realidad tengo ganas de que alguien conocido por ellas, pase a la otra vida. ¿Quién quiere que sea?. Dejenme sus ideas en las review y ese va a ser quien no esté más. _

_Además, les cuento, ya hay ideas y bocetos de dos fics más, uno faberry y otro, por supuesto, pezberry. Pero voy despacio, porque no estoy teniendo mucho tiempo._

_Espero que les guste este capítulo!_

_Glee no me pertenece, Supernatural tampoco, los errores si._

_Saludos, Lore!_

* * *

><p><strong>La boda.<strong>

"**Tendrías que oponerte, sabés que ella sigue amándote. Q"**

"**¿Te vas a oponer?.M"**

"**Levantá la maldita mano y grita ¡Yo me opongo!.N"**

"**Tendrías que hacer algo. Ella no va a ser feliz con él. L"**

"**No sé porqué te estoy diciendo esto, pero si yo fuera vos en este momento, me levantaría de esa silla y gritaría ¡Me opongo!. M"**

"_**Sabes, ya que viniste, tendrías que hacer algo para detener esta locura."**_

"_**Ya que estás así vestida, además de mostrarle lo que se está perdiendo, deberías decirle que esto es una locura y salir corriendo juntas."**_

La diva suspiró, esos habían sido los mensajes de texto y susurros que había recibido en el trayecto de una hora (cálculo total, más de 100 mensajes) y la gente que estaba sentanda junto a ella la miraban expectantes, bueno, toda la iglesia había dejado de prestar atención a lo que estaba pasando adelante y la miraban, señalando con la mirada hacia el altar y volviendo la mirada a ella.

* * *

><p>"<em>¡San! Tengo novedades" dijo una Rachel Berry de 20 años, acercándose a su esposa.<em>

"_Yo también." respondió Santana. Amaba a Rachel, con toda su alma, pero hacía un año y medio que estaban en la ruta y aunque volvían de vez en cuando a Lima, Santana quería un poco de estabilidad. Con Rachel. Quería dejar los demonios y vampiros, y licántropos y todo eso de lado._

"_¡Oh! Bueno, tu primero." dijo Rachel acomodándose al frente de su esposa. Acababa de recibir una oferta de una sección secreta del FBI que les iba a dar la estabilidad que Santana tanto deseaba y Rachel estaba dispuesta a trabajar para una organización gubernamental si con eso iba a hacer a Santana feliz._

"_Me voy."_

* * *

><p>Rachel volvió a suspirar. Incluso su acompañante, su mejor amigo y su múltiple veces compañero en la caza de seres sobrenaturales a pedido del gobierno, la estaba codeando para que se levantara.<p>

Con un último suspiro, sin saber si era el momento justo o no, Rachel se levantó y gritó:

"Yo me opongo."

"¿Cuáles son sus razones señorita para oponerse a esta unión?"

"Ella las sabe, yo las sé, todos en esta iglesia parecen saberla. Incluso...no importa incluso quien. Pero Santana, me estoy oponiendo a esta boda." dijo Rachel.

Santana, miró a quien alguna vez había sido su esposa. Ella en realidad no había mantenido más contacto con Rachel desde el día que le anunció que se iba, a sus 20 años, en algún pueblo que podía llamarse Desmoines o no. Nunca había olvidado a Rachel y nunca había dejado de amarla, pero era obvio que no podían seguir juntas. Le dijo algo a Carlos (su futuro esposo) y caminó hacia Rachel. Pidió disculpas pero dijo que iba a tener que hablar un segundo con esta persona y la llevó hasta algún lugar bastante apartado.

* * *

><p>"<em>¿Qué?" preguntó Rachel.<em>

"_Me voy. No aguanto más. Hay días que ni siquiera encontramos un pequeño arroyo para bañarnos."_

"_Oh. ¿Querés estabilidad?"_

"_Si."_

"_Justo tengo una noticia con respecto a eso." dijo Rachel, sabiendo que la noticia iba a hacer que Santana no se vaya._

"_No quiero saberla." dijo Santana suspirando y evitando encontrar los ojos de Rachel. Si lo hacía, sabía que no iba a dejarla. "Rachel, me voy. No sé si te sigo amando y verdaderamente no me importa. Todavía tengo tiempo de aplicar para alguna universidad y eso voy a hacer."_

"_Santana..."_

"_No, Rach. No podés decir nada esta vez para convencerme." Y Santana comenzó a irse despacio rumbo a la terminal de omnibus del lugar que estaban._

"_Te amo, San." Eso fue lo último que la latina escuchó de la boca de Rachel Barbra Berry. Un año después, su divorcio fue legal, ella ni siquiera tuvo algo que hacer con él. Su padre fue el único que se mantuvo en contacto con Rachel, pero nunca intentó que su hija supiera en que andaba la diva._

_6 años después de ese día, Santana iba a volver a casarse._

* * *

><p>"¿Qué estás haciendo acá?" preguntó Santana observando la vestimenta de la diva. Tenía un vestido negro, no demasiado corto, unos stilettos también negros y parecía que recién se había bañado.<p>

"Me invitaste, Santana." respondió Rachel.

"Si, pero envié tu invitación a tu casa en Lima."

"Ah, la enviaste esperando que no la recibiera." afirmó Rachel. "Lamento haberla recibido, es mejor que me vaya entonces. Buena suerte, San". Dijo dando media vuelta.

"¡No! No te vayas. Por favor, no te vayas. ¿Tenías ganas de oponerte a este matrimonio?¿Podés darme una nueva oportunidad si cancelo la boda en este instante?¿Podés darme algo, lo que sea? No me importa volver a andar por los caminos. No me importa ir y venir de un lado al otro y usar nombres que no son los míos. No me importa no bañarme en días. Sólo me importa estar a tu lado" dijo Santana suplicante. Esta vez, buscaba los ojos de Rachel que negaban a encontrarse.

"Felicitaciones por graduarte en la escuela de abogacía." dijo Rachel ignorando las preguntas. Todavía le dolía la presencia de la latina. Pensó que no le iba a doler, pensó que nunca más ella iba a llegar hasta el fondo de su alma. Pero la distancia proporcionada por 6 años de silencio, demostraron que el amor que Rachel sentía por Santana seguía siendo igual que aquel día en el que ella la dejó.

"No, no ignores las preguntas. Si te opusiste es porque todavía me amas. Sé que yo todavía lo hago. Pero aunque me cueste, puedo volver al camino." dijo Santana acercándose más a la diva, necesitaba sentirla, necestiba sentir el calor que diariamente emitía su cuerpo, necesitaba recordar el olor de Rachel.

"Estaba dispuesta a darte todo. Tenía la posibilidad de darte lo que me estabas pidiendo. Pero no me dejaste hablar. Solo te fuiste." Dijo Rachel.

Santana no respondió, miró a su ex esposa durante unos segundos, concentrada en algún pensamiento y salió del lugar donde estaban hablando para hablar con Carlos, quien le deseó toda la suerte del mundo y esperaba que sea muy feliz (Carlos había sido uno de los que le había susurrado a la diva que se opusiera al casamiento).

"¿Dónde está el Impala?" preguntó Lucas abrazando a Rachel que todavía esperaba a Santana en el mismo lugar, justo cuando la latina entraba.

"En mi casa. Está muy bien. Gracias."

"Hey Rach. Así no se puede hacer nada. La verdad, tenía ganas de acostarme con alguna de las damas de honor." dijo Puckerman entrando en la habitación y pasando una mano sobre los hombros de la diva.

"¿Puckerman? No sabía nada de tu existencia desde hace 6 años, más o menos" dijo Santana mirando la mano sobre el hombro de Rachel y a la diva, quien mantenía los ojos en el piso.

"Bueno, es que Rachel me dió la oportunidad de mi vida." dijo Puckerman.

"No es momento, Noah." dijo Rachel. Sabía que no era el momento para hablar del pasado.

* * *

><p><em>Cuando Santana la dejó, en ese bar de un pueblo perdido en Ohio, Rachel no sabía que hacer. Tenía esa oferta de trabajo que sólo quería concretarla con su esposa. Pero no iba a poder ser, ¿o sí?<em>

_Rachel pasó dos noches seguidas hundida en el alcohol. El whisky por lo menos le calentaba el cuerpo, pero le enfriaba el alma. Cuando su borrachera pasó, decidió que no iba a dejar ir a Santana hasta que escuchara lo que ella iba a decirle._

_Durante todo el trayecto hasta Lima, Rachel llamaba al teléfono de la latina, intentó hablar con Lucas y María. Y después, pasó una semana en el porche de la casa de Santana esperando una señal._

"_¿Vas a quedarte más tiempo ahí? No te vi comer en una semana, no te vi dormir, solo estás acá vigilando." dijo María saliendo por la puerta principal._

"_Quiero hablar con ella. Sé lo que ella quiere y tengo la oportunidad de dárselo." dijo Rachel volviendo a llorar._

"_No quiere hablar con vos y aunque ya le hemos dicho que probablemente estés dispuesta a hacer esas cosas por ella, ella dijo que no quiere."_

"_¿Entonces me tengo que dar por vencida?"_

"_No. Pero demostrale que si elegís otro camino en tu vida, vas a ser igual de feliz"_

"_Solo soy feliz con ella a mi lado." dijo Rachel sollozando._

"_Pero ella parece que no. No sé. El tiempo lo dirá, ¿no te parece?"_

_Rachel lloró por unos minutos más y se fue a su casa._

_Unas horas después, fue a hablar con Noah, quien aceptó gustoso la oferta de acompañar a la diva. Él nunca había dejado Lima._

_Al día siguiente, antes de partir, Rachel pasó una vez más por la casa de los López. Dejando un sobre en manos de María. _

_Esa fue la última vez que todos supieron de Rachel y Puckerman._

* * *

><p>"¿No es momento para qué?" preguntó Santana quien por lo menos sabía que la desaparición de Puckerman tenía que ver con Rachel y los días después de que ellas terminaran su relación.<p>

"¡Rachel! ¿Cómo estás?" dijo María entrando en la habitación. Había enviado a todos los asistentes a la boda a la recepción. No iba a dejar que se gastara toda esa comida. Abrazó a la diva y la mantuvo unos minutos entre sus brazos. "¿Cómo anda Nueva York?" preguntó al terminar.

"Todo muy bien, María. Gracias por preguntar." respondió Rachel, quién seguía sin levantar la vista del suelo.

"¿Nueva York?" preguntó Santana.

"Si, hija. Rachel está viviendo en Nueva York hace 4 años. Desde que salió de la academia." añadió Lucas mirando a la diva.

"¿Academia?¿Cuatro años viviendo en Nueva York?¿Quinn lo sabía?" preguntó Santana.

Rachel volvió a suspirar y le dijo algo a Noah en el oído y salió de la habitación. Dejando a la latina con un montón de preguntas sin respuestas y tratando de resolver las que ella tenía. ¿Por qué se había opuesto a una boda?¿Por qué había pasado tanto tiempo y no había dejado de amar a Santana?¿Por qué todos estaban felices como si hubieran esperado que ella se levantara de ese asiento?¿Por qué ella sabía todo lo de Santana en estos 6 años y Santana no sabía nada de ella?¿Había hecho bien en viajar hasta Columbus para asistir a la boda?

* * *

><p><em>Santana, después de dejar a la diva, lloró hasta que llegó a una gran ciudad en donde tomó un vuelo hacia Columbus, para volver a su pueblo natal. Pasó tres semanas llorando en la cama y el día que su madre le entregó el sobre que Rachel le había dejado, comenzó a gritar. Pero nunca averigüó que había dentro del sobre. Lo rompió en pedazos y después, para más seguridad, lo quemó.<em>

_Se fue a la OSU en Ohio, en el semestre próximo, aún extrañando a la diva, pero contenta porque la habían aceptado y podía comenzar a estudiar. Se decidió por abogacía. _

_Conoció a Carlos dos años después, la noche que había salido de su pequeño departamente porque estaba cansada de leer para quitar de su mente los pensamientos sobre su ahora, ex esposa._

_Rachel, se había comunicado con su padre un año antes y le había enviado los papeles del divorcio para que los firme cuando estuviera ella en Lima. _

_Santana sabía que había una gran posibilidad de que sus padres no aceptaran a su nuevo novio cuando lo llevó a pasar las fiestas, pero se sorprendió. Igualmente, anunció que no conocía a ninguna Rachel Berry cuando ellos quisieron contarle en lo que andaba la diva, por que si, ellos seguían en contacto con ella. _

_Aunque Carlos la hacía feliz, ella siempre tenía una parte de su alma que vagaba triste por su cuerpo, pero aún así, cuando él le pidió matrimonio ella dijo que sí. Pero aclaró que iban a esperar hasta que ella se recibiera. Solamente un año._

_A pesar de no querer hacerlo, envió la invitación a la casa de Rachel en Lima. Sus padres le dijeron que si ella veía que Santana se casaba, quizás de una vez por todas, podían cerrar la historia. Santana no quería admitir que muy en el fondo, esperaba que Rachel apareciera en la boda y se escapara con ella._

* * *

><p>"No entiendo nada. Se opone a la boda y ahora se ¿escapa?" dijo Santana mirando a la puerta por donde Rachel había salido.<p>

"No se va a escapar, Satán. Debe haber salido a fumar." dijo Puckerman.

"¿Desde cuando fuma?¿Desde cuándo vive en Nueva York?¿Desde cuando estás con ella?" preguntó Santana comenzando a irritarse.

"¿Puedo ir por partes?" Puckerman todavía le tenía miedo a Santana. Ante el asentimiento de Santana, Puck comenzó a responder.

"Fuma desde casi el día que la dejaste. Un mes más o dos. No sé bien. Es lo único que la calmaba de las ganas de volver volando a Lima a reclamarte como esposa. Vivimos en Nueva York hace 4 años cuando salimos de la academia. Nos enviaron a trabajar ahí y ahí nos quedamos. Y estoy con ella desde que la dejaste, otra vez volvemos al mismo día. Vos eras la persona que ella quería a su lado, pero no le diste la oportunidad de explicar nada, y se conformó con lo segundo mejor que tenía. Y ese soy yo."

"Es la segunda vez que nombran una academia. ¿Qué academia?" preguntó Santana absorviendo todas las palabras de Puckerman.

"La academia del FBI. Y hasta ahí puedo contarte yo. Todo lo demás, tiene que contártelo ella. No es mi lugar y no me siento contento de haberte dicho estas cosas." dijo saliendo de esa pequeña habitación.

"¿Por qué no te cambias hija y vamos a la recepción? Estoy seguro de que vas a poder hablar con Rachel ahí." dijo Lucas.

Santana asintió y se quitó su vestido de novia, para ponerse unos jeans y una remera. Era lo único que tenía para cambiarse.

* * *

><p>"¿Estás bien?" preguntó una voz sentándose al lado de Rachel en las escaleras de la iglesia.<p>

"Hola, Quinn." respondió la diva.

"A veces me encanta la capacidad que tenés para evitar responder las preguntas con un saludo."

"Es un don."

"¿Estás bien?"

"No sé. No sé porque hice que cancelara la boda. No sé porque sigo acá en vez de volver a mi casa. No sé porque espero que alguien me envíe una señal para saber que es lo que tengo que hacer." dijo suspirando profundamente.

"¿Por qué lo hiciste?"

"Desde que llegué a la iglesia, incluido el novio, me estaban pidiendo que me oponga. Lucas, María, incluso vos, me pedían que lo hiciera. Y si Santana no iba a ser feliz con ese casamiento, bueno, iba a oponerme."

"Ahora vas a tener que contarle todo."

"No sé como lo va a tomar."

"Puede ser que lo acepte. Ahora le podés dar lo que no le diste 6 años atrás."

"No se lo dí porque ella no quiso escucharme."

"Eso nunca me lo contaste."

"Prefiero ser siempre la mala en esa historia."

"¿Por qué?"

"No sé. Creo que si me miento a mi misma diciendo que fue mi culpa. Que no hablé lo suficientemente rápido, que no reaccioné lo suficientemente rápido, entonces si, todo fue mi culpa. Pero la verdad es que ella nunca me dio la oportunidad de explicarme. Ese día no dejó que le hablara mientras terminaba nuestra relación. Ese día me habían hecho la oferta en el FBI y había aceptado. Y lo hice no solo por ella, sino porque yo también estaba cansada de estar en el camino."

"¿Intentaste explicárselo?"

"Cuando me fui con Noah le dejé una carta explicándole todo y donde podía encontrarme. Nunca recibí una respuesta y al año me cansé de esperar, Quinn. Y le di lo que quería, le di el divorcio."

"¿Nunca intentó comunicarse contigo?"

"Quinn sos su amiga. ¿Cada vez que hablaste con ella, me nombró?"

"No."

"Bueno, eso te tendría que haber dado una pista. Ella no quería saber nada de mi, y no la culpo."

"Ahora quiere saber de vos." dijo Noah uniéndose a las muchachas. "Me hizo un montón de preguntas recién. Tendrías que darle el tiempo para responderlas."

Rachel solo asintió y se levantó.

"La llevo yo a la recepción, uds. vayan." les dijo a sus amigos volviendo a entrar en la iglesia.

En la pequeña habitación, la latina no estaba a la vista, pero si sus padres.

"Lucas, María, ¿me permiten robarles un rato a su hija?. Creo que tenemos que hablar. Después la llevo al lugar en donde se hace la recepción." dijo Rachel mirando a quienes alguna vez habían sido sus suegros.

Ellos solo asintieron y le dieron un pequeño abrazo, al pasar a su lado.

* * *

><p><em>El primer año en Quantico, para Rachel fue lo peor. Constantemente revisaba su correo electrónico, su teléfono y miraba hacia todos lados esperando ver a la latina. Pero ella nunca aparecía, más allá de sus sueños. Santana no era real. <em>

_Por suerte, el entrenamiento la mantenía ocupada y en forma. Demasiado en forma. Noah se había quejado varias veces de que ella ahora era más fuerte que él. _

_Cuando llegó el día del aniversario de su separación de Santana, Rachel decidió que ya no iba a esperar más. Se estaba interesando en algunas personas y, a veces, estas personas se interesaban en ella. Pero ella no quería engañar a su mujer. Así que en vez de llamar otra vez a la casa de los López para ver como estaban ellos, llamó a sus abogados (que por suerte el Bureau les proveía) e inició los trámites del divorcio. Unos días después, todos los papeles estaban listos y Rachel llamó a los López para avisarles que los iban a recibir. Ellos le suplicaron que esperara un tiempo más, pero la diva solo quería que Santana fuera libre para ser feliz. _

_El día que Santana regresó a Lima a visitar a sus padres y se enteró de que era lo que había en ese sobre que su padre le estaba entregando, lloró. Se encerró en su cuarto por dos días seguidos, pero sabía que era lo mejor. Cuando firmó los papeles, y levantó el sobre para enviarlos de regreso, descubrió que había algo más dentro del mismo. Segundos después, yacía sobre la mesa el anillo que ella una vez le había puesto en el dedo a Rachel. _

* * *

><p>"Veo que no te deshiciste de ese collar y ese anillo." dijo Rachel cuando vio salir a Santana del cuarto de baño, con el regalo que le había hecho el día que cumplió los 18 años.<p>

"Veo que no saliste corriendo hacia cualquier lado del país." dijo Santana con un poco de esperanza en la voz. Quería sonreír porque ella la estaba esperando, pero había demasiadas cosas en su cabeza.

"Tengo una vida en Nueva York, así que si hubiera huido a cualquier parte, hubiera sido a ese lugar." Rachel se enderezó y se dirigió a la puerta.

"¿A dónde vas?" preguntó Santana, un poco asustada.

"La pregunta sería a donde vamos. Y la respuesta es, que vamos a buscar un lugar en donde vos y yo hablemos tranquilas. Después, si querés vamos a la recepción. Parece que nadie se puso triste por la cancelación de esta boda."

Santana asintió y guardó rápidamente unas cosas en su bolso, colgó el vestido de novia en una percha y después lo cubrió para salir corriendo detrás de la diva.

* * *

><p>Media hora después, estaban en un bar, sentadas como ese día fatídico hace 6 años atrás. Santana, luchaba con las ganas de estirar una de sus manos y tocar a la diva. Rachel, luchaba con las ganas de salir corriendo y olvidar de una vez por todas a Santana, aunque sabía que ésto último era imposible.<p>

Pero el silencio reinaba entre ellas. Hasta que el teléfono de la diva sonó.

"Berry." respondió sin dejar de mirar a Santana. La voz del otro lado solo hablaba lo suficientemente fuerte como para que solo Rachel escuchara y la latina quería saber quien la estaba llamando.

"Samantha, espera que salgo de donde estoy así te escucho mejor. ¿Está todo bien?" dijo Rachel levantándose de la mesa y dicendo un suave lo siento a la latina antes de salir del bar para atender la llamada.

Cuando volvió, Santana estaba completamente desorientada y así se lo hizo saber.

"¿Por qué te opusiste a mi boda, cuando es obvio que estás con alguien más?" le dijo señalando el teléfono.

"Samantha no es mi novia." respondió la diva notando que su café ya estaba en la mesa.

Santana, decidió que por ahora era dejar los celos de lado.

"¿Cómo es que terminaste viviendo en Nueva York, lejos de tu trabajo familiar? Siempre me dijiste que no ibas a dejar nunca de cazar fantasmas. Que nunca te ibas a alejar de esa vida."

"Y no lo hice." respondió Rachel mirando a su taza de café. No le gustaba recordar el día que la latina la dejó, pero si tenía que explicarse, lo iba a tener que hacer. "El día que me dejaste, yo había recibido una oferta esa misma mañana. Antes de encontrarme con vos en ese café. Después de escucharla, fui corriendo a comentartela. Era nuestra oportunidad de seguir haciendo eso pero con la estabilidad que querías. Pero nunca me diste la oportunidad." dijo Rachel casi en un susurro.

"¿Qué oferta? Me gustaría que me expliques bien, por favor." preguntó Santana, esta vez con el coraje reunido y extendiendo su mano derecha para agarrar la de la diva. Pero ésta se alejó.

"Unos agentes del FBI, verdaderos agentes, se me acercaron y me contaron de un proyecto que la agencia estaba realizando. El proyecto era entrenar personas para ser cazadores de lo sobrenatural pero en una ciudad específica. Su idea era poder tener un censo sobre todos los cazadores y que estos obtengan un territorio para cuidar. Muchos de los cazadores que conocía ya estaban formando parte. Teníamos que presentarnos en el término de dos semanas si queríamos unirnos. Cuando ellos terminaron de hablar conmigo, fui a encontrarte para contarte. Pensé que te ibas a poner contenta, pensé que era lo que querías."

"Eso era lo que quería." dijo Santana. Comenzaba a darse cuenta de que había sido la idiota en ese final. "¿Por qué no intentaste explicármelo en ese momento?"

"No me diste la oportunidad. Largaste todo lo que tenías adentro y te levantaste y te fuiste. Vale decir que me dejaste completamente destrozada. Pero ya no importa."

"¿Cómo que no importa?"

"Ya pasó, Santana. Pasó hace 6 años atrás. No podemos quedarnos en el pasado." dijo Rachel.

"Nunca intentaste decirme eso. Ni después, cuando me seguiste hacia Lima."

"Si lo intenté, te dejé una carta con María. Cuando no supe nada de vos en un año, decidí darte lo que pensé que querías, y era el divorcio."

"¿Una carta?" preguntó Santana frunciendo las cejas mientras intentaba recordar, hasta que la memoria le apareció en el rostro. "Si, pero no la leí. Pensé que me habías escrito lo de siempre: Te amo, es solo un tiempo más, solo tengo que vengar la muerte de tus primos, etc. etc."

"No decía eso, pero bueno. Y esa venganza no significaba nada al lado de tu partida, realmente." dijo Rachel.

"¿Qué mas pasó?" preguntó Santana, quería saber que había sido de la vida de Rachel en estos últimos 6 años.

"Estuvimos entrenando dos años, hasta que nos recibimos de agente y nos ubicaron en Nueva York. Desde entonces, vivimos en la ciudad." dijo Rachel. Pero Santana no perdió detalle del plural.

"¿Estuvimos?" preguntó, otra vez la ola de celos comenzó a recorrerla.

"Si, Noah y yo. A mi me habían hecho la oferta con un compañero, que pensé que ibas a ser vos. Pero cuando no me respondías las llamadas y tu madre me pidió que te diera espacio, me di cuenta que el tiempo de la oferta se estaba terminando. Así que busqué a Noah y le ofrecí tu lugar. Somos compañeros."

"¿Viven juntos?"

"No, no vivimos juntos. Jamás podría vivir con Noah. Somos vecinos en Brooklyn."

"¿Brooklyn?"

"Si, yo tengo una casa ahí y dentro de Nueva York es el mejor lugar para criar un hijo." dijo Rachel tardando en darse cuenta lo que acababa de decir.

"¿Hijo?" preguntó Santana prácticamente gritando.

Rachel suspiró y por milésima vez en el día se preguntó que estaba haciendo en Columbus y porque había asistido a la boda de Santana. Pero, se había prometido que si iba a hablar con la latina iba a ser honesta, y no podía dejar a Elijah fuera de la ecuación.

"Si, tengo un hijo. Tiene 3 años, ¿Querés ver una foto?" preguntó sonriendo. Siempre le hacía bien ver la foto de su hijo.

"¿Cómo...cómo?" preguntó Santana.

"¿Tengo que darte una clase de reproducción humana?"

"No, pero. ¿Cómo no me enteré?"

"Santana, cada vez que alguien me nombró en estos años, vos dejaste bien en claro que no conocías a ninguna Rachel Berry y que no te interesaba saber de mi."

"Tenés razón" dijo la latina sintiéndose mal. No podía culpar a nadie por el hecho de que estaba desinformada sobre la vida de Rachel, solo a sí misma. Además, tampoco podía culpar a Rachel de que hubiera seguido adelante sin ella, cuando ella misma estuvo con el mismo hombre durante 4 años y a punto de casarse. Pero eso quería decir que Rachel estaba en pareja con alguien. "Dijiste que esa Samantha no era tu novia, entonces, es la niñera y vos viniste a mi boda con el padre de tu hijo. O sea, Puckerman." dijo expulsando esa teoría que ni siquiera se le había formado completa en la cabeza.

"¿Noah? Jajajajaja no, Santana. Noah no es el padre de Elijah. Y no estoy con nadie. Estoy soltera, así que tendrías que dejar de preocuparte por eso." dijo Rachel.

"¿Quién es el padre?"

"Se llamaba también Elijah. Quedé embarazada de casualidad, pero íbamos a casarnos. Salvo que él, que era miembro de la policía de Nueva York fue asesinado en un tiroteo. Nunca llegamos a casarnos, y el ni siquiera llegó a conocer a su hijo. Murió antes de la primer ecografía." explicó la diva.

"Lo siento."

"Gracias."

Se quedaron en silencio una eternidad, solo mirándose una a la otra. Hasta que Santana, que necesitaba un poco de claridad volvió a hablar.

"¿Y ahora?"

"¿Y ahora, qué?"

"¿Qué hacemos?"

"¿Nosotras? No sé, Santana."

"¿En realidad no pensabas en interrumpir mi boda para lograr que se cancelara, verdad?"

"Oh, si lo pensé. Es más, me había dicho que al minimo indicio de que no fueras feliz, me iba a levantar y gritar que me oponía."

"¿Viste que no era feliz?"

"Las circunstancias de mi oposición a tu casamiento, no tuvieron nada que ver con verte o no feliz, al final. Pero después, cuando hablamos antes de que la canceles, me di cuenta que no eras realmente feliz con él. Así que no me arrepiento de haber logrado que tu boda se cancele."

"¿Qué cirscunstancias?"

"No creo que eso importe ahora."

"Para vos."

"Exacto."

"¿Tenías ganas de oponerte a este matrimonio?" preguntó Santana esta vez logrando atrapar una de las manos de la diva y con la idea de que ella le respondiera las preguntas que le había hecho antes.

"Si." respondió la diva entrelazando sus dedos con los de la latina.

"¿Podés darme una nueva oportunidad si cancelo la boda en este instante?" Santana se levantó de la silla y camino hacia el costado, esperando que Rachel se levantara.

"Si." dijo la diva antes de por fin, volver a besar los labios de Santana.

Ninguna de las dos, podía creer que habían pasado seis años desde la última vez que se besaron. Sus bocas lograron emitir los mismos sonidos que tiempo atrás, cuando se conocían tan profundamente, cuando las dos eran solo una persona.

Se separaron en necesidad de aire y se miraron a los ojos, sabían que si continuaban además, iban a darles un espectáculo a todos los demás presentes en ese bar.

Volvieron a sentarse, pero esta vez, Santana movió la silla para estar al lado de Rachel.

"¿Puedo ver la foto de tu hijo ahora?" preguntó. Rachel sacó su billetera del bolso y le mostró un pequeño hombrecito que era la viva imagen de la diva. Tanto el cabello, como los ojos, le pertenecían a Rachel, pero la nariz no.

"Sacó la nariz del padre y creo que la boca también. Pero incluso la altura, la heredó de mi. Cuando lo ve la gente, no creen que tiene 3 años." dijo Rachel mirando sonriente la foto de su hijo.

Santana volvió a besarla y después pidió la cuenta, para que ambas se dirigieran a la recepción. En el camino, continuaron hablando.

"¿Puedes mudarte a Nueva York?" preguntó Rachel. "A la agencia siempre le hacen falta abogados. Igualmente, estoy segura de que si quieres quedarte en Columbus, vamos a encontrar la forma de que lo hagas. Eso sí, siempre y cuando no quieras mudarte a Nueva York. Pero si quieres mudarte a Nueva York, puedo encontrarte un trabajo y un lugar para vivir. Porque no creo que quieras vivir conmigo inmediatamente." dijo Rachel, haciendo que Santana se riera ante la timidez y la velocidad de las palabras.

"Rach, puedo mudarme a Nueva York. Me recibí pero no iba a ejercer. Carlos quería que me quedara en casa, como es el lugar de toda mujer. Sus palabras, no las mías. Era el único defecto que podía encontrarle. Es un gran machista. Aunque me sorprende que haya tomado tan bien la cancelación de la boda." dijo Santana dándose cuenta de ese último detalle.

"Creo que muchas personas no te veían feliz con él, Santana." dijo Rachel, acariciando con su pulgar el revés de la mano de la latina.

"¿Qué querés decir?"

"No sé." dijo cuando llegaban al hotel en donde se estaba dando ahora una fiesta y no una recepción.

"¿Cuándo tenés que volver a Nueva York?" preguntó Santana mirando a su alrededor, todos estaban hablando, bailando, sonriendo. Incluso Carlos quien estaba hablando con una de sus damas de honor, compañera de la universidad.

"Esta noche."

"¿No podés quedarte a pasar la noche conmigo?" dijo Santana sensualmente rodeando con sus brazos la cintura de la diva.

"Me encantaría pero no. Tengo alguien que me está esperando en casa. Pero, si tu idea es mudarte, ¿Cuándo lo harías?" Rachel preguntó, queriendo cambiar un poco el tema. En los últimos 6 años tuvo intimidad con dos personas, además de Santana, uno había sido Elijah y el otro Noah, en algunas noches de alcohol, pero la latina no tenía porque saberlo. Y además, consideraba que debían volver a conocerse.

"¿No querés pasar la noche conmigo? Aprendí cosas nuevas" dijo mordiendo el lóbulo de la diva.

"Santana, creo que deberíamos volver a conocernos antes de que pase algo entre nosotras." dijo Rachel luchando la tentación de desnudar a Santana y tomarla al frente de todas esas personas.

"¿Te diste cuenta que solo me llamaste Santana en todo el día? No me dijiste San." dijo Santana sacando sus manos de la diva.

"San" dijo Rachel antes de reclamar los labios de la latina en un beso que duró horas para ellas y para todos los presentes, que estaban viendo con extrema atención lo que pasaba entre ellas. La diva acercó su cuerpo a Santana y pasó sus manos detrás del cuello de la latina, acercándola más hacia si misma. Santana, llevó sus manos al trasero de Rachel, y apretaba para que supiera que apreciaba demasiado el volver a tocarlo.

Cuando se separaron, todos aplaudieron y ellas se ocultaron en el cuello de la otra de vergüenza.

* * *

><p>Unas cuantas horas después, Santana acompañaba a Rachel en el taxi hacia el aeropuerto. No había podido pasar más allá de la ropa con la diva, pero a ella no le importaba. Ahora podía pasar el resto de su vida piel contra piel.<p>

"¿Cómo querés hacer ahora?" preguntó Rachel después de hacer el check in y sentarse en la sala de espera por la llamada de su avión.

"No sé. Pero lo que si sé, es que quiero mudarme a Nueva York lo más rápido posible." dijo Santana sentándose en las piernas de la diva.

"San, vas a tener que entender que no vivo sola y que Elijah puede escuchar." dijo Rachel abrazando a la latina.

"Rach, ya no me importa. No importa si tenemos que hacer el amor rápidamente a la mañana. No importa si pasamos semanas sin hacerlo. Lo único que mi importa es tenerte a mi lado y a tu hijo. ¿Crees que le voy a caer bien?" preguntó dándose cuenta de que esta vez, para estar con la diva, tenía que agradarle a alguien.

"Si se parece en algo a mi, Eli te va a amar desde el momento en que pongas un pie en mi casa."

"¿En serio?"

"Si." dijo Rachel besando a Santana mientras una voz en el aeropuerto anunciaba que llegaba el momento de partir.

"Te veo en unos días, Rach."

"San." dijo Rachel mientras veía que Santana se alejaba y espero hasta que se diera vuelta antes de continuar. "Te amo, Santana López."

"Te amo, Rachel Berry." respondió Santana sin acercarse. Tenía miedo de dejarla ir, pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo.

* * *

><p>Una semana después, Santana cruzaba el umbral de la casa de Rachel en Nueva York.<p>

"Guau, esto es genial, hobbit" dijo mirando a su alrededor. "¿Dónde está Frodo, Bilbo?" preguntó abrazando a la diva.

"Está en la guardería. Después tengo que ir a buscarlo, si querés, podés venir conmigo" Respondió la diva.

"¿Y cuanto tiempo tenemos?" preguntó Santana levantando las cejas.

"No mucho." dijo Rachel soltando a la latina. "Podríamos sacar un par de cajas ahora del camino. Te vas a dar cuenta enseguida que pareciera que estuviera bajo una dieta únicamente de bebidas energizantes, y va a entrar corriendo."

"¿Cuándo voy a volver a poner mis manos en tu piel? Paso mucho tiempo." dijo Santana, no era que estuviera frustrada sexualmente, sino que quería demostrarle a Rachel lo mucho que la había extrañado.

"Tenemos la noche para eso, San. Mi cuarto es a prueba de sonidos. El FBI no confía en el resto del mundo, así que la mayor parte de la casa es a prueba de sonidos. Imaginate si el mundo se entera de que los fantasmas son reales. O los vampiros..."

"Bueno, entendí." dijo Santana. "¿A la tarde que vamos a hacer?"

"Pensé que podría ser un buen momento para que pases con Eli." preguntó la diva acomodando unas cosas. "Yo lamentablemente tengo que volver al trabajo, estamos con un caso complicado. Pero puedo decirle a Samantha que no venga y vos pasás la tarde conociendo a Eli y ganando su confianza. ¿Te parece?"

"Lo que me parece, es que te voy a ver menos que antes, que cuando estábamos en el camino."

"Mañana a la mañana, tienes una entrevista con mi jefe para un trabajo. Es probable que te ubiquen en mi sección." dijo la diva ignorando completamente lo que Santana acababa de decirle.

"¿Para que necesitan un abogado en la caza de seres sobrenaturales?"

"Eso te lo van a explicar, siempre y cuando entres a trabajar en mi sección. Si no, no."

"¿Volvemos a la época en que no me contabas nada?"

"No, esta vez no sé que puede llegar a pasar. Y tengo un contrato firmado en donde se necesita discreción. Si no te envían a mi sección, no puedo decirte para que se necesita un abogado. Lamentablemente, a vos también te van a hacer firmar eso." dijo Rachel mirando a su alrededor. "Vamos a buscar a Eli y después a almorzar."

"Estas mas seria." afirmó Santana.

"Pasaron muchas cosas."

"¿Cómo qué?" preguntó Santana cuando ya estaban acomodadas en la camioneta.

"Primero, mi mujer me dejó en el medio de la nada. Segundo, unos meses después de lo anterior, mis padres desapareción en alguna parte entre Rusia y China. A pesar de la búsqueda incesante del gobierno de Estados Unidos y del chino, lo único que se encontró de ellos fue el auto en el que viajaban lleno de sangre. Muchísima sangre. No quise saber el resultado del adn. Ya lo sabía. Mis padres están muertos. Tercero, me divoció de la mujer que amo, quién no me habla en el período de un año. Cuarto, conozco por fin a alguien que me hace sentir algo, quedo embarazada y él muere."

"Es mejor que no sigas." dijo Santana. Se acababa de dar cuenta que desde que se vieron en su boda hace una semana atrás y las conversaciones diarias por mensaje de texto y teléfono, nunca le había preguntado por sus padres. Y ahora se sentía peor.

"Escucho a tu cabeza funcionando. No te sientas mal por lo de mis padres. No fue tu culpa."

"Pero estuviste sola en ese momento."

"Lo tuve a Noah."

"No estabas esperando a Puckerman."

"No, siempre te estuve esperando a vos, San."

"Lo siento."

"¿Por qué?"

"Por la muerte de tus padres."

"Gracias. Ya llegamos." anunció mientras estacionaban en una playa de estacionamiento cerca de una gran escuela.

"¿Esta es su guardería?"

"No solo su guardería, va a ser su escuela primaria y secundaria también." dijo Rachel descendiendo del auto.

"¿A dónde vas?" dijo Santana bajando detrás de ella y escuchando el sonido de la alarma activada a la distancia.

"A buscar a mi hijo. No puedo esperarlo en el estacionamiento. Además, quiero que conozcas a su maestra por las dudas que yo algún día no pueda venir a buscarlo."

* * *

><p>Elijah era un pequeño hobbit completamente lleno de energía. O por lo menos, vivía en una dieta estricta de bebidas energizantes. Santana no podía creer que haber estado corriendo en el patio trasero de la casa, durante más de dos horas, mientras jugaban fútbol (el fútbol soccer, sería) o saltaban o hacían lo que el niño quería, no se hubiera cansado. Cuando Rachel regresó, tarde, encontró su casa completamente destruida, no literalmente, pero parecía que un tornado hubiera arrasado principalmente con el living, la cocina, y no quería ir a los pisos superiores por las dudas.<p>

"¿Qué rayos pasó en esta casa?" preguntó cuando escuchó risas venir del patio trasero.

"¡Mami!" dijo el pequeño Elijah, corriendo a abrazar a su madre, cubierto en tierra. ¿Tierra?

"Hola, Rach." dijo Santana acercándose despacio detrás de Elijah.

"San, ¿por qué Eli está cubierto de tierra?" dijo mirando a la latina.

"Bueno, veras...es que él quiso...y yo no sabía..."

"Adivino, quiso jugar a que si cavaban lo suficientemente hondo iba a llegar a China, y después del berrinche por tu negación, aceptaste y cuando ibas a comenzar a cavar el se comenzó a revolcar en el pasto y te pidió que también lo hicieras."

"No llegó al berrinche."

"Es bueno que uds. se lleven bien. ¿Vamos a bañarnos, hombrecito?" dijo Rachel dándole un beso a la latina y levantando a su hijo del piso camino al baño. Extrañamente, Elijah se había quedado callado en el momento en que su mamá había llegado, le había torturado los oídos a la latina.

"¿Por qué no te bañás vos también? Después pedimos algo para cenar."

"¿Sabías que Frodo habla más que vos?"

"No voy a responder a eso."

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente Santana consiguió trabajo, en el FBI y como la abogada de la sección especial 7, la cual se encargaba de la lucha contra lo sobrenatural.<p>

Santana aprendió que necesitaban abogados para los momentos en que los agentes de esa sección podían llegar a cometer ilegalidades, las cuales eran una cosa concurrente en la oficina. Muchos, los que no trabajaban ahí, decían que la sección 7 era el lugar para cometer cualquier infracción conocida.

La sección 7 estaba compuesta por 4 cazadores, dos abogados y un jefe, que en este caso especial, era uno de los cazadores. Rachel, más precisamente. Se dividían los turnos por semana, aunque generalmente los 4 cazadores trabajaban juntos. A Santana, desde el comienzo no le gustó la otra pareja.

Eran dos hermanas, provenientes de Idaho. No le había interesado demasiado la historia de su vida y se los hizo saber. Se llaman Susan y Moira. Las dos eran rubias y de ojos verdes.

En realidad, no era que no le gustaban las dos hermanas. Era la forma en que Moira, la menor, observaba a Rachel. La miraba con amor y pasión, intentaba hablar con ella constantemente, la seguía a todos lados.

"Me hace acordar a JewFro" dijo Santana entrando en la oficina de la diva un mes después de empezar a trabajar en la sección 7. Rachel era, junto con los dos abogados, la única que tenía una oficina. Los demás tenían unos cúbiculos en el medio de la sala. En realidad, el lugar al que llamaban oficina, era un galpón que parecía abandonado en la zona portuaria.

"¿Quién te hace acordar a Jacob?" preguntó Rachel mirando unos papeles.

"Moira." dijo Santana acariciando una de las piernas de la diva con la suya por debajo del escritorio.

"Nunca lo vi de esa manera."

"¡Ah! Pero sabes de lo que estoy hablando."

"Si, lo sé. Moira tiene una obsesión conmigo."

"¿Por qué no me lo contaste?"

"Nunca salió el tema. Realmente."

"Me gustaría saber si tengo que demostrarle a alguien que estás conmigo."

"No vas a demostrarle nada a nadie. Soporto esas miradas hace más de 4 años y nunca le di una razón para que creyera que siento algo por ella."

"Hablando de Jewfro, ¿qué pasó con él?"

"Creo que se fue a Boca Ratón a acompañar a la abuela. No tengo ni idea."

"¿Qué estás viendo?"

"Leía unas cosas."

"Puckerman, ¿qué hacés parado en la puerta mirando como si hubieras encontrado el tesoro de la corona?" dijo Santana notando que su amigo estaba parado ahí, sin golpear y mirando a Rachel con excitación en los ojos.

"Rach, tendrías que venir a ver esto." dijo haciendo una seña hacia la sala con la cabeza. "Después de que Santana termine su trabajo ahí abajo." añadió señalando la pierna de la latina, la cual todavía no había llegado a su destino deseado.

"¿Qué es Noah?"

"No puedo decírtelo, Rach. Tenés que verlo."

Rachel se levantó enseguida y Santana la siguió, le llamaba la atención que podía ser tan importante.

En la pantalla, había una imagen congelada de lo que parecía ser la cámara de seguridad. Ante una señal de Puckerman, Moira puso play.

La imagen, era el asalto a una tienda de abarrotes en donde dos hombres habían entrado armados y ante el ruido de la caja registradora se asustaron y comenzaron a disparar. Cuando los delincuentes salieron corriendo del lugar, dejando 4 personas heridas de bala, una quinta hizo su aparición.

La figura se movió entre los cuerpos, asegurándose si estaban vivos o muertos. Hasta que uno de ellos estaba vivo y habló. Después de unos segundos, la figura le daba un beso en la boca al hombre agonizante y se levantó, para mirar a la cámara y guiñar un ojo antes de desaparecer.

"Está acá, en Nueva York" dijo Puckerman mirando a Rachel.

"Debe ser duro haber perdido el manejo del infierno y ser ahora solo un demonio común y corriente." dijo Rachel más para sí misma que para los demás.

"¿Quién es?" preguntó Santana.

"Crowley" respondieron Susan, Moira y Puckerman al mismo tiempo, mientras Rachel volvía a su oficina sin mirar atrás.

Santana la siguió, preguntándose que había pasado. Lo último que sabía de Crowley, había sido hacía como 8 años atrás, antes de que se graduaran de secundaria. Logró entrar en la oficina antes de que Rachel cerrara las puertas y las ventanas.

"¿Qué pasa con Crowley?" preguntó Santana cuando vio que Rachel se había sentado.

"¿Te acuerdas de la muerte de Sam y Dean?" preguntó Rachel mirando de nuevo los papeles en su escritorio.

"Si. Como olvidarme. Nosotras los encontramos. Por la cosa negra esa nos dimos cuenta de que fue el último leviatán que quedaba vivo." dijo Santana acercándose hacia donde Rachel estaba sentada.

"Nunca fue un leviatán." respondió ella, dejando los papeles y llevando sus manos a sus ojos.

"¿Cómo?" preguntó Santana poniendo sus manos en los hombros de Rachel. Por suerte, las persianas de la oficina que daban a la sala estaban cerradas. No les permitían el contacto dentro de las oficinas.

"Después de que vos te fuiste, " Rachel suspiró " mientras estaba en el entrenamiento, conocí gente con más experiencia en este trabajo que yo. Gente que había cazado junto a ellos o los había conocido. Hablando, junto a todos me contaron que era imposible que algún leviatán hubiera quedado vivo, después del ataque que ellos realizaron. No le di un segundo pensamiento a eso, porque en realidad el entrenamiento era cansador, y seguía esperando una palabra de tu parte. Bueno, olvidando todo eso, no fue hasta que salimos de la academia y nos vinimos a Nueva York que volví a pensar en mis primos. Una noche, la noche de un nuevo aniversario de ellos, me desperté sobresaltada por una pesadilla, que realmente no recuerdo. Y ahí estaban, los dos, mirándome dormir, sonrientes. Me contaron donde estaban ahora, como era el cielo, como los ángeles evitaban que ellos se enteraran de ciertas cosas y que ni siquiera en el paraíso se les iban las ganas de seguir cazando demonios. Los vi bien, a los dos. Me contaron también, que habían recibido un permiso especial ese mismo día para poder bajar a la tierra por un par de horas para hablar conmigo. Eran tan reales, San. Incluso me abrazaron y eran sus formas físicas." lloró la diva. "Cuando les pregunté para que necesitaban hablar conmigo, me contaron la verdad. El cielo les había dado la orden de decirme quien los había matado, ya que necesitaban asesinar a Crowley y como Castiel ya no estaba entre ellos, no podían encontrar sus restos para quemarlos. Crowley había perdido el puesto como rey de los infiernos, realmente no sé porque. Los demonios se estaban manteniendo alejados de mi, así que no tenía ninguna pista, más que rastrear los pasos de Castiel, lo cual es casi imposible. Y hace mucho tiempo que no teníamos nada sobre Crowley, realmente se estuvo manteniendo oculto. Logré encontrar a un demonio, quien a cambio de que no lo matara me dijo que me iba a dar una pista sobre los restos de Crowley. Me dijo que en el lugar en donde él volviera a aparecer, es en donde se encuentran sus restos escondidos. Eso fue hace 3 años atrás, poco antes del nacimiento de Eli."

"¿Los restos de Crowley están aquí en Nueva York?" preguntó Santana.

"Supongo que sí. Crowley no aparecía hace más de 5 años. Pensó que al perder su puesto, los demonios no iban a buscar ningún tipo de venganza contra él. Pero se equivocó. Ellos todavía lo buscan para volver a enviarlo a los infiernos."

"Y estamos dispuestos a ayudar a un miembro de la familia Winchester." dijo una mujer que se apareció de pronto en la oficina.

"Ruby." dijo Rachel levantándose. "Te dije que no tendrías que aparecerte nunca en esta oficina."

"¿Por qué?"

"Intenta dar unos pasos." La mujer intentó caminar, pero en el segundo paso volvió a su lugar anterior.

"Estoy dentro de una trampa del diablo. ¿Verdad?" preguntó la morocha mirando a Rachel. En ningún momento había mirado a Santana.

"Si."

"Bueno, no importa. Digo lo que tengo que decir y después me hacés lugar para salir." dijo Ruby.

"¿Quién es esa?" preguntó Santana.

"Ella es Ruby, es un demonio. Era seguidora de Lilith cuando estaban por abrir la caja que contenía a Lucifer. Fue destruida. Estaba enamorada de Sam. Y ahora está del lado que controla el infierno." respondió Rachel.

"Y en contra de Crowley. Soy la capitana del escuadrón designado a encontrar sus restos y destruirlo para siempre." agregó Ruby.

"¿Y a que se debe tu visita?" preguntó Santana.

"¿Se puede hablar al frente de ella?" preguntó Ruby mirando ahora sí a la latina.

"Si." respondió Rachel mientras buscaba algo en uno de sus cajones.

"Cuando Crowley apareció hace unas horas, pusimos a alguien a seguirlo. Tenemos la certeza de saber en donde están sus restos. Obviamente, no podemos entrar sin un humano. Nosotros estamos ahora poseyendo cuerpos de personas que están en coma, por lo tanto nuestra fuerza como humanos es muy débil."

"¿Entonces tendría que ir yo?" preguntó Rachel.

"Si. Igualmente irías con varios de nosotros. Quemamos los restos, Crowley desaparece para siempre y de acá hasta que el infierno esté nuevamente en orden, se mantiene la tregua." dijo Ruby observando que Rachel tenía en sus manos el cuchillo para matar demonios.

"¿Dónde están?" dijo Rachel agachándose y alumbrando con una linterna ultravioleta el piso, hasta encontrar un lugar en donde dos trampas del diablo estuvieran superpuestas para empezar a raspar con el cuchillo y abrirlas.

"En esta dirección" dijo Ruby extendiéndole un pedazo de papel al ver que la diva mantenía su promesa.

Rachel, agarró el papel después de hacer una pequeña abertura entre las líneas dibujadas con pintura ultravioleta y dio rápidamente unos pasos hacia atrás.

"Nos vemos ahí esta noche, a las 11." dijo Ruby antes de desaparecer.

* * *

><p>Santana, reluctantemente, se quedó en la casa esa noche. Rachel fue sola al lugar que Ruby le había dado y una cuadra antes se encontró con 5 demonios más la mujer que se le había aparecido esa tarde.<p>

Entraron después a un galpón abandonado y uno de ellos le señaló a Rachel una caja. Empezó a abrirla y de pronto aparecieron otros 5 demonios y Crowley. Los demonios empezaron a pelear entre ellos y volutas de humo negro le indicaban a la diva que poco a poco, se estaba quedando sin aliados. Así que decidió tirar el acelerante que tenía en su bolso sobre la caja a medio abrir y tratar de hacer funcionar el encendedor que alguna vez había pertenecido a Dean. Ahora solo quedaban Crowley y Ruby, que peleaban mano a mano. Pero Ruby, no era tan poderosa en ese cuerpo prestado y quedó inconsciente en el piso.

Crowley se acercó a Rachel y comenzó a pegarle, mientras ella intentaba defenderse con una sola mano y pensaba en su hijo y en Santana quienes la estaban esperando. Pensaba en el Impala y en Sam y Dean, que habían muerto siendo traicionados por el demonio que ahora la estaba golpeando. Antes de perder el conocimiento, ella vio una figura detrás de Crowley, quien ahora le estaba pateando el estómago y una vez más, intentó hacer funcionar el encendedor. Cuando vio que lo había logrado, lo tiró en dirección a la caja y se desmayó.

No pudo ver a Crowley consumirse en el fuego, ni lo escuchó gritar de dolor. No recordaba nada después de los golpes, y despertó al ser ubicada en el asiento del Impala. Su Impala. Cuando abrió los ojos, pudo ver que Ruby era quien la había llevado hasta donde ella había dejado el auto estacionado. Después, puso en sus manos un pequeño objeto y se quedó observando a la diva hasta que estuvo segura de que había recuperado la conciencia.

"Lo lograste pequeña Winchester." dijo Ruby sonriente.

"No sé si eso es bueno o malo." Respondió intentando moverse. Le dolía todo el cuerpo.

"Es bueno." añadió Ruby mirando hacia la calle, dándole tiempo a la diva de ver que era el objeto que ella le había dejado en la mano.

"Lo salvaste." dijo Rachel al notar que era el encendedor de Dean.

"Aunque él no me caía muy bien, sé que vos lo querías. En algún tiempo pasado, yo también fui un ser humano y tuve sentimientos." dijo el demonio.

"Gracias." dijo Rachel levantando la mirada y viendo a la lejanía que el galpón se estaba incendiando completamente.

"Si te toca ir al infierno, nos veremos ahí. Sino, envíale mis saludos a tus primos." dijo Ruby poniéndose de pie.

"¿Qué va a pasar ahora?" preguntó Rachel intentando enderezarse

"Ahora, van a pasar siglos antes de que el infierno pueda estar listo para volver a la tierra. Crowley nos dejó completamente desorganizados. No vamos a defender a los demonios que estén vagando por la tierra, simplemente porque hay cosas más importantes. Y ahora, vete Berry. Están por venir los bomberos y la policía." Y con eso, Ruby desapareció entre la noche, cerrando la puerta del auto.

* * *

><p>Santana esperaba con la puerta abierta, sentada en los escalones al lado de Puckerman, quien tenía a Elijah en sus brazos. No había noticias de Rachel ni del Impala. Solo se sabía, que en la zona industrial de la ciudad, un incendio había comenzado y se estaba extendiendo. Y esa era la zona en donde Rachel iba a estar.<p>

De pronto, las luces de la calle se comenzaron a hacer más brillantes, y dos figuras se aparecieron en la entrada de autos de la casa. Santana, reconoció las espaldas de Sam y Dean Winchester, quienes miraban hacia adelante. Una canción comenzó a sonar un poco a lo lejos, y cuando las letras se comenzaron a escuchar, Santana se sorprendió al escuchar a Elijah cantar la canción, junton con Puckerman.

"_Carry On My Wayward Son,_

_There´ll be peace when you´re where done..."_

Las manifestaciones de Sam y Dean también cantaban la canción y comenzaron a hacerse un costado cuando vieron venir el Impala a toda velocidad.

"Eso es estilo" dijo la voz de Dean abriendo la puerta del conductor del Impala.

"Vos lo hiciste, ¿te acordás?. Ese día en el cementerio, cuando Lucifer estaba en mi cuerpo y Gabriel en el de nuestro hermano. Llegaste a interrumpir una épica batalla con esa canción." agregó Sam, acercándose a su hermano.

Santana reaccionó en el momento en que vio el cuerpo de la diva deslizarse hacia el piso, sin salir del auto. Pero Dean la agarró antes de que tocara el suelo y la cargó hasta su novia que se había acercado hasta el Impala.

"Crowley la lastimó mucho." dijo Dean mientras le daba un beso en la frente a Rachel, quien abrió los ojos.

"Gracias diva." dijo Dean mirándola a los ojos.

"Gracias Rach." dijo Sam dándole también un beso en la frente.

Y así, como habían aparecido los hermanos Winchester se desvanecieron en el aire.

* * *

><p>"Esta vez no puedo gritar que me opongo." dijo Rachel a un Noah Puckerman que estaba encerrado en un smoking.<p>

"Y nadie lo va a hacer." respondió su amigo mientras guiaba a la novia hacia el altar, en donde Santana la estaba esperando con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"Por lo menos, vas a poder llevarte a la cama a alguna de las damas de honor." dijo Rachel sonriendo a los invitados.

"Tengo la sensación de que eso va a ser imposible. Además, Santana puso a Moira como una de tus damas de honor. Así esta en primera fila para ver como Rachel me pertenece, me dijo."

"Tiene esa manía todavía. Moira esta feliz con esa chica con la que está saliendo."

"Mami. ¿Por qué no te callas?" dijo Elijah desde su lugar guiando a su madre, con los anillos en un pequeño almohadón.

"¿Te diste cuenta que esa chica es escalofriantemente parecida a vos?" dijo Puck mientras le daba un beso y entregaba a la novia a la otra novia.

"Te odio, Noah."

* * *

><p>Después de decir "acepto" las novias, de nuevo esposas, desaparecieron en algún lugar del salón, para volver cuando la fiesta estaba casi terminando.<p>

Lucas, jugaba con Elijah hasta que un juego de llaves le llamó su atención.

"Necesito que me hagas un favor, Lucas." dijo Rachel agarrando la mano de su hijo "Necesito que cuides del Impala un tiempo." Y sin escuchar una respuesta, Lucas agarró las llaves del auto, abrazó a su ex – nuera, de nuevo nuera y buscó a su mujer. Le dijo a Santana pasando rápidamente a su lado, que era mejor que salieran pronto hacia Lima antes de que empiece el tráfico fuerte en la autopista.

Santana se quedó quieta en su lugar, mirando a su esposa e hijo, porque al casarse de nuevo, adoptaba legalmente como hijo a Elijah y después gritó: "¡Pero si tenés reservas en avión para mañana a la mañana!"


	7. El demonio

_Buenas! Acá les dejo otro one-shot de Supernatural a la Berry. _

_Espero que les guste. _

_Bueno, Glee no me pertence y Supernatural tampoco. Y pido disculpas por anticipado ante lo que va a pasar en este capítulo._

_Gracias por las reviews, las alerts, los favorites de ésta y de las demás historias!_

_Saludos! _

_Lore_

* * *

><p><strong><span>El demonio<span>**

La sombra se movía rápidamente por las calles de Dayton, evitando que las luces dieran directamente sobre sí misma. Miraba hacia los costados tratando de encontrar algún tipo de escape, pero nada podía llegar a salvarla, no por ahora, no hasta que encontrara lo que estaba buscando.

Sintió una presencia cerca de ella y comenzó a mirar hacia los costados. Del otro lado de la calle, parado junto a una ventana, había un joven mirando hacia la calle. La sombra olió el aire, tratando de dilucidar si probablemente podía mantenerse más tiempo en ese cuerpo. Inmediatamente escuchó palabras y frases dirigidas al muchacho. Se dio cuenta de que si, podía pasar mucho más tiempo en ese cuerpo.

Muchas de las personas que esa noche, en esa cuadra estaban cerca de sus ventanas, disfrutando el aire fresco del mes de mayo, corrieron a asegurar sus puertas y ventanas en el momento en que un grito atravesó el silencio de la noche.

Si alguien hubiera estado mirando hacia la calle, en ese momento, hubiera visto como una nube de humo cruzaba velozmente hasta la única ventana que todavía seguía abierta e ingresaba a la fuerza en el cuerpo del muchacho.

* * *

><p>"Hobbit" dijo Santana acercándose al casillero de (su esposa) Rachel Berry.<p>

"Santana." respondió la diva buscando algo en el casillero sin mirar a la latina.

"Acabo de recibir una llamada un poco extraña de mi mamá." dijo Santana apoyando su espalda en el casillero que estaba a la izquierda de la diva y no dejaba de mirarla.

"¿Si?" preguntó la diva cerrando su casillero y mirando el reloj. Como vio que todavía tenían tiempo, decidió prestarle su completa atención a Santana, de quien se había separado hacía solo 10 minutos.

"Si, parece ser que, extrañamente, mi papá está durmiendo durante toda la noche."

"Eso es bueno, quiere decir que su cuerpo se está acostumbrando a descansar más. Me parece que había cosas que lo mantenían despierto."

"Si." dijo Santana acercándose más a la diva, olvidándose del apoyo que los casilleros le brindaban. "Pero parece que es extraño, los días que no toma whisky antes de acostarse, duerme como antes."

"¡Oh! Recordé que tengo que hacer una investigación en la bibliteca." dijo Rachel dándole un beso rápido en los labios a Santana y dar media vuelta en dirección a donde ella creía que estaba la bibiliote.

"¡Rachel!" gritó Santana y esperó que su esposa la mirara. "La biblioteca está para el otro lado."

"Tienes razón." dijo la diva volviendo sobre sus pasos y pasando rápidamente al frente de Santana, quien sonreía por haber descubierto a su esposa en una travesura.

* * *

><p>"Hola San, ¿Dónde está Rachie?" preguntó Brittany mientras se sentaba al lado de su amiga y Quinn al frente de ambas.<p>

"Evitando encontrarse conmigo." dijo Santana mirando el plato de comida. Aunque le había parecido divertido al comienzo, ahora extrañaba ver a Rachel, y no la veía desde la conversación que habían tenido antes de comenzar el día escolar. Y ya estaban en el almuerzo.

"¿Qué pasó?" preguntó Quinn mirando a Santana.

"Descubrí que Rachel esta haciendo algo, que no considero malo, solo divertido y ella cree que lo considero malo y evita encontrarse conmigo." dijo Santana suspirando.

"Awwww San, estoy segura de que esta noche la veremos." dijo Brittany abrazando a su amiga.

"¿Esta noche?" preguntó Santana mirando a Quinn.

"Si, necesitamos un lugar en donde pasar la noche y que mejor que la casa de Berry." dijo Quinn sonriendo inocentemente a la latina.

"Quinn, ¿Todavía no le dijiste a tu mamá que estás saliendo con Brittany?" preguntó Santana, con doble intención. Sabía que el tema iba a generar un poco de conflicto entre la pareja de rubias y realmente estaba cansada de no tener tiempo a solas con su esposa.

"Gracias, Santana." dijo Quinn chocando sus dientes.

"Voy a buscar a mi Berry." dijo la latina levantándose de su lugar en la mesa y dejando el comedor. Antes de salir, giró para ver la cara de tristeza de Brittany que intentaba darle sentido a las palabras que Quinn le estaba diciendo. Le dolía ver a su mejor amiga sufrir pero quizás era lo mejor.

Caminó hacia el salón del coro y miró por la ventanita de vidrio, para ver si Rachel estaba adentro. Pero al no verla, no supo hacia donde ir. Igualmente, esa ventanita no le daba una visual completa del coro y decidió fijarse bien. Cuando estaba por entrar, sintió un escalofrío correr por su cuerpo y miró hacia el pasillo a su espalda, pero escuchó unos pasos venir de su derecha. El escalofrío volvió a recorrerla y decidió entrar rápidamente al salón del coro, sin saber porque evitó hacer todo tipo de ruidos.

Un tremendo aire frío comenzó a correr por sus venas en cuanto cerró la puerta. Por las dudas, se agachó para quedar fuera de la vista de la persona que estaba pasando por el pasillo. Se había olvidado, con el miedo que estaba sintiendo, de que estaba buscando a Rachel, hasta que una mano la sacó de la puerta hacia un costado y acomodó unos granos de sal en el lugar en el que ella estaba sentada.

"¿Qué sucede?" susurró la latina viendo como la diva acomodaba frenéticamente la sal en la puerta, mientras las dos escuchaban los pasos cada vez más cerca de la sala del coro.

"No tengo ni idea." dijo Rachel también susurrando. "Lo que si sé es que hay alguien en esta escuela que me está poniendo los pelos de punta desde esta mañana. Y cuando intento estar sola aparece por todos lados."

"¿Qué crees que sea?"

"No tengo ni idea."

"Genial." dijo Santana, justo cuando los pasos se hicieron más sonoros, anunciando que la persona estaba cada vez más cerca. Las dos morenas comenzaron a mantener la respiración, y Santana, abrazó a la diva, quien estaba atenta a todos los sonidos que provenían del pasillo, mientras la latina, estaba atenta a mantener su vejiga bajo control. Temía orinarse encima, nunca había sentido tanto miedo en su vida, hasta ahora.

Los pasos se acercaron a la sala del coro, y las morenas escucharon como alguien ponía la mano sobre el pomo de la puerta, pero antes de que comenzara a girarse, sintieron olor a quemado y un gemido. Los pasos, inmediatamente siguieron de largo, desvaneciendose en el pasillo.

La pareja, emitió un largo suspiro para poder volver a respirar tranquilas, ya que el miedo también había comenzado a desaparecer de sus cuerpos.

"¿Qué fue eso?" preguntó Santana cuando ya estaba mucho más calma.

"Creo que hay alguien en McKinley que está poseído." dijo Rachel mirando el pomo de la puerta.

"¿Estás segura?" preguntó Santana, que seguía abrazando a la diva.

"Si. Había puesto agua bendita en el pomo de la puerta. Por más que vos sacaste un poco cuando abriste, algo quedó, eso fue lo que lo quemó."

"¿Quién crees que pueda ser?" preguntó Santana, soltando por fin a Rachel.

"No sé. Pero el demonio se mantiene generalmente oculto. Es cuando estoy sola que siento su presencia. Y estoy segura de que es por la conexión que tengo con el mundo sobrenatural, por eso es probable que vos también lo sintieras."

"La conexión que yo tengo con ese mundo es indirecta, no tendría porque haber sentido esas cosas." dijo Santana poniéndose de pie.

"Si, porque estas consciente de que hay un mundo más allá del real." dijo Rachel mientras guardaba la sal que estaba en el suelo.

"¿No es mejor que dejes eso ahí?" preguntó Santana.

"No, no quiero que nadie se de cuenta. Esa persona poseída está buscando gente que esté sola por los pasillos. No sé bien que quiere hacerles, pero, si dejo la sal en la puerta, y esa persona no puede entrar, estoy segura de que va darse cuenta de que hay un cazador en esta escuela. Y si se da cuenta de eso, antes de que sepamos quien es, es probable que me convierta en su blanco."

"Genial. Esto cada vez se pone mejor. Si alguien me hubiera dicho que mi vida de mujer casada era tan interesante te juro que lo habría hecho antes." dijo Santana emitiendo sarcasmo en cada una de sus palabras.

"No es mi culpa que hayas aparecido justo cuando estaba tratando de cazar a un maldito fantasma." respondió la diva.

"No voy a discutir por eso, ni por esto, ni de quien fue la culpa. Por lo menos, por ahora, sigo casada con vos."

"¿Volvemos a la falta de confianza?"

"¿Eh?"

"Agregaste el por ahora."

"No me di cuenta."

"Lo voy a dejar pasar. ¿Qué hacías en la sala del coro?" preguntó Rachel mientras se dirigía al taburete frente al piano.

"Vine a buscarte. Resulta que tuve que almorzar sola, junto a la pareja de rubias más insoportable del planeta." dijo Santana subiéndose al piano directamente.

"¿Qué hicieron ahora?"

"Quinn anunció que hoy iban a ir casa a pasar la noche. Todo bien con eso, pero me da lastima Brittany a esta altura. Quinn sigue ocultando su relación. Salvo nosotras y los demás miembros de Glee sabemos que están juntas. Pero ni siquiera deja que Brittany se lo cuente a sus padres. Y a Brittany eso le está molestando, se lo puedo notar en sus ojos." dijo la latina mirando hacia la pizarra. "Además, Brittany me contó que constantemente está ayudandola a que estudie, convenciendola que es lo mejor, así cuando llegue el momento de decirle a Judy que están juntas, no se siente avergonzada de ella y su manía por los patos."

"¿Eso le dijo?"

"Si."

"¿Con esas palabras?"

"Si."

"¿Puedo matar a Quinn?"

"¿No es que no te gusta recurrir a la violencia?"

"Estamos hablando de la Rachel Berry que asiste a McKinley y está obsesionada por glee."

"Yo estoy hablando de la Rachel Berry que asiste a McKinley, estaba obsesionada por glee, es porrista y es mi mujer."

"Entonces, no me molesta recurrir a la violencia, eso tendrías que saberlo."

"¿Y si violentamente tenemos sexo? ¿Acá? ¿Arriba del piano? ¿Tus dientes mordiéndome cada parte del cuerpo de la cintura para abajo?"

"Eso es cambiar de tema en un segundo."

"¿No quieres?"

"No quiero que Sue me haga correr 30 vueltas al campo de football solo porque mordí a su capitán."

"Sue no va a hacer eso."

"La otra vez me hizo correr 30 veces, bajo una nevada, porque te había marcado en el cuello."

"No te vi en toda la mañana, y realmente, hace dos semanas más o menos que no tenemos un minuto a solas."

"No es mi culpa que Quinn y Brittany terminen en nuestra casa todos los días."

"No te estaba buscando por esto tampoco."

"¿Por qué me estabas buscando?"

"Porque te extrañaba."

"Eso es dulce."

"Y quiero que me expliques que es lo que está pasando con mi papá."

"Perdón." dijo Rachel mirando las teclas del piano.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Santana bajándose del piano y sentándose junto a ella. Le pasó una mano por los hombros para demostrarle que realmente no estaba enojada.

"Es que...hace casi dos meses atrás, tu papá estuvo dos semanas seguidas llamándome por teléfono, a la madrugada. Al comienzo pensé que era porque no podía dormir, pero después me di cuenta que era porque necesitaba hablar con alguien. Por eso lo seguí atendiendo. Cuando pareció que había descargado todo lo que tenía que decir, no me llamó más. Pero la tranquilidad no duró mucho, después de dos días sin llamadas se comenzó a aparecer en casa e insistía en que saliéramos a dar una vuelta y que hablara yo de lo que me estaba pasando. De lo que sentía etc. Adoro a tus padres, pero...me gustaría dormir de vez en cuando. Así que cuando fuimos a cenar con ellos hace un mes, y le regalé esa botella de whisky, en la que puse un somnífero que no es muy fuerte y que no tiene contraindicaciones al mezclarse con alcohol."

"¿Cómo es que yo no me di cuenta de esto?"

"Caes dormida muy rápido."

"Creo que en cierta forma también fue un poco mi culpa."

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque incluso ahora que estamos casadas, a veces mantenes cosas dentro tuyo y le conté a papá, él me dijo que iba a intentar romper tus paredes."

"Ahhh."

"¿Ahhh?"

"No sé que quieres que diga. Pero después voy a llamar a tu mamá y le voy a explicar lo que pasa y le voy a pedir que tire la botella."

"Esta bien." dijo Santana besando a la diva. Eventualmente, el beso se intensificó y las dos comenzaron a acomodarse para quedar acostadas sobre el piso.

Al estar tan concentradas la una con la otra, tardaron en darse cuenta de que el miedo volvía a invadirlas completamente. Alcanzaron a separarse y mirarse a los ojos, demostrando que estaban realmente asustadas por esta presencia, cuando la puerta del salón se abrió de par en par.

"Oh, lo siento" escucharon una voz conocida y a la vez no, decir desde la puerta.

Santana y Rachel, miraron hacia la puerta, para ver la conocida figura de Finn Hudson, moviendose incómodo bajo el umbral.

"Buen día, Finn." dijo Rachel mirando al muchacho.

"Hudson." dijo Santana.

"Perdón. Pensé que estaba vacío. Estaba buscando un lugar en donde sentarme a comer." dijo Finn bajando la mirada. Todavía le dolía ver a la diva en los brazos de otra persona y más todavía, cuando esa persona era Santana López.

"No hay problema, Finn." dijo Rachel mientras le hacía a Santana una seña para que saliera de encima de ella. La latina, la miró fugazmente y entendió dos cosas. Una que Finn tenía algo que ver con el miedo que habían sentido segundos antes, y dos, que siempre era mejor no alterar al gigante.

Santana, se levantó primero para tender su mano así ayudaba a la diva a levantarse.

"Ya está terminando la hora del almuerzo, así que vamos a dejarte solo para que puedas comer." dijo la latina pasando velozmente al lado de Finn, seguida por Rachel quien intentó no mirar al muchacho a los ojos.

"¿Van a ir esta noche a la fiesta de Puck?" preguntó Finn cuando ellas ya estaban en el pasillo.

"¿Puck hace una fiesta?" preguntó Rachel.

"Si, estan invitadas. ¿Van a ir?" dijo Finn

"Probablemente." Respondió Santana agarrando la mano de Rachel y llevándola en dirección al vestuario de las Cheerios.

* * *

><p>"Cuando dijiste probablemente, pensé que querías decir que no." se quejó Rachel por enésima vez mientras manejaba hacia la casa de Noah.<p>

"Creo que está bien que de vez en cuando te diviertas." dijo Santana observando detenidamente como le quedaba la ropa que ella había elegido para Rachel. Era un jean bastante ajustado de color negro, con unos zapatos de taco alto que estilizaban las piernas de la diva. Arriba, tenía una remera de color rojo, bastante ajustada que mostraba todos y cada uno de los atractivos de su mujer. Para empezar, marcaba las abdominales en las que Rachel había estado trabajando los últimos meses y resaltaban sus pechos, que dentro de esa remera parecían más grandes. La latina, tuvo que obligarse a mirar hacia otro lado, para no meter su cabeza entre los pechos de la diva mientras estaba manejando.

"Noah me va a hacer tomar alcohol, a lo cual no voy a poder decirle que no, porque la otra vez me descubrió tomando una botella entera de whisky sola, y después va a empezar a hacer preguntas sobre lo que hago y tratar de que le diga que si para unirse a nuestro trabajo."

"¿Cuándo te descubrió tomando whisky?"

"Hace un par de noches atrás."

"¿En donde?"

"En el patio trasero de casa."

"¿Y qué hacías ahí?"

"Estaba sexualmente frustrada porque Quinn y Brittany están todo el día en casa y no puedo hacer lo que tengo ganas de hacerle a tu cuerpo. Así que la otra noche, cuando vos te acostaste a dormir mientras insultabas a tus amigas, yo salí por la puerta de atrás y me senté debajo del árbol a tomar alcohol."

"Podrías haberme invitado."

"Te quise avisar pero ya te habías dormido."

"Podrías haber despertado."

"Te quise despertar y me tiraste todo lo que tenías cerca."

"No es excusa."

Rachel estacionó al frente de la casa de Noah y se sacó rápidamente el cinturón de seguridad, para sentarse a horcajadas sobre la latina. Sus manos, inmediatamente acariciaron los pechos de Santana y bajaron para introducirse por los pantalones. Mientras acariciaba la entrepierna de la latina y sentía la humedad que se estaba formando, la besaba con demasiada pasión, haciendo que Santana emitiera gemidos de placer y comenzara a mover sus caderas para aumentar la fricción. De pronto, Rachel quitó del cuerpo de Santana sus manos y su boca, abrió la puerta del pasajero y se bajó del auto.

"¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?" preguntó Santana sintiendose frustrada. Hacía mucho tiempo que no tenían tanto tiempo para estar solas y no hacerlo rápido y Rachel solo se separó sin decir nada.

"Vamos a ver si ahora vas a encontrar una excusa para buscarme y que tome alcohol con vos." dijo Rachel sonriendo y sosteniendo la puerta para que Santana baje del auto. Cuando la latina pasó a su lado, le dijo que la odiaba y entró en la casa sin mirarla una sola vez, para desaparecer ante el mar de gente que asistía a la fiesta de Puckerman.

* * *

><p>"Berry, estás hace dos horas en esta fiesta y no tomaste ni una sola gota de alcohol." dijo Puckerman poniendo un vaso de cerveza al frente de la diva.<p>

"Mas te vale que no le hayas puesto nada a esta bebida, Noah." dijo Rachel mirando sospechosamente dicha bebida y a su amigo.

"No me arriesgaría a morir ante la furia de Santana." dijo Puck.

"¿Donde está?" preguntó Rachel después de tomarse de un solo trago casi el vaso entero.

"¿No la viste?"

"No."

"Estaba bailando con Quinn y Brittany, quienes parecían peleadas, hasta que Finn se metió en el medio de las tres, separando a Quinn de las demás. Primero se resistió y después parecía que estaban teniendo sexo mientras bailaban. Tendrías que haber visto los movimientos de Quinn, frotando su trasero contra la pelvis de Hudson, quien se veía bastante contento. Bueno, Brittany salió corriendo hacia las escaleras y Santana, miró asqueada a la pareja y corrió detrás de su amiga."

"¿Cómo no me enteré de nada de esto?"

"¿Revisaste tu celular?"

"¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?"

"No importa. Conozco esa mirada Rachel."

"¿Qué mirada?"

"Es la mirada que tenías el día del campamento mientras caminábamos hacia la cueva del wendigo."

"¿Por qué no te acercaste a separar a Quinn de Finn?"

"Eso es volver al tema anterior. Me quise acercar, pero comencé a sentir un miedo terrible así que me quedé mirando a la distancia."

"¿Miedo?"

"Si, no sé de donde vino en realidad."

"Creo que tendríamos que volver a replantear el tema de que aprendas lo que hago."

"¡Genial!"

"Voy a ver si encuentro a Santana y Brittany."

"Ve con cuidado."

"¿Por qué?"

"Quinn desapareció hace unos minutos después de darle una cachetada que Finn nunca va a olvidar, y Finn fue detrás. No me gusta este Finn."

"¿Estuvo raro?"

"Toda la semana."

"Mañana te llamo para ver que hacemos."

"¿No me darías algún consejo?"

Rachel, miró detenidamente a su amigo por un buen rato y después urgó en su bolso. Sacó un pedazo de papel y un pequeño frasquito.

"Preferiría que te hicieras esto. En alguna parte del cuerpo, preferente en el pecho, y lo más rápido posible. Mejor si es justo ahora."

"¿Un tatuaje?" preguntó Puck mirando el papel y a la diva, cuando notó que Mercedes y Kurt estaban entrando en la habitación en donde ellos dos habían estado hablando a solas.

"Si, hay una dirección ahí, y un teléfono. El te lo hace enseguida si lo llamas y le llevas ese frasquito. Mañana te explico todo, Noah." dijo Rachel dándole un beso en la mejilla y corriendo hacia las escaleras.

"¿Qué va a pensar Santana si vuelve Puckelberry?" preguntó Kurt mirando a Puckerman quien se había quedado concentrado observando el papel.

"Mercedes, Kurt, los dejo a cargo de la fiesta por un rato." dijo Noah antes de salir de su casa.

"Esto es genial, ahora podemos instalar la máquina de karaoke." dijo Kurt aplaudiendo de alegría.

* * *

><p>"Santana, por favor, abre la puerta. Déjame hablar con Brittany." lloraba Quinn arrodillada al frente de la puerta de la habitación de Noah con la frente apoyada en la madera.<p>

"¿Quinn?" dijo Rachel cuando la vio ahí.

"¡Rachel! ¡Santana, aquí esta Rachel.! Seguro que vas a abrir la puerta para dejarla entrar."

"¿Quinn?" volvió a preguntar la diva poniendo una mano sobre el hombre de Quinn.

"No me quieren abrir, estoy golpeando la puerta hace media hora."

"¿No sería mejor que te vayas a casa?"

"Vine con Brittany y me voy con Brittany."

"Quinn, por lo que me contaron diste cierto espectáculo bailando con Finn. Y creo que debe haber ofendido a Brittany. ¿Por qué no te vas a descansar y dejas que ella se calme? Estoy segura de que después va a querer hablar con vos. Quizás mañana."

"¡Quiero que hable ahora!" gritó Quinn volviendo a llorar.

"¿Qué pasó con Finn, Quinn?" preguntó Rachel.

"No sé, de pronto apareció y me alejó de Brittany y Santana y...yo quise alejarme, en serio, quise hacerlo, pero no sé que pasó y cuando reaccioné había pasado como una hora y yo estaba sintiendo algo de Finn que me da asco recordar que era y bailaba apoyando todo mi cuerpo en él y salí corriendo después de pegarle una cachetada."

Rachel, recordó su celular y lo sacó para ver si tenía algún mensaje de Santana, y suspiró aliviada al ver que no solo tenía uno, sino 5.

"**Rachel, ven a la habitación de Puck. Quinn se puso a bailar con el idiota."**

"**Rachel, ¿dónde diablos estás? Espero que no hayas caído en las garras de Finn. Parece ser que tiene algo atractivo."**

"**Rach, Brittany no deja de llorar, ¿Qué hago?"**

"**¡Rachel! ¡Contéstame un maldito mensaje!"**

"**Esto es lo último que te escribo, si quieres saber donde estoy, me escapé por la ventana de Puckerman y volvimos a nuestra casa con Brittany. Y espero que te hayas olvidado de mirar el celular y no otra cosa, Berry."**

Rachel, sonrío ante el último mensaje de su esposa y se levantó.

"Vamos, Quinn, te llevo a tu casa."

"No, quiero hablar con Brittany."

"Hoy no, Quinn."

* * *

><p>"<em>El fabuloso y magnífico Dean al habla, princesa." <em>

"Hola, Dean. ¿Cómo están?"

"_Escapando como siempre. ¿Qué anda pasando?"_

"¿No quieres hablar un poco más con tu pequeña prima?"

"_Me encantaría, pero estamos medio complicados, así que prefiero que me cuentes ahora."_

"Me parece que un amigo mío está poseído. Pero es raro, no le he visto sus ojos volverse negro y cada vez que estoy sola en algún lugar y él está cerca, siento miedo, mucho miedo. Además, parece que convence a la gente de hacer cualquier cosa. Como si la hipnotizara. Una amiga mía me contó que perdió una hora de su vida, después de que se acercó."

"_Espera un segundo que le cuento a Bobby"_

"De acuerdo."

Rachel estaba estacionada en el garage de su casa. Mientras dejaba a Quinn y se dirigía a su destino, pensaba en que podía llegar a ser lo que le estaba pasando a Finn. Sea lo que sea, no podía hacer demasiado. Dentro de dos días viajaban a Nueva York para las nacionales y necesitaban a Finn.

"_¿Rach?¿Sigues ahí?"_

"Si, Dean."

"_Dice Bobby que no sabe mucho, pero que si, que es probable que sea algún tipo de demonio, dominante. Lo tienes que exorcizar o matar. Y antes que nada, tienes que saber...si, le estoy queriendo decir eso, Bobby. ¿Por qué no sigues mirando a ver si sucede algo en la fábrica esa? Si, yo hablo con Rachel. Si, eso le voy a decir."_

"¿Dean?"

"_Lo siento. Dice Bobby, que lo que si sabe de esos tipos de demonios es que mientras más tiempo estén dentro de una persona, más probable es que muera si se le hace un exorcismo."_

"¿Y cómo averiguo el tiempo?"

"_Vas a tener que buscar algo raro. ¿Qué? Ok. Ahora le pregunto. Pregunta Bobby si este amigo tuyo que parece poseído es inteligente."_

"No mucho, que digamos."

"_¿Cómo que no mucho?"_

"En realidad es bastante obtuso."

"_Me gusta tu forma de decir que no es para nada inteligente."_

"Yo no lo dije."

"_Dice que en esos casos es peor. El demonio puede controlar toda la mente del cuerpo en el que está."_

"¿Maldición?"

"_Exacto."_

"¿Qué hago, Dean?"

"_Confía en tus instintos, princesa. Te dejo ahora, estamos vigilando un lugar en donde hacen unas hamburguesas riquisimas pero sospechosas."_

"Gracias Dean."

"_Suerte, princesa. ¡Ah! ¿Princesa? Mientras más tiempo pase, él solo hecho de entrar en una trampa del diablo puede ser suficiente para que..."_

"Entiendo."

"_No me dejaste terminar."_

"Por el tono de voz entendí lo que me quisiste decir."

"_Suerte princesa."_

"Suerte para uds. Saludos a Bobby y a Sam de mi parte."

"_Adiós."_

* * *

><p>"Te envié cinco mensajes. ¿Puedes decirme por qué rayos no me contestaste ninguno?" Preguntó Santana apenas vio la pequeña figura de su esposa entrar en la casa.<p>

"Tenía el celular en silencio y me olvidé de revisarlo." dijo la diva con tristeza.

"¿Qué pasó?" preguntó Santana acercándose rápidamente a Rachel.

"Después te cuento. ¿Brittany dijo algo?" dijo la diva abrazando a la latina.

"Dijo que no le gustaban muchos los nuevos lentes de contacto de Finn."

"¿Qué lentes de contacto?"

"No sé. Dijo que tenía todo el ojo negro. Los dos."

"¿Dónde está ahora?"

"Durmiendo."

"¿Ya tiene 18 años, verdad?"

"¿No recuerdas que estuvimos en su cumpleaños?"

"Recuerdo lo que hicimos esa noche en la casa de Brittany, pero no que era su cumpleaños."

"Si, es bueno saber que tenemos la entrada a esa casa prohibida mientras no sepamos controlar nuestra líbido."

"Todavía me sorprende la reacción de Brittany esa noche."

"Es que Quinn no le estaba dando nada."

"Pero no tenía porque gritarnos así, ellas han hecho cosas peores bajo este techo."

"Si, bueno, pero ver a tu mejor amiga con un strap on teniendo sexo en la cama de tus padres, y la novia de ésta atada, es como una imagen terrible para ella."

"Insisto, las hemos encontrado en peores situaciones."

"Yo creo que se enojó más por el hecho de que no la dejamos unirse a nosotras."

"Bueno...volviendo al tema...porque estoy pensando en varias cosas juntas y no encuentro un medio en mi cuerpo...no puedo saber si quiero hacerte el amor, tener sexo crudo o salvaje o encerrarme en el sótano a investigar..."

"Esos son muchos sentimientos."

"Si, bueno, ve a despertar a Brittany. Vamos a tatuarla."

"¿En serio?"

"Si, vas a tener que inventar algo para que le guste el tatuaje. O le agregamos un pato en alguna parte."

"No voy a tener que inventar nada, le gusta mi tatuaje."

"¿Cómo diablos vio tu tatuaje?"

"La otra noche entró en nuestra pieza, y en nuestro baño cuando escuchó que me estaba bañando. Corrió la cortina esperando vernos tener sexo, pero vos no estabas."

"Recuerdame la próxima vez no preguntar."

"¿Por qué le vamos a hacer el tatuaje?"

"Finn está poseído. Tengo miedo que cuando se cansé de Finn vaya por Brittany."

"Finn está poseído porque es un idiota. ¿Qué tiene que ver con Brittany?"

"Ese demonio busca personas que no sean inteligentes en ciertas áreas. Brittany puede llegar a ser considerada víctima hasta que él esté dentro de ella y se dé cuenta de que es inteligente."

"Y no queremos eso."

"No, no queremos eso."

* * *

><p>"¡Me encanta! Parecemos un cuarteto genial todos tatuados con lo mismo." dijo Brittany mientras salía de la tienda, abrazando a Puck, quien todavía estaba ahí cuando ellas llegaron.<p>

"A mi también. ¿Puedo volver a mi casa? Dejé a Mercedes y a Kurt a cargo de la fiesta." dijo Noah mientras miraba hacia su camioneta.

"Si, nos vemos mañana, Puckerman." dijo Santana agarrando la mano de Rachel que miraba hacia todos lados. "¿Qué pasa?" le susurró después.

"Nada. Volvamos a casa."

"¡Miren! Ahí está Finn. ¡Te odio, Finn!" gritó Brittany señalando a una persona que estaba escondida del otro lado de la calle. No muy escondida que digamos.

"Vamos Brittany." dijo Rachel agarrando a la rubia y subiéndola al auto.

* * *

><p>"Me parece que encontré algo, Santana." dijo Rachel entrando en la cocina en donde su esposa estaba preparando el desayuno. La diva ni siquiera se había ido a acostar y había evitado responder las preguntas que le había hecho la latina después de que logró hacer que Brittany volviera a dormirse.<p>

"¿Qué?" preguntó Santana enojada.

Rachel, dio un paso haciá atrás ante la fuerza del enojo de la latina y miró los papeles que tenía en la mano.

"No, no tienes porque mirar al piso como si yo fuera la mala en esta película. Anoche, Brittany y yo te necesitamos y te escondiste en la alacena de Puckerman durante toda la fiesta. Después, apareces en la casa, diciéndome que Finn está poseído y despertamos a Brittany para tatuarla y Puckerman ya está ahí recibiendo el mismo tratamiento. Y te pregunto las cosas y no me dices nada." gritó Santana causando que la diva la mirara y Brittany ingresara en la cocina frotándose los ojos.

"¿Qué hay de desayunar?" preguntó ante el silencio que se había hecho.

Rachel, se sentó al lado de Brittany y no dejó de observar a la latina ni un momento. Sabía que hacía mal en no contarle lo que Dean le había dicho o explicado sobre el demonio que estaba poseyendo a Finn, pero a ella le dolía saberlo.

"El lunes salimos para Nueva York y a las nacionales." dijo Brittany sin darse cuenta de la tensión en la habitación. "Seguramente el sr. Schuester las va a poner a uds. dos en una habitación matrimonial, ahora que son un matrimonio. Yo le voy a pedir que no me ponga con Quinn. ¿Pueden uds. pedirle lo mismo?"

"¿Por qué no quieres estar con Quinn, Britt?" preguntó Santana poniendo la comida sobre la mesa y mirando fijamente a los ojos a Rachel.

"Quinn y yo terminamos ayer a la tarde. Por eso ella estaba tratando de hablar conmigo anoche en la fiesta cuando vos comenzaste a bailar conmigo. Igualmente, me dolió mucho ver que no le importó lo que tuvimos, ya que después parecía bastante contenta con el pequeño y rápido pene de Finn Hudson." dijo Brittany.

"Tal vez hay otras razones por las cuales estuvo bailando con él así, Brittany." dijo Rachel tratando de comunicarle a Santana que en realidad le dolía hablar del tema.

Brittany, no agregó nada más, y devoró el desayuno para salir corriendo después, diciendo que tenía ganas de por fin pasar un fin de semana con sus padres sin preocuparse por Quinn.

Inmediatamente, cuando quedaron solas, Rachel comenzó a llorar. Santana, que no se esperaba esa reacción, la observó por unos instantes y luego la levantó para acostarla en el sofá y tratar de calmarla.

* * *

><p>"Santana, ¿Está Brittany?" preguntó Quinn, quien se apareció por la casa de las morenas cerca de la hora del almuerzo. Parecía como que un huracán había pasado por la casa de la rubia. El pelo lo tenía atado en una coleta que en realidad parecía un nido por lo enredado que estaba. Su ropa estaba toda al revés y tenía el maquillaje corrido de tanto llorar. Los ojos completamente rojos resaltaban más las ojeras.<p>

"Se fue esta mañana, Fabray." respondió Santana descubriendo que Finn estaba parado del otro lado de la calle.

"Oh. Si hablas con ella, ¿puedes decirle que me responda?" dijo Quinn comenzando a lloriquear.

"Quinn, le voy a decir eso. Pero te voy a pedir que no llores, no al frente mío, no hoy. Si quieres, mañana nos encontramos y descargas todas las lágrimas en mi hombro. Pero hoy no. Ya tuve suficiente con Brittany anoche y Rachel esta mañana." dijo Santana clavando sus ojos en Finn por encima de los hombros de la rubia, quien como no levantaba los ojos del suelo, no se daba cuenta de que no la estaban mirando a ella.

"¿Puede ser esta noche esa oferta?" preguntó Quinn tratando de controlarse.

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque creo que esta noche voy a necesitar un lugar donde vivir. Voy a decirle a mi mamá." dijo Quinn enderezando los hombros.

"¿Podrías ponerte esto?" preguntó Rachel apareciendo detrás de Santana y entregándole un collar a la rubia.

"¿Qué es?" preguntó Quinn antes de estirar la mano para agarrarlo.

"Es un collar que te protege del mal. Te va a proteger si tu mamá dice algo doloroso. Mis padres tenían puesto ese collar cuando les confesaron a los suyos que eran homosexuales. No les dolió tanto lo que escucharon. Dicen que funciona." dijo Rachel mirando a Santana, quien reconoció la trampa del diablo en el colgante y miró a Rachel sorprendida ante la explicación.

"De acuerdo." dijo Quinn suspirando.

"Incluso es probable que tu madre entienda las cosas, pero si lo hace, por favor, no te lo saques por lo menos por una semana." dijo la diva mirando a Finn que les había comenzado a hacer señas. "Ven, yo te lo pongo."

Rachel se movió hasta ponerse detrás de Quinn, quien todavía no había visto a Finn y le colocó el collar.

"Por favor, no te lo saques ni para bañarte. Si después de una semana consideras que no es necesario, me lo devuelves." dijo Rachel ubicándose ahora al frente de Santana y obligándola a mirarla a los ojos.

"Gracias, Rachel. Santana." dijo Quinn dando media vuelta y caminando hacia su casa, sin notar a Finn, quien hizo un intento de acercarse a la rubia y se frenó. Miró a las morenas y asintió para marcharse hacia el otro lado.

"¿Qué diablos fue eso?" preguntó Santana cuando se quedaron solas en el portal de la casa.

"Finn ya sabe quienes somos."

"¿Y?"

"Y ahora va a andar con cuidado."

"¿Me vas a explicar?"

"¿Podemos entrar?"

"Si."

* * *

><p>Después de que Rachel le explicó a Santana lo que sabía y lo que Dean le había contado, le dijo lo que había descubierto esa mañana.<p>

"Hace más de un mes, apareció en Dayton un hombre al que estaban buscando hace un par de años. La gente del barrio en el que apareció, testifica que escuchó un grito y cuando todos se calmaron, porque sintieron una inexplicable cantidad de miedo, te aseguro que eso es lo que dice el diario, salieron a la calle para ver que había sucedido. En la vereda, casi oculto por las sombras, estaba el cuerpo de este hombre de casi 30 años. Resulta que ahora está en coma, y no se ha despertado, así que no nos sirve de mucho salvo el período temporal."

"¿De qué nos sirve el período temporal? Finn vive en Lima."

"Finn tiene parientes en Dayton a los que suele visitar una vez por mes. Y si prestas atención, lee el nombre de uno de los testigos."

"Carole Hudson." dijo Santana. " La mamá de Finn."

"Si."

"Finn estaba esa noche en Dayton."

"Exacto."

"En esa cuadra."

"Ajá."

"Y más de un mes, significa mucho tiempo, lo que significa..."

"Si."

"¿Como supo que éramos cazadoras?"

"Cuando fui detrás de Quinn para ponerle el collar se lo mostré."

"¿Por qué hiciste eso?"

"Quería que supiera que tiene que mantenerse tranquilo"

"No entiendo."

"Yo tampoco. Pero no va a dejar a Finn tan rápido."

"¿Puckerman va a entrar?"

"Lo vamos a necesitar."

* * *

><p>"Rachel, querida, ¿Me acompañas a la cocina?" dijo María López levantándose de su lugar en el sillón y dirigiéndose a la otra habitación mientras dejaba a su marido y a su hija mirando televisión.<p>

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Rachel nerviosa porque sabía que quería hablar del tema de drogar a Lucas López.

"Quería saber que droga usas para lograr que mi marido duerma. La verdad, éste último mes, pude dormir mucho mejor sabiendo que él estaba en la cama junto a mi y no dando vueltas por la ciudad, tratando de lograr que hables y de pedirte el Impala."

Rachel, miraba a su suegra con la boca abierta de la sorpresa.

"¿En serio?" preguntó la diva cuando se recuperó del shock.

"Si, incluso él está mucho más tranquilo."

"De acuerdo. Mañana te traigo más."

"¡Grandioso!"

* * *

><p>"¿Finn, estás bien?" preguntó William Schuester al ver a su favorito sentado solo en el primer asiento del colectivo cuando iban rumbo a Columbus a tomar el avión a Nueva York.<p>

"Si, señor Schuester." respondió cortante el muchacho.

"¿Por qué estás sentado solo?" insistió Schuester.

"No tengo ganas de sentarme con nadie, porque no tengo ganas de hablar con nadie." dijo Finn.

"Bueno, te hago compañía." dijo Schuester mientras se estaba sentando al lado del muchacho.

"¿Es ud. sordo, estúpido o simplemente idiota, sr. Schuester? Le estoy diciendo que no tengo ganas de sentarme con nadie y ud. quiere sentarse conmigo. Por favor, trate de sacar su mente de Emma Pillsbury y escuchar un poco a sus alumnos." gritó Finn logrando que todos los demás ocupantes del autobus prestaran atención.

"Lo siento, Finn." dijo Schuester volviendo a su asiento.

* * *

><p>Ese miércoles, New Directions recibió el trofeo al segundo lugar en la competencia nacional de coros escolares. Todos festejaron camino al hotel, saltando y gritando. Santana y Rachel, intentaban unirse a la celebración, pero no podían dejar de mirar de reojo a Finn, quien no demostraba alegría para nada.<p>

Schuester, les dijo que los esperaba a las 5 de la tarde en el foyer del hotel para salir a cenar a algún lugar y seguir con los festejos.

Todos gritaron felices y se dirigieron a sus habitaciones para prepararse.

* * *

><p>"¿Qué pasa, Rach?" preguntó Santana cuando salió del baño, completamente desnuda y su esposa no la miró ni siquiera por un segundo.<p>

"Tengo una mala sensación." dijo Rachel.

"¿Puedo hacer algo para quitártela?" dijo la latina seductoramente.

Rachel, la miró dos veces y volvió a meterla en el baño en donde la latina se encargó de quitarle esa mala sensación convirtiéndola en un orgasmo y Rachel respondió con casi la misma cantidad de pasión.

* * *

><p>"¿Desde cuando tienes un tatuaje, Brittany?" preguntó Quinn en la habitación de al lado.<p>

"Shhhhhh. Si haces silencio puedes escuchar los sonidos de Rachel y Santana teniendo sexo." dijo Brittany pegando su oído a la pared.

"¿Por qué en vez de escucharlas no tenemos sexo nosotras?" dijo Quinn seductoramente mientras se iba quitando la ropa.

"Bueno." dijo Brittany sacudiendo su cabeza y dirigiéndose a la rubia.

* * *

><p>Cuando todos estaban cenando, riendo divertidos y las cazadoras estaban relajadas. Finn se levantó para ir al baño. Puck, que sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo, miró a la pareja de morenas para hacerles una seña. Santana, le envió un mensaje y le dijo que estaba segura que Finn no iba a hacer nada.<p>

Rachel comenzó a mirar a su alrededor. Sentía que alguien la estaba mirando, pero no podía descubrir quien era. Su celular vibró y le anunció una llamada telefónica. Se disculpó y salió del restaurante a atender.

Detrás de ella, se levantó una pareja que estaba sentada unas mesas más atrás. Santana vio esto sospechoso y salió detrás de la diva, mientras observaba que Finn regresaba a la mesa y todos se levantaban para marcharse.

A la salida del restaurante, la latina casi se lleva por delante a la mujer de la pareja que había visto marcharse detrás de su esposa. El hombre, estaba agachado del lado de afuera de la puerta y Santana casi le pisa la mano al salir.

Rachel escuchaba con lágrimas en los ojos lo que le estaban diciendo del otro lado del teléfono. Clavó su mirada en la de Santana, quien sin dudarlo, la abrazó. Cuando Rachel terminó la llamada, le dijo en el oído a Santana, que Bobby Fisher había fallecido ese día, para largarse a llorar.

Los miembros de New Directions, veían la interacción de la diva y la latina desde el lado de adentro del restaurante. Todavía les llamaba la atención la relación que ellas dos tenían. Puck notó que una pareja también las miraba y los miraba a ellos.

Uno a uno los miembros de glee fueron saliendo del restaurante. Rachel, se había compuesto un poco y miró a Noah, quien le señaló a la pareja que no se había movido de su lugar a unos metros de las morenas.

Rachel, los observó un momento y vio que el hombre tenía en la mano algo que le pareció familiar.

"Santana."

"¿Qué?" dijo la latina sacando del cuello de su esposa su cabeza para mirarla.

"Esa pareja." dijo Rachel.

"¿Si?¿Qué hay con ellos?"

"Son cazadores."

"El hombre estaba agachado cuando yo salía del restaurante." dijo Santana soltando a su esposa.

Rachel caminó hacia la pareja.

"¿Qué hicieron?" les preguntó.

"Tiene un demonio entre uds." dijo el hombre reconociendo inmediatamente que la pequeña morena era una cazador. Sobre todo porque escuchó cuando ella dijo que Bobby Fisher, toda una leyenda, había fallecido.

"Lo sé."

"Bueno, ahora se va a ir." dijo el hombre señalando a la puerta por donde justo Finn estaba saliendo. Rachel abrió sus ojos con horror, no era así como quería sacar ese demonio de quien alguna vez había sido su amigo y su amor. El hombre, vio muchas emociones pasar por los ojos de la diva y le dijo "lo siento" antes de agarrar la mano de su pareja y alejarse un poco, para ver el desarrollo.

Santana, que había estado observando a su esposa, siguió su línea visual cuando vio el horror reflejarse en su rostro. Miró hacia los pies de Finn y pudo ver unos dibujos e inmediatamente supo lo que estaba pasando.

"Espera Finn." gritó Santana antes de que el muchacho pusiera sus dos pies dentro de la trampa del diablo. Finn la miró sorprendido, pero igual dio el paso adelante. Todo New Directions ahora estaba prestando atención. Puck, miró a Rachel y a Santana y pudo ver emociones profundas en la más pequeña de las dos y notó como sus ojos iban del rostro del que alguna vez había sido su amigo a sus pies. Entendió lo que estaba pasando y sacó su celular marcando 911 pero sin marcar Send.

Santana se acercó a Rachel cuando entendió que ya no podía hacer nada.

Finn intentó dar un paso hacia adelante, pero se dio cuenta de que no podía. Miró hacia sus pies y sonrió. Todos notaron como sus ojos se volvieron completamente negros y una voz, que no era la de Finn, los sorprendió.

"Lo hicieron. Pensé que iban a tomarse su tiempo." dijo el demonio.

"Nosotros no fuimos." dijo Santana ya que Rachel lloraba libremente.

"Ahhh, la pareja." dijo el demonio girando su rostro hacia las dos personas que estaban más lejos.

"Adiós." añadió antes de abrir la boca de Finn y de emitir una nube negra en dirección hacia el cielo.

El cuerpo alto de Finn se mantuvo en pie por unos segundos y el muchacho bajo su cabeza para mirar a todos y cada uno de sus amigos, ahora con sus ojos.

"Gracias." dijo antes de desplomarse en el piso.

"¡Finn!" gritó Rachel, Schuester y Kurt que salieron corriendo hacia el cuerpo del muchacho, mientras Puckerman apretaba el Send de su teléfono celular y hablaba con la operadora del 911 diciéndole la dirección.

* * *

><p>La causa oficial de la muerte de Finn Hudson fue muerte súbita. Los médicos no entendían que era lo que había dejado de funcionar en el muchacho de 18 años y cual era la causa por la cual sus órganos internos parecían haber sido consumidos por el fuego.<p>

Sus amigos no entendían lo que había pasado y testificaron a la policía que una pareja en el restaurante al que habían ido a festejar tenía algo que ver con la muerte de Finn Hudson.

Carole Hudson estaba desconsolada y apenas le anunciaron que su hijo había fallecido, después de haber luchado durante 24 horas para mantenerse con vida, regresó a Lima y se puso a preparar el funeral.

Rachel y Santana, se encerraron en la habitación que compartían en el hotel y la latina consoló a la diva mientras lloraba por la muerte del muchacho. Santana sabía que ya no lo amaba, pero que había sido su primer amor. A ella también se le rompería el corazón al saber que su primer amor moría de esa forma.

* * *

><p>Finn fue enterrado unos días después, ante todo el cuerpo administrativo y estudiantil de McKinley.<p>

Rachel, ya había llorado todo lo que necesitaba llorar por su amigo, y se había relajado mucho más cuando reaccionó y se dio cuenta de que ella no había sido la causante de la muerte de Finn.

Las morenas, se quedaron en el cementerio junto a Carole quien se había refugiado en la diva después de la muerte de su hijo.

Una chica, muy parecida a Rachel de cara, aunque se diferenciaba por la altura, el color de piel y la sonrisa. Aunque en realidad no la vieron sonreír en ningún momento se acercó cuando solo quedaba la madre de Finn y Rachel y Santana.

"¿Sra. Hudson?" preguntó suavemente.

"¿Si?" dijo Carole enfocando su mirada en la joven mujer.

"Mi nombre es Jocelyn Bradshaw. Soy de Dayton." dijo la muchacha mirando al piso.

"Gusto en conocerte." dijo Carole "¿Cómo conociste a mi hijo?" preguntó después de unos segundos.

"Nos conocimos en la fiesta de año nuevo a la que él asistió en Dayton. Desde entonces comenzamos una relación a distancia." dijo la chica. Rachel y Santana ante esto se miraron.

"O sea que tú eras la novia de él." dijo Carole sonriendo un poquito.

"Si." dijo la chica, quien inmediatamente llevó una mano a su vientre. Esto, hizo que Rachel y Santana abrieran sus ojos en entendimiento.

"También soy la madre de su hijo." añadió levantando por fin su rostro.

"¿Cómo?" preguntó Carole agarrando el hombro de Rachel con tanta fuerza que ésta empezó a hacer caras de dolor.

"Si. Él no quería decir nada hasta, primero estar seguro de que era de él. Y segundo hasta que superara los tres meses, que eran los más riesgosos." dijo la chica mirando ahora a la diva.

"Rachel, Santana. Gracias por su compañía, ahora me gustaría estar con Jocelyn." dijo Carole antes de abrazar a las dos morenas y permitirles marcharse.

* * *

><p>"Probablemente ahora tengamos algún momento a solas." dijo Santana mientras se estiraba en la cama un mes después del entierro de Finn.<p>

"¿Estás segura? Tengo miedo de Brittany y Quinn aparezcan en cualquier momento." dijo Rachel acomodándose sobre la figura desnuda de su esposa.

"Tienes mucha ropa encima." dijo Santana mientras movía sus manos hacia el trasero de la diva, acomodándolas ahí, donde pensaba que tenían que pasar gran parte del día. "Y no creo que aparezcan, supuestamente se fueron de vacaciones a México."

"Estoy completamente desnuda, ¿cómo es que puedo tener mucha ropa?" dijo Rachel mientras movía sus manos a los pechos de Santana. "Además, es sospechoso que Brittany sea la que dijera eso."

"Tienes razón." dijo Santana, mientras rotaba a la diva para quedar ella arriba. "Pero por ahora, aprovechemos el momento."

* * *

><p>Esa noche, mientras preparaban la cena, entró un agitado Lucas López.<p>

"Hija, nuera, creo que María me está drogando." dijo al sentarse en una silla al frente de las morenas.

"Rachel, Santana, al final no nos fuimos nada." dijo Brittany entrando detrás de Quinn y sentándose al lado de Lucas.

"¿A qué hora va a estar lista la cena?" preguntó Quinn mientras se acercaba a las morenas, antes de dar varios pasos hacia atrás, al notar la furia saliendo de los ojos de sus amigas.

"Voy a poner la ropa a lavar." dijo Santana mirando a los tres visitantes.

"Te acompaño." dijo Rachel siguiendo a su esposa.

* * *

><p>"¿No están tardando demasiado para poner la ropa a lavar?" preguntó Lucas una hora después.<p>

"Yo no quiero ir al lavadero a ver lo que están haciendo." dijo Quinn intentado sacar esas imágenes de su cabeza.

"Pero el lavadero queda en esa puerta que está al frente nuestro y ellas se fueron para el lado del garage." dijo Brittany.

"¿¡Qué!" preguntaron Quinn y Lucas antes de salir corriendo para el garage de la diva y encontrarlo sin el Impala.

"Ahí hay una nota." dijo Brittany señalando el auto de Santana que, ciertamente, tenía una nota pegada en el vidrio.

"Leela, Quinn." dijo Lucas.

"_Ya que uds. son demasiado ignorantes como _

_para entender que necesitamos nuestro tiempo a solas_

_nos fuimos. De comida solo tienen lo que hay en la nevera._

_Nos vemos en septiembre._

_R&S"_

"¡Maldición!" dijo Quinn arrugando el papel.

"Bueno, voy a volver a mi casa." dijo Lucas dejando a las rubias solas.

"¿Quien nos va a cocinar?" preguntó Brittany.

"Nuestros padres. Cerremos todo acá y volvamos a casa." dijo Quinn. No tenía sentido estar en la casa de Rachel y Santana si no podían arruinarle un poco la fiesta.

* * *

><p>"Esto es genial, Rach." dijo Santana mirando la cabaña que la familia de la diva poseía cerca del lado Saint Marys.<p>

"Por suerte ni Quinn ni Brittany saben que tengo esto." dijo Rachel estirándose en la reposera.

"¿Qué dices de mis padres?" dijo Santana

"Tampoco."

"¿Revisaste si no le habían puesto un rastreador al Impala?"

"No. ¿Tenía que hacerlo?"

"Me parece que si." dijo Santana señalando un auto que subía por la calle de tierra.

"Estuvimos solas 5 horas, 5 horas."

"Por suerte dejamos todo en el auto."

"¿Qué propones?"

"Desinflarles las 4 llantas y sacarles el combustible durante la noche, y volver a escaparnos."

"¿A dónde?"

"No sé. Podemos ir hasta Florida."

"Es buena idea."

* * *

><p>"¡Maldición! Lo hicieron de nuevo." dijo Quinn a la mañana siguiente, entrando en la pieza en donde estaban los padres de Santana.<p>

"Tranquila, Quinn. Tienen el rastreador." dijo Lucas.

"Se dieron cuenta." dijo Quinn mostrando la nota, con el rastreador.

"Tienen otro más." dijo María.

* * *

><p>"Ya estamos listos para salir." dijo Lucas después del mediodía mirando a las rubias y a su mujer.<p>

"Es extraño." dijo María mirando la pantalla de la computadora.

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Según esto, están volviendo a Lima."

"Entonces vamos a Lima."

* * *

><p>"Sigue siendo extraño." dijo María al día siguiente. No habían encontrado rastros del Impala, ni de su hija ni de su nuera en Lima. Pero según el rastreador, estaban en el pueblo.<p>

"¿Por dónde están ahora?" preguntó Quinn.

"Según esto están por llegar a esta casa." dijo María mirando a su marido.

"Bueno, se deben haber cansado de jugar a las escondidas." dijo Lucas.

"Yo abro." dijo Brittany corriendo hacia la puerta cuando escuchó el timbre.

"Este paquete está dirigido a nosotros cuatro." dijo la rubia cuando volvió a entrar en el living de la casa de los López.

"Abrelo." dijo Lucas.

"Hay un cosito con luces." dijo Brittany sacando el pequeño rastreador que mostraba una luz roja emitiendo señal. "Y otra nota."

"Se dieron cuenta del segundo rastreador." dijo María. "Tendré que activar los otros dos."

"¿Qué dice la nota, Britt?" preguntó Quinn.

"¡Ah, si! Ejem. _Mamá, Papá, Quinn y Britt-Britt: descubrimos los 10 rastreadores que pusieron en el Impala (¿en serio 10?) Obviamente, están en distintas cajas enviadas a distintos lugares del país. Salvo el primero que encontraron en la casa del lago y éste que está en la caja. Volveremos en septiembre y por favor, dennos algún tiempo a solas. Quinn, Brittany, las quiero como amigas, pero me tienen harta. Busquense otro lugar para copular como conejos en celo. Fabray, tus sonidos sexuales no son nada atractivos, así que es mejor que para el momento en que regresemos hayan encontrado otro lugar, porque te prometo que voy a grabarte cuando tengas sexo dentro de nuestra casa y le envío la grabación a JewFro. Brittany, ahora puedes llevar a Quinn a tu lugar secreto, no sigas haciendole caso a tu novia. Te quiero, pero también estoy cansada de que entres de sorpresa en la pieza en la que duermo con mi esposa para intentar tener sexo con nosotras. Y como deseo que estés leyendo esto en voz alta. Papá, tendrías que ver a un psiquiatra. Es irónico ya que sos uno. Pero no puedes estar llamando a la gente a la madrugada o apareciendo por sus hogares. Ya me parezco a Rachel, esto fue un testamento. Nos vemos! Disfruten las vacaciones._

_PD: Hicimos cambiar las cerraduras de la casa cuando uds. estaban en el lago, así que no se gasten en tratar de pasar el tiempo ahí. _

* * *

><p>"¡Por fin! Paz" gritó Santana en Key Biscane.<p>

"Por favor, no lo repitas. Tengo miedo de que aparezcan de golpe."

"¿Cómo pueden saber ahora donde estamos?"

"No sé. Pero no los llames."

"¿Por qué mejor no piensas en ellos y piensas en el cuerpo de esta sexy latina con la que estás casada?"

"Pienso todo el día en tu cuerpo."

"Entonces es tu momento de aprovecharme."

"De acuerdo." dijo Rachel saltando sobre su esposa y comenzando a vivir el verano de la única forma en la que quería hacerlo.


	8. Más de dos pasos hacia atrás

_Buenas!_

_¿Nunca les pasó estar tan sobrepasadas de sentimientos que lo único que necesitan es un escape? Bueno, bienvenidas a mi escape. Como paso muchas horas por día cuidando a dos de mis personas más queridas, el trabajo no es lo único que me libera, sino esto. Así que mientras estoy con ellos, me paso el tiempo escribiendo, tratando de sacar cualquier sentimiento malo o no. Espero que no._

_Se acerca la navidad, así que mi regalo es este, un nuevo capítulo de esta serie de one – shots. _

_¿Nunca desearon poder volver en el tiempo y arreglar algunas cosas?¿O decir lo que no pudieron decir en ese momento?_

_Gracias por todas las reviews en esta historia y en las otras, los favorites y las alerts. _

_Disculpen sinceramente que no haya respondido últimamente._

_Saludos! _

_Y muy Feliz Navidad!_

_Lore_

_(Glee no me pertenece y Supernatural tampoco.)_

* * *

><p><strong>Más de dos pasos hacia atrás.<strong>

Rachel sentía que su vida se estaba escapando de sus manos, en realidad, más precisamente de su cuello. Intento mirar al vampiro que la había atrapado de sorpresa, cuando se dirigía hacia la casa para cenar con Santana y con Elijah.

Recordó cada momento de su vida y pensó que si no se hubieran unido en aquel caso de fantasmas, años atrás, en la secundaria, hoy Rachel y Santana no estarían juntas.

Escuchó las sirenas a lo lejos y vio que una figura corría hacia ella. El vampiro desaparecio sonriendopor un trabajo bien hecho. Vio los ojos de la latina, estaban llenos de dolor, la miraban sabiendo que Rachel tenía pocos segundos. No soportaba ver a Santana bajo tanto dolor.

"¿Estás segura?" dijo una voz desde su derecha. Ahora podía ver la escena en la que Santana sostenía su cuerpo sin vida mientras lloraba desconsolada.

"¿Castiel?" preguntó Rachel.

"Hola, Berry. Te hice una pregunta." dijo Castiel mirando a su nuevo cuerpo, que en realidad era el mismo que antes.

"¿Si estoy segura de qué?"

"Si estás segura de que si Santana no te hubiera seguido esa noche, uds. no estarían juntas."

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Me enviaron a darte una oportunidad, Rachel. Solo una. El tiempo va a volver atrás, hasta ese día, exacto." dijo Castiel estirando una mano para que la diva la tome y cambiaron de escenario, ahora estaban en un parque, que Rachel recordó que se encontraba cerca de Lima.

"¿Qué gano con eso?"

"Quizás ese vampiro que te acaba de matar no era quien tendría que haberte matado. No era tu hora Rachel."

"Digamos entonces, vuelvo al pasado y ¿qué?"

"No vas a volver al pasado tan fácil Rachel. Ni siquiera Sam y Dean tuvieron esta oportunidad y volvieron varias veces al pasado."

"¿Qué es diferente de ellos dos?"

"Dean, ha vuelto como una persona más. Que eventualmente queda guardada en la memoria. Vos vas a volver como la Rachel Berry de 17 años que caza seres sobrenaturales."

"O sea que vuelvo como yo."

"No solo volves como vos, sino que vas a volver a vivir tu vida."

"O sea, que eventualmente voy a volver a esta noche."

"Y quizás las cosas sean distintas."

"No entiendo porque uds. los ángeles están obsesionados con la familia Winchester."

"No creo que sea algo de lo que debamos hablar."

"¿Qué puede cambiar?"

"Muchas cosas. Ahora, hay una regla y hay algo que el cielo también permite como algo especial. Vas a recordar las primeras 24hs. Y después todo va a ser normal. Incluso vas a olvidarte de que venís del futuro."

"¿Sabías que en las primeras 24 hs. Puedo escribir todo lo que pasó hasta este día y así no me voy a olvidar?"

"No va a hacer falta. Cada día que necesitemos que recuerdes algo, te vamos a enviar mensaje en los sueños y ese día, vas a recordar el futuro."

"Voy a terminar encerrada en un manicomio."

"Rachel, ¿entendiste?"

La diva miró al ángel. ¿Qué mas podía hacer? Solo quería ver a Santana feliz, y si podía cambiar esa noche en el pasado, estaba segura de que podía verla feliz.

"Si. Memoria perdida después de las primeras 24hs. Después, me van a avisar cada vez que pueda hacer algo para cambiar la historia."

"Nos vemos, Berry." dijo Castiel apoyando la palma de su mano en la frente de la diva. Una luz amarilla surgió y Rachel ingresó en un vórtice.

* * *

><p>Era temprano y Rachel se encontraba en el campo de football de McKinley con un uniforme de porrista, después de lo que parecía una práctica.<p>

"Berry, lo tuyo ha sido genial. Ve hacia las duchas." le dijo Sue.

Rachel, que no entendía nada, miró su cuerpo y la escuela. Poco a poco, todo lo que Castiel le había dicho. Caminó hacia los vestuarios e intentó recordar ese día. Pero los recuerdos solo la llevaban a la parte sobrenatural.

Se puso el uniforme limpio y se estaba arreglando el maquillaje cuando alguien abrió la puerta. Tuvo una sensación de deja vú. Aunque sabía muy bien que no era deja vú.

"¡Oh, estás bien! Es una lástima. Pensé que estabas vomitando por todo lo que Sue te hizo correr esta mañana." Dijo Santana, a, sin poder sonreír porque en realidad había estado vigilando a la diva para intentar hablar con ella. No le había gustado que la dejara hablando sola el día anterior y quería intentar ser más amable. Maldita Brittany, repitió durante toda la noche sin poder dormir, porque sabía que su amiga tenía razón.

"Antes de que digas algo o me frenes, te quiero decir que lamento haberte dejado hablando sola ayer en el Lima Beans." dijo Rachel guardando sus maquillajes en una pequeña bolsa y después en su bolso. Levantó la vista y pudo ver que Santana tenía una cara de confusión que nunca había visto y a Castiel detrás de ella quien le hacía señas.

"_Puedo salvarla. Puedo salvar a Santana de una vida que no merece, puedo salvar a Santana de sufrir el verme morir. Nunca quise romper su corazón."_ pensó Rachel mirando a quien en un futuro, en otro mundo, era su mujer.

"_¿Estás segura? ¿Estás segura de que vas a poder evitar sentir amor por ella?¿De qué no va a quedar encerrada en tu vida?" _preguntó Castiel, mentalmente.

"_Te odio, ángel."_ pensó Rachel, entornando los ojos ante su reflejo. Santana se movía incómoda ante la mirada de la diva.

"_No lo haces."_

Santana recuperó su compostura después de tanto silencio, agarró a la diva por los hombros y la giró hacia ella.

"Escucha hobbit, ahora vas a tener que hacerme caso. Soy tu capitán. Así que, te conviene que respondas a mis preguntas, si no, me voy a ver obligada a hacerte correr 100 vueltas esta tarde en la práctica." dijo Santana cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y mirando a la diva con superioridad.

"Te voy a ahorrar tiempo en el uso de la saliva Santana. Ya que estoy segura de que tu próxima amenaza es echarme de las Cheerios." dijo Rachel dando un paso hacia atrás y comenzando a sacarse el uniforme.

"_¿Cuál es el fin de todo esto, Castiel?¿Por qué me hiciste volver a esta época?" _preguntó la diva.

"_El amor. Y además, ahora puedes salvar varias vidas más de las que salvaste la primera vez."_ respondió el ángel poniéndose de espaldas.

"_Lo único que puedo pensar, es en salvar a Sam y a Dean. Y sobretodo, el corazón de Santana" _ dijo Rachel.

"_Bienvenida a un nuevo mundo, pequeña Winchester." _dijo Castiel antes de desaparecer.

Rachel volvió su mirada a la latina, y sonrío internamente al ver el rubor cubriendo su rostro. Levantó la ropa que estaba ahora en el piso, la dobló y la dejó sobre el mostrador. De su bolso, sacó otra muda de ropa, y siempre en silencio, comenzó a vestirse. Después, guardó el uniforme de las Cheerios, escribió una nota y se lo puso en las manos a Santana.

"Prefiero seguir siendo una perdedora, López." dijo antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta del baño.

Rachel, mientras caminaba hacia la oficina de Sue para entregar su uniforme, recordó lo que sucedería después, y se prometió no decir lo mismo que había dicho la primera vez.

Pero en el momento en que Sue le preguntó porque entregaba el uniforme, Rachel para no mirarla a los ojos, observó una foto que había detrás de la entrenadora y pudo ver a Santana, feliz, abrazando a Brittany y Quinn. Entonces, sin darse cuenta, respondió diciendo el nombre de la latina.

Cuando salió de la oficina de Sue, inmediatamente fue corriendo hacia otro baño y comenzó a golpearse la cabeza contra la pared, una y otra vez, diciendo: Soy una idiota, soy una idiota, soy una idiota.

* * *

><p>Eventualmente, Brittany se acercó a entregarle el uniforme entre el segundo y el tercer período, arrastrándola de nuevo al baño en donde Santana murmuraba algo en español y dejándola sola. Pero algo cambió.<p>

Quizás fueron los ojos tristes de Rachel al recordar todos los buenos momentos que pasarían en el futuro si todo se desarrollaba igual que antes, quizás, fueron los ojos de Santana recorriendo sin descaro el cuerpo de la diva, quizás, fue algún extraño hechizo que se realizó sobre las dos, o quizás, fue simplemente el amor que siempre las unió, pero Santana, la Santana del pasado, la Santana del presente, sin quitar los ojos de la diva se acercó hacia ella ubicándose detrás. La abrazó por la cintura y a través del espejo, le pidió disculpas. Agregó un suave "por todo" antes de besar a la diva en el cuello y rápidamente salir del baño, dejando a Rachel completamente shockeada.

* * *

><p>"Rachel, ¿por qué tienes puesto un uniforme de las Cheerios?" preguntó Schuester sorprendido cuando entró en el salón del coro y vio a su co-capitán con esos colores.<p>

"Antes de que alguien diga algo" dijo Rachel recordando también esto la primera vez que sucedió y mirando a Quinn y Mercedes fríamente "y ud. Sr. Schuester, quiero decir unas palabras. Primero, estoy de acuerdo con su idea de sacarme la capitanía de Glee debido a que ahora formo parte de las Cheerio y ud. sufre un delirio paranoico con respecto a Sue Sylvester y continuamente está pensando, si es que con esos rulos que tiene en la cabeza ud. puede pensar o con la cantidad de gel que usa para mantenerlos...perdón, me fui de tema. Decía ya que ud. sufre ese delirio paranoico lo más seguro es que yo ya no sea capitana de Glee, así que, adelantándome a su forma de pensar, le digo que si, estoy de acuerdo con que elija a Quinn como la nueva capitana. Estoy segura de que hubiera encontrado una manera de dársela, de todos modos. Segundo, antes de que me diga que tenemos que ensayar y bla, bla, bla para las regionales, le comento que faltan dos meses, yo no voy a cantar el solo principal, y además, ud. va a estar cambiando de decisión más seguido de lo que se cambia su ropa interior (la primera vez que se lo dije me sentí bien, voy a hacerlo una segunda, pensó la diva. Tercero, ya que seguramente esto lo ofendió, voy a ir caminando sola a la oficina de Figgins y a contarle lo que sucedió aquí y lo que dije. Cuarto, quiero volver a repetir que yo no quiero cantar ningún solo en las seccionales." dijo Rachel levantándose e ignorando las miradas de sorpresa de sus compañeros en el coro.

"Rach...Rachel...yo...Rachel...¿qué te ha sucedido?" preguntó Schuester sorprendido por todo lo que su alumna había dicho.

"Sr. Schuester, me parece una falta de respeto que esté imitando a alguien que es tartamudo. Con razón no logró llegar a Broadway. ¿Puedo retirarme para ir a hablar con Figgins y recibir mi castigo?" dijo Rachel.

"Rachel, te ordeno que vayas a la oficina del director y le cuentes lo que sucedió." dijo Schuester señalando la puerta.

"Eso es lo que dije, Sr. Schuester." dijo Rachel saliendo del salón.

"Rachel dijo eso Sr. Schuester. ¿Acaso ud. sufre de sordera?" preguntó Brittany "Además de ser ciego, porque realmente esa Rachel...guau...lo que daría por llevarmela a la cama." añadió.

Todos miraron a la rubia quien se había quedado mirando hacia la puerta con cara de soñadora, mientras la latina que estaba al lado de ella pensaba en quién era ésta Rachel Berry y que además

"Ewww, Brittany, eso es asqueroso." dijo Quinn reaccionando antes que nadie.

"Berry realmente estaba sexy." dijo Puckerman cruzando incómodamente sus piernas.

"Rachel no es así, algo le debe estar pasando. Seguro que es porque me extraña." dijo Finn logrando que todos giraran sus ojos en señal de molestia hacia el quarterback.

"¿En serio Rachel Berry entregó sus solos?" preguntó Mercedes que en lo único en que pensaba era en cantar en regionales.

"Estoy seguro de que el mundo se está acabando" dijo Kurt

"Voy a ir a ver si Berry necesita algún testigo con Figgins." dijo Santana levantándose seguida por Brittany.

"Adiós" dijo Brittany saliendo al trote del salón.

"En serio, ¿alguien me puede explicar que está pasando?" volvió a preguntar Schuester.

"Sr. Schuester, después dicen que yo soy la estúpida." dijo Brittany asomando la cabeza por la puerta del salón, "Es obvio que Rachel se cansó de que uds. siempre la criticaran y es obvio además que están pasando cosas más importantes en su vida, por ende, decidió ahorrales problemas a todos. Piensenlo, no son tan tontos."

* * *

><p>Al notar que Rachel no estaba ni con Figgins ni con Sue y el Impala no estaba en el estacionamiento, Santana y Brittany se marcharon. Brittany, convenció a Santana de que hablara con la diva ese mismo día.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Es increíble. Por más que estás cambiando todo, Santana en lo único que piensa es en tu persona." <em>le dijo Castiel mentalmente a Rachel

"No tendría que hacerlo. No puedo arrastrarla a esta vida, ahora que tengo la oportunidad." dijo Rachel estacionando en su casa.

"_¿Crees que eso es algo que puedas evitar?" _preguntó Castiel.

"Si no lo puedo evitar, ¿Cuál es la razón por la cuál volví?" preguntó Rachel enojada.

"_Tienes que entender que hay fuerzas más grandes. Quizás puedas atrasar tu unión con Santana, quizás, puedas, no sé, hacer que ella se enamore temporalmente de alguien más, pero el amor que uds. se tiene, está ahí."_ dijo Castiel.

"En estos momentos te odio." dijo Rachel bajando del auto y dando un portazo. Cuando se dio cuenta, volvió y le pidió perdón.

"_No tienes porque pedirme perdón."_ dijo Castiel. Rachel sabía que estaba sonriendo.

"Le estaba pidiendo perdón al auto." dijo Rachel dando media vuelta.

* * *

><p>Rachel manejaba hacia McKinley consciente de que Santana la estaba siguiendo. ¿Qué podía hacer para detener toda esta locura? Tenía la opción de desviar a Santana y desaparecer en la noche para deshacerse del fantasma o tenía la opción de seguir un poco más con esto.<p>

Por un momento, supo que lo mejor era evitar que Santana la siguiera pero a último momento recordó lo que pasaría un tiempo después con Lucas. ¿Y si él no se acercaba a ella y dejaba que los perros del infierno lo destrozaran al frente de su familia? No, eso no podía suceder, así que por lo menos tenía que comenzar algún tipo de relación con Santana, aunque doliera menos no tener ninguna. Sabía bien que al día siguiente, se iba a despertar sin memoria, que todo volvería a ser normal. Por lo menos, sabía una cosa, había enviado una carta a Sam y Dean que había depositado en el buzón en el camino hacia McKinley, contándoles del día fatídico en que ellos perderían de una vez por todas sus vidas.

Entró en McKinley y formó el círculo de sal, primero, para ser precavida por los pasos de Santana, puso una línea de sal en la puerta, segundo, otra en la mitad del vestuario y por último formó el círculo alrededor del banco y cubriendo el casillero que tenía que quemar, lo abrió y lo llenó de gasolina para quemarlo más rápido.

Sin tardar demasiado, Santana hizo su aparición unos segundos después.

"¿Berry?" susurró Santana sin saber muy bien por qué.

Rachel, saltó en el asiento del susto y el arma que sostenía en sus manos se le cayó al piso. Se dio vuelta lentamente, por un momento pensó que su cabeza le estaba haciendo imaginar cosas, estaba bastante cansada.

"¿Santana?" susurró la diva como respuesta. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?¿Acaso me estás siguiendo?"

"Si, Berry. Pero la pregunta es, ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo vos en este lugar?"

"Santana..." justo en ese momento, las luces empezaron a titilar. Le tendió una mano a la latina y recogió el arma. "Prometo explicártelo Santana, pero necesito que entres dentro de este círculo. Por favor."

"No, Rachel. ¿Acaso no estás al tanto de los asesinatos que están ocurriendo en McKinley? Todavía no puedo creer que no hayan suspendido las clases, pero que vengas a estas horas a sentarte en el lugar de los asesinatos, es como que estas preparada para que te pase a vos."

"Santana, por favor" dijo la diva suplicandole con su mirada, "ingresa en este círculo". Cuando decía esto comenzó a sentir frío y vio el halo de vapor saliendo de su boca.

"¿Y por qué tengo que hacerlo?" respondió desafiante la latina. ¿Acaso Rachel no se daba cuenta que venir sola a McKinley en la oscuridad de la noche iba a hacer que la asesinaran?

Rachel no contestó, salió del círculo y agarró a Santana con toda la fuerza que tenía, para llevarla hacia adentro del círculo. Cuando entraron en el círculo, como Santana arrastró los pies, rompió la línea. Rachel, suspiró ante esto y volvió a agarrar el tarro con sal y rellenar la línea.

"¿Qué es eso?" susurró la latina ante una figura blanca que se estaba formando al frente de ellas. Abrazó a la diva desde atrás, del miedo que estaba sintiendo.

"Eso, es el asesino." respondió Rachel, respirando profundo por dos razones, las manos de Santana en su cintura, y la fuerza con la que la estaba apretando. "Bueno, técnicamente la asesina." agregó.

"Rachel, si llega a matarme, juro que voy a volver y aunque estés muerta, voy a volver a matarte."

"Acepto tu promesa Santana, pero mientras nos mantengamos en este círculo de sal no nos va a hacer nada."

"¿Círculo de sal? ¿No te parece que estás un poco delusional?¿O que estás leyendo muchas historias de fantasmas?"

"Santana" en ese momento, la figura blanca, tomó la forma perfecta de Sandra McGraw. Santana, apretó más a la diva contra sí misma cuando vio que ahora había una porrista delante de ellas. Estaba rodeada de un aura blanca y sus ojos también eran blancos.

"¿Qué es eso?" preguntó Santana.

"Eso es un fantasma" respondió la diva.

"¡Se va!" gritó Sandra McGraw, con voz una voz que resonó en cada esquina del vestuario. "¡Se va!" Volvió a gritar, haciendo que a Santana se le pusiera piel de gallina en todo su cuerpo y todos sus cabellos se levantaran como agujas.

"Si, Sandra, se va. Pero en estos momentos lo están esposando y lo están llevando a interrogatorio, para después volver a McKinley y recoger las pruebas, que alguien anónimamente les dijo donde estaban." dijo Rachel con un encendedor en sus manos. "Lo siento, Sandra." dijo prendiendo el encendedor, quemando un papel y arrojándolo al casillero abierto. Santana la seguía abrazando y gritó junto al fantasma mientras este se deshacía al frente de ellas.

"Puedes soltarme ahora, Santana." dijo Rachel minutos después.

"No quiero." respondió la latina apretando la cintura de Rachel más fuerte y atrayéndola más hacia si misma.

"Tenemos que irnos, la policía está en camino." dijo la diva quien puso sus manos sobre las de Santana y con toda su fuerza las sacó de su cintura.

"Rachel." dijo Santana viendo como la diva juntaba sus cosas rápidamente, barría la sal y la juntaba en una esquina y caminaba hacia la puerta del vestuario.

"Si quieres quedarte aquí, por mi está bien Santana. Si quieres tener respuestas, puedes ir a mi casa." dijo antes de desaparecer por los oscuros pasillos de McKinley.

Santana tardó unos minutos en darse cuenta de que estaba sola, de noche, en una escuela en la que acababa de ver un fantasma. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia la salida y se dirigió a la casa de Rachel Berry.

* * *

><p>Como Rachel recordaba, Santana quiso besarla en la entrada de su casa, pero la diva se las arregló para esquivar el beso.<p>

Le contó algunas cosas, no tantas como la primera vez viviendo esta vida y la dejó dormir en su cama mientras ella en el sótano escribía lo que había sucedido.

Castiel apareció en el living cuando el sol se levantaba y le dijo que, como ella había cambiado un poco el futuro, era el momento de olvidarse de todo. Rachel primero intentó negarse, pero sabía que era difícil discutir con un ángel y sobretodo uno tan cabeza dura como Castiel. Pero antes de despedirse, Castiel tenía algo más que decirle.

"Vas a recordar el día de ayer, pero sin mi presencia y me anunciaron, que lamentablemente no podemos saber como el amor se va a desarrollar en esta segunda oportunidad. Esto quiere decir, Rachel, que los eventos relacionados a tu amor por Santana no los vas a recordar. Todo puede cambiar o no. Adiós, Winchester." dijo Castiel guiñándole un ojo y desapareciendo.

"Odio cuando hace eso" dijo la diva bostezando de pronto y cerrando sus ojos.

* * *

><p>"Rachel, despierta. Vamos a llegar tarde a la práctica y no quiero tener a una enojadísima Sue Sylvester." dijo Santana sacudiendo a la diva.<p>

"¿Santana?¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" preguntó Rachel con voz somnolienta.

"¿No recuerdas nada?¿Te emborrachaste después de que me fui a dormir?" preguntó Santana

Rachel la miró unos segundos hasta que recordó los eventos del día anterior.

"Oh."

"Si, oh. Vamos, llegamos tarde y yo todavía tengo que ir a mi casa a buscar mi uniforme." dijo Santana levantando a la diva desde la cintura.

"¿Por qué no te vas adelantando?" dijo Rachel sin hacer intento alguno por sacar las manos de la latina.

"¿Qué? No. Te espero." dijo Santana

"Tenemos dos autos, puedes ir a tu casa, cambiarte, e ir a McKinley."

"Quiero llegar a la escuela en el Impala."

"¿Por qué no vas ganando tiempo?Vas a tu casa, te cambias y vuelves aquí y te llevo."

"Berry, ¿estás segura?"

"Si, pero te advierto, en el Impala solo elijo la música yo y lo manejo yo."

"Trato hecho. Por ahora."

"¿Por ahora?"

"Si, Berry. Por ahora. Voy a ganarme un lugar en tu corazón y tarde o temprano me vas a dejar manejar ese auto."

"¿Qué?"

"Nos vemos en 20 minutos, Rachel." dijo Santana saliendo de la casa corriendo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Rachel se miró en el espejo y pudo notar que no se reconocía y a la vez era la misma. Una sombra pasó detrás de ella y al volverse no había nada.

La diva suspiró y subió las escaleras a buscar su uniforme. Ahora era porrista, de cierta forma amiga de Santana López y tenía un auto que era un magneto con las personas.

Mientras esperaba a Santana sentada en el asiento del conductor del Impala, pensaba en que hubiera sucedido si la noche anterior no esquivaba el beso de Santana, o en el por que lo había esquivado, cuando sabía que tenía muchas ganas de probar esos labios, pensaba que sería si las cosas hubieran sido distintas, pensaba que sería poder volver el tiempo atrás.


	9. Trickster

_Feliz Año Nuevo! _

_¿Como lo pasaron?_

_Acá les dejo un nuevo one – shot, espero que les guste._

_En mi perfil ahora van a tener mi twitter. _

_Las dejo. Sigue el tiempo en familia._

_Espero que el año sea muy bueno para todos uds. _

_Glee no me pertenece, Supernatural tampoco._

_Saludos!_

_Lore_

* * *

><p><strong>Trickster<strong>

_Segunda oportunidad de Rachel Berry._

**Campus de OSU, Columbus, Ohio**

La noche en Columbus era frío, el otoño comenzaba a anunciar que el invierno iba a ser un poco más duro que el anterior. Sam Tachvac caminaba por el campus de la universidad, concentrándose en observar a la mayor cantidad de compañeras que podía, las miraba de arriba a abajo, intentaba mirar debajo de sus polleras cuando se agachaban. Sam venía de una familia pudiente y a pesar de todos los problemas que le causó elegir como destino universitario, Columbus, era el mejor en su curso. A pesar de que se había peleado con su padre porque no quiso aceptar la beca en Yale. Pero aquí en Columbus, era el rey. Se sentía el rey y todos lo adoraban.

Pasó al lado de Jason, que lo miró con adoración. Jason Statham era uno de los nuevos en la universidad y Sam lo tomó bajo sus alas después de que ingresó en la fraternidad. Sam se sentó en uno de los bancos, afuera de Hayes Hall, donde él tenía una cita con su profesor de ética, quien lo estaba acusando de robar un ensayo.

Y mientras practicaba el discurso que le iba a decir en su cabeza, la vio. Ella cruzaba el campus como si flotara, en un vestido blanco completamente fuera de temporada y pudo notar como su piel se erizaba por el frío. Se levantó y se acercó a ella. Le ofreció su chaqueta y ella aceptó, le preguntó a donde estaba yendo y ella le dijo que a Hayes Hall, a una de las oficinas en el quinto piso. Él se ofreció a acompañarla, la chica "inocentemente" lo había tocado y ahora estaba ansioso de poder calmar esa sensación.

Una hora después, Jason caminaba al frente de Hayes Hall con una chica cuando escuchó el ruido de unas ventanas que se rompían. Miró hacia el edificio y vio a su ídolo caer contra el piso.

* * *

><p><strong>Lima, Ohio<strong>

Rachel Berry estaba sentada afuera de la casa de los López. No entendía muy bien que había pasado, pero sabía que había hablado con un demonio. Crowley, para más información, le comentaron sus primos. Este demonio, en un acto de bondad completamente extraño para alguien como él, había cancelado el trato de Lucas López, el padre de Santana.

Rachel sentía que era como un deja vú, pero cuando vio la desesperación de Lucas López, el día que apareció por su casa para tratar de hablar con sus padres, se dio cuenta de que no importaba.

La diva se tomó el día para pensar y se dio cuenta de que por Santana haría lo que fuera, aunque quizás la latina nunca se enterara o no entendiera. Sam y Dean le dieron la solución y le dijeron que intente seguir su corazón, después de que salvara al padre de Santana. Ellos sabían lo que su prima sentía por la porrista y estaban tratando de hacer que ella juntara coraje y se lo dijera. La diva había negado las cosas los primeros días, pero ellos le dijeron que era una tonta, ya que en la primera oportunidad que tuvo le contó sobre su trabajo y su familia. Rachel miraba hacia la calle, pensaba en lo que Crowley le había dicho, pensaba en Santana y en como poder avanzar un poco más. Si, se habían hecho muy buenas amigas en éste último mes e incluso Santana había dicho, sin muchas vueltas, que estaba interesada en la diva. Pero, a pesar de todo, la latina se mantenía siempre a punto de hacer algo o no. Rachel no sabía como explicarlo. A veces, pareciera que ella iba a besar a Santana y otras veces que Santana la iba a besar a ella. Pero siempre una de las dos se volvía hacia atrás.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" preguntó Santana saliendo de su casa. Era la una de la mañana y Rachel estaba hace media hora sentada en el portal. Su padre había salido a hablar con la diva por unos segundos, y ella incluso le dejo manejar el Impala, cosa que volvió loca a Santana y por eso todavía no había salido. Santana en realidad, ya no podía controlar sus impulsos alrededor de la diva, muchas veces se quedaba mirando su trasero o su pecho y muchas otras tenía que alejarse porque sabía que un solo beso la iba a hacer perder la cabeza. En el último vez se enamoró más y más de Rachel Berry.

"Nada." dijo Rachel levantándose.

"¿A dónde vas?"

"Vuelvo a casa."

"No."

"¿No?"

"¿Cómo te vas a ir si le prestaste a mi padre el Impala?"

"Tu papá ya volvió."

"Si, lo sé. Y me contó algo muy interesante."

"¿Si?"

"Pareciera una historia de ficción si yo no sabría que realmente haces ese tipo de trabajo."

"Lamento no habertelo contado. Fue todo tan rápido."

"Ahorrate las disculpas, Rachel. De cierta forma le salvaste la vida."

"Creo que en realidad fueron mis primos. O un demonio. Todavía no puedo saberlo."

"¿Quieres quedarte a dormir?" preguntó Santana en un movimiento que las sorprendió a las dos. Habían evitado desde esa primer noche pasar tiempo juntas en una cama. Era demasiado luchar contra esa fuerza de gravedad que constantemente las atraía.

"Me encantaría pero no." dijo Rachel conectando sus ojos con los de Santana. Escuchó en su mente las palabras de Dean _"Quizás puedas tener una historia feliz con ella, pero si no lo intentas, nunca lo vas a saber princesa. Tienes coraje para invocar a un demonio, pero junta coraje para decir lo que sientes."_

"¿Por qué no?" preguntó Santana sin poder evitar que en su voz sonara la tristeza. ¿Cuánto tiempo más iban a estar jugando sin concretar?

"Porque me gustas Santana." dijo la diva realizando la declaración después de haberla largado por su boca.

"¿Qué?" preguntó la latina con el rostro iluminado por una sonrisa.

"Me gustas. Me gustas hace un tiempo en realidad. No sé muy bien porque esa noche con el fantasma rechacé tu beso, pero no puedo negarlo. Me gusta pasar tiempo contigo, más allá de la popularidad que puede darme no solo eso, sino también estar en las porristas. Me encantan sentir tu cuerpo a mi lado cuando nos sentamos en el sillón a ver alguna película. Tu calor irradiando como si por fin estuvieras en el lugar en donde tendrías que estar. Sé que es bastante osado de mi parte pensar o decir en voz alta que tu lugar corresponde al lado mío, pero cuando estoy al lado tuyo, haciendo cualquier cosa, siento como si estuviera en donde tengo que estar." dijo la diva en un solo tirón de palabras que a pesar de la velocidad ingresaron en los oídos de Santana, quien en un solo movimiento acortó la distancia y envolvió a Rachel entre sus brazos y antes de que ésta pudiera reaccionar la beso.

Rachel nunca había recibido un beso así en su vida. Era dulce y tenía rastros de canela, era suave y demostraba que no estaba equivocada, Santana sentía algo por ella.

Santana solo sonreía mentalmente. Por fin podía estar besando los labios de Rachel, por fin podía demostrarle que en realidad la quería y que quería estar con ella. Más allá del trabajo extraño que la diva tenía.

"Por fin" susurró la latina cuando se separó de ella, sonriendo. Ya su mente no podía contener la alegría.

"Tengo que hablar con tus padres." dijo Rachel mirando a Santana

"¿Para qué?" preguntó la latina, quien no había sacado sus brazos de la cintura de la diva.

"Para que me den permiso para invitarte a una cita mañana a la noche."

"Eres todo un caballero, ¿no, Berry?"

"No, solo quiero hacer las cosas bien."

"Ellos te adoran desde el día que te presente como mi amiga. No creo que pongan alguna objeción a que nuestra relación evolucioné un nivel."

"Santana, ellos saben lo que hago, no creo que se sientan muy bien al saber que su hija va a ir a una cita con una cazadora."

"No pusieron ninguna objeción al beso."

"¿Qué?"

"Están mirando desde la ventana."

"Y yo creí que ya la situación era rara."

"¿A qué hora pasas mañana a buscarme?"

"Todavía ni siquiera te pregunté."

"Si te damos el permiso para que salgas en una cita con nuestra hija." gritaron María y Lucas por la ventana del living. Dejando a la diva sorprendida y a Santana riendo por lo bajo.

"¿Ves?" dijo Santana quien como no sabía muy bien que hacer con sus manos, había comenzado a acariciar la espalda de la diva. No pensaba separarse de ella hasta que ambas lo decidieran.

"Santana, ¿quisieras ir a una cita conmigo?" preguntó Rachel

"Si." dijo la latina antes de volver a besarla y entrelazando sus lenguas por mucho más tiempo que antes. Definitivamente, Rachel merecía ser besada constantemente, pensó Santana. Era espectacular.

"Entonces, pasó mañana a las 11 de la mañana." dijo la diva

"¿Por qué a esa hora?"

"Estoy planeando lo que vamos a hacer, y me gustaría pasar todo el día a tu lado."

"Me gusta como piensas. Pero tengo una condición."

"¿Cuál?"

"¿Podrías usar una de esas polleras sexys?"

"¿Para qué?"

"Extraño tus piernas"

"Las ves todos los días con el uniforme de las Cheerios."

"¿Podrías?"

"No"

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque vamos a tener una cita y quiero ir cómoda."

* * *

><p>Marcia Cross caminaba hacia su habitación, pasando por Hayes Hall. Recordaba los eventos del día y quería llegar a su casa y cambiarse para ir a la fiesta, en donde posiblemente podría volver a torturar a Michael. Si, Michael su ex novio, a quien dejó porque él le había confesado que quería dejar la universidad. Ahora, Marcia pasaba sus días pensando en cómo hacerlo sufrir, ya que desde el momento en que lo dejó, él se había deprimido. Ella, comenzó a hacer todo lo posible para que él sufriera y no ignorara su existencia. Michael venía de una familia adinerada y Marcia pensaba en la comodidad del futuro que ésto iba a darle. Él le había sacado esa oportunidad al comentarle que iba a abandonar la universidad. A Marcia eso no le gustaba. Quería tener el momento y la oportunidad para atarlo para siempre a su lado.<p>

Marcia vio una sombra en una de las ventanas del primer piso de Hayes Hall. Se quedó mirando fijamente y comenzó a avanzar. No sabía que era lo que la estaba atrayendo. La habitación del otro lado de la ventana estaba completamente a oscuras, Marcia ingresó en el edificio y comenzó a subir las escaleras. Poco a poco se fue acercando y comenzó a escuchar música que venía desde dentro.

Marcia Cross corrió lo más rápido que sus pies le permitían hasta la estación de policía más cercana, en donde todos se le rieron por lo absurda de su denuncia.

* * *

><p>Rachel se sentaba nerviosa en el asiento del conductor del Impala. Agarró el ramo que estaba descansando en el asiento del acompañante y respiró profundamente, antes de bajar. Caminó lentamente hasta la puerta de entrada de los López y ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de tocar el timbre, ya que la puerta se abrió de golpe y Lucas López apareció para encerrarla en un abrazo.<p>

"Santana está como loca, pero ya baja. Me alegro que hayas llegado. Antes quiero hablar contigo." dijo el padre de la latina.

"¿De qué?" preguntó Rachel tratando de salir del abrazo.

"No tengas miedo en involucrarla en tus asuntos." dijo Lucas despacio

"¿Qué?"

"Si, no tengas miedo. Creo que ella es la persona ideal para acompañarte."

"Nunca la metería en este lío."

"Vas a meterla."

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque no vas a poder detenerla."

"Es probable que esto sea una cita y nada más."

"No lo creo."

"¿Papá?¿Qué estás haciendo?" preguntó Santana apareciendo por la puerta.

"Solo asegurándome que Rachel estuviera desarmada." dijo Lucas soltando a la diva

"¿Por qué Rachel estaría armada?" preguntó Santana

"Es una cazadora." dijo Lucas entrando en la casa

"Lo siento por eso." dijo Santana sonriendo y acercándose a la diva.

"No hay problema. Éstas son para vos." dijo Rachel extendiendo el ramo de lirios que milagrosamente había sobrevivido al abrazo de Lucas López."Espero que te gusten." dijo la diva ruborizándose.

"Me encantan." dijo Santana agarrando el ramo de flores y dándole un beso a la diva en la mejilla. "Las pongo en agua y vuelvo."

Rachel espero nerviosa en la puerta, no quería que Lucas volviera a aparecer para decirle algo, pero el padre de la latina no hizo el intento.

Cuando Santana volvió a aparecer, Rachel la guío hasta el auto en donde abrió la puerta del acompañante para ella. Santana volvió a agradecerle con un beso en la mejilla.

"¿A dónde vamos?" preguntó la latina cuando Rachel inició el motor.

"Primer vamos a Breadstix." respondió la diva.

"Todavía es muy temprano para comer."

"¿Pensaste que íbamos a comer ahí?"

"Es lo que uno va a hacer a Breadstix."

"Me sorprende que no sepas que tienen comidas para llevar."

"¡NO!"

"Si."

"Genial. ¿Y después?"

"Después vamos a ir a otro lado."

"¿Dónde?"

"Después te digo."

Rachel, retiró el pedido y lo puso en una canasta que tenía en el asiento trasero del coche.

"No cumpliste mi condición." dijo Santana mientras veía que salían del pueblo.

"Lo siento."

"No importa, mañana te voy a ver con ese uniforme."

"Sip."

"¿A dónde vamos?"

"Ya vas a ver."

Rachel llegó a un bosque y cuando no pudo avanzar más en el vehículo, hizo bajar a Santana y caminaron unos metros adentrándose en el mismo.

Santana quedó maravillada por el paisaje. Estaban en una pequeña colina con el lago al frente de ellas. El lugar era hermoso y por suerte el día era espectacular.

"Esto es hermoso." dijo Santana.

"Pensé que ibas a hacer algún tipo de remarcación ácida."

"No."

"¿Qué cambió?"

"Lo que siento."

"¿Qué?"

"Anoche, vos me dijiste todo lo que sentías, y yo no te dije todo lo que yo sentía. En pocas palabras, te quiero. Alegras mi alma cada vez que te veo, esa amargura que antes usaba para hablarte, ahora está lejos o guardada hasta encontrar a alguien a quien realmente eso le venga bien. Porque no tengo ninguna intención en interesarme en otra persona, mientras estés a mi lado." dijo Santana

Rachel, respondió de la misma forma que la latina la noche anterior.

Se sentaron en el suelo y comenzaron a hablar de todo y de todos.

"Creo que Kurt sigue enamorado de Finn." dijo Santana

"Una pensaría que con Blaine en la imagen él se olvidaría de eso." respondió Rachel mientras comían.

"Hay que observarlo. Lo mira con hambre."

"Entonces probablemente sea deseo sexual."

"Si, debe ser que le atraen esos pechos femeninos de Finn."

"Entonces no es muy homosexual que digamos."

"Probablemente lo quiere poner bajo estudio."

"No me sorprendería."

"Quizás así lo hace más inteligente."

"Mercedes está ocultando una relación con Sam"

"¿Cómo?"

"No tengo ni idea y tampoco son muy discretos. Los he visto besándose en pasillos que ellos creían vacíos."

"Digamos que quizás vos estabas buscando algo."

"No, no ha habido mucho trabajo."

"¿Por qué lo ocultarían?"

"Supongo que para evitar el drama."

"¿Qué drama?"

"No sé."

"Me parece que entre Brittany y Quinn hay algo."

"¡Lo sabía!"

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque Quinn de pronto es muy amable conmigo, sobre todo cuando Brittany está cerca"

"Eso es raro."

"Exacto."

"También es raro que Finn no haya intentado nada contigo en la fiesta que hicimos en tu casa la semana pasada."

"Eso es porque cree que todavía estoy soltera."

"¿Cómo es eso?"

"Según Kurt se nota en el aire cuando yo estoy con alguien o no."

"¿Eh?"

"Si, es como que emito otro tipo de vibra o mi aura cambia de color, no sé. Entonces, mientras estoy soltera, Finn no intenta nada. Pero en el momento en que el aire cambia él comienza a interesarse de nuevo por mi. Es como muy molesto."

"¿Cómo hiciste para estar con él?"

"No sé. Creo que fue por el tiempo que paso sola. Pero la verdad, de todos, siempre me llevé mejor con Noah, así que separarme de Finn siempre fue lo mejor. Nunca lo amé del todo. Lo quise, como un amigo, pero nada más. Finn es como, es como...no sé como explicarlo realmente. Por un momento, después de nuestra última ruptura pensé que él había utilizado alguna fórmula o algo para que yo me enamorara. Muchas veces estaba como muy ciega con respecto a él. Y siempre parece que el efecto se acaba de golpe."

"Guau"

"Exacto. Nunca sé como explicarlo."

"¿Y yo?"

"¿Qué?"

"¿Soy como una droga, el efecto de una poción, tus ganas de no estar sola, qué soy?"

"No, no, no. Nunca pienses que eres algo de eso. Por eso tardé tanto en confesarme o en invitarte a una cita. Quizás, hubiera sido mucho más fácil aceptar tu beso la noche del fantasma y dejar que todo fluya, pero por alguna razón me hice para atrás." Rachel se movió para quedar frente a frente a Santana. "Quizás seamos muy jóvenes las dos, y todo eso, pero no es lo mismo sentirte que si tal persona no te mira puedes llegar a morirte a sentir tu presencia en el alma antes siquiera de que aparezcas en mi visual. Es como que constantemente estoy esperando el momento de verte, pero si no te veo, está bien, tampoco es que hasta anoche fuéramos algo más que amigas, pero no me duele el no verte, no me duele no escucharte, porque sé que cuando estés cerca y aunque no te vea mi corazón va a dar saltitos de alegría. No es el deseo de no estar sola lo que me acercó a vos, porque en realidad, tengo a Noah quien sabe de este trabajo y desde que vos y yo somos amigas él pasa horas en casa o enviándome mensajes o llamándome por teléfono, pero no intenta nada. Siempre me dice: no quiero enfrentar la furia latina. Sea lo que sea que siento por vos, no es efecto de nada. Es algo real. Lo siento acá." dijo tomando una mano de la latina y poniéndola en su pecho.

"Para hablar tanto como lo solías hacer en glee, se te mezclan las palabras." dijo Santana sin intenciones de mover su mano.

"En glee no tengo que pensar y no tengo que decir cosas sobre mi persona. Y generalmente estoy pensando en otras cosas, mirando constantemente que no haya algún tipo de peligro."

"¿Hay algo que pueda llegar a que está relación no funcione?"

"¿Ya hay una relación?"

"Si después del beso de anoche no te convertiste en mi novia, te mato con mis propias manos Berry."

"¿Es tu forma de preguntarme si quiero ser tu novia?"

"Viendo que todavía nos falta gran parte del día y además, no me lo preguntaste anoche después del beso. Si."

"Entonces si." respondió Rachel besando a Santana nuevamente.

"¿Me vas a responder la otra pregunta?" dijo la latina con los ojos cerrados.

"Cierto. Soy una persona que no está acostumbrada a hablar del trabajo familiar. Así que te pido que confíes en mi y me tengas paciencia."

"Con una condición."

"Te encanta poner condiciones."

"Por supuesto."

"¿Cuál es la condición?"

"Que me lleves a tu próximo trabajo."

"¿Eh?"

"Si. Quiero saber de que se trata. Aunque ya sé de que se trata, quiero ver como lo haces."

"Ya viste como lo hago."

"Si, pero supongo que no solo te enfrentas a fantasmas buscando venganza. Quiero conocer más la historia de tu familia. Más sobre esos primos que están luchando vaya a saber uno donde."

"Ellos no luchan. En realidad es más como que escapan ahora o buscan trabajos intentando averiguar algo."

"¿Ves? Eso no lo sé muy bien."

"Está bien. No me siento segura llevándote conmigo a un trabajo pero si es lo que quieres no voy a poner objeción alguna."

"Genial. ¿Me explicás como es la relación entre Sam, Dean y vos?"

"Es bastante extraña, en realidad. Hiram es hijo de Joanna Campbell y Julian Winchester, hermano de John Winchester pero, los Winchester en realidad no son de la familia de cazadores, son los Campbell. Joanna es prima hermana de Mary Campbell, quien era la mamá de Sam y Dean. Julian y John nunca se llevaron muy bien, sobre todo por la tremenda diferencia de edad que había entre ellos y no supieron la existencia del otro hasta que John perdió a Mary por un demonio de ojos amarillos y se metió de lleno en el mundo de los cazadores de demonios."

"Guau."

"Si."

La tarde llegaba a su fin y Rachel le dijo a Santana que lo mejor era que se fueran antes de que no hubiera más luz.

"¿Y ahora que vamos a hacer?" preguntó Santana quien no quería que la cita terminara.

"¿Quieres que vayamos a mi casa y veamos alguna película?" preguntó Rachel mientras guardaba las cosas en el auto.

"¿En serio?"

"Si."

"De acuerdo." dijo Santana sonriendo. Rachel se quedó observándola, era tan raro verla sonreír tanto, y era tan hermosa que la diva muchas veces no encontraba las palabras para poder explicar lo que la latina le hacía sentir. "¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Santana cuando vio que Rachel la miraba concentrada en algo.

"Eres muy hermosa cuando sonríes." dijo Rachel sin pensar en lo que estaba diciendo.

"Gracias." dijo Santana ruborizándose. No podía decir más, pero la verdad, quería hacerle entender a la diva que era su presencia la que la hacía sentir libre y por eso sonreía tanto.

* * *

><p>Cuando llegaron a la casa, Rachel preparó todo para tener una cena con las sobras de Breadstix, pero, no hubo sobras.<p>

"Después pedimos algo Rach." dijo Santana

"Esta bien." dijo la diva quien fue a sentarse al lado de la latina en el sofá, mientras ella cambiaba de canales para encontrar algo para ver. Santana, inmediatamente al sentir a Rachel a su lado, pasó uno de sus brazos sobre los hombros de la diva y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo.

"En realidad...no tengo muchas ganas de ver televisión o una película." dijo Santana apagando el aparato.

"¿Qué tienes ganas de hacer?" preguntó Rachel

"Besarte toda la noche" dijo Santana antes de atacar los labios de la diva.

* * *

><p>"<em>Rach, está pasando algo en Columbus, en la Universidad. Te van a llegar datos, no ha salido en la prensa porque son cosas un poco raras. Va a ser mejor que vayas preparando un viaje. Nosotros no podemos ir, nos están persiguiendo y realmente por ahora estamos mejor ocultos. Cuídate princesa." <em>

Eso decía el mensaje que Dean le había dejado en el contestador cerca de las dos de la mañana, mientras Rachel dormía en el sofá abrazada a Santana. Rachel, rogaba que el teléfono no hubiera despertado a la latina. Miró su rostro en la oscuridad y la besó. Santana estaba cambiando toda su forma de ver las cosas.

* * *

><p>"Te llevo a tu casa así te cambias y después nos vemos en el colegio." dijo Rachel mientras salían de su casa a la mañana siguiente.<p>

"¿No te vas a ir a Columbus, no?" preguntó Santana quien en realidad si había escuchado el mensaje.

"No, no tengo datos." dijo Rachel. Ni siquiera iba a perder tiempo en estar sorprendidad.

"¿Puedo ir con vos?"

"Te dije que si. Vas a tener que pedirles permiso a tus padres."

"Solo te van a pedir que me mantengas a salvo."

"Quiero que estes segura de que eso es lo que voy a hacer. Antes que resolver el caso, sea cual sea, mi prioridad va a ser tu seguridad."

"Entonces no creo que haya ningún problema."

* * *

><p>Santana caminaba por los pasillos de McKinley sonriendo, lo cual causaba más miedo que su rostro enojado. La gente se alejaba mucho más rápido de su camino y ella estaba en la misión de buscar a una pequeña diva morena.<p>

"Hola San." dijo Brittany caminando a su lado.

"Hola Britt. ¿Has visto a Rachel?" preguntó Santana

"Supongo que por esa sonrisa que tienes algo pasó durante el fin de semana." dijo Brittany ignorando la pregunta.

"Si, oficialmente estamos juntas."

"¡Que bueno!" gritó Brittany abrazando a la latina.

"Entonces, ahora que ya estás contenta. ¿Has visto a Rachel?"

"Si, pero no creo que sea bueno decírtelo."

"¿Por qué?"

"Bueno...está en los vestuarios."

"¿En los vestuarios?"

"Si. Le tiraron un granizado." dijo Brittany sin recibir respuesta alguna porque Santana había salido corriendo en dirección a los vestuarios.

* * *

><p>Santana entró sin hacer ruido al vestuario. Su cuerpo fluía en rabia y la diva no estaba a la vista, escuchó, sin embargo, el ruido de una de las duchas y decidió esperarla en la zona de los casilleros. Caminaba de un lado a otro insultando por lo bajo y planeando la muerte social de quien se atrevió a tirarle un granizado no solo a su novia, sino también a una de las porristas.<p>

El silencio que Santana había logrado hacer a pesar de su furia fue tomado por Rachel como que no hubiera nadie en el vestuario y salió de la ducha cubierta solo con una toalla, que le cubría lo justo. Por lo bajo, iba insultando a la persona que la puso en este predicamento.

Llego a la zona de los casilleros y abrió el suyo, sin notar a la latina que se había dado vuelta justo a tiempo para ver entrar a Rachel en esa pequeña toalla. La diva, buscó un nuevo uniforme y ropa interior limpia y se sacó la toalla. Se puso la ropa interior y cuando estaba por ponerse el uniforme unas manos la abrazaron desde atrás y la acercaron a un cuerpo. Inmediatamente sintió temor, pero la suavidad de esas manos que ahora acariciaban su estómago le dijeron quien era.

"Pensé que iba a pasar más tiempo antes de verte desnuda." dijo Santana depositando un beso en el cuello de la diva.

"¿Viste todo?" preguntó Rachel.

"No, solo la parte de atrás. Y tengo que decirlo, si solo ver esa parte me deja completamente frustrada y más mojada que el titanic después de dos años abajo del mar, no quiero ni imaginarme lo que hubiera sucedido si hubiera visto la parte de adelante."

"No me puedes decir eso."

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque vas a hacerme arruinar la ropa interior limpia que me acabo de poner."

"Te dejo que termines de vestirte. Voy a hacer cinco pasos hacia atrás y me voy a dar vuelta. Es demasiado para tan poco tiempo juntas." dijo Santana, besando el otro lado del cuello de la diva antes de alejarse.

Rachel, respiró unos segundos tratando de controlar lo que su cuerpo estaba haciendo y siguió vistiéndose.

"¿Quién fue?" preguntó Santana después de controlar sus hormonas.

"No creo que sea muy difícil adivinarlo." dijo Rachel dándose vuelta. Ya estaba lista.

"Finn." dijo Santana. No como pregunta, sino como afirmación.

"Si."

"¿Por qué?"

"Según él porque estoy viendo a alguien a sus espaldas."

"¿Descubrió que estás con alguien por esa cosa del cambio de aire?"

"No." dijo Rachel acercándose a la latina y haciéndola girar para mirarla a los ojos. "Cuando llegué y abrí mi casillero, me encontré con un ramo de rosas. Sonreí porque pensé que eran de tu parte, pero después miré la tarjeta. Era de él. Decía que me perdonaba y que estábamos juntos de nuevo. No preguntaba, no ofrecía nada, solo decía eso. Abollé la tarjeta y tomé el ramo de rosas y lo tiré en un tacho de basura cercano. Él, estaba con Karofsky y Azimio mirando desde el otro lado del pasillo. Cuando vio mi reacción se enojó y se acercó a gritarme. Cuando no le dije nada y quiso besarme al frente de todos, le pegué una cachetada. Quiso volver a besarme y le pegué en...sus partes bajas. Se fue, agarrándose ahí y mientras yo caminaba hacia tu casillero a esperarte, se apareció con dos granizados enormes y me los tiró encima, diciendo que había arruinado su reputación al pegarme. Que eso no se le hacía a un novio. Le grité que no éramos nada desde hacía mucho tiempo. Y su cara se transformó. Yo no había visto al equipo de football detrás. Le sacó una taza de café a alguien que pasaba y cuando me la estaba por tirar encima, Noah se interpuso y le dijo que la cortara. Que lo que yo decía era cierto. Se fue pateando varios casilleros y Noah les dijo a los del equipo de football que se preparen porque ellos habían ayudado a que Finn le tirara granizados a una porrista. Y después vine hasta acá."

"¿Por qué no le dijiste que estabas con alguien?"

"No sabía si querías o no que todos lo supieran."

"¿Por qué lo hizo?"

"Creo que porque ahora me volví popular. Él anda necesitando algo que lo lleve a la cima."

"¿Cómo?"

"Si, mientras caminaba hacia acá, Noah me contó que Sam le quitó el puesto de mariscal de campo y de capitán del equipo de football."

"¿En serio?"

"Si." dijo Rachel y miró su reloj. "Ya llego tarde al primer período."

"Nos podemos quedar acá." dijo Santana poniendo sus manos en la cintura de la diva.

"Es buena idea. Aunque podría ir hasta mi casa para ver si ya llegaron esos datos." dijo Rachel

"Te acompaño."

"De acuerdo."

* * *

><p>Los datos habían llegado y Rachel los estudió durante unos minutos. Era, definitivamente raro. Bajó hasta el sótano, dejando la puerta abierta para que Santana la siguiera.<p>

"¿Qué rayos es esto?" preguntó la latina cuando pudo ver el tamaño del lugar, una enorme biblioteca y las paredes.

"Esto es como...digamos, como una especie de habitación del pánico. Está construida en hierro puro mojado con sal. Es lo mejor en contra de fantasmas y demonios." dijo Rachel.

"Algunos de esos libros parecen recuperados del incendio en la bilbioteca de alejandria."

"Son libros viejos. Bastante viejos. Pero son muy útiles."

"¿Qué estás buscando?"

"Este es un diario de Sam y Dean, que me enviaron antes de que Dean muriera."

"¿Dean está muerto?"

"No, murió. Pero después un ángel lo sacó del infierno y ahora está entre nosotros."

"Es raro."

"No es raro. Esos dos han muerto más veces de las que alguien puede recordar. Siempre encuentran la forma de volver. Es todo muy raro. Están metidos en muchísimos problemas."

"Bueno, ¿y qué hay en el diario?"

"Hay muchos datos de demonios y monstruos a los que ellos se han enfrentado antes de que Dean muriera. Sam, durante los meses que Dean estuvo en el infierno y antes de entrar en cierto camino un poco oscuro, hizo una copia y me la envió."

"¿Hay algo?"

"Si, aquí está. Ahora, voy a enviar una nota al colegio diciendo que por una situación familiar voy a estar ausente toda esta semana. Estaría bueno que consiguieras el permiso de tus padres."

"De acuerdo."

* * *

><p>"Permiso concedido." dijo Santana una hora después saliendo de su casa con un pequeño bolso de viaje y sin el uniforme de las Cheerios. Rachel, la había llevado hasta el colegio para que buscara su auto y le dijo que iba a pasar a buscarla. A pesar de que Santana tenía miedo de que Rachel lo hiciera para no llevarla, la diva no decepcionó y a la hora señalada estacionó el Impala al frente de la casa de los López.<p>

"Bueno, entonces es momento de que nos vayamos." dijo Rachel mientras tomaba la bolsa de viaje de la latina y la ponía en el asiento de atrás.

"¿Por qué nunca abres el maletero?" preguntó Santana después de que Rachel le abriera la puerta del acompañante y se acomodara en el asiento del conductor.

"Dean y Sam dejaron una gran colección de armas ahí. Por eso no lo abro." dijo Rachel

"Pensé que no ibas a venir." confesó Santana un poco avergonzada.

"Te dije que iba a hacerlo."

"Lo sé es solo que..."

"Lo entiendo."

"Gracias. ¿De qué se trata el trabajo?"

"Resulta que en el campus de la universidad ha habido una muerte y un caso algo extraño. La muerte fue titulada como suicidio, pero algunos testigos dicen que el chico entró acompañado en el edificio. El otro caso es algo un poco más complicado de saber porque parece ser, por lo que enviaron mis primos, que la policía se le río en la cara a la chica cuando fue a hacer la denuncia."

"¿Se le río en la cara?"

"Si."

"¿Y qué vamos a hacer?"

"Vamos a sacar un truco de la galera, que mis primos me dijeron que hiciera. Nos vamos a hacer pasar por estudiantes y vamos a interrogar a los testigos o amigos del chico muerto y a la otra chica como si perteneciéramos al períodico de la universidad."

"¿Crees que vamos a poder hacernos pasar por universitarias?"

"Tenemos que lograrlo. Traje una gran cantidad de maquillajes para que lo hagamos."

"Piensas en todo, diva."

"Ja, no."

* * *

><p>Estaban en un bar. Un antro en realidad. Era oscuro y estaba lleno de humo y de ruido de botellas chocando entre ellas o contra el piso.<p>

Santana no podía dejar de mirar a Rachel y lamerse los labios. La transformación de la diva, más allá del maquillaje la había dejado sin habla. El jean bien ajustado que se había puesto no dejaba nada a la imaginación y esa remera roja, que mostraba incluso el juego de abdominales bien marcadas que la diva tenía, le hicieron recordar esa mañana, cuando pasó sus manos por esa parte del cuerpo de su novia.

Rachel, mientras tanto, trataba de sacar su cabeza de la latina metida dentro de un vestido amarillo, entallado y con un escote que la llamaba para que hundiera su cara ahí dentro.

"Claro, quieres reírte de mi" dijo una voz detrás de la diva.

"No, Marcia. Quiero ver como estás" dijo otra.

Rachel, le hizo una seña a Santana y se acercaron a la pareja que estaba discutiendo. El chico, apenas las vio, se alejó de la mesa.

"¿Marcia Cross?" preguntó Rachel sentándose al frente de la pelirroja.

"Si, ¿quién quiere saberlo?" preguntó ésta, haciendoles saber que estaba un poco borracha.

"Somos del períodico de la universidad, nos enteramos lo que te pasó, y queríamos hacerte una nota." dijo Santana siguiendo el juego de su novia.

"No creo que quieran hacer eso." dijo Marcia.

"Te damos a cambio toda la cerveza que puedas tomar esta noche." dijo Rachel notando como la mujer miraba su vaso vacío y hacia la barra y después a su bolso.

"¿En serio?" preguntó Marcia

"Y si no quieres que publiquemos algo, no lo haremos." dijo Santana.

"Está bien." dijo Marcia y vio como Santana se levantaba e iba a la barra. Señalaba la mesa y volvía con una botella de cerveza.

"Cuéntanos." dijo Rachel después de que Marcia se tomara dos vasos de cerveza.

"Iba caminando por Hayes Hall, cuando algo me llamó la atención. Era en una de las ventanas del primer piso. Como desde donde estaba no podía ver entré. Llegué hasta esa habitación y abrí la puerta y...logré ser el tema de conversación de toda la policía por los próximos 5 años."

"¿Qué había?" preguntó Santana

"Se me van a reír." dijo Marcia

"No, no lo vamos a hacer." aseguró Rachel.

"Está bien." dijo Marcia, se tomó otro vaso de cerveza y comenzó a contar. "Yo formo parte del equipo de investigación médica, y muchas veces hacemos pruebas en animales. Bueno, cuando abrí la puerta, estaban los monos que usamos para hacer las pruebas. Ellos me vieron y me arrastraron a una silla en donde me ataron. Después..." se tomó más cerveza "después comenzaron a hacer pruebas en mi. Me inyectaban cosas, se reían. Estoy segura de que se reían. Hablaban entre ellos y analizaban con un equipo que no sé de donde apareció lo que sacaban de mi. Y después me desataron y empezaron a cantar Dr. Seuss."

"¿Dr. Seuss?" preguntó Santana

"Si, pero la versión que cantan en los simpsons." dijo Marcia.

"¿Y después?" preguntó Rachel poniendo una mano en el muslo de Santana porque sabía que ésta iba a empezar a reírse.

"Después me dejaron ir. Y corrí hacia la policía y todos se rieron." dijo Marcia quien ya se había terminado toda la botella de cerveza. Después, Marcia comenzó a decir cosas sobre un tal Michael, y Santana y Rachel aprovecharon para escaparse.

"¿Monos cantantes?" preguntó Santana cuando ya estaban fuera del bar.

"Si." dijo Rachel

"¿Qué quieren con ella?" preguntó el chico que había estado hablando con Marcia antes de que las morenas se acercaran a su mesa.

"Buenas noches." dijo Rachel.

"Lo siento, es que ella es tan perra que me sorprende que haya pasado tanto tiempo hablando con uds." dijo el muchacho.

"Teníamos algo para convencerla." dijo Santana

"Quince minutos de fama, seguro." dijo el chico.

"Algo así." dijo Rachel y vio como el chico se iba.

"Ahora" dijo Santana pasando una mano sobre los hombros de la diva y mirando dentro del escote sin ningún tipo de vergüenza "podemos hacer algo que valga la pena."

"Si, vamos a ir a la fraternidad."

"¡Diva!"

"Santana, estamos de novias hace un poco más de 24 horas."

"Mientras no tenga que esperar hasta los 25."

"¿Eh?"

"Digo, ese es el rumor."

"No se te ocurre pensar que eso lo dije para no tener que lidiar con tarados en la escuela."

"Buena táctica."

"Vamos a la fraternidad."

"De acuerdo."

"Deja de mirar mi trasero."

"Es la única parte que puedo imaginar desnuda."

"Pero no la vas a tocar en el próximo tiempo."

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque no dejas de mirarla."

"Oh..."

* * *

><p>"Sam era insoportable." dijo uno de los chicos.<p>

"La verdad su muerte nos ayudó a todos." dijo otro

"Ahora solo puedo hacer los informes para mi."

"Nunca en tocó un libro."

"Se copiaba de todos."

"Siempre le iba bien."

"Me tenía cansado." dijo Jason Statham

"¿Perdón?" preguntó Santana mirando al chico, que le producía un sentimiento parecido a Jacob Ben Israel.

"Si, todas las noches venía a mi cuarto a pedirme que le hiciera tal o cual informe. Encima todo el tiempo andaba diciendo por ahí que yo lo quería como un hermano mayor. En realidad era todo lo contrario. Pero, en esta universidad tienes que sobrevivir solo si eres miembro de un fraternidad y pude entrar en esta. No me imaginé que me iba a encontrar con Sam. No sé como hacía, pero conseguía todos los exámenes que iban a tocarle rendir, si tenía que preparar un informe siempre le pedía a alguien. En este caso, a mi. Era uno de los mejores alumnos y nunca movió un dedo para una sola nota." dijo Jason

"Bueeeno." dijo Santana

"No, en serio. Ahora...¿quieres ir a mi cuarto?" dijo Jason acercándose peligrosamente a la latina.

"Lo siento, tiene que irse." dijo Rachel apareciendo de golpe y agarrando la mano de Santana para arrastrarla hacia afuera de la fraternidad.

"¿Qué pasó?" dijo la latina cuando ya estaban caminando hacia el motel en donde se estaban quedando.

"Es él"

"¿Qué?"

"Es él. Estaba hablando con uno de los chicos y me contó que Jason tuvo dos días extraños. Él justo pasaba por Hayes Hall cuando Sam se "suicidó" y también cuando Marcia vio esas cosas extrañas. Y comencé a repasar las cosas en mi cabeza, cosas que leí en los diarios de mis primos y de mi familia y me di cuenta. Y puede leer la mente. Así que seguramente ahora nosotras vamos a empezar a pelear por algo."

"En serio. ¿Y qué es?"

"Un trickster."

"Espera, me estás diciendo que puede leer la mente."

"Si, seguro que leyó en tu mente que estamos investigando el caso."

"No creo."

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque mientras él me hablaba yo estaba pensando en vos. Por eso grabé la conversación."

"¿Qué?"

"Si, me aburrió su voz, así que puse el teléfono en modo grabador de voz y dejé que hablara. Estaba pensando en..."

"No importa. Es mejor."

"Entonces, este trickster..."

"Es como un semidios. Casi inmortal. Crea fantasías o bromas para él. Tiene un tipo de víctima específico, aunque todavía no sé muy bien porque atacó a Marcia."

"Podemos volver a preguntar como es ella."

"No, tenemos algo en nuestro favor."

"¿Qué?"

"Él leyó tus pensamientos y vos estabas pensando en mi."

"Si."

"Eso lo puede tomar como una agresión."

"Ajá."

"Podemos usarlo."

"¿Se puede matar?"

"Si, mientras no sea como el trickster al que se enfrentaron Sam y Dean."

"¿Qué pasó con ese trickster?"

"Era un arcangel."

"¿En serio?"

"Si, Gabriel."

"Guau."

* * *

><p>Martes a la mañana, la pareja se despertó abrazada en una de las camas dobles del motel, aunque no habían hecho nada más que besarse.<p>

Sus celulares (el de la diva era el que utilizaba en McKinley) brillaban anunciando mensajes. Que después de leerlos fueron ignorados.

"¿Qué les pasa?" preguntó Santana después de salir de darse una ducha, en una toalla un poco más grande que las que solía usar la diva y tratando de causar algún tipo de impresión. Rachel, la vio y se quedó estudiándola. "¿Quieres que me la saque? Digamos, es lo justo. El otro día te vi desnuda."

"No." dijo la diva tragando salida. "Mejor no."

"Estás pensando en lo que harías si esto no estuviera cubriendo mi cuerpo."

"Todo el tiempo."

"¿En serio?"

"Si."

"Eso me basta. Date la vuelta así me visto."

"Gracias."

"¿Qué les pasa a esos perdedores?"

"Están desesperados, parece ser que la sesión de práctica de ayer no fue muy buena, sobre todo porque Beiste sacó a Finn del equipo, definitivamente. Dice que ella vio todo el tema del granizado. Me piden que vuelva ya que es seguro. Le respondí a Noah unicamente, y le aclaré que no me fui por eso. Él me dijo: sabía que ese trasero caliente y judío no era tan tonto para desaparecer por un granizado."

"Lo voy a matar"

"No hace falta. Bueno, así que parece ser que Finn se quejó durante toda la práctica que no forma más parte del equipo de football y Quinn se hartó y se fue antes de que Glee terminara. Y de ahí, solo los dejaron a Schuester y a Finn solos, hablando en contra de Beiste y de Sue."

"No tienen vida."

"No."

"¿Ya tienes un plan?"

"Si."

"De acuerdo."

* * *

><p>Santana corría por el campus, escuchando música e ignorando todo lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor. La universidad comenzaba a vaciarse debido a que estaba oscureciendo, pero eso a Santana no le interesaba.<p>

Cuando pasó por Hayes Hall, algo hizo que mirara hacia el edificio. Una persona igual a su diva. Así que miró hacia todos lados y entró. Siguió esa figura hasta una oficina en la planta baja y cuando entró la puerta se cerró de un golpe detrás de ella.

En el centro de la habitación había una cama, y sobre la misma, dos Rachel Berry, que la llamaban para que se acercara a ella.

* * *

><p>Rachel vio entrar a Santana en el edificio y no pasaron muchos minutos antes de que Jason apareciera. La diva, había bloqueado sus pensamientos, también escuchando música.<p>

* * *

><p>Santanan no podía luchar contra esa gravedad que la estaba arrastrando hasta la cama. Si, le encantaría hacerle a Rachel todo lo que estos clones estaban sugiriendo pero solo a la original.<p>

* * *

><p>Jason estaba distraído, mirando hacia el edificio, no vio la pequeña figura que apareció detrás de él. Solo sintió el dolor de la estaca de madera atravesándole su pecho. Se transformó de pronto en un bicho algo extraño y emitió un grito que Rachel estaba segura había sido escuchado por toda la ciudad. Se convirtió en cenizas después y la diva suspiró aliviada. Era un verdadero trickster, no un ángel.<p>

Miró hacia el edificio y Santana salió corriendo hacia ella.

"Fue horrible." dijo abrazándola.

"¿Horrible?"

"Si. Había dos personas iguales a vos, y me invitaban a la cama."

"¿Y eso es horrible?"

"Si. Yo solo quiero a la original."

"¿En serio?"

"Por supuesto." dijo Santana tratando de besarla.

"Es mejor que nos vayamos da aquí. El gritó fue demasiado fuerte."

"Hecho, Diva."

* * *

><p>El miércoles, Rachel entró a McKinley con un cansancio en sus pasos. Habían vuelto corriendo al hotel la noche anterior, hicieron el check out y después manejaron hasta Lima, en donde Santana quiso olvidar la imagen de los clones Berry (si, los había llamado así) en los labios del original. Toda la noche. Literalmente.<p>

La diva caminaba ignorante de las miradas que estaba recibiendo ya que estaba muy cansada como para pensar en eso. Hasta que llegó a su casillero.

"¿Qué diablos es esto?" murmuró.

La puerta de su casillero estaba abierta y su interior estaba cubierto de rosas. Sueltas. Todo el casillero. En el piso, tapando el casillero de abajo, había un oso de felpa enorme con un corazón en el medio que decía "I luv u" y una nota pegada en la frente del oso.

Se acercó, ésta vez consciente de que no había sido su novia la que había hecho eso ya que la latina le había enviado un mensaje diciendo que iba a llegar un poco más tarde.

"¿Qué diablos es eso?" preguntó Santana apareciendo detrás de la diva.

"No tengo ni idea, San. Todavía no me acerqué"

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Santana en voz baja.

"Cansada."

"¿Qué vas a hacer?"

"¿Me traerías un tacho de basura?"

"Sip"

Rachel se acercó al casillero y pudo ver en la nota pegada en el oso la letra de Finn. Suspiró y esperó que Santana llegara con el tacho de basura.

"Streisand, no es bueno arruinar los libros." dijo Sue apareciendo por su izquierda.

"Yo no fui, entrenadora." dijo Rachel notando que las rosas estaban mojadas y que lo que tenía dentro del casillero se estaba arruinando.

"¿Quién fue?" preguntó la entrenadora mirando hacia todos los costados y notando a Hudson junto con Schuester en una punta prestando atención a lo que la diva hacía. "No hace falta que me respondas, Streisand. Allá estoy viendo a Hudson sonriendo como si hubiera ganado una medalla de oro en las olimpíadas de estupidez y a Schuester y sus elfos palmeando su espalda orgulloso."

"Me lo imaginé entrenadora. ¿Cuáles son las reglas en cuanto a la creación de incendios?" preguntó Rachel.

"Me sorprende que no las sepas. Pero mientras haya algún profesor dispuesto a decir que no lo hiciste."

"Gracias, entrenadora."

"Aquí está el tacho de basura, Rachel." dijo Santana.

"Gracias, Santana." dijo la diva y comenzó a tirar las rosas en el basurero y después le pidió a Santana que lo alejara de su casillero y suspiró al notar que todo lo que tenía dentro de su casillero estaba completamente mojado.

"Entrégame la nota, Berry." dijo Sue estirando una mano. "Vamos a hacer que Figgins se entere de que te arruinaron las cosas y de quien fue."

Rachel así lo hizo y agarró el oso. Fue caminando hasta donde Santana la esperaba al lado del tacho de basura y lo metió a la fuerza. Después sacó un encendedor y le prendió fuego al oso.

Santana, agarró la mano de la diva y se alejaron de las llamas que se habían comenzado a formar. Tres minutos después, la alarma de incendios sonó y el colegió fue sorprendido con agua, en cada piso.

* * *

><p>"Ella tendría que ser suspendida." dijo Schuester a Figgins media hora después. "Generó un incendio en un pasillo atestado de alumnos."<p>

"Yo estaba ahí, Figgins. Ella no fue." dijo Sue

"Yo también estaba ahí y si fue. Pobre Finn, gastó un montón de dinero para comprar esas rosas y ese oso de felpa y ella lo quemó." dijo Schuester.

"¿Así que es cierto que su alumno, William, llenó un casillero con rosas?" preguntó Figgins.

"Si, incluso eran hermosas, estaban húmedas todavía." respondió Schuester.

"¿Puede mirar en mi escritorio, William?" pidió Figgins. Sobre su escritorio, se encontraban las pertenencias de Rachel todas mojadas.

"¿Qué es eso?" preguntó Schuester

"Son las pertenencias de la srta. Berry que se encontraban en el casillero en el cual su alumno llevó a cabo semejante broma." dijo Figgins.

"¡No era una broma!" se quejó Schuester.

"A mi me parece que si. Meter rosas en un casillero, ayudado por un profesor, sabiendo que el agua puede arruinar las cosas que hay dentro. Es una broma." dijo Sue

"Yo solo le di la idea, no lo ayudé." dijo Schuester.

"No voy a suspender a la srta. Berry, y tampoco voy a suspender al sr. Hudson. Pero, solo porque uno le arruinó las pertenencias al otro y además, no hay testigos que digan que fue la srta. Berry la que inició el incendio." dijo Figgins.

"¡Pero yo la vi!" gritó Schuester.

"William, no me provoque. Su alumno tendría que estar una semana suspendido por lo que hizo con los libros de la srta. Berry. Así que le recomiendo que deje esta oficina en silencio. Además es ud. y Hudson solos los que aseguran haberla visto. El resto dice que no vio a nadie." dijo Figgins.

Schuester se retiró con la cabeza gacha. Había perdido la pelea.

* * *

><p>Esa tarde, en glee todos estaban hablando del incendio y no se dieron cuenta de Rachel, Brittany y Santana ingresando en el salón, quienes sin pronunciar palabra, se sentaron detrás de todo.<p>

Finn entró con la cabeza gacha y todos hicieron silencio. Muchos ríendose por lo bajo. Y Schuester, para milagro del día, llegó a tiempo.

"Sr. Schuester. Me gustaría decir algo." dijo Finn antes de que el profesor hablara.

"El piso es tuyo Finn." dijo el profesor sentándose al lado del piano.

"Rachel" dijo Finn, produciendo que la diva girara los ojos y comenzara a murmurar cosas por lo bajo. "Rachel." volvió a decir. Ella no lo estaba mirando. "Voy a hablar igual. Rachel, nos merecemos el uno al otro. Yo te amo y se que me amas, así que ¿por qué no dejas de lado tus caprichos y comenzamos de nuevo?" ante estas palabras la diva entrecerró los ojos y como Finn solo la miraba a ella dio un paso hacia atrás. Pero el resto de glee comenzó a ver interesado a las tres porristas que estaban sentadas, todas con los mismos ojos furiosos. "No te voy a dejar por la popularidad, esta vez, Rachel." dijo Finn.

"Eso es porque ahora eres un perdedor más, Finn" dijo Quinn, quien conocía a Santana y a Brittany y para que ambas estuvieran mirando a Finn de esa forma, había algo que no les estaban contando.

"Este no es tu asunto, Quinn." dijo Finn. "Rachel, te lo suplico, vuelve conmigo."

"No." dijo la diva secamente.

"Pero Rachel..."

"Ya escuchaste a la dama, Hudson. Dijo que no." dijo Santana

"Este no es tu asunto, Santana." dijo Finn

"Al diablo que no es mi asunto. Estás tratando de hacer que mi novia, vuelva a tus manos callosas de tanto masturbarte." gritó Santana logrando que todos se sorprendieran y abrieran los ojos. Muchos no sabían si fue por lo de que Rachel era su novia o porque Finn se masturbaba.

"¿Cómo?" gritaron Schuester y Finn al mismo tiempo.

"Lo que escucharon." dijo Rachel haciendo que Santana se sentara.

"No puedo aceptar eso." dijo Schuester. "No puedo aceptarlo. Así que es mejor que uds. dos dejen el coro. No pueden ser tan...asquerosas."

La reacción general fue de horror. Todos miraron a Schuester ofendidos, menos Finn que sonreía.

"William, ¿qué acaba de decir?" preguntó Figgins apareciendo con Sue por la puerta del coro.

"Ellas son dos lesbianas y se van a ir de mi coro. Es una vergüenza." dijo Schuester.

"¿No le parece hipócrita, Sr. Schuester?" todos se giraron un sorprendidos ante la persona que había hablado. "Ud. me acepta por ser homosexual, pero no las acepta a ellas porque Rachel no quiere estar con su estrella dorada, que digamos, más que estrella es una nube de carbón quemado." dijo Quinn

"Quinn, no es lo mismo." dijo Schuester

"¿Cómo no es lo mismo? El día que yo me acerqué a ud. y le conté que soy homosexual ud. me dijo que eran las diferencias las que nos hacían únicos y que cualquiera que le dijera eso dentro del coro iba a ser aceptado. Porque más que un grupo de adolescentes problemáticos somos una familia. Y ahora, porque Santana y Rachel acaban de confesar que son pareja, ud. dice que es un acto. Tenga en cuenta, sr. Schuester, si ellas se van yo me voy." dijo Quinn quien ahora tenía la completa atención de todas las personas que estaban dentro del salón del coro. Nadie sabía que era homosexual.

"Yo también me voy, Sr. Schuester. Lo que barbie aquí dice es cierto. Ud. es un hipócrita, todo porque Finn ahora perdió su popularidad y quiere volver con Rachel porque ella es popular y ella le dice que no porque está con Santana. Si fuera otra situación esto sería el mejor chisme que corre por McKinley, pero ud. me decepciona, sr. Schuester." ésta vez quien habló fue Kurt.

"¿Cómo?" preguntó Schuester.

"Si, es cierto lo que dicen ellos." dijo Rachel. "Acepta a todos menos lo que yo hago. Acepta la homosexualidad de Kurt, acepta que ellos me insulten, aunque ultimamente no lo hagan, gracias por eso. Acepta la homosexualidad, sorprendente, de Quinn. Los acepta a todos y a cada uno de ellos como son, menos a mi. Y ahora a Santana."

"¿Eso es cierto, William?" preguntó Figgins.

"¡Si!" se escuchó una sola voz, que en realidad eran muchos. Porque todos los miembros del coro gritaron juntos cuando vieron que su profesor iba a negar. Schuester se quedó como piedra, miró a Finn que no sabía que hacer y que inmediatamente se había puesto del lado de sus compañeros.

"Lo siento." dijo Schuester. "Rachel si dejas a Santana puedes seguir en el coro." dijo después.

"¿En serio?" preguntó la diva. Poniendo su mejor sonrisa a la cual Santana se relajó, dándose cuenta de que era falsa.

"Por supuesto."

"Entonces busque otro miembro, sr. Schuester, porque me voy de aquí." dijo la diva levantando su bolso.

"Yo me voy con ella." dijo Santana "vamos a ver si puede conseguir más miembros."

"Yo me voy con ellas." dijo Brittany "La cara de Schuester me hace acordar a un pato con estreñimiento y no me gusta."

"Y yo con ellas. No me voy a quedar con un profesor hipócrita." dijo Quinn "Busque otro capitán. Quiero ver como intenta llenar cuatro lugares."

"Cinco, baby mama. Los judíos debemos mantenernos juntos." dijo Puckerman siguiendo a las cuatro chicas.

Todos los demás, se quedaron en silencio. Sabían las consecuencias de los cinco miembros que se estaban marchando. Por un lado, tenían que juntar cinco miembros para competir y por el otro, ya no tenían a nadie popular y volvían a ser carne fresca en la cadena alimenticia de McKinley.

Schuester no sabía que hacer, se quedó como piedra.

"Gracias, William." dijo Sue saliendo del salón del coro.

"A ver como resuelve esto." dijo Figgins siguiendo a la entrenadora.

* * *

><p>"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Santana sentándose al lado de la diva. Los cinco se habian dirigido a la casa de ella.<p>

"Muy bien." dijo Rachel.

"Quinn, así que ahora formas parte de nuestro equipo." dijo Santana.

"Se ve que si." respondió la rubia.


	10. Nota de Autor

_Buenas! Cómo están? _

_No es esta una gran nota para ilusionarse, es solo una nota para explicar lo que se viene en cuanto a Supernatural a la Berry._

_Hace un tiempo, cuando en otra de mis historias me pidieron sobre el final, yo dije que estaba trabajando en el final y era cierto. _

_La cuestión, los capítulos de ésta historia en particular tienden a ser largos cuando lo escribo y al final solo me quedan bosquejos._

_Por suerte, en estos próximos dos días, uno ya va a estar listo, pero, como no quiero en el próximo capítulo cargarlo con más caracteres de los que ya tiene. _

_1) El final va a ser de múltiples capítulos (considerando la longitud de los mismos) van a ser 3_

_2)El primero se llama y haciendo un poco obvia la historia **"Si todo comenzó con un fantasma..." **y continúa el título y el segundo va a ser **"Como entrenar a un dragón" **aunque probablemente no esté para nada relacionado con eso y el tercero vuela el título por ahí. _

_3) Los tres capítulos (o más, pero estoy segura de que serán 3) van a estar continuados en tiempo, entre ellos, no con la historia en sí. Si van a estar ubicados en la segunda oportunidad de Rachel._

_4) Si quieren que meta algún demonio que hayan visto en la serie supernatural, pueden pedirlo tranquilamente, todavía hay tiempo :)_

_5) Si tienen alguna recomendación en cuanto a la historia, también pueden dejármela no tengo ningún problema._

_6) Agradezco las reviews, las alerts y los favorites de Supernatural a la Berry, realmente gracias_

_7) Las actualizaciones no van a ser muy seguidas, pero van a estar, se va a terminar antes de que cumpla el año esta historia_

_8) Nos vemos o mañana viernes o el sábado a más tardar! _

_Saludos! _

_Lore_

_Gracias por esperar, a aquellas personas que lo hicieron, por el final de esta historia!_


	11. Final Pt 1

_Lo prometido es deuda._

_Saludos!_

_Lore_

_Agradezco al anon que me avisó del error. Resubido el capítulo. _

* * *

><p><strong>Si empezó con un fantasma<strong>

**va a volver con un fantasma**

**(Segunda y última oportunidad de Rachel Berry)**

**New York, New York, Junio 2016**

"_Lo quiero todo, y es la oportunidad de conseguirlo. Sacrifiqué, luché, me esforcé y esta vez, mi límite es el cielo._

_Esta vez, nadie podrá interponerse en mi camino._

_Esta vez, llevaré a cabo mi propio destino."_

**Lima****, ****Ohio****, ****Julio****, 2012**

La mayor consecuencia que trajo, fue, que el día en terminaron la secundaria, Santana se fue a Nueva York a estudiar mientras Rachel se subía al Impala y comenzaba a ir hacia el Oeste, buscando a sus primos.

La separación había sido amigable, en ciertos términos, por parte de la cazadora, quien no quería arrastrar a Santana a ese mundo. La latina, mientras tanto, destrozó completamente la casa de los Berry por dentro al enterarse de que Puckerman iba a acompañar a Rachel en ese viaje.

Rachel, observaba mientras Santana se despedía de sus padres en la estació de tren y recordó el momento en que decidieron terminar su relación.

_**Lima**__**, **__**Ohio**__**, **__**Mayo**__**, 2012**_

"_¿Rachel?" preguntó Santana entrando en la casa de la diva. La fiesta de graduación era al día siguiente y la latina quería saber a que decisión había llegado la diva._

"_Hola, San" dijo Rachel apareciendo por las escaleras._

"_¿Tomaste una decisión?" preguntó Santana quien ni siquiera se acercó a ella. Rachel terminó de bajar las escaleras despacio, sabía que el tema que estaba por tocar con su novia era delicado. Hacía un año que era delicado._

_Desde el momento en que Rachel salvó a Santana de convertirse en vampiro, con un solo movimiento de su brazo y quitándole la cabeza al ser fantástico que antes había sido humano.. Desde ese día, Santana no preguntaba nada sobre si Rachel tenía o no un trabajo. Y Rachel, no contaba nada. Cuando, de pronto algún fin de semana la cazadora estaba fuera del alcance de su novia, Santana estallaba en gritos tratando de hacerle entender que no tenía porque seguir el camino que su familia le había impuesto. Rachel, por lo tanto, decidió tener siempre excusas listas para esos momentos en los que estaba cazando y así no pelear con Santana. Mientras tanto, ayudó a su novia a desviar su atención, interesándola en algunas universidades. Santana fue becada en NYADA y su destino era Nueva York._

_Rachel, llegó al sillón en donde la latina estaba de brazos cruzados mirándola esperando su respuesta._

"_Santana..."_

"_No, si vas a decir lo que creo que vas a decir, mejor dilo mañana después de la fiesta de graduación. Por lo menos quiero pasar ese último día con vos" dijo la latina levantándose del sillón y dejando a la diva sola en la casa._

_Después de recibir sus diplomas y asistir a la fiesta que organizó la escuela. Santana fue a la casa de Rachel con una sola cosa en mente, discutir como iba a ser su relación de ahora en más, sabiendo que la cazadora iba a continuar siendo, por el resto de su vida, eso: una cazadora de seres sobrenaturales._

"_¿Vas a subirte sola al Impala y viajar por el país, corriendo riesgos de los cuales me voy a enterar cuando quieras contarme si es que alguna vez vuelvo a escuchar tu voz?" preguntó Santana sin siquiera saludarla._

"_No voy a ir sola" dijo Rachel sabiendo que ésta iba a ser la parte más difícil. "Y además, considero que es necesario que cortemos todo tipo de contacto una vez que nos separemos"_

"_¿Por qué?" preguntó Santana_

"_Porque yo no puedo desear una vida que no me pertenece Santana. Y no puedo pedirte que me esperes" dijo Rachel mirándola con dolor en los ojos._

_Santana asintió y se sentó para pensar. ¿Estar lejos de Rachel? No, no era una opción, pero realmente estaba muy ilusionada con NYADA y el programa que ofrecían. ¿Quería vivir el resto de su vida pendiente de una llamada telefónica o de un mensaje de texto que probablemente un día iba a dejar de recibir? No. Tenía que terminar esta relación con Rachel, para bien de las dos. Aunque doliera más que una bala en el medio del corazón._

_Rachel la abrazó cuando ella se largó a llorar, pero esperó que se calmara. Santana, podía sentir los sollozos de la cazadora durante ese tiempo._

"_¿Con quién vas a ir?" preguntó cuando ya estaban las dos calmadas y abrazadas_

"_Con la misma persona con la que estuve cazando durante todo este último año" dijo Rachel suspirando._

"_¿Con quién?" preguntó Santana que no sabía que su novia había conseguido un compañero o compañera desde que ella la había dejado sola, con su trabajo._

"_Con Noah" dijo Rachel sin mirarla_

"_¿Puck?" preguntó Santana comenzando a enojarse. "¿Hace un año que estás cazando con Puck?"_

"_Santana, él nos descubrió. ¿Recuerdas? Desde entonces no pude sacármelo de encima y quería participar. Cuando me dejaste sola, le pedí que me acompañara. Trabajamos bien juntos. Y es lo único que hacemos." dijo Rachel. Sabía que en realidad Santana estaba pensando en que la había engañado._

_Y obviamente, eso era lo que estaba pensando la latina, ya que soltó a Rachel y comenzó a destrozar todo lo que tenía en frente, gritando una y otra vez que ella la había engañado, que como se le había ocurrido hacerle ésto. Etc. etc._

_Rachel, miraba como un montón de pedazos de su vida con Santana en los últimos años terminaban en el piso y destrozados por la furia de la latina y dejó la habitación, para no sufrir más de lo que ya estaba sufriendo._

_Santana no se calmó hasta haber destrozado no solo el living, sino también la cocina, el garage (que por suerte no contenía al Impala, que estaba estacionado en la calle) y el cuarto de la diva._

_Y después se marchó de la casa sin siquiera hablarle._

_Al día siguiente, Rachel pasó por la casa de los López, con un pequeño paquete en la mano. Pidió hablar con Santana, y esperó afuera, mirando el Impala que brillaba con la luz del sol._

"_¿Querías verme?" preguntó Santana quien todavía seguía enojada._

"_Si. Anoche te fuiste y no pude decirte nada más" dijo Rachel tratando de controlar sus lágrimas._

"_¿Qué más hay para decir? Estuviste acostándote con Puckerman durante más de un año." dijo la latina_

"_No lo hice, San. En cada trabajo en el que estuvimos juntos, solo pensaba en que quería que estuvieras a mi lado, y él aprovechaba esos momentos para acostarse con un montón de mujeres que estoy segura que ahora tienen pequeños Noahs a su alrededor" dijo Rachel_

"_No me causa gracia. Y no te creo" dijo Santana_

"_Mírame, San" dijo Rachel enfrentando a la latina. Santana, tardó unos segundos pero clavó sus ojos en los de la cazadora. "No me acosté en ningún momento con Noah. No pienso acostarme en ningún momento con él. Ni siquiera lo besé. Te amo. Eso es lo único que sé con certeza. Pero nunca quise arrastrarte a esta vida conmigo y sé muy bien que después de esa noche, tú no querías seguir en esta vida. Y no puedo pedirte que dejes ese futuro que tienes por delante por estar conmigo. No puedo pedirte, tampoco, que me esperes porque hace siglos hay seres sobrenaturales, y durante muchos siglos van a existir. Te amo, por favor, creéme que nunca estuve con Noah de la forma en que estás pensando." dijo Rachel quien no aguantó demasiado y las lágrimas caían por su rostro._

_Santana, pudo ver la veracidad de sus palabras en los ojos de Rachel y la abrazó._

"_¿Qué estás haciendo acá?" preguntó mientras la pequeña morena se calmaba entre sus brazos._

"_Vine a despedirme" dijo Rachel y suspiró al sentir la ausencia de los brazos de Santana a su alrededor._

"_¿Despedirte?" preguntó la latina_

"_Hoy empiezo mi futuro" dijo Rachel mirando sus manos, en donde el pequeño paquete todavía estaba._

"_Por eso querías terminar conmigo tan rápido" dijo Santana_

"_Oh, no. Ojalá las cosas no fueran así. Pero, sé que te vas a Nueva York en dos meses y no quiero que llegues a esa ciudad dolida por nosotras. Pensé que era lo mejor" dijo Rachel._

"_¿Después vas a ir a buscar a Puck?" preguntó Santana_

"_El lugar del acompañante en el Impala solo tiene tu nombre. Vamos a viajar en autos separados." dijo Rachel._

"_De acuerdo" dijo Santana quien había comenzado a llorar._

"_Esto..." dijo Rachel levantando el pequeño paquete "Esto lo había comprado hace un tiempo. Para alguna ocasión especial que tuviéramos. ¿Sabes? Pero, me parece que es mejor dártelo ahora. También tiene tu nombre"_

"_¿Qué es?" preguntó Santana sacando el paquete de las manos de Rachel_

"_Es un regalo. Abrelo cuando me vaya. ¿De acuerdo?" pidió Rachel quien ya no aguantaba más._

"_¿Voy a volver a verte?" preguntó Santana._

"_Espero que si" dijo Rachel abrazando a la latina. Cuando se separó, le dio un último beso en la boca y corrió hacia el Impala._

_Rachel no llegó muy lejos de Lima antes de estacionar al costado de la ruta y llorar, por horas._

Santana, la divisó entre la multitud a último momento y caminó, sonriente hasta donde estaba ella.

"Pensé que no te iba a ver" dijo cuando estuvo al frente de Rachel. "¿Dónde está el idiota que tienes por compañero?"

"Quedó en algún lugar de una de las dos Dakotas." dijo Rachel "Toma" agregó entregándole un paquete

"Deja de darme regalos" dijo Santana

"Es la última llamada para que subas al tren. Adiós, San" dijo Rachel abrazándola de nuevo.

"No es un adiós. Es un hasta luego" dijo la latina devolviendo el abrazo y dejando a Rachel parada sola, en la estación.

**Nueva****York****, ****Nueva****York****, ****Junio****, 2016**

"¡Basta!" gritó Peter Cornwell a la gente que estaba sobre el escenario. "Me dan asco. Realmente. Vayánse al carajo durante el fin de semana y olvídense de que existo" dijo saliendo de la sala donde estaba y yendo a encerrarse en la oficina que le habían asignado por el ser el director de la obra.

"Esta loco" dijo una chica mientras caminaban hacia los vestidores. "No lo estábamos haciendo tan mal"

"Pero siempre fue así" respondió Santana mientras se sentaba al frente del espejo que tenía asignado y comenzaba a sacarse el maquillaje.

"¿Vas a venir esta noche a tomar algo con nosotros?" preguntó Anne, rubia y de ojos celestes, con una voz muy parecida a la de Quinn, mientras se sentaba al lado de la latina.

"Si" dijo Santana

"Genial. Tommy va a estar muy contento" dijo Anne

"¿No sienten frío?" comentó la primera que habló, Sonia.

"Debe ser el aire acondicionado" dijo Anne. Santana miró a Sonia por el reflejo del espejo y largó un poco de aire. Pero no vio ninguna seña de que fuera algo extraño y suspiró tranquilamente.

"Siempre me lo pregunté, ¿quién es esa?" dijo Anne señalando una foto que Santana tenía pegada en el espejo.

"Es Rachel" dijo Santana mirando la imagen de su ex novia.

"Eso me dice muchísimo" dijo Anne mirando a la latina y notando un aire de nostalgia. "¿Es un antiguo amor?" preguntó después.

"¿Antiguo?" dijo Santana sacando la mirada de la foto y mirando a su amiga. "No, no es antiguo. Es único"

"Esa es una historia que nunca me contaste" dijo Anne dándole un codazo a la latina "Guárdala para una noche en que estemos solas, emborrachándonos en casa" agregó.

Anne Grisham era amiga de Santana desde que empezó en la Universidad. Se conocieron en la clase de arte dramático y nunca más se separaron. Sabía muchas cosas de la vida de la latina,pero pocas del pasado romántico de la misma. Eso era algo que Santana se había guardado siempre para si misma. A veces, como si esperara que ese pasado regresara de pronto.

Y Santana, en el fondo, siempre esperó que Rachel regresara. Pocas veces tuvieron contacto en los últimos 4 años. A veces, una vez cada seis meses le llegaba algún mensaje de parte de la pequeña morena, solo para hacerle saber que seguía viva.

No se había mantenido fiel en esos 4 años, pero nunca había sentido ni el 10% de lo que había sentido por Rachel con ninguna persona.

Anne, tenía siempre la esperanza de que Santana fuera bisexual, y muchas veces intentaba emparejarla con algún hombre.

Pero, eso no funcionaba. Y las relaciones de la latina, tampoco.

Cuando salían del teatro, las luces comenzaron a fallar y Santana giró mirando el pasillo desierto que tenían detrás, pensando en todo lo que sabía y había aprendido. ¿Sería posible qué...? era una pregunta que se estaba formulando en su cabeza. Escuchó en el fondo de su mente la voz de Anne llamándola y sacudió su cabeza. Seguro que estaba sintiendo cualquier cosa o probablemente era porque ya estaba extrañando demasiado a la cazadora.

"¿Qué es lo que le dices a Tommy para que esté todas las noches encima de mí?" preguntó Santana sobre el ruido de la música. Habían terminado en un boliche, a unas cuantas cuadras del teatro, y Tommy, quería sacar todo el tiempo a bailar a la latina. La cual, solo se negaba, una y otra vez.

"No puedes negarme que es atractivo" dijo Anne mirando a su amiga.

"No te lo niego. Pero no me interesa" dijo la latina "Voy al baño"

Mientras cruzaba el local, pasando entre la gente que estaba bailando, una mano la detuvo. Enojada de que Tommy insistiera tanto, Santana se dio vuelta para insultarlo. Lejos de los oídos de Anne era mucho más fácil.

"Escucha, Tommy..." comenzó a decir hasta encontrarse con la amplia sonrisa de Rachel Berry al frente de ella y su mano en su antebrazo.

"Hola" gritó Rachel para que Santana la escuchara sobre el ruido de la música.

Santana la miró seriamente y se sacó su mano del brazo, para agarrarla firmemente y comenzar a arrastrarla hacia la puerta del boliche.

Cuando estaban afuera. Cuando ya no había ruido que las hiciera gritar. Cuando solo unas pocas luces las estaban iluminando, Santana se detuvo y se dio vuelta para enfrentar de nuevo a Rachel. Pero, en vez de hablar, se abalanzó sobre la morena en un abrazo casi mortal.

"Se puede decir que me extrañaste" dijo Rachel tratando de respirar en el hombro de la latina.

"¿Qué estás haciendo acá?" preguntó Santana soltándola.

"Tenemos que hablar" dijo Rachel "Tenía intención de llamarte hace unos días, pero me enteré de que estabas muy ocupada con una obra de teatro. Así que decidí esperar. Pero te vi ahí adentro y bueno, me dije, es ahora o nunca"

"Vamos" dijo Santana agarrando la mano de Rachel y arrastrándola de nuevo por la calle

"¿A dónde?" preguntó la cazadora

"A mi departamento. A hablar" dijo Santana "Estoy segura de que estás acá por un trabajo y que te estás quedando en algún motel de mala muerte"

"¿Recibiste mi carta?" preguntó Rachel tratando de detener a la latina

"¿Qué carta?" preguntó Santana mientras miraba a todos lados esperando ver un taxi para frenarlo.

"Te envié una carta. Tus padres fueron muy amables al darme tu dirección. Quería explicarte ciertas cosas antes de vernos, y así hablar." dijo Rachel

"La verdad que hace días que no reviso el correo" dijo Santana. "Bueno, lo revisa Anne pero nunca me dice si hay algo importante. Siempre termino pagando las cuentas a último momento"

"¿Anne?" preguntó Rachel haciendo que Santana la mirara porque notó un tono de tristeza cuando Rachel habló.

"Oh, es mi amiga y vivimos juntas. Nada más" dijo Santana haciendo señas porque vio acercarse un taxi. "Sube" agregó cuando el auto se detuvo al frente de ellas.

Santana no dejó de mirarla en todo el camino pero ni siquiera hablaron. Rachel, la miraba y quitaba la vista de ella para ver pasar a la ciudad.

Cuando llegaron al edificio, Santana revisó la casilla de correos y ahí encontró la carta de la que Rachel le había hablado.

"Sorprende saber que te la envié hace dos meses atrás y te llegó hoy" dijo Rachel mientras subíanen el ascensor hasta el piso donde estaba ubicado el departamento de Santana.

"Ahora cuando nos sentemos y después de que vaya al baño, la leo. Así hablamos" dijo Santana.

"No va a hacer falta. Te puedo decir lo que dice" dijo Rachel entrando detrás de la latina en el departamento de dos habitaciones en el que vivía con su amiga.

"Genial." dijo Santana sonriendo por primera vez desde que había visto a Rachel en el boliche. "¿Me esperas? Voy al baño rápido y vuelvo" dijo Santana dejando a la pequeña morena sola en el amplio living.

"Te espero" dijo sentándose en el sillón dispuesta a hacer eso.

"¿Quieres tomar algo?" preguntó Santana unos minutos después saliendo del cuarto de baño.

"No, gracias. ¿Estás sobria?" preguntó Rachel mirándola divertida, desde el sillón.

"Si." dijo Santana "Voy a buscar agua."

"Bueno" dijo Rachel que seguía buscando las palabras en su mente para poder explicarle a la latina que estaba haciendo en Nueva York.

"¿Y bien?¿Qué estás haciendo acá?¿Y qué dice esa carta?" preguntó Santana que se había sentado al lado de Rachel sin que ésta se diera cuenta.

"Bueno..." dijo Rachel rascándose la cabeza. "En cierta forma es por trabajo que estoy en la ciudad, pero no estoy parando en un hotel de mala muerte. Y no voy a volver al camino" dijo Rachel

"No escuché lo último" dijo Santana

"No voy a volver al camino" dijo Rachel más segura

"¿Por qué?¿Encontraste otra vocación?" preguntó Santana ilusionándose.

"La verdad que no. Lo único que sé hacer es cazar demonios" dijo Rachel "Pero, después de que nos vimos por última vez, pasaron ciertas cosas y el trabajo tomó un nuevo rumbo"

"¿Qué cosas?" preguntó Santana

"Después si quieres leer la carta, vas a ver que te voy a decir lo mismo, quizás con otras palabras. Pero la historia es un poco así. Unos dos meses después de ese día que nos vimos por última vez, en la estación de tren, nos encontramos con Sam y Dean en un pueblo, cuyo nombre no recuerdo ni su estado. Nos estaban esperando con dos agentes, verdaderos, del FBI." dijo Rachel

"¿Verdaderos?" preguntó Santana divertida por la distinción

"Sam y Dean tienen una costumbre de hacerse pasar por agentes federales, por eso los diferencio." dijo Rachel

"Cierto. Continúa." dijo Santana acomodándose en el sillón de forma de mirar de frente a Rachel, quien hizo lo mismo.

"Bueno, los agentes tenían una propuesta para Noah y para mi. También para Sam y Dean, pero ellos estaban con esas historias suyas personales, así que decidieron negarse. La cuestión, que la propuesta era formar parte de una sección especial del FBI, dedicada a cazar seres sobrenaturales. Buscaban cazadores experimentados, para empezar con los entrenamientos y así poder designarlos a algún lugar. Después de discutirlo mucho con Noah, decidimos que lo mejor era hacerlo. Así que estuvimos todo este tiempo en Quantico, enseñando y entrenando. Hace dos meses, consideraron que era momento para que nos establezcamos y nos tocó Nueva York. En la carta te explico eso." dijo Rachel señalando el sobre que ahora yacía en el medio de las dos.

"¿Estás hace dos meses acá?" preguntó Santana

"En realidad, uno, más o menos" dijo Rachel. "Pero, quería establecerme bien antes de buscarte. Y cuando lo hice, supe que estabas muy ocupada con la obra y no quise molestar. Y hoy, estábamos en ese boliche con el equipo y te vi, así que me acerqué"

"Tendría que estar enojada, pero estoy muy sorprendida y contenta" dijo Santana sonriendo. "¿Te quedas a dormir?" preguntó después de dar un enorme y largo bostezo.

"¿Estás segura?" preguntó la cazadora

"No vamos a hacer nada. Y mañana podemos seguir hablando" dijo Santana

"De acuerdo" dijo Rachel

"Vamos a mi cuarto" dijo Santana levantándose del sillón

Anne llegó casi a la mañana siguiente y se asomó para ver si su amiga estaba durmiendo. Había desaparecido durante la noche y siempre se preocupaba. Estaba en la cama, abrazada a una figura que llamó la atención de Anne. Se acercó y pudo notar que era la chica de la foto que Santana siempre tenía encima.

A la mañana siguiente, Santana se despertó y al notar la cama vacía, pensó que encontrarse con Rachel había sido un sueño.

Pero Anne, quien la esperaba despierta en la cocina, como todos los días, le entregó un pequeño papel y una tarjeta con el escudo del FBI.

"_San, me llamaron hace un rato. Tenemos un caso. Te dejo mi número de la oficina y el del celular en la tarjeta. Llámame cuando quieras. Rachel"_

La latina sonrió al darse cuenta de que no había sido un sueño y se quedó viendo la letra de la cazadora por unos minutos concentrada.

"¿Vas a contarme quién es esta Rachel y tu pasado con ella?¿Y por qué apareció ahora en tu vida?¿Y por qué pareces una idiota enamorada al ver la nota que te dejó?" preguntó Anne cuando vio que Santana sacaba la vista del papel.

La latina suspiró y pensó en como contar la historia de Rachel y ella dejando de lado el pequeño problema del trabajo de la pequeña morena.

"Verás, es bastante...complicado" alcanzó a decir Santana antes de que el teléfono interrumpiera el silencio.

"¿Hola?" preguntó Anne y la latina pudo ver que poco a poco la cara de ella se transformaba de sorpresa a miedo, a sorpresa de nuevo. "De acuerdo. Estaremos allá en unos minutos" dijo antes de cortar.

"¿Qué sucedió?" preguntó Santana cuando Anne no dejaba de mirar el teléfono

"Asesinaron a Peter anoche. Nos quieren a todos los que estuvimos en el teatro para declarar." dijo Anne

"¿Declarar?" preguntó Santana sorprendida

"Si, por lo que dijo el forense antes de que se llevaran el cuerpo, parece que murió aproximadamente a la hora en la que terminamos la práctica" dijo la rubia caminando hacia su cuarto a vestirse.

El teatro estaba rodeado de automóviles policiales cuando las dos se bajaron del taxi que las había llevado hasta ahí.

También había una camioneta completamente negra y sin placas.

"¿Identificación?" preguntó un policía de uniforme cuando ellas estaban por entrar. Las dos sacaron la identificación y se las mostraron y él policía habló por su radio y las dejó pasar.

"Esto es una locura" dijo Anne en voz baja.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Santana mirando a su alrededor mientras caminaban por el pasillo rumbo al escenario, donde el policía dijo que estaban esperando a los posibles testigos.

Todos sus compañeros y el equipo técnico estaba hablando en voz baja, mientras esperaban que vinieran a llamarlos para interrogarlos, uno por uno (era lo único que había quedado completamente claro).

"Dicen que el FBI se metió en el asesinato. Incluso que llamaron a una de las secciones antes de que se comunicara lo que había sucedido" dijo Sonia en forma de saludo a Santana y a Anne.

"¿El FBI?" preguntó Anne mirando a Santana, quien estaba tan sorprendida como ella.

"Si, nadie entiende mucho. Ni porque nos llamaron. Por lo que parece Jhonny, el guardia de seguridad, cuando estaba haciendo la ronda encontró el cuerpo. Porque vio luz en la oficina de Peter y golpeó y llamó, hasta que se asustó y rompió la puerta. Dicen, que la puerta estaba cerrada con llave y la misma, estaba todavía en la cerradura...del lado de adentro." contó Sonia

Santana ante esto miró a su otra amiga y comenzó a pensar y a rezar, esperando que no sea cierta sección del FBI y a la vez que si lo sea.

Pasaron más o menos 30 minutos hasta que alguien se presentó a explicar que iba a pasar.

Primero entraron dos rubias, bastante parecidas, con unos ojos verdes que llamaban la atención.

"Buenos días. Somos del FBI, mi nombre es Susan y ella es Moira. No importan demasiado nuestros apellidos. Vamos a estar, junto a nuestros compañeros, entrevistándolos a todos."

Todos se miraron, por la seriedad con que la que la tal Susan había hablado y por la cara de aburrida que tenía la persona que estaba a su lado. Cuando terminó de hablar, Santana aguantó la respiración al ver entrar a Noah Puckerman. Su cuerpo seguía siendo casi el mismo que recordaba, pero caminaba más derecho y vestido con un traje negro que, extrañamente para la latina, lo hacía lindo. A su lado, una figura un poco más pequeña, también en traje negro, con camisa blanca, caminaba mirando unos papeles y escuchando lo que su compañero tenía que decir.

"¿Esa no es Rachel, San?" preguntó Anne en voz baja. Pero, el silencio atravesó toda la acústica del estado hizo que la cazadora levantara la mirada y encontrara sus ojos con los de la latina.

* * *

><p>¿Vio algo extraño anoche cuando estaba por dejar el teatro?" preguntó Rachel mirando a Santana. Cuando Moira estaba por pedirle a la latina que hablara con ella, la pequeña morena la llamó antes y no aceptó las quejas que Moira le hizo por lo bajo.<p>

"¿Vio? ¿En serio, Rachel?" preguntó sin tener control del volumen de su voz

"Sería mejor que bajes la voz, San" dijo la cazadora mirando a su alrededor

"¿Por qué? Ellos estuvieron anoche también" dijo la latina

"Si, pero no saben de que sección somos, ni que nos conocemos" dijo Rachel mirando a su alrededor. Los cuatro miembros de la sección 7 habían elegido distintas puntas del auditorio para sentarse con sus testigos. Rachel, en realidad, siendo la jefa de la sección no iba a preguntarle nada a nadie, sino que iba a permitir que lo hicieran sus compañeros (Noah tenía gran incapacidad en el momento de interrogar a los testigos y tenía que aprender), pero al ver a la latina decidió interrogarla.

"¿Cuál es el problema de que sepan que nos conocemos?" preguntó Santana ofendida. "Anne ya sabe quien eres"

"Tienes razón. Supongo que me preocupé al vicio. ¿Notaste algo extraño anoche?" preguntó de nuevo.

"Anoche cuando salíamos del teatro, las luces comenzaron a fallar. Titilaron." dijo Santana en voz baja.

"¿Titilaron?" preguntó Rachel

"Si, como lo hacen cuando hay fantasmas. Por un momento pensé que se trataba de eso, un fantasma y me di vuelta pero no vi nada." explicó la latina

"Puede ser" dijo Rachel rascándose la cabeza con la birome. "Estos teatros son muy antiguos, es probable que exista más de un fantasma dando vueltas por este lugar"

"¿Es cierto que la llave estaba puesta del lado de adentro?" preguntó la latina inclinándose hacia adelante, lo cual hacía que no solo quedara al frente de Rachel sino que pudiera oler su perfume

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" preguntó la cazadora sonriendo de lado

"Nada" dijo Santana aunque no se movió ni un centímetro.

"No tuve tiempo de bañarme, solo de cambiarme. Así que creo que huelo a tus sábanas" dijo Rachel "Y si, es cierto. Por eso nos llamaron"

"Me hubieras despertado" dijo la latina

"No creo que sea momento para hablar de eso" dijo Rachel

"¿Cuándo vamos a poder hacerlo?" preguntó viendo que la agente que una de las agentes del equipo de Rachel se acercaba hacia ellas.

"¿Esta noche?¿Cena?¿Mi casa?" preguntó Rachel también notando como Moira se estaba acercando

"Te envío un mensaje así me respondes con la dirección" dijo Santana levantándose

"De acuerdo" dijo Rachel imitándola y estirando su mano cuando ya Moira estaba cerca. "Gracias por su ayuda, srta. López"

"De nada" dijo la latina y pasó al lado de la rubia mirándola de arriba a abajo.

"¡Santana!" gritó Rachel acordándose de una pregunta que no había hecho

"¿Si?" dijo la latina ante la sorprendida mirada de la rubia que las observaba

"¿Qué sucedió antes de que Peter Cornwell se encerrara en su oficina?" preguntó la cazadora

"Nos había gritado, como todos los días. A todo momento" dijo la latina.

"¿Por qué les gritaba?" preguntó Rachel

"Por que no hicimos bien tal cosa, no hicimos bien tal otra. ¿Quién sabe?" respondió la latina

"Gracias" dijo Rachel anotando en su pequeña libreta.

* * *

><p>"No creo que sea un fantasma" dijo Noah sentándose en la silla de su escritorio y subiendo las piernas en el mismo<p>

"Es extraño, además, solo tenemos una persona que afirma haber visto algo extraño con las luces" dijo Moira mirando de reojo a Rachel quien venía detrás de su hermana en silencio.

"No creo que debas meterte con lo que dice López" dijo Noah

"¿Por qué?¿Acaso alguna vez luchó contra algún fantasma?" preguntó la menor de las rubias

"Más de los que piensas" dijo Noah viendo como Rachel seguía hasta su oficina y se encerraba.

"¿Cuál es la historia entre esa actriz de cuarta y Berry?" preguntó Moira acercándose hacia Noah, tratando de parecer amenzante. Susan, mientras tanto, miraba a su hermana y giraba sus ojos.

"Amor" dijo Noah levantándose y caminando hasta la oficina de su amiga

"¿Amor?" gritó Moira detrás

"De un tipo que no cualquiera conoce" dijo Noah golpeando la puerta y entrando en la oficina que tenía una placa con el nombre "R. Berry"

"¿Rach?" preguntó cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

"¿Si?" preguntó la pequeña morena que estaba revisando un viejo libro

"¿En qué piensas?" preguntó Noah sentándose en un pequeño sillón que había dentro de la oficina.

"Esto es raro" dijo Rachel dejando el libro y sentándose en el piso al frente de él

"¿En qué sentido?"

"Solo una persona notó los símbolos de un fantasma, Noah"

"Santana"

"Pero más allá de eso, el medidor de espectros no señaló nada"

"Eso es porque estás usando todavía el que te regalaron Sam y Dean" dijo el muchacho señalando el rudimentario aparato con lucecitas que había en el escritorio de la cazadora.

"Más allá de eso..." dijo Rachel mirando a su amigo con los ojos entrecerrados "Por lo que sé, sobre ese teatro en particular, fue construido en el s. XIX " dijo Rachel señalando el libro que recién tenía en la mano.

"¿Y qué más?" preguntó Noah

"Como si pudiera leer tan rápido. Lo único que alcancé a leer fue que por alguna razón muchos de los obreros comenzaron a morir durante la construcción. Y hasta ahí pude leer." dijo la cazadora

"O sea, que si estamos tratando con un fantasma, quiere decir que puede llegar a ser uno de los obreros..."

"Cuyos restos fueron enterrados en los cimientos, ya que eran inmigrantes" terminó de decir Rachel.

"Mierda, vamos a tener que prender fuego a todo el teatro" dijo Noah

"Hubo algo más que Santana me dijo" aclaró Rachel

"¿Qué?"

"Que la víctima les había gritado antes de encerrarse en su oficina"

"Lo cual quiere decir que puede llegar a ser el fantasma de algún actor y/o actriz que esté enterrado/a en el teatro"

"Lo que también puede llegar a dar como resultado muchas opciones ya que hubo una época en que muchos de los actores solicitaban que sus restos quedaran ahí. O algo que les perteneciera"

"Mierda"

"Exacto"

"¿Qué vamos a hacer?"

"No sé." dijo Rachel suspirando

"Por lo pronto veo en tus ojos que quieres irte"

"Tengo una cena con ella"

"¿En serio?"

"En serio"

"¿Entonces que estás haciendo todavía acá?"

"No lo sé" dijo Rachel sonriendo y levantándose. "Moira..."

"Moira no es nadie que no puedes controlar. Que entre uds. pasa algo son solo imaginaciones suyas"

"Gracias Noah"

* * *

><p>"¿Brooklyn?" preguntó Santana cuando Rachel le abrió la puerta.<p>

"El FBI considera que es mejor que vivamos en casas, ya que así no tenemos paredes de papel entre personas completamente normales que pueden llegar a escucharnos" dijo la cazadora haciéndose a un costado para que Santana pasara.

"¿El FBI es paranoico?" preguntó la latina mientras le entregaba su saco, liviano, a Rachel y miraba a su alrededor. La casa era grande, y la decoración era sobria. Paredes pintadas de blanco y todos los muebles completamente negros. Las decoraciones o alguna que otra foto que estaban esparcidas por la habitación, daban el toque de color.

"No es paranoico. ¿Intentaste explicarle a tu amiga en qué trabajo?" preguntó Rachel colgando el saco y siguiendo a la latina hacia el living (que de alguna forma había encontrado)

"En realidad me preguntó como nos conocíamos y nuestra historia, antes de que nos llamaran para avisarnos la muerte de Peter. Después de que volvimos del teatro, me acosó con preguntas tratando de sacarme en que sección del FBI trabajas, y por que están presentes los federales, en un caso que tendría que resolver la policía de New York" dijo Santana mirando a su alrededor y viendo que Rachel estaba en realidad parada bajo el umbral de una puerta que dirigía, obviamente, a otra habitación. Caminó hacia donde estaba, y la cazadora se dio vuelta y se metió, en lo que la latina después vio que era la cocina.

"Lo siento. No pensé que se trataba de tu teatro cuando fuimos hacia allá." dijo Rachel mientras revolvía algo en una olla.

"Está bien, supongo que no es tu culpa" dijo Santana

"¿Quieres tomar algo? ¿Agua, gaseosa, vino, cerveza?"

"Vino, por favor"

"¿Blanco o tinto?"

"Blanco"

"De acuerdo" dijo Rachel sacando una botella de vino de la heladera y una pequeña botella de cerveza. Buscó el sacacorchos en un cajón y después con mucha experiencia abrió el vino.

"¿Cerveza desde el pico?" preguntó Santana cuando vio que Rachel tomaba un sorbo de su bebida desde el pico de la botella.

"Oh, lo siento. Tomaré desde el vaso" dijo Rachel buscando un vaso, pensando que le molestaba a la latina

"No, por favor." dijo Santana corriendo a agarrar las manos de la diva "No me molesta, solo me sorprende. ¿Por qué te fuiste sin despertarme esta mañana? Por un momento pensé que había sido un sueño volver a encontrarte"

"Escuché a tu amiga llegar, al poco tiempo sonó mi teléfono. Cuando salí, ella estaba en la cocina y le dejé mi tarjeta, iba a volver a dejarla en tu mesa de noche." dijo Rachel

"¿Fue por el caso de Peter que te llamaron?"

"Resultó que cuando llegué a la oficina, sonó el teléfono anunciándonos eso. Pero en realidad fue por culpa de Moira"

"¿Moira?"

"Si, la rubia esa que nos interrumpió cuando hoy estábamos hablando"

"Esa quiere algo contigo"

"Lástima que yo no. Además, tengo que empezar a ponerle límites. Suele llamar a cualquier hora de la noche y decirme que hay un trabajo y cuando llegó a la oficina no pasa nada."

"¿Puedo ponerle el límite yo?"

"No."

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque eso es algo de lo que yo tengo que hacerme cargo" dijo Rachel mirando a Santana quien estaba haciendo un puchero.

"No me gusta" dijo la latina

"Santana..."

"No, no, no"

"¿Perdón?"

"¿Crees que vine hasta Brooklyn solo para poder hablar contigo? Rachel, anoche tendríamos que haber hablado de muchas cosas más y no lo hicimos"

"¿De qué quieres hablar?"

"De nosotras. Creo que es lo más importante"

Santana, desde el momento en que se había acercado a la cazadora para detenerla de sacar un vaso, no se había alejado de ella.

"¿Crees que todavía hay un nosotras?¿Qué puede llegar a existir un nosotras?"

"Existió en nuestro pasado, ¿por qué no lo existiría ahora o en el futuro? Por alguna razón, el destino te designó como ciudad a NY. Y yo estoy acá"

"Puede ser que eso también haya influido en la elección del lugar. Porque no nos lo dieron, por lo menos a Noah y a mi, obligatoriamente. Sino que nos dieron a elegir"

"¿Y por qué elegiste NY?"

"¿Por qué crees?"

"Porque estoy yo"

"Y por eso te envié una carta para avisarte con anticipación"

"La cual llegó el mismo día en que te vuelvo a ver. Rachel, sé que tu trabajo es complicado, siempre lo va a ser. Y sé que no puedo pedirte que lo dejes. Pero..."

"¿Podemos intentarlo?"

"Me gusta cuando respondes por mi" dijo Santana cruzando la distancia y besando a Rachel por primera vez en cuatro años.

"_Mierda, maldito teléfono" _pensó Rachel mientras movía una de sus manos para agarrar su celular que estaba en la mesa ratona.

Por alguna extraña razón, ahí estaba, pero ella no podía moverse demasiado.

"No" dijo alguién desde su cuello.

"¿No?" se preguntó Rachel justo cuando su mano tocaba el teléfono celular.

"No te muevas" dijo de nuevo la voz mientras la cazadora se llevaba el teléfono hacia el oído.

"Hola" dijo Rachel tratando de ver quien era quien le hablaba, aunque el olor a canela que provenía del cabello que tenía justo al lado de su nariz le estaban dando una pista.

"_Perdón ¿interrumpo?" _preguntó Noah desde el otro lado

"Despiertas a la gente que es distinto" dijo la cazadora

"_Mejor. Tengo que decirte algo." _

"¿Qué?" preguntó Rachel comenzando a acariciar un poco de piel que sentía con su mano libre

"_Nos quedamos sin caso" _

"¿Cómo que nos quedamos sin caso?"

"_Si, alguien incendió el teatro durante la noche" _

"¿Cómo que alguien incendió el teatro?" preguntó Rachel y la persona que estaba acostada sobre ella en el sillón se levantó inmediatamente y miró profundamente a sus ojos.

"_Si, alguien desconocido prendió fuego al teatro durante la noche. No se sabe mucho todavía, porque si hubieras respondido el teléfono estarías acá con nosotros, pero el fuego no se apaga" _

"Eso es más extraño, todavía"

"_Lo más extraño, es que los bomberos, nos dijeron que el incendio tardó en conocerse porque alguien entró por las viejas cloacas de la ciudad y prendió el fuego desde ahí abajo. Entonces fue consumiendo todo lo que había desde abajo, pero, por lo que parece fue tan bien controlado que los edificios colindantes no han sufrido daño alguno" _

"Noah, ¿había alguna persona dentro del teatro?"

"_No. por suerte el guardia de seguridad alcanzó a oler el humo antes de salir por el techo del teatro y cruzar hacia el edificio de al lado" _

"Es bueno que no haya ningún herido. Te llamo después, Noah"

"_Es mejor que te apresentes lo más rápido posible, una de tus subalternas está por mandar a la guardia nacional a buscarte" _

"Que no me moleste, ya sabes que no soy de amenazar en vano. Así que hazle saber que si sigue molestando la voy a devolver a Washington"

"_De acuerdo, jefecita. Saludos a Satán" _

"Le diré" dijo Rachel cortando la comunicación y mirando a la latina. Llevó una mano a la mejilla de Santana y comenzó a acariciarla mientras no dejaba de romper contacto visual con ella.

"¿Y ahora en qué voy a trabajar?" preguntó Santana hundiendo nuevamente su rostro en el cuerpo de Rachel

"Lo que dan las investigaciones, tanto nuestras como la de los bomberos, es que hubo algún tipo de cortocircuito en un lugar cercano a las cloacas, viejas, y el incendio comenzó a atacar cada esquina del teatro. No entienden porque no se expandió más allá del teatro, aunque realmente están más agradecidos que preocupados" dijo Noah dejando una carpeta en el escritorio de Rachel "Esas son las pericias de los bomberos, adjunto las mías"

"Acá traigo las mías" dijo Moira "Y voy a solicitar un par de días en un spa para sacarme al olor de excrementos neoyorkinos que quedó en mis poros"

"Solo si dejas de acosar a nuestra jefecita" dijo Noah quien era el encargado de dar los permisos de días libres en la sección.

"Oh, por Dios" dijo Moira "Está bien." gritó saliendo de la oficina

"Dile a Satán que yo ayudé a quitartela de encima" dijo Noah mirando a Rachel

"Si claro. ¿Alguna novedad en otros frentes?" preguntó Rachel abriendo un cajón de su escritorio

"¿Sigues pensando en que vas a encontrar algo en esos viejos papeles que había en tu casa?"

"Ellos desaparecieron. Los cuatro. ¿Cómo voy a encontrarlos?"

"Rach, tus padres..."

"Ya sé lo de mis padres, me refiero a Sam y Dean"

"¿Nunca vas a dejar de pensar en ellos?"

"Sé que de alguna forma ellos sabían de la traición, Noah. Pero ahora desaparecieron de la faz de la tierra y ni siquiera Ruby, quien amablemente por alguna extraña razón que ni siquiera yo entiendo, saben donde están"

"Tenían esos símbolos que Castiel les grabó en las costillas"

"Igualmente podrían haberme hecho saber que se iban a esfumar"

"No creo que sea un gran esfumamiento. ¿Hablaste con Lisa o con Ben?"

"No saben absolutamente nada. Porque no recuerdan haberse encontrado nuevamente con Dean"

"Odio esa relación que tus primos tenían con Castiel"

"Yo también" dijo Rachel mirando la carpeta que había sacado del cajón del escritorio y volviéndola a guardar, sin abrirla.

"¿No tienes algún lado en el que estar?" preguntó Noah levantando las cejas

"¡Cierto! Va a matarme" dijo Rachel corriendo hacia la salida del depósito

* * *

><p>"¡Media hora tarde, Berry!" gritó Santana cuando escuchó el timbre de su departamento atravesar el silencio de su furia<p>

"Lo siento" gritaba Rachel desde el otro lado

"Odio tu trabajo" le gritó la latina como respuesta

"¿No vas a abrirme?" preguntó Rachel desde el otro lado de la puerta

"Te voy a abrir yo" dijo Anne que entraba con cajas de comida china permitiendo que la cazadora viniera detrás.

"¿Qué diablos pasó?" preguntó Santana que ya estaba envuelta en su pijama

"Se me hizo tarde hablando de ciertas cosas con Noah" dijo Rachel acercándose a Santana

"Pasaron cuatro días desde el incendio, no encuentro nada para trabajar y vos estás muy contenta charlando con Noah cuando tendrías que venir y consolar a tu novia" dijo la latina tirándose en el sillón y abrazando una almohada.

"Que posición casual para la almohada" dijo Rachel mirando el conjunto de goma espuma y tela y a la latina sin maquillaje "Pareciera que te tiraron con una manguera de agua en la cara"

"Esto es lo que ganas al verme sin maquillaje" dijo la latina sin mirar a la diva

"Tengo una objeción en cuanto lo de venir a consolar a mi novia" dijo Rachel sentándose en el piso al lado de la latina

"Si me vas a decir que no llegamos a arreglar nada, no creas que voy a aceptar esa ilusa excusa de hacerme reír" dijo Santana "Eres mi novia quieras o no"

"De acuerdo." dijo la cazadora

"No entiendo como la soportas. Soy la amiga hace un tiempo, pero nunca la vi así." dijo Anne dejando unos vasos en la mesa ratona y volviendo a ir hacia la cocina a buscar los platos

"Fueron muchos meses de buena relación y algunos de mala y una separación amistosa" dijo Rachel acariciando la cabeza de Santana que murmuraba algo en español en contra de la almohada.

"Nunca la vi así" insistió Anne

"¿Tú no estás mal por quedarte sin trabajo?" preguntó la cazadora

"No es que no esté mal. Seguramente alguna estrella del firmamento oculto de las futuras promesas de Broadway nos va a llevar a encontrar algún nuevo puesto de trabajo" dijo Anne mirando hacia la ventana

Rachel sacudió su cabeza de los pensamientos de locura que le habían pasado por ahí, ya que ella no tenía ninguna razón de juzgar la salud mental de una persona porque si le contaba, por ejemplo, en ese mismo momento a Anne la verdadera naturaleza de su trabajo, sabía quien iba a quedar como loca.

"¿Ya saben quién incendió el teatro?" preguntó Santana sacando la cabeza de la almohada

"Parece que la causa fue un cortocircuito en la parte más vieja del teatro, cerca de las cloacas" dijo Rachel

"Había historias que contaban que en la zona antigua del teatro habían muerto muchas actrices, actores y algunos obreros" dijo Anne mientras veía la interacción de la pareja de morenas, quienes muchas veces parecían hablar mentalmente. Obviamente para ella. Pero no podía hacer ninguna acotación, ya que no había pasado ni una semana desde el reencuentro.

"Exactamente. Y por lo que parece, las instalaciones de electricidad de esa zona estaban en bastante mal estado. Estamos hablando de electricidad de comienzos del siglo XIX." dijo Rachel

"¿Cómo fue que el fuego no se esparció para los otros edificios?" preguntó Anne

"No se sabe, todavía. Están investigando" dijo Rachel mirando a la amiga de Santana

"¿Cuál es la historia de uds. dos?" preguntó Anne inmediatamente. Todavía no la sabía completa y quería saberlo.

"Fuimos novias en la secundaria, nos separamos al salir de la misma y nos volvimos a encontrar" dijo Rachel.

"Así le quitas toda la pasión que pensé que había envuelta. Sobre todo por lo que me dijo Santana sobre una foto tuya" dijo Anne levantándose para llevar su plato y su vaso a la cocina

"¿Qué dijiste sobre una foto mía?" preguntó Rachel con una sonrisa

"No te ilusiones, Berry" dijo Santana sentándose ahora en el sillón "Tengo hambre y no recuerdo las cosas"

"Claro" dijo Rachel

"¿No tienes hambre?" preguntó Santana

"Pensé que ibámos a salir a cenar"

"Llegaste media hora tarde de lo que habíamos acordado"

"Lo siento, nuevamente, lo siento. ¿Quieres que me arrodille al frente tuyo y rogarte que me perdones?"

"Se me ocurren muchas cosas que puedes hacer arrodillada al frente mío pero precisamente la que estaría rogando sería yo y no que me perdones sino que..."

"¡Santana!" gritó Anne volviendo al living

"Lo siento, lo siento" dijo la latina riendo.

"Rachel, cuéntame. ¿Cómo pudiste separarte de Santana en la secundaria? Si ahora es una bomba sexual por lo menos para las personas con las que ha estado, no me imagino lo que era en la secundaria" dijo Anne volviéndose a sentar y observando la reacción de su amiga y de la cazadora.

"Teníamos dos destinos completamente diferentes, yo no le podía pedir que volviera conmigo y ella no me iba a pedir que viniera con ella" dijo Rachel

"Igualmente, ¿sabías que Santana mantuvo siempre una foto tuya con ella?" preguntó Anne mirando a la latina quien se estaba poniendo completamente colorada

"¿En serio? Yo también siempre mantuve una foto de ella" dijo Rachel quien intentaba no demostrar mucha excitación

"Guau, uds. dos son completamente idiotas" dijo Anne "Me voy a alguna fiesta que haya por ahí, traten de no utilizar el sillón y por favor, Santana, si tan mal estás por lo de la obra, mañana sal a buscar alguna audición"

"¿Ella no trabajaba con vos?" preguntó Rachel mirando como Anne se metía en su cuarto y salía segundos después sin decir una sola palabra

"Si, pero ella tiene un mejor representante que yo" dijo la latina volviendose a acostar en el sillón, pero esta vez, en vez de abrazar la almohada abrazó a Rachel.

"¿Quieres que vea si puedo conseguirte algún buen representante que trabaje con el FBI?" preguntó la cazadora relajándose en sus brazos

"Quiero ver si podemos pasar una noche sin hablar de mi trabajo o del tuyo" dijo Santana acercándose al cuello de Rachel

"Pensé que podíamos terminar de hablar de nosotras" dijo Rachel poniendo sus manos sobre las de la latina

"¿Qué hay que terminar de hablar? No me vas a venir a decir que fuimos demasiado rápido. Si cuatro años no bastaron para separarnos, ¿qué más se puede decir?"

"No, pero hay que definirnos. ¿Qué le voy a decir a Noah? Los últimos cuatro días lo único que hace es decir Satán y levantar las cejas. Ayer, cuando llegué a trabajar a la mañana, tenía en la pantalla, la cual es enorme y es en donde revisamos las cintas de seguridad y todo eso, había puesto una escena de una película pornográfica con dos morenas. Y contaba: así fue como Satán entró en la húmeda caverna en donde se mantenía secuestrada a la tímida y virgen Raquelita"

"¿Raquelita?"

"Juro que usó el Raquelita. Obviamente, mandarlo a hacer trabajo de escritorio no sirvió de mucho, ya que recibimos una llamada ayer de un oficial de policía que creía que su testigo en realidad había estado en contacto con un vampiro y tuve que ir con Moira, quien lo único que hizo fue quejarse de que Satán era una mala influencia para mi persona. A lo cual, exploté inmediatamente cuando comenzó a decir esas cosas y la terminé enviando, a eso de las 8 de la noche, a revisar las cloacas de la zona del teatro. Llamó como a las 12 que ya había terminado, y le dije que por hablar de cosas de las cuales no sabía absolutamente nada, no solo tenía que revisar las actuales cloacas sino las más viejas. Empezó a insultarme y le dije que guardar fuerzas para cuando estuviera en los túneles, que son mucho más estrechos, uno tiene que ir arrastrándose constantemente, y el olor se te queda hasta en el pelo."

"¿Y eso a qué llega?"

"A que ya te estoy defendiendo como si fueras mi novia de nuevo. Y por lo visto, vos también estás considerando que a pesar de que no pusimos una etiqueta a nuestra relación, es lo que somos."

"Rachel, no te oía hablar así desde la secundaria. Antes de descubrir que eres una cazadora de lo sobrenatural"

"Bueno, algún día iba a llegar el momento"

Anne volvió a llegar y vio que estaban durmiendo, abrazadas, nuevamente en la cama de la latina.

* * *

><p>"Quiero saber que hacemos en la Estatua de la Libertad" dijo Santana abrazándose a si misma por el simple hecho de que había demasiado viento en la cima<p>

"No puedes estar quejándote de todo. ¿Quieres decirme como fue que me interesé en vos la primera vez?" preguntó Rachel mientras se dirigía a las escaleras, para bajar

"Soy sexy" dijo Santana corriendo detrás de ella

"Si, claro. Como si no hubiera tenido la oportunidad de conocer personas mucho más sexys que vos en estos últimos cuatro años" dijo la cazadora

"Creo que es cruel que intentes hacerme recordar que pudiste estar con otras personas mientras estuvimos separadas"

"Yo creo que es cruel que uds. dos hayan vuelto a reunirse" dijo una voz detrás de las morenas, quienes se dieron vuelta despacio.

"¿Quinn?" preguntaron al mismo tiempo viendo a su antigua amiga rubia parada, con los brazos cruzados.

"Estoy cansada de esperar el momento para hacerles saber que estoy acá. Las estoy siguiendo desde Central Park, más o menos" dijo la rubia haciéndole señas de que sigan bajando

"¿Nos estás siguiendo desde las 10 de la mañana?" preguntó Santana

"Para ser agente del FBI, Rachel no es muy precavida" dijo Quinn

"La verdad, nos está siguiendo hace 6 horas" dijo Santana "¿Cómo no te diste cuenta?"

Rachel no habló hasta llegar a la parte de abajo de la Estatua, en donde agarró a Santana y la llevó fuera del alcance de los oídos de Quinn y de cualquier otra persona.

"No me di cuenta que Quinn nos estaba siguiendo, porque por un lado estoy en mi día libre y por el otro no me preocupo por los vivos. Me preocupo por los muertos o por los que parecen vivos." dijo en el oído de la latina

"Y yo me preocuparía por hacer que la rubia que las está siguiendo no las continúe siguiendo" dijo Quinn

"Nunca perdiste las oportunidades para arruinar los momentos entre nosotras dos" dijo Santana

"No estaban haciendo nada y no es la casa de Rachel" dijo Quinn "Necesito hablar con vos, Rach"

"¿De qué?" preguntó la cazadora

"De tu trabajo" dijo Quinn caminando hacia el ferry que las iba a llevar de nuevo a tierra firme.

* * *

><p>"¿Puedes dejar de reírte?" preguntó Quinn. Habían ido hasta la casa de la cazadora en Brooklyn, donde Rachel sabía que iba a sentirse más segura hablando del tema que la rubia quería tocar. En el departamento de Santana no podían, ya que Anne estaba constantemente ahí, tratando de sacar historia sobre la relación de las morenas.<p>

"No puedo creer que seas profesora" dijo Santana estallando nuevamente en carcajadas y codeando a la cazadora para que también se riera, pero ninguna de las dos entendía bastante el chiste.

"Decías entonces, Quinn" dijo Rachel mirando de reojo a Santana

"Están pasando cosas raras en la escuela. Uno de los profesores sufrió de combustión espontánea hace un par de días. Desaparecieron ya 3 chicas y la estantería de trofeos fue saqueada, además de eso, una testigo dijo que había visto una forma alada surcar los cielos" dijo la rubia mirando a Rachel

"Eso es..." comenzó a decir Rachel

"Completamente raro, estoy segura de que estás comenzando a fumar marihuana" dijo Santana mirando a Quinn

En ese momento, el teléfono de la cazadora empezó a sonar, contestó y se levantó.

"Debo irme, voy a averiguar eso, Quinn" dijo Rachel saliendo de la casa

* * *

><p>"¿Y qué opinas?" preguntó Noah cuando terminaron de ver el video, que consistía en el teatro (caso que supuestamente había quedado resuelto, pero que a Rachel le molestaba y decidió seguir investigando) en el momento del incendio<p>

"¿Pudiste aislar los sonidos?" preguntó la pequeña cazadora mientras mantenía la vista fija en la pantalla.

"Si, pero sacando los ruidos de la calle y las voces de la gente gritando, solo se escucha más gente gritando" dijo Noah

"¿Gente gritando?" preguntó Rachel mirando a su amigo

"Si"

"¿Puedes aislar los gritos?"

"¿Para qué quieres aislar los gritos?" preguntó Noah llamando la atención de Susan y Moira que ahora los miraban atentamente.

"Uds. dos" dijo la cazadora seriamente "Vayan hacia la sala de conferencias, junto a Noah. Yo voy en segundos"

"¿Rach?" preguntó el muchacho

"Por favor, ve" dijo Rachel

Cinco minutos después, Rachel entró mientras los otros 3 cazadores hablaban entre ellos en voz baja.

Ella tosió para llamar la atención de sus compañeros, quienes levantaron la vista y vieron la carpeta que tenía en la mano, desde donde sobresalían algunas hojas bien amarillas.

"No sé si uds. se dieron cuenta, de que el teatro se incendió después de que nosotros aparecimos" dijo sentándose al frente de sus compañeros. "Hubo algo que me llamó la atención y por eso pedí que siguiéramos investigando, aunque sé que uds. se comportaron como si estuviera loca. Lo que no hicieron fue revisar en el pasado, como para empezar."

"Rach, el caso estaba cerrado" dijo Noah tratando de que su amiga no comenzara a insultarlos.

"¿En serio? Aparecen 4 cazadores y de pronto el teatro se incendia y ¿eso no les llama la atención? Por lo que yo estuve revisando en diarios, en internet, etc., más de 30 personas murieron dentro del teatro, y de esa cantidad, aproximadamente 15 eran actores a los que les faltaba una parte de sí mismos. Esa parte de sí mismos, eran restos a consecuencia de un disparo, caídas por las escaleras, caídas desde los andamios que había antes arriba, descuartizaciones, asesinatos causados por los golpes de un amante celoso, etc. ¿Cómo puede ser, que de pronto ese teatro, se convierta en una brasa ardiendo en la noche y los fantasmas no hicieran nada? Te pedí, Noah, que aislaras los gritos porque esos gritos son los de los fantasmas que quedaban dentro del teatro, tanto de los actores como los obreros, etc. en fin, mucha de la gente que murió ahí dentro y que parece que tenía una misión todavía en esta tierra.

Por lo menos yo, pude aislar eso a casi 30 y eso es porque estuve buscando en el pasado de esa gente. Incluso, tengo aislado al espíritu que, de haber sido fantasma, seguramente asesinó al director.

El problema es, ¿quién incendió el teatro?¿por qué el fuego no se extendió a los otros edificios?

De esas dos preguntas, solo puedo responder una y es la segunda. Pero la primera es la duda que tenemos que resolver"

"¿Quieres decir, que busquemos algo que no vamos a poder encontrar nunca?" preguntó Moira

"¿Por qué no?" preguntó Rachel

"Estás hablando de que probablemente uno de los fantasmas incendió el teatro ¿cómo vamos a atraparlo?"

"Yo no dije en ningún momento que uno de los fantasmas incendió el teatro." dijo Rachel mirando sorprendida a la otra cazadora. "Tampoco entiendo como llegaste a esa conclusión"

"Es lo que yo entendí" dijo Moira

"Miren, es probable que me esté equivocando, pero necesito aisladas todas las voces de ese video" dijo Rachel seriamente. "Y que investiguen algo sobre la desaparición de mujeres en Syracuse, NY. La escuela en donde trabaja Quinn Fabray" agregó antes de salir.

* * *

><p>Santana estuvo con Rachel físicamente una semana antes de que Noah llamara para avisar que las voces estaban aisladas. Después, tuvo suerte de que por 7 días Rachel le contestara un mensaje.<p>

Noah estaba preocupado por su mejor amiga, mientras que Moira y Susan habían llegado a la conclusión de que Rachel había superado el límite de comprensión de su cordura.

Desde la última reunión en la sala con su jefa, pasaron exactamente 15 días antes de que ella los llamara nuevamente.

"Estuve escuchando las cintas de las voces. Muchas veces" comenzó a decir mientras los otros la miraban asombrados. Estaba completamente ojerosa, casi pálida del encierro y por momentos temblaba. "Llegué a la conclusión de que aunque el asesino si fue un fantasma, no nos estamos enfrentado con un fantasma."

"¿Qué?" preguntaron los otros tres cazadores.

"Noah ¿recuerdas aquélla vez antes de que nos ofrecieran esto que pasamos por ese lugar en Oklahoma...McAlester?" preguntó Rachel

"Si, nunca atrapamos a esa bruja" dijo Noah

"¿Bruja?" preguntó Moira

"Bruja" dijo Rachel

"¿Qué sucede con ella? Por lo que tenía entendido el demonio con el que pactó volvió por su parte del trato" dijo el muchacho

"Eso tenía entendido yo también, pero...por lo que me enteré, parece que dentro de las distintas guerras que se estaban librando en el infierno en ese entonces esa bruja pasó desapercibida y salió del país. Ahora parece que volvió y más poderosa que antes. Tiene el poder de encadenar fantasmas sin estar en el lugar del hecho" dijo Rachel

"¿Cómo sabes que no estaba ahí cuando interrogabamos a la gente?" preguntó Moira

"Me malinterpretaste. Yo no dije que ella no estaba ahí cuando nosotros fuimos, yo dije que ella no estaba en el lugar del hecho. Eso quiere decir, que durante el momento del asesinato ella estaba lejos del teatro. Y como se acordaba de Noah y de mi, incendió el teatro a la primera oportunidad. Fueron las almas que estaban dentro del edificio quienes impidieron que el fuego se extendiera." explicó Rachel "¿Averiguaron sobre lo otro?"

"Noah y yo" dijo Moira "Averiguamos que esos datos que nos diste parecen ser todos hechos aislados"

"¿Aislados?" dijo Susan

"¿Tienes algo que decir?" preguntó Rachel mirando a la otra rubia.

"Si..."

* * *

><p>"Por fin" dijo Santana abriendo la puerta y encontrando a Rachel del otro lado. "No sé si es mejor verte en la ruta, persiguiendo quien sabe que cosa a saber que estás en la misma ciudad y no poder verte nunca"<p>

"Lo siento" dijo la cazadora bajando la cabeza

"Está bien" dijo Santana "¿Vamos?"

"Vamos" dijo Rachel esperando fuera del departamento.

"¿Sabes algo de lo que te pidió Quinn?" preguntó Santana mientras bajaban en el ascensor. "Por cierto, pareces un zombie. ¿No duermes hace cuánto?"

Rachel la miró y pensaba si decirle o no, como decidió que la latina con respecto a ese caso no parecía correr peligro, decidió contarle.

"No duermo hace 3 días." dijo sin mirar a la latina "Y ¿alguna vez soñaste con tener un dragón?"}}

**Continuará**


	12. Final Pt 2

_Buenas!_

_Como están? _

_Espero que bien_

_Es la segunda parte de este final. Y...bueno...espero que les guste._

_El próximo no está muy lejos de estar terminado, pero, pido perdón por demorarme tanto con éste. Y con toda la historia en si. Esta historia me encanta, y la verdad me cuesta mucho terminarla por ese tema. Además de que lo sobrenatural, ya sea con o sin la serie da para mucho._

_Espero que les guste!_

_Nos vemos pronto!_

_Gracias por las reviews, favorites y alerts!_

_Lore._

* * *

><p>Resumen capítulo anterior: Santana y Rachel vuelven a encontrarse por un fantasma asesino en NY. Rachel es agente del FBI y trabaja junto a Noah Puckerman y dos mujeres más para una sección secreta. Dean y Sam Winchester están desaparecidos (para Rachel es importante). Quinn es profesora y en donde trabaja desaparecieron 3 chicas. Rachel recuerda una bruja del pasado que desapareció sin dejar rastro. ¿Qué tiene que ver esa bruja con los fantasmas del teatro en donde trabajaba Santana?¿Volverá a aparecer esa bruja?¿Intentará lastimar a Rachel y a Santana?<p>

**Como entrenar a un dragón**

**(Segunda oportunidad de Rachel Berry)**

"¿Dragón?" preguntó Santana frenando a la cazadora en la puerta del edificio. "Rachel, durante todos estos años he visto cantidad de cosas extrañas y de tu boca he escuchado más cosas extrañas todavía, pero ahora me dices, que cerca de New York, donde Quinn está enseñando hay un dragón. Y que no duermes hace 3 días, lo cual me quiere decir que estás peor de lo que recordaba. Me parece que estás perdiendo la cordura."

"Genial, estoy cansada, San. Mejor me voy a mi casa" dijo Rachel caminando hacia la calle.

"No, no te vas a ir a ningún lado, sola y en ese estado. Eres capaz de quedarte dormida en medio de la calle mientras estás cruzando. En todo caso, te acompaño" dijo la latina haciendo señas para detener un taxi cuando llegaron a la acera.

"¿Para que quieres venir conmigo si no me crees?" preguntó la cazadora

"No es que no te crea, es que ya no sé que más puede aparecer en ese mundo. Cuando descanses un poco, me vas a explicar. Y sé que, probablemente, todo tenga sentido." dijo Santana mientras esperaba que subiera al taxi y ella subió detrás. El tema del trabajo de Rachel Berry no se mencionaba nunca en público.

* * *

><p>"Te adoro, pero en serio, en vez de cenar y festejar que todos hemos conseguido trabajo, parecías un zombie, Rach" dijo Santana. Habían llegado a la casa de la cazadora y la latina había tirado su cartera y su saco en el sillón del living.<p>

"¿Podríamos dormir y discutir mañana?" preguntó la pequeña morena mientras caminaba hasta su cuarto.

"De acuerdo" dijo Santana sacudiendo la cabeza.

Estaba la latina tan profundamente dormida, que se despertó asustada cuando sintió unos movimientos entre sus brazos. Cuando miró, pudo ver que Rachel se estaba sacudiendo y se movía de un lado al otro.

"Rach..." dijo y trató de despertarla.

Tardó en despertarla pero lo logró, y la diva se quedó mirándola y mirando al techo.

"¿Qué pasó?" preguntó minutos después

"Estabas teniendo una pesadilla" dijo Santana

"Oh..." dijo Rachel sin reaccionar, hasta que todo volvió a su mente "Oh" dijo mucho más segura

"¿Qué?" preguntó Santana, volviendo a acomodarse

"No, nada" dijo Rachel y cerró sus ojos.

Había soñado sobre la última vez que Santana la había acompañado a una misión, por lo tanto eso se convertía en una pesadilla. Constantemente.

"Sé que ya no es mi mundo, Rach. Pero necesito que confíes en mi, de vez en cuando."

"Lo lamento, San. Es que sé que ya no estás en este mundo, y no quiero involucrarte demasiado."

"Un fantasma asesinó a mi último director" dijo la latina. Miró el reloj y se levantó. "Voy a preparar el desayuno"

"¿Puedo dormir un poco más?"

"No, quiero que me cuentes porque estabas como estabas" dijo Santana saliendo de la habitación.

Rachel se quedó en la cama, dando vueltas, hasta que escuchó que la latina la estaba llamando desde la cocina.

Bajó arrastrando los pies, recordando con cariño su cuerpo en el colchón.

"No me digas que estás cansada" dijo Santana riendo y dándole un beso en la mejilla, al ver el rostro de Rachel todavía con los ojos cerrados por el sueño.

"Mmm" dijo Rachel y se sentó a desayunar.

"Ahora, ¿puedes contarme que tiene que ver un dragón con Quinn?" preguntó Santana unos minutos después, cuando vio que los ojos de la cazadora comenzaban a abrirse más y más.

"Ohhh, dragones" dijo Rachel abriendo los ojos en sorpresa aunque no sabía porque.

"Dragones" repitió Santana

"Bueno...verás...es extraño" dijo Rachel dejando la taza de café en la mesa y pensando. "Dicen que los dragones se extinguieron hace más de 700 años."

"¿Tanto así?"

"Tanto así. Lo que me sorprende el porque está uno dando vueltas por donde está Quinn. Según la historia que encontré, y vaya que cuesta encontrar datos de esas cosas. Si yo estaba mal, buscando entre cosas del teatro y de lo que pasaba en Syracuse, tendrías que haber visto a Susan, que cuando todos los datos la estaban llevando a un dragón casi se vuelve loca. En serio. Tuve que llamar a Washington hoy y explicarles que en realidad Susan no estaba equivocada."

"Te fuiste de tema" dijo Santana con una sonrisa enamorada, pero advirtiéndole al fin.

"Bueno, la cuestión es que según la historia, los dragones son como hombres, se ven como hombres, pero algunos tienen alas, como de murciélago. Por eso Quinn dice que vieron volar cosas por ahí. Y algunos testigos también."

"Bien, hasta ahora tengo que de los dragones se decía que estaban extintos hace más de 700 años y que se ven como hombres" dijo Santana. Sabía, que a veces a Rachel le había ayudado ese seguimiento de la latina, aunque no quería recordar la última vez que lo habían usado, antes de ir al nido de vampiros. El recuerdo apareció de pronto en la mente de Santana quien sacudió la cabeza tratando de borrarlo.

"Si, eso" dijo Rachel asintiendo, mientras todas las cosas se acomodaban en su cabeza. Recordó que era lo que estaba haciendo Santana con ella, tratando de guiar sus pensamientos que generalmente eran desordenados. Alguna vez se lo había contado.

"¿Continúas?" preguntó Santana haciendo recordar que estaba presente

"Lo siento, si" dijo Rachel volviendo a la realidad. "Bueno...dicen que le gusta mucho el oro...y tienen algo ritual con las vírgenes. Y que pueden fundir el acero, con sus manos."

"¿Y son vírgenes las chicas que secuestró en Syracuse?"

"Por lo que dicen los testigos si"

"¿Están seguros?"

"Santana, quizás 3 chicas hayan llegado a la edad de 18 años vírgenes"

"¿Y las tres en el mismo lugar?"

"Jajajaja. Si, eso no sé si es una casualidad o que"

Santana no volvió a tocar el tema hasta que terminaron de desayunar, aprovechando que todavía escuchaba reír a Rachel por lo bajo.

"¿Me decías del dragón?"

"Oh, si" dijo Rachel dando un saltito y corriendo hasta salir del alcance visual de la latina "resulta que me había olvidado de esto" agregó cuando volvió a la cocina.

"¿Otro diario de algún familiar tuyo?"

"Más que de algún familiar mío, de las dos únicas personas que podían llegar a encontrarse a un dragón en esta época" dijo Rachel riendo y tirando el cuaderno que cayó abierto sobre la mesa. Santana, reconoció la letra de Dean por las veces que había ayudado a Rachel con las investigaciones y río. Si, eran los únicos que podían llegar a encontrarse con un dragón en esta época.

"Tendría que haberlo sospechado" dijo la latina levantándose y caminando hasta donde estaba Rachel para abrazarla y quedarse observándola, mientras esperaba que terminara de contar la historia.

"Supuestamente, el dragón al que ellos se enfrentaron había aparecido porque estaban buscando a los alfas para poder abrir las puertas del purgatorio. Dejando de lado la historia del purgatorio, ellos mataron al dragón con una espada bañada en sangre de dragón"

"¿No es una paradoja?"

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Matar a un dragón con una espada bañada en sangre de dragón"

"Puede ser, pero te sorprendería saber que probablemente pueda encontrar alguna."

"¿En serio?"

"Si, ellos encontraron una. Ahora solo me falta encontrar en donde la escondieron."

"¿Y vas a poder?"

"Supuestamente la devolvieron y esa persona, la que era dueña de la espada, desapareció. Así que envié a Noah a buscar en la que era su casa. Además de que Dean había roto la espada"

"¿Y con eso vas a ir a Syracuse a matar a un dragón que no sabe donde puede estar?"

"Oh, con respecto a donde puede estar o no, voy a ir cuando tenga aislado más o menos el lugar donde pueda llegar a estar."

"Dime que es una cloaca y que enviaste a Moira"

"Touche" dijo Rachel riendo y besando a Santana

* * *

><p>"Yo también quisiera estar trabajando para el gobierno si estás sentada un miércoles a las 10 de la mañana en mi cocina" dijo Anne entrando en dicha habitación al ver a Rachel<p>

"Hola, lo siento, ya me iba" dijo la diva

"No, está bien, no hay apuro"

"Tengo que irme, una de las ventajas de ser jefe es que puedo llegar tarde, la cuestión es que tengo hasta antes del mediodía para llegar" dijo Rachel levantándose de la mesa y corriendo hacia la pieza para despedirse de la latina.

"Esa chica me gusta" dijo Anne cuando quedó a solas con su compañera de departamento.

"Gracias" dijo la latina sentándose a desayunar

"Tendrías que terminar con esa materia y listo, así tendrías más seguridad en el caso de que no funcione la actuación" dijo Anne.

"Lo sé" dijo Santana.

La latina, había sido una de las pocas personas en cursar dos carreras. Una de ellas, fue abogacía en la NYU, nunca supo porque. Le faltaba una sola materia para terminar la carrera y después rendir el examen de habilitación. Su padre, muchas veces, le había dicho que era porque tenía dudas sobre su verdadero futuro. Y eso Santana, si tenía.

* * *

><p>"Hola Rach" dijo Noah Puckerman entrando en la habitación de la pequeña cazadora que estaba cargando unos datos en la computadora del FBI<p>

"Hola Noah" dijo la morena

"Moira pidió el traslado" dijo el muchacho mientras se sentaba. "Ya le respondieron"

"¿Qué le dijeron?"

"Por tu falta de sorpresa ya sabías lo de traslado"

"Si, lo sabía. Tuvo que pedirme permiso" dijo Rachel dejando de mirar la pantalla. "Así que le dije que probablemente le iban a decir que no. Me dijo que tenía que hacer en ese caso y yo le dije que Washington iba a enviarle a alguien para analizar la situación si seguía insistiendo"

"Le dijeron que no y ya mandaron a la persona" dijo Noah señalando hacia afuera

"¿Por qué tan rápido?" preguntó la cazadora levantándose de la silla

"Porque ella puso que es porque está enamorada de vos y no es posible lo de uds. ya que estás hechizada por una adoradora de Satán, en su solicitud" dijo Noah riendo

"¿En serio?" preguntó Rachel mirándolo sorprendida antes de comenzar a caminar hacia la puerta

"Te lo juro" dijo Noah

"¿Qué vamos a hacer?"

"No lo sé, pero esa mujer que está ahí me hace acordar a Sue Sylvester" dijo Noah y cuando la cazadora salió de su oficina se dio vuelta y lo miró con la boca abierta para hacerle saber que ella opinaba lo mismo.

"¿Rachel Berry?" preguntó una mujer rubia, de pelo corto, y de facciones iguales a las de Sue Sylvester...con la voz casi casi parecida.

"¿Si?" preguntó la cazadora despacio

"Necesito hablar a solas con ud. y con su compañero...el tal...Noah Puckerman" dijo la mujer mirando un papel que tenía en la mano.

"De acuerdo, por aquí por favor" dijo Rachel señalando el camino hacia su oficina, que estaba justo detrás de ella.

"¿Y el tal Puckerman?" preguntó la mujer siguiendo a Rachel

"Ya está en mi oficina" dijo la cazadora dejándo pasar a la mujer y cerrando la puerta para que el resto de los miembros del equipo no escuchen nada.

"Streisand, idiota, es bueno volver a verlos" dijo la mujer, revelando así su verdadera identidad.

"¿Sue?" preguntaron los dos morenos al mismo tiempo.

"Si. Ahora, Berry, me sorprende que estés hechizada por una adoradora de Satán" dijo Sue sonriendo.

"¿Desde cuándo trabajas para el gobierno?" preguntó Rachel haciéndole a la mujer una seña de que se siente al lado de Noah y ella girando para sentarse en su silla.

"Se olvidan que mi madre trabaja para el FBI cazando Nazis" dijo Sue orgullosa

"Oh, cierto. Los malos y terroríficos Nazis" dijo Noah y se ganó dos fuertes miradas de las otras dos mujeres. "Lo siento" dijo tratando de sonar lo más arrepentido posible.

"¿Y qué haces aquí?" preguntó Rachel mirando a Sue nuevamente

"Cuando recibimos a personal el pedido de Moira, se me dio por investigar de que se trataba esta sección, y lo encontré. Cuando hice un par de preguntas más, me llamó la atención y pedí que me enviaran. No sabía de que se trataba y me negaron dos veces el venir hasta que descubrí quienes eran los que estaban al mando. Ahí hice toda la conexión. Supongo que esa chica despechada se refiere a Santana cuando habla de Satán" explicó Sue

"Exacto" dijeron los morenos

"Entonces, me presento. Rachel Berry, soy Sue Sylvester, agente especial de FBI quien se pone a su disposición" dijo poniéndose de pie

"¿Estás de acuerdo en que vas a tener que cumplir mis órdenes?" preguntó Rachel

"¿Crees que voy a cumplir tus órdenes?" dijo Sue con una sonrisa

* * *

><p>"¿Sue?" preguntó Santana mientras iban en el taxi hacia un restaurante. Esa noche, habían decidido celebrar el reencuentro.<p>

"Si, extraño, ¿no?" preguntó Rachel mientras buscaba cambio en su cartera para pagarle al taxista ya que arribaban a destino.

Cuando ya estaban sentadas en la mesa y después de hacer los pedidos, Santana decidió continuar con la conversación del taxi.

"¿Y qué está haciendo acá?" preguntó la latina

"Eres una adoradora de Satán y me tienes hechizada y ella vino a trabajar con nosotros"

"¿Soy una adoradora de Satán?"

"Eso dijo Moira para pedir el traslado"

"Creo que ya estoy planeando su muerte, despacio, muy despacio" dijo Santana agarrando la mano de la cazadora y desviando la conversación a otros rumbos.

* * *

><p>"<em>Esto no me gusta" <em>

"_¿Qué cosa?" _

"_Hay perturbaciones en el camino al destino"_

"_¿De qué estás hablando?" _

"_Ella no es quien quiere ser" _

"_¿Esto es un sueño?"_

"_Y yo soy Castiel"_

"_¿Donde están Sam y Dean?" _

"_Debes volver"_

* * *

><p>Rachel se despertó esa noche transpirando. Sintió su cuerpo desnudo y miró a su lado para encontrarse con el rostro de Santana, los ojos cerrados y la respiración pausada, sabía que estaba dormida.<p>

"¿Castiel habrá estado hablando de vos?" se preguntó y volvió su vista al techo pensando en las palabras del ángel y en el por que recordaba lo que había soñado.

No supo cuanto tiempo pasó en esa posición o a que lugares su mente la llevó, pero si supo que de pronto la mano de Santana acariciaba su estómago y le indicaba que la latina estaba despierta.

"Buen día" dijo contenta cuando conectó miradas con la de la cazadora.

"Buen día" dijo Rachel antes de besarla.

"¿En qué estabas pensando?" preguntó la latina abrazando a Rachel y sostenerla entre sus brazos, sin dejarla escapar.

Rachel, sonrió al notar que Santana, desde que habían vuelto a estar juntas, solía hacer eso, cuando era consciente de que ella estaba a su lado.

"No sé, comencé pensando en un sueño y terminé pensando en que me gustaría saber como puedo encontrar la siempre escurridiza Colt para matar al dragón" dijo Rachel quien también pasó sus brazos alrededor de Santana.

"¿Alguna vez te arrepentiste?" preguntó Santana y Rachel la miró sorprendida

"¿Arrepentirme de qué?" preguntó la cazadora que no sabía de que estaba hablando.

"De ser esto. Una cazadora de seres sobrenaturales" dijo Santana cerrando los ojos. A pesar de que Rachel se había enojado pocas veces en el pasado con ella, quizás ahora, más maduras las dos, era un tema completamente más delicado que antes, ya que ahora era oficialmente su trabajo, y no sabía como podía llegar a reaccionar.

"No...no sé. Creo que...creo que nunca conocí otra cosa. Creo que nunca, me apasioné tanto por otra cosa" dijo Rachel acariciando con la punta de sus dedos la espalda de Santana

"Si, te apasionaste por Glee" dijo Santana tratando de que recordara esa época, antes de que ellas se hicieran amigas, antes de saber todo esto. "¿Recuerdas?" preguntó cerrando los ojos ante una caricia un poco más fuerte en su espalda.

"Pero porque tenía que distraer la atención de todos uds. San, si yo hubiera sido la persona que soy cuando estoy pensando en mi trabajo, y en esa época pensaba constantemente, ¿hubiera sido la perdedora que era?" preguntó Rachel dejando de acariciar a Santana, quien abrió los ojos y la estudiaba, la observaba.

"Quizás no. Quizás toda esa aura de misterio que te envolvía hubiera llamado la atención de aquella persona que hubiera estado mirando detenidamente. Pero no hubieras sido tan maltratada los primeros años" dijo Santana y las imágenes de Rachel adolescente bañada en granizado le vinieron a la cabeza.

"Pero hubiera generado misterio, y me hubieran seguido y no hubiera podido hacer mi trabajo. Así que tuve que desviar la atención, para que me ignoraran o se concentraran en otras cosas, que no sea yo. Así podía tener el tiempo que yo quisiera para mi trabajo"

"Pero ¿no extrañas cantar en público?" preguntó Santana. "¿Cómo alguien con una voz tan poderosa y hermosa como la tuya no se tira a la pileta para intentar ver si tiene una oportunidad en el mundo de la música?"

"Porque no me interesaba, Santana." dijo Rachel y sorpresivamente la latina la soltó y se levantó de la cama, poniéndose una camisa de muchos talles más grande que ella y que Rachel juntas.

"¿Podemos hablar en algún lugar que no sea una cama?" preguntó Santana

"¿Por qué tanta seriedad?" preguntó la cazadora también levantándose, pero poniéndose un pantalón de gimnasia y una remera que estaban por ahí.

"¿Te dise cuenta que te pusiste eso sin ropa interior?" preguntó Santana

"Mejor que tu y esa camisa completamente de fantasía sexual" dijo Rachel saliendo del cuarto y esperando en el living a Santana.

Santana la siguió unos minutos después, con unos pantalones de gimnasia que obviamente pertenecían a la cazadora porque le quedaban un poco cortos y la camisa.

"Estaba pensando, bueno, es algo que hago de vez en cuando. Sobre todo cuando no estás conmigo. Y recordé todo lo que sucedió entre nosotras antes y ahora. Y muchas veces, recuerdo el dolor que sentía no tenerte a mi lado cuando me vine a Nueva York. A pesar del tiempo que pasamos separadas, primero, nunca dejé de amarte y segundo, nunca dejé de preocuparme por vos. Pero nunca terminé de entender por que hacías lo que hacías, e intenté hacerlo, Rachel."

Santana se había sentado, lo más lejos de Rachel antes de hablar y ahora miraba con extrema atención a la cazadora, quien suspiró y se concentró en un punto en la alfombra, durante muchos minutos antes de hablar.

"Cada cazador tiene sus razones para hacer esto. Y por favor no me interrumpas" dijo Rachel cuando vio que Santana estaba por abrir la boca. "Te conté la historia de la madre de Sam y Dean. Te conté la historia de mi familia. Pero, cuando sales a la ruta, te encuentras con familias mucho más destrozadas que la propia y no saben que todo es a causa de algún espíritu que no se fue o porque tienen algo que atrae a los demonios, o porque alguna bestia sacada de un cuento de hadas apareció en esta tierra y justo cerca de ellos. Me dije, cuando salí a la ruta, que quería ayudarlos. Y en el transcurso de eso, perdí la visión de que era lo que tenía que hacer y que me divertía. Si, cantar en glee me divertía, pasar tiempo con vos me divertía, incluso cazar teniéndote a mi lado me divertía. Y todo eso, me hacía feliz, pero no podía tener todo conmigo. Menos lo que mas amaba, y si, hablo de vos cuando digo lo que mas amaba. Y también lo que mas amo, ahora, en tiempo presente." dijo sonriendo.

"Pero no me respondes la primer pregunta" dijo Santana y Rachel volvió a mirarla. Y Santana notó algo que no recordaba haber visto algo. Un brillo que daba a entender sabiduría.

"No, no me arrepiento de haber elegido esta vida. Si me arrepiento de otras cosas de esta vida" dijo Rachel.

"¿Cómo qué?"

"Como no haber encontrado una forma de mantenerte a mi lado con mas constancia que un mensaje cada seis meses, por ejemplo"

"¿Alguna más?"

"Haber dejado que te metas en este mundo. No haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para haber evitado que te involucres más de lo que ya te habías involucrado"

Santana se quedó mirándola un segundo.

"Eso es muy romántico, tendrías que saber que estás llena de amor por esa latina" dijo una voz y Rachel giró para ver a Castiel parado en la puerta, mirándolas. Santana, parecía haberse quedado quieta en el tiempo. "Lo sé, lo śe" dijo el ángel dando un paso hacia adelante. "Pero hay una razón por la cual estás así, me preguntó si te darás cuenta antes de que sea demasiado tarde."

"¿De qué?" preguntó Rachel pero en ese momento Castiel desapareció.

"Rachel, igual me hubiera involucrado aunque no hubieras querido" dijo Santana haciendo que la ésta la mire sorprendida.

"¿Qué?" preguntó la cazadora

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Santana acercpandose a ella y tratando de tocarla. Rachel, ante el contacto con la piel de la latina, cerró los ojos y Santana volvió a guiarlas a la habitación, en donde siguieron durmiendo abrazadas.

* * *

><p>"¿Dónde estuviste estos días?" preguntó Rachel, habían pasado cinco días desde que Santana se hubiera quedado en su casa a dormir y después no pudo contactarse con ella.<p>

"Estaba pensando" dijo la latina dejándola pasar

"¿Vas a dejarme? Porque si es así no quiero pasar" dijo Rachel quedándose quieta en la puerta.

"¿De qué estás hablando?" preguntó Santana sonando enojada

"Es que no supe nada de vos en cinco días" dijo la cazadora

"¿Vas a entrar?" preguntó Santana volviendo a la puerta en donde Rachel seguía ahí parada

"Por alguna razón no puedo moverme" dijo la cazadora

"Estuve ocupada con el teatro y estaba pensando en ciertas cosas, por eso no respondí tus quinientas llamadas"

"No fueron quinientas, pero casi" dijo Rachel. Santana sonrió y se acercó, dandole un beso en la comisura de los labios.

"Gracias por preocuparte por mi" dijo la latina.

"¿Qué estabas pensando?" preguntó Rachel siguiéndola al interior del departamento.

"En rendir" dijo Santana

"¿Rendir?" preguntó Rachel sentándose en el sillón.

"No eres la única que tiene cosas en la cabeza" dijo una voz al lado de Rachel y ésta miró a Castiel.

"Voy a empezar a exigir de que uses una campanilla alrededor del cuello" dijo la cazadora, ante la mirada de Santana quien no entendía absolutamente nada. O a quien le estaba hablando.

"¿Rach?¿Estás bien?" preguntó haciendo que la cazadora la mire y se asuste.

"Lo siento. Estabas hablando" dijo la pequeña morena, haciéndole una seña para que Santana continúe.

La latina la miró como si estuviera preocupada por ella, y realmente lo estaba.

"Me falta una materia para terminar la carrera de abogacía, y no se si rendir el examen final o no." dijo sentándose al lado de la cazadora. "Rachel, ¿estás bien?"

"Este fin de semana voy a Syracuse. ¿Quieres venir?" preguntó la cazadora, quien hundió su rostro en sus manos. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

"¿Qué está pasando Rach?" preguntó Santana

La cazadora la miró detenidamente pensando si debía contarle o no lo que estaba pasando.

"¿Eres feliz?" pregunto Rachel de la nada

"¿Vas a cambiarme el tema?" preguntó Santana con una sonrisa triste.

"Déjame reformular la pregunta. ¿Eres quien quieres ser?"

"¿Rach?"

"Por favor. Respóndeme la pregunta. Prometo contestarte"

Santana no podía creer que Rachel le estuviera haciendo ese tipo de preguntas. O que estuviera mal. Cuando la había visto sin dormir, por investigar lo de los fantasmas del teatro, y el dragón de Quinn, pensó que las ojeras le iban a desaparecer con el tiempo. Pero después, comenzó a notar las pesadillas que la cazadora tenía, o que a veces parecía que se concentraba en algo en la habitación, cuando alguien más le estaba hablando.

Pero Rachel, apoyo toda la espalda en el sillón, y estiró su cabeza hacia atrás, mirando el techo hasta que cerró los ojos. Santana se quedó mirándola, concentrada como estaba en las facciones de la cazadora, tratando de resolver sus propias dudas, mientras Rachel trataba de resolver las suyas.

"Puedes perderla si sigues callando y puedes perderla si hablas. Es conflictivo" dijo Castiel apareciendo en la cabeza de Rachel.

"Estoy teniendo pesadillas" dijo la cazadora, sobresaltando a Santana. "Eso hace que no esté bien, que no pueda dormir y que me preocupe y mucho por vos." Su suspiró fue tan profundo, que Santana se preguntó hacía cuanto Rachel no le dedicaba un segundo a sus pulmones.

"¿Qué tengo que ver con tus pesadillas, Rach?" preguntó Santana acomodándose para quedar con su cabeza en la falda de la cazadora.

Rachel, por costumbre, comenzó a acariciar el cabello de Santana.

"Son pesadillas que me llevan al pasado, al último caso en que estuviste conmigo" dijo Rachel tensándose y sintiendo a Santana tensarse en sus piernas. "Lo siento, no quiero que pienses en eso. Solo que...no sé porque vuelven ahora."

El silencio se hizo profundo entre las dos, y mientras el tiempo pasaba las dos se habían perdido en sus pensamientos.

"También aparece Castiel y muchas cosas que me dicen están relacionadas con vos o con nosotras" dijo Rachel.

"¿Castiel?¿El ángel de Dean?" preguntó Santana levantándose y mirando a Rachel a los ojos, quien los abrió porque pensó que la latina se iba a alejar de ella. Pero no lo hizo, solo se acomodó mejor para mirar a la cazadora a la cara.

"Si. Primero se me apareció en sueños. Y ésto tiene que ver con la pregunta que te hice. Después se me aparece. En algunos momentos detiene el tiempo, en otros como recién no."

"¿Está acá?"

"Si, ¿puedes llamarlo y pedirle que deje de acosarme?"

"¿Crees que un ángel se me aparecería?"

"Aparecería por muchas cosas, pero molestar a Rachel es algo que me gusta" dijo una voz que Santana no conocía y que la asustó demasiado para que se diera vuelta.

"¿Lo escuchaste?" preguntó Rachel quien estaba viendo al ángel.

"Si" dijo Santana en voz baja.

Castiel, desapareció y apareció dentro del radio visual de la latina.

"¿Rach?" susurró la latina "Hay un hombre dentro de la casa" agregó.

Rachel siguió la mirada de Santana y vio al ángel que sonreía.

"Quiero aclarar que no soy un hombre" dijo Castiel "Soy un ángel"

"¿Eh?" preguntó Santana mirando al hombre de claro ojos celestes, con una barba crecida, y un sobretodo marrón.

"San, te presento a Castiel. Un ángel del señor." dijo Rachel mirando al ángel que sonreía traviesamente.

"Eres bastante apuesto para ser un ángel" dijo Santana y Castiel se río y Rachel levantó las cejas.

"Esto es solo un envase, de un hombre muy piadoso, que aceptó que me apoderara de él" dijo Castiel apareciendo al frente de Rachel y sentándose la observó.

"¿Estas poseyendo a un pobre tipo?" preguntó Santana dando media vuelta y quedando sentada al lado de la cazadora miraba al ángel.

"Algo así, aunque esta persona se ofreció a que un ángel posea su cuerpo" dijo Castiel

"Estás en ese cuerpo hace más de 6 años, así que no vengas a decirme que se ofreció. Ese hombre ya debe haber reencarnado y debe ser una criatura que está yendo a jardín de infantes" dijo Rachel mirando fijamente al ángel.

"¿Quieres que tengamos esa discusión ahora?" preguntó el ángel y Rachel se mordió el labio inferior. "¿Qué saben del dragón?" agregó cuando vio que había ganado la discusión.

"Aparece sin explicar nada, y pregunta del dragón" dijo Santana "Disculpa, sr. Ángel del Señor" agregó la latina con énfasis en cada palabra. "¿Qué rayos estás haciendo acá?"

"No me ando con directas" dijo Castiel poniéndose de pie y mirando a Rachel fijamente. "Así que mejor me despido."

"¿Qué rayos fue eso?" preguntó Santana ante el espacio vacío que antes ocupaba el ángel, la cara de Rachel ante muchas cosas y pensamientos surcando el cielo de NY.

"¿Quieres venir a cenar a casa esta noche así continuamos con esta conversación?" fue la pregunta que hizo la cazadora.

* * *

><p>"<em>¿Estás segura?" <em>preguntó Noah a través del teléfono

"¿Qué más tiene que ver Castiel en esto?" preguntó Rachel como si su planteamiento lógico minutos antes no fuera tan lógico o como si Noah, que era lo más probable, no entendiera de lo que su mejor amiga estaba hablando.

"_Rach, tendrías que descansar. Tómate el fin de semana libre" _dijo Noah

"Tu no me das órdenes" dijo la cazadora "Tú tomate el fin de semana libre" agregó cortando la comunicación.

Al darse vuelta, se encontró cara a cara con ella misma y recordó que había puesto un espejo ahí. ¿Por qué en la cocina? No lo sabía, fue una recomendación de Sue, así no se encontraba con vampiros.

El timbre interrumpió los pensamientos poco profundos que tenía la cazadora, quien corrió apurada hacia la puerta para recibir a Santana.

Después de unos cuantos besos de cortesía, y de necesidad, y de cariño por supuesto, y algunas manos que vagaron más de lo socialmente aceptable antes de una cena, se sentaron a la mesa y Santana halagó muchas veces la comida que la pequeña cazadora había preparado para ella.

"¿San?" preguntó Rachel después de un poco de conversación insulsa.

"¿Mm?"

"¿Por qué estudiaste abogacía?" preguntó Rachel y Santana levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la de Rachel.

"Pensé que no me habías escuchado, con Castiel y todo eso" dijo la latina.

"No soy tan mala, escuché cada cosa que dijiste" dijo Rachel moviendo la silla hasta quedar justo al lado de Santana. "Solo que no lo demostré en ese momento"

"Oh" dijo la latina viendo como sus manos eran agarradas por dos más pequeñas.

"Explícate, entonces" dijo Rachel esperando.

"Bueno...cuando me vine a NY por NYADA pensé que quizás esto no era lo mío. Quizás me había aferrado mucho al sueño que tu Rachel Berry, antes de que se descubriera su verdadero trabajo, quería. Entonces, busqué algo que me atrajera, por poco que fuera, para estudiar y terminé haciendo abogacía en NYU. Mis padres estaban felices, y hasta hoy, siguen pagándome la matrícula en NYU, pero a pesar de todo, pude recibirme en NYADA y creo que realmente me gusta"

"¿Y como quedaste con abogacía?"

"Me queda una materia, nada más. Después, por supuesto, si quiero puedo rendir el examen de habilitación" dijo Santana.

Rachel, mientras tanto, no dejaba de mirarla y con sus pulgares acariciaban el revés de las manos de la latina.

"¿Y qué quieres hacer?" fueron las palabras que rompieron el silencio. Y Santana no podía creerlo. ¿Era esta la mujer que creció en un negocio familiar para convertirse en profesional?¿Era la mujer que tenía pesadillas o hablaba con un ángel invisible quien le estaba haciendo estas preguntas?

"¿Estás bien?" fue la respuesta de Santana y Rachel sonrío, casi riendo, porque sabía cuales eran las razones de la latina para preguntar eso.

"Muy bien. Me gusta esto de mantener, por fin, conversaciones adultas contigo" dijo Rachel

"¿Adultas?" preguntó Santana

"Latina, yo te hice una pregunta primero" dijo Rachel apretando con un poco más de fuerza las manos de Santana.

"No sé que es lo que quiero hacer." respondió Santana sonriendo, aunque era rara una conversación tan seria con Rachel, sin ser interrumpidas hasta ahora, era lindo. "Me gustaría tener el título, como para saber que tengo una opción si algo pasa con la actuación"

"¿Qué puede pasar?¿Qué ganes un Oscar?"

Santana estalló en carcajadas y besó a Rachel.

"Demasiada fé tienes en mi" dijo resumiendo la comida.

* * *

><p>"¿Hola?" respondió Rachel el teléfono. Afuera la oscuridad todavía era pesada y cubría la tierra con un velo de neblina. Adentro, el calor de las actividades previas todavía abundaba y el olor a sexo era algo común en ese momento. "¿Noah?¿Qué..-?"<p>

"¿Qué pasó?" preguntó Santana viendo la preocupación en la cara de Rachel.

"No sé. Noah llamó. Dijo Bruja. NY. Y se cortó la comunicación"

"¿Bruja?" preguntó Santana

"Si, es una historia muy larga." dijo Rachel

"Que tendrás que contarme" dijo Santana levantándose y poniéndose algo encima para bajar a preparar el desayuno.

"¿Ahora?" preguntó Rachel siguiendo a la latina desnuda por su casa.

"Si" dijo Santana tirándole una remera que había junto a la puerta de la habitación.

"Esto está sucio" dijo Rachel oliendo la remera

"Entonces ponte algo encima" dijo Santana

Media hora después, estaban las dos sentadas en la mesa, con el desayuno encima de la mesa y ellas dos luchando contra los bostezos.

"Explícame" dijo Santana cuando ganó la batalla y logró tomar un sorbo de café sin bostezar.

"Hace unos años atrás, cuando todavía no teníamos esta oportunidad en el FBI, Noah y yo estábamos viajando cuando nos llamaron para ofrecernos un trabajo en un lugar de Oklahoma. Un lugar llamado McAlester. Mientras más nos acercábamos, más datos íbamos encontrando y llegamos a la conclusión de que estábamos por tratar con una bruja." dijo Rachel

"¿Bruja?" preguntó Santana

"Si. Es una mujer que hace un trato con un demonio en particular por un poder. O la capacidad de tener poder para realizar hechizos" explicó Rachel

"Bien. ¿Entonces?"

"Entonces seguimos investigando apenas llegamos. Estuvimos días metidos en internet, la biblioteca del lugar y nos dimos cuenta, que probablemente el trato con ese demonio estaba llegando a su fin, ya que los indicios nos estaban dando que estábamos en el décimo año y por lo tanto, no sabíamos cuanto tiempo nos quedaba para encontrar a esta persona"

"¿Qué había hecho?"

"Entre todas las cosas, había matado a muchos hombres durante el transcurso de esos 10 años, todos de forma misteriosa. Sobre todo, muchos de ellos como murió tu director."

"¿Cómo?"

"Con la puerta cerrada del lado de adentro. Pero hacía tanto tiempo que no veía eso que no lo recordaba. Hasta que sucedió lo del incendio y que me llamó la atención"

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Fuimos por dos asesinatos similares a ese lugar. A McAlester, pero al llegar, nos encontramos con que se sucedían muchos robos extraños, también. Poco a poco fuimos cercando la investigación en torno a unos cuantos sospechosos, quienes de a poco se fueron dando cuenta que no éramos investigadores normales. Y de pronto, los crímenes y los robos dejaron de suceder. Una mujer había huido del pueblo una noche y ya no había más pistas para seguir."

"Hasta que asesinaron al director"

"Hasta que incendiaron el teatro"

"¿Qué tiene que ver el incendio del teatro con esta bruja?" preguntó Santana. Por momentos todo era muy extraño.

"Resulta que ésta bruja, en McAlester había logrado hacer un hechizo tan antiguo que tardamos mucho tiempo en darnos cuenta que lo usaba. Incluso, supimos que lo usaba cuando ya estábamos entrenando en la academia. El hechizo, constaba de usar su propia sangre y algo que perteneciera a un muerto, y que estuviera atando a ese espíritu a la tierra para dominarlo. Por lo cual, el fantasma hacía todo lo que la bruja quisiera." explicó Rachel

"Entonces..." dijo Santana "La bruja tomaba un poco de su propia sangre, un objeto de una persona muerta que todavía no hubiera cruzado hacia el otro mundo, realizaba un hechizo muy antiguo y dicho espíritu cumplía todas sus órdenes. ¿Entendí bien?" preguntó Santana y Rachel asintió.

"Cuando entramos al teatro por el caso de tu director, yo estaba demasiado distraída pensando en nuestro reencuentro y Noah...bueno, si yo estoy distraída Noah también lo está. En mayor medida que yo. Moira y Susan, bueno, ellas no sabían de nuestra historia en McAlester, ni de lo que yo descubrí después. Por eso me miraron como loca cuando, a pesar del incendio, seguí buscando y buscando y buscando cosas del teatro. Necesitaba saber que había pasado. Por eso no descansé durante días después del encuentro con Quinn, esas desapariciones, más toda la información sobre el teatro que había logrado recabar, me estaban impidiendo dormir. Me estaban impidiendo pensar, porque todo se mezclaba en mi cabeza. Hasta que todo dio que era causa de una bruja. Esa bruja, San. Porque era la única persona que podría haberse adueñado del espíritu de alguien"

"¿No puede ser alguna otra? Dijiste que cuando la encontraron en McAlester ya se estaban cumpliendo los 10 años de su trato"

"Estuve averiguando desde que nos dimos cuenta de la atadura sobre los espíritus, y hablé con alguien quien me dijo que probablemente el demonio que hizo el pacto con esta mujer lo extendió porque no había logrado conseguir lo que a cambio le había pedido. No, no fue su alma" dijo la cazadora.

"Guau" dijo la latina sorprendida y Rachel asintió. "Es increíble las cosas que me he perdido en todos estos años"

"San..."

"No, no, no es que no las crea, Rach, es raro...simplemente. Antes, era más fácil"

"Ahora solo las personas han madurado y los enemigos también. ¿Volvemos a la cama?" preguntó la cazadora levantándose

Santana la siguió y cuando las dos se hundieron en sueños, el sol ya estaba asomando.

* * *

><p>Llegar a Syracuse fue la parte fácil del viaje. Por alguna razón, todos dejaron sola a Rachel para realizar el enfrentamiento con el dragón, y Santana decidió acompañarla.<p>

"Es como en los viejos tiempos" dijo Quinn cuando las vio bajar de un auto

"No lo creo, falta el Impala" dijo Santana acercándose a su amiga.

"¿Con quién está hablando Rachel?" preguntó la rubia quien miraba a la cazadora hablar por teléfono en el auto desesperadamente.

"Creo que está tratando de averiguar donde pueden haber dejado el arma que necesita. La ubicación del dragón ya la tenemos" dijo Santana

"¿Dragón?¿Por qué las cosas comienzan a suceder cuando de pronto todo está tranquilo?¿Por qué Rachel...?" comenzó a decir Quinn

"No te gastes haciendo cientos de preguntas que se te ocurren como filosóficamente importantes, porque no es necesario, mucho menos con Rachel como parte de esas preguntas." dijo Santana justo cuando Rachel estaba bajando del automóvil.

"Tenemos que esperar" dijo la cazadora ante la ceja levantada de la latina y antes de abrazar a Quinn en forma de saludo.

* * *

><p><em>Supo que estaba llegando tarde, ya hacía mucho tiempo que no escuchaba los gritos de ella y la noche estaba acabando rápidamente. ¿Qué era lo que había salido mal?¿Para qué dirección fueron?<em>

"_Maldición, Santana" dijo corriendo entre el bosque, sintiendo las ramas golpear su piel. _

_Pudo verla, quizás después de mucho tiempo, quizás después de unos segundos, nunca estaría del todo segura de cuánto tiempo había pasado._

_Y cuando notó que él estaba encima de ella, y sus colmillos, terribles colmillos dirigiéndose a su cuello no lo pensó dos veces. Se acercó lo más rápido que sus cansadas piernas la podían llevar hacía él y con un solo movimiento del machete le cortó la cabeza. _

_Pudo ver la cara de horror de Santana debajo, mirando el espacio vacío en donde estaba la cabeza de ese vampiro._

"_¿Estás bien?" preguntó mirando a la latina, pero pudo notar el miedo en sus ojos, miedo. Como si la vida se hubiera ido de su cuerpo por unos segundos y era el susto de la experiencia extracorporal._

_Santana solo asintió y el resto de la noche lo pasó en silencio._

* * *

><p>Pasaron un tiempo paseando por la universidad, hasta que Rachel recibió el llamado telefónico anunciándole que la espada la estaba esperando.<p>

Santana, le llamó la atención diciéndole que una mujer las había estado siguiendo y aunque Rachel le dijo que era cierto, decidió dejar eso de lado. Por ahora.

Se despidió de Santana y caminó hasta el último tramo de cloacas que había en Syracuse. Bajó por la boca de tormenta y encendió el gps en donde tenía marcado el trayecto para ir hasta la última zona registrada y donde se suponía que estaba la guarida del dragón.

Caminaba evitando a veces meterse en la profundidad de esas aguas, y riendo mentalmente por la cara de Santana cuando la volviera a ver y a oler.

De pronto, una sombra cruzó por el pasillo que había delante de ella y decidió seguirla. Escuchó una conversación y se acercó, para ver algo que no recordaba que había pasado.

Al frente de ella, se encontraba una joven Rachel Berry, caminando en su dirección junto a Brittany que le explicaba algo de un espectro.

Rachel las vio pasar y se quedó perdida en pensamientos.

"Esto es raro" dijo una voz a sus espaldas y Rachel se dio vuelta. "Eso pasó alguna vez"

La cazadora, vio que era la mujer que las había estado siguiendo.

"Eres la bruja" dijo Rachel al descubrir una marca en el brazo de la mujer.

"La verdad, si lo soy" dijo la mujer sonriendo. "Pero parece que además de hacerte cargo de un dragón tienes que hacerte cargo de otras cosas"

"¿De qué?" dijo Rachel memorizando las facciones. En otras circunstancias, la mujer hubiera sido hermosa.

"De eso que acabas de ver. No eres la única que lo vio, por cierto. Pero no tengo nada que ver" dijo la bruja siguiendo la dirección del recuerdo/alucinación de la cazadora y dejándola en las cloacas con sus pensamientos.

Había pasado media hora en la misma posición, y fueron las vibraciones de su celular las que la sacaron de sus pensamientos. Vio que era Santana y le envió un mensaje diciéndole que algo la había demorado.

Se preguntaba que podía encontrarse en esas cloacas esa misma tarde.

"Quizás hubo un quiebre en algún portal espacio/tiempo" se dijo en voz alta mientras volvía al rumbo del dragón.

* * *

><p>No tardó mucho en encontrar la cueva del dragón, y notó que estaba sin su dueño. Las mujeres estaban en unas jaulas a su izquierda y la miraban sorprendidas.<p>

"No griten" dijo sentándose a esperar.

No tardó mucho en llegar, con sus alas desplegadas y su cuerpo de hombre, caminó con paso rápido hacia una de las jaulas y Rachel se levantó de la oscuridad clavando la espada en su pecho.

"Lo siento" dijo cuando vio el rostro sorprendido de ese hombre, mientras toda la cueva comenzaba a brillar y él se convertía en cenizas.

Después, liberó a las mujeres, que ante la ausencia de su secuestrador empezaron a llorar y a gritar y las sacó de las cloacas.

* * *

><p>Se reía a carcajadas cuando Santana ni siquiera le preguntó como había salido todo, sino que con una escoba que encontró, vaya uno a saber a donde, la empujó hacia el baño y la puso debajo del chorro de agua caliente, vestida y todo.<p>

"Hasta que no te saques ese olor" dijo Santana mientras luchaba con ella para sacarle la ropa mojada y Rachel reía debajo del agua.

"Te amo" dijo la cazadora entre carcajadas y lo próximo que supo es que Santana estaba debajo del chorro de agua con ella.

* * *

><p>Cuando volvían, Rachel le contó a Santana lo que había visto y su encuentro con la bruja y la latina se quedó pensando.<p>

"¿No llamaste a Castiel?" preguntó mirando a Rachel quien negó con la cabeza. "Tendríamos que hacerlo, quizás así nos enteráramos de que está sucediendo o él puede intentar averguarlo"

* * *

><p>"No puedo creer que haya sido tan fácil matar a un dragón" dijo Sue antes de que Noah lo dijera sin las mismas ganas.<p>

"A mi también me sorprendió, pero lo fue" dijo Rachel sentándose en su sillón en la oficina. Solo estaban ellos tres hablando detrás de las paredes.

"¿Qué es eso de la bruja?" preguntó Noah y Rachel le contó lo que había sucedido.

"Moira está saliendo con alguien de esa descripción" dijo Sue "Y la verdad, si es la bruja y la matamos, mucho mejor, porque me está sacando de quicio su actitud desde que está con esa mujer"

"Noah..." comenzó a decir Rachel y el muchacho asintió.

"Yo me encargo" dijo él saliendo de la oficina.

"Sabes tan bien como yo que si esa bruja se acercó a ti es porque Noah no va a poder encargarse de eso" dijo Sue mirándola seriamente

"Lo sé, pero tengo que dejar que lo intente" dijo Rachel

"¿Qué opinas de esta bruja?" preguntó Sue levantándose a cerrar la puerta que Puckerman había dejado abierta.

"Opino que es ambiciosa y quiere algo. Seguramente fama. Pero no entiendo porque es tan largo su contrato" dijo Rachel

"En eso yo puedo ayudar" dijo Castiel apareciendo de pronto.

"Castiel"

"Lo siento, Rachel. Es hora de que vayas al cielo" y todo se volvió completamente blanco para la cazadora.

* * *

><p><em>Esta vez, ella era la que tenía los dientes del vampiro en su cuello y sentía, como la vida se escapaba de su cuerpo.<em>


	13. Final Pt 3 - Caerás

**Caerás**

**Final parte 3**

**Ambas vidas de Rachel Berry. Las que conocemos**

El cielo. Si alguien le hubiera dicho que el cielo era ésto, quizás hubiera hecho más cosas en su vida para merecer un lugar y terminar acá una vez muerta. Pero, sin embargo, estaba acá.

"¿Castiel?" preguntó mirando a la figura en sobretodo marrón que estaba a su derecha

"¿Si?" preguntó el ángel, mirándola de reojo

"¿Qué hago acá?" preguntó ella.

"Espera y verás." dijo el ángel.

Y frente a ella, en una hermosa fuente cristalina, pasaba una vida que no sabía si había sido la de ella o no.

"En algún otro mundo, alguien está ofreciéndole a la Rachel Berry de ese mundo un trato, para que no muera. Quizás, salgan las cosas de otra forma" dijo Castiel agarrando la mano de Rachel y desapareciendo.

Bueno, eso supuso la cazadora, porque en realidad aparecieron en un pestañeo en NY y ella caminaba hacia su casa.

Se veía contenta y distraída, hasta que ese vampiro se cruzó en su camino y ella perdió. ¿Cómo podía perder ante un vampiro? No lo sabía. Había salvado a Santana de un nido donde habían unos 4 y los había matado a todos.

De pronto, vio a Castiel agachándose frente a ella y hablándole.

"Ahí aceptaste una nueva oportunidad" dijo Castiel agarrando nuevamente su mano y llevándola ahora, hacia un hermoso parque en donde un hombre afroamericano cuidaba las flores.

"Gusto en conocerla personalmente, señorita Berry. Soy Samuel, el jardinero del Edén" dijo el hombre.

"Rachel Berry" dijo ella sintiéndose idiota en el momento en estrechar su mano. Él sabía quien era. "¿Qué hago aquí?"

"Bueno, alas, aquí, quiso hacer un bien, pero no sabía que alguien más tenía planeado un destino contigo y de pronto todo se hizo un lío" dijo el jardinero, caminando entre las plantas, seguido de Rachel y Castiel.

"¿Cómo?"

"Verás, Rachel, era probable que la noche que te mordía el vampiro no era la noche que ibas a morir. Dios no se iba a permitir matarte cuando por fin tu vida estaba tranquila y seguías haciendo su trabajo" dijo el jardinero, llegando a otra fuente hermosa, llena de aves que quizás Rachel nunca hubiera visto en persona. "Siéntate" agregó.

"No entiendo nada" dijo la cazadora, haciendo caso.

"Esa" dijo Samuel haciendo un movimiento con la mano y volviendo a la noche en donde el vampiro estaba mordiendo a Rachel. "Pero alguien" agregó mirando al ángel, "Decidió intervenir. Aunque claro. Todo estaba fríamente calculado, incluso la intromisión de Castiel"

"¿Cómo?" preguntó Rachel mirando al jardinero.

"Tendría que empezar por el comienzo para hacerlo todo más fácil" dijo Samuel, y con otro movimiento de manos, llevó a Rachel a observar el día que decidió usar el impala por primera vez, el día que comenzaba toda su historia de amor con Santana.

Rachel, observaba el detalle de su rostro, la juventud y la forma de mirar a Santana que tenía, antes de que la latina apareciera en el vestuario de las Cheerios, antes de ese primer beso que no fue.

"Ese no es el comienzo de mi historia con Santana, nos besamos por primera vez mucho tiempo después" dijo Rachel

"No, Rachel" dijo Samuel poniendo una mano sobre la de ella. "Ese es el verdadero comienzo de tu historia con Santana"

"Sigo sin entender siquiera un poco, sr. Samuel" dijo Rachel mirando al jardinero, con los ojos perdidos.

"Cuando ese vampiro te estaba mordiendo, yo te llevé de nuevo al pasado. Quizás podrías salvar otras vidas, pero vivirías toda tu vida de nuevo, desde el día que todo empezaba" dijo Castiel guiando la atención hacia él.

"¿Cómo así?" preguntó Rachel.

"Rachel, tienes que entender, que todo esto estaba antes en el plan de Dios." dijo Samuel

"Toda tu vida" dijo Castiel.

"¿Podemos empezar desde el principio?" preguntó Rachel tratando de entender, desesperadamente.

"Está bien. Castiel, solo habla si es necesario o te pregunto, no quiero que hagamos que Rachel entienda menos de todo esto." dijo Samuel y el ángel asintió.

La escena, entonces al frente de ella volvió a repetirse. El día que usó el Impala por primera vez.

"Ese día, la primera vez que viviste ese día, Dios estaba mirando como tus primos luchaban con leviatánes, como un ángel intentaba salvar un cielo que estaba salvado pero cuyos soldados se habían humanizado y buscaban poder. Cuando hablo de soldados celestiales, hablo de ángeles. Dios, se sentaba conmigo en éste jardín y hablábamos de lo bueno que sería que algo en el mundo salga bien. Y mientras discutíamos, nos apareció al frente nuestro ese encuentro con Santana en el vestuario de las Cheerios, y el beso que ella te dio en la puerta de tu casa. Si, sé que no lo recuerdas así, pero es así como sucedió la primera vez" dijo Samuel al notar que Rachel estaba por hablar. "Dios, desde entonces, siguió con atención el desarrollo de tu historia romántica con Santana y todo lo que pasaba, incluso, decía que si no te levatabas el día de su boda a objetar, el iba a tirar un rayo para detener esa boda."

Imágenes de una vida distinta pasaban al frente de Rachel, de una vida en donde ella era una protagonista y Santana la otra. Un niño que había nacido de la cazadora, una sonrisa todos los días.

"Ese vampiro debía detenerse" dijo Samuel llegando nuevamente a la noche en que el vampiro mordía a Rachel. "Pero Dios, cuando estaba por detenerlo, sintió que había alguien más y dio la orden. Estaba aburrido, no lo malentiendan, pero el mundo lo estaba cansando y no sabía si existía algo en ese lugar para seguir manteniéndolo en el estado en que estaba o hacer un cambio radical."

Ahora la imagen pasaba a la destrucción que ocurría en el mundo, guerra, pobreza, dictadores.

"Dios, a pesar de todo, ama a la humanidad. Y solo la humanidad era capaz de salvarse a si misma. Así que, cuando presintió que Castiel estaba por meterse en el medio, decidió que lo hiciera y le dio el poder suficiente para que tu historia con Santana volviera a repetirse. ¿Era amor verdadero? No lo sabía, el amor es quizás algo que ni siquiera el mismísimo Dios entiende. Y lo ha estudiado a través de las épocas y de las personas."

La imagen volvió a Rachel y otra vez al día del Impala.

"Esa si es la vida que recuerdas, y es la vida que Dios siguió con atención. No cambió nunca tu sentimiento hacia Santana, como el de Santana nunca cambió hacia ti. Y si hablo de cambios, lo hablo comparándolos con tu otra vida." explicó Samuel "Pero muchas cosas cambiaron y muchas personas siguieron vivas, y el desequilibrio entre el cielo, el infierno y el purgatorio se hizo muy fuerte. Y un dragón escapó de las mazmorras más ocultas del purgatorio y terminó en la tierra. Y una bruja obtuvo un contrato mucho más largo del normal solo porque el demonio con el que lo había hecho no murió cuando tenía que hacerlo" explicó Samuel.

"¿Es todo culpa nuestra?" preguntó Rachel

"No, no, no. En cierta forma fue planeado por Dios, aunque eso dice ahora, porque no quiere admitir que fue un error." dijo Samuel riendo y un rayo cruzó el espacio al frente del lugar en donde ellos estaban sentados. "Primero, intentó averiguar que era lo que estaba manteniendo ese desequilibrio tan cerca del límite pero de cierta manera estable. Y tardó en darse cuenta que la verdadera razón había sido el amor."

La imagen al frente de ellos volvió a cambiar, y Rachel se quedó mirandose a si misma. Sola, en un desierto.

"Eso no ocurrió en ninguna vida. Pero hubiera ocurrido si Santana o vos no hubieran nunca aceptado lo que sentían por la otra" dijo Samuel levantándose y extendiéndole una mano a Rachel.

Otra vez la imagen la llevó al Impala, y los tres subieron al auto, y esperaron.

Recorrieron con Rachel las calles de Lima hasta McKinley, en donde ella se asustó cuando Santana le dijo que a partir del día siguiente sería una Cheerio. Un ángel y el jardinero del señor la vieron en ropa interior cuando se sacó el uniforme al frente de Santana, haciendo que se pusiera colorada.

"Cada paso recorrido significaba algo." dijo Samuel.

"Dijiste que yo estaba haciendo el trabajo de Dios." dijo Rachel mientras la veían preparando las cosas para entrar a McKinley.

"Erradicas el mal de la tierra, Rachel. Y sabes distinguir cuando ese mal se convierte en bien. Eres una cazadora de seres sobrenaturales, eres una empleada directa de Dios" dijo Samuel y Castiel asentía.

Cuando llegó el momento en que Santana la besaría por primera vez, la imagen se separó en dos y Rachel pudo ver dos vidas distintas. En una, aceptaba el beso de Santana y comenzaba su relación. En la otra, Rachel evitaba el beso. Y aunque la relación comenzaba, iba a tardar en desarrollar el lado romántico.

"Verás, aquí todos temblamos pensando en que nunca iban a ser novias" dijo Samuel riendo.

Y pasó la boda y la no boda, el Wendigo y enviar a otro cazador al Wendigo. Finn poseído y Finn sin poseer.

"Cada cosa en tu segunda vida que no sucedió, Rachel, afectó el resto del mundo sobrenatural. Eso hizo una grieta en el espacio/tiempo y todo comenzó a ser muy grande cuando volvieron a encontrarse, y coincidió con la bruja de un contrato extraño y con un dragón que se escapó." dijo Samuel, guiandolos por un laberinto con imágenes a los costados. Rachel no estaba segura si se estaba moviendo o no.

"Cuando Finn no fue poseído en tu segunda vida, otra persona lo fue y esa persona asesinó muchas más, que no debían morir. Lamentablemente, cada cosa tenía un motivo." dijo Samuel

"Yo pensé que ella podía salvar más de una vida, entre esas las de sus amigos" dijo Castiel hablando desde la orden de Samuel.

"Ese fue un error más que Dios no vio venir." Otra vez estaban en el jardín, sentados al lado de la gran fuente. "Dios pensó que ibas a entender el mensaje, olvidando lo atado que estás a los Winchester. Por lo tanto, cuando comenzamos a ver la grieta, tuvimos que meternos de nuevo. El desequilibrio de almas se hizo muy grande. El cielo tiene almas de más, el infierno no tiene las almas suficientes y el purgatorio está en desorden. Esa es la grieta de tu segunda vida, Rachel"

"No puedes cargarle todo el peso a ella" dijo Castiel

"Y no lo hago, Castiel" dijo Samuel "Dios tampoco quiere que ella sienta eso"

"Entonces...¿viví dos veces una parte de mi vida?" se preguntó Rachel en voz alta antes de desmayarse.

* * *

><p><em>No es necesario saber cuanto tiempo has estado inconsciente, ya que en el cielo, el tiempo no fluye como la tierra.<em>

"¿Por qué me estás hablando como si estuvieras en off?" preguntó Rachel con los ojos abiertos mirando a Castiel.

"En realidad estaba pensandolo" dijo el ángel. "Es bueno que hayas despertado, Samuel quiere matarme"

"¿El jardinero de Dios puede matar a un ángel?" preguntó Rachel sentándose

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó el ángel apurándose para ayudarla.

"Estoy bien" dijo Rachel

"Nunca nadie se había desmayado en el cielo" dijo Castiel mientras miraba a Rachel ponerse en pie.

"Eso es porque todas las otras personas no tenían el alma en la tierra" dijo Samuel apareciendo de nuevo.

Rachel pudo notar que estaban en la misma fuente.

"¿Y la vez que Zacharias trajo a Sam y a Dean?" preguntó Castiel parándose al lado de la cazadora

"Esa vez era distinto. Él los trajo con un alma y quería que cumplieran una función" dijo Samuel "Ella no, ella está acá para entender y volver"

"¿Volver?" preguntó Rachel

"En cierta forma, estás en cuerpo y alma" dijo Samuel

"¿Cómo voy a volver?" preguntó Rachel

"El tiempo allá no es el mismo. Sigues desmayada o nunca lo hiciste. La decisión de volver será tuya una vez que entiendas las diferencias" dijo Samuel mostrando nuevamente las dos vidas.

"¿Qué diferencias?" preguntó Rachel

"¿Qué fue lo que salió mal en tu segunda vida?" preguntó el jardinero del Señor mirando las imágenes de eso.

"No sé. Si lo que veo comparado con la primera es cierto, salió mucho mejor la segunda. ¿Qué pasó ahí?" preguntó haciendo que el jardinero detuviera las imágenes en una parte.

Podía ver a Santana seria en un bar y ella estaba con los ojos abiertos.

"Pareciera que me está rompiendo el corazón" dijo la cazadora. "¿Se puede escuchar?" preguntó mirando al jardinero quien asintió y rebobinó la imagen hasta que ella entraba al bar...

* * *

><p><strong>"<strong>_**¡San! Tengo novedades" dijo una Rachel Berry de 20 años, acercándose a su esposa.**_

**"_Yo también." respondió Santana. Amaba a Rachel, con toda su alma, pero hacía un año y medio que estaban en la ruta y aunque volvían de vez en cuando a Lima, Santana quería un poco de estabilidad. Con Rachel. Quería dejar los demonios y vampiros, y licántropos y todo eso de lado._**

**"_¡Oh! Bueno, tu primero." dijo Rachel acomodándose al frente de su esposa. Acababa de recibir una oferta de una sección secreta del FBI que les iba a dar la estabilidad que Santana tanto deseaba y Rachel estaba dispuesta a trabajar para una organización gubernamental si con eso iba a hacer a Santana feliz._**

**"_Me voy."_**

**"_¿Qué?" preguntó Rachel._**

**"_Me voy. No aguanto más. Hay días que ni siquiera encontramos un pequeño arroyo para bañarnos."_**

**"_Oh. ¿Querés estabilidad?"_**

**"_Si."_**

**"_Justo tengo una noticia con respecto a eso." dijo Rachel, sabiendo que la noticia iba a hacer que Santana no se vaya._**

**"_No quiero saberla." dijo Santana suspirando y evitando encontrar los ojos de Rachel. Si lo hacía, sabía que no iba a dejarla. "Rachel, me voy. No sé si te sigo amando y verdaderamente no me importa. Todavía tengo tiempo de aplicar para alguna universidad y eso voy a hacer."_**

**"_Santana..."_**

**"_No, Rach. No podés decir nada esta vez para convencerme." Y Santana comenzó a irse despacio rumbo a la terminal de omnibus del lugar que estaban._**

**"_Te amo, San." Eso fue lo último que la latina escuchó de la boca de Rachel Barbra Berry_**

* * *

><p>"Me dejó" dijo Rachel mirando sorprendida la imagen. Ahora podía verse llorando y borracha en esa habitación de motel. Y a Santana llorando rumbo a Lima.<p>

"Pero estaba destinado" dijo Samuel y Castiel miraba también sorprendido.

"Pero me dejó" dijo Rachel "¿A esa vida tengo que volver?"

"¿Cómo sabrías si Santana es la correcta? Rachel, en esta vida te estás conteniendo de decirle un montón de cosas, tienes un anillo escondido en tu oficina porque quieres saber si ese miedo que tienes cada vez que vas a pedirle casamiento desaparece. Todavía dudas de que Santana sea la indicada" dijo Samuel y la cazadora se quedó observando la imagen, que pasaba a través de las semanas esperando una respuesta de la latina, la academia del FBI, el divorcio.

"Solo lo sé. Has dicho que nuestro amor se mantuvo en las dos vidas" dijo Rachel

"Si, pero no es lo mismo. Las dos, tienen dudas. A pesar de que se aman profundamente, tienen dudas tan profundas como ese amor" dijo el jardinero.

"¿Divorcio?" preguntó Rachel recordando la imagen en la que se veía firmando los papeles.

"Si, uds. se habían casado. El día que cumpliste 18 años. Con Sam y Dean de testigos" dijo Castiel.

"Ese fue su regalo" dijo Samuel.

"Su regalo" repitió Rachel mirando cuando conoció a Elijah y cuando se enteró que estaba embarazada.

"¿Tengo un hijo?" preguntó

"Si, es tan hiperactivo como tú, y Santana lo adora." dijo Castiel

"Siempre pensé que si tenía un hijo o hija el padre iba a ser Noah e iba a ser inseminada artificialmente." dijo Rachel mirándose mientras la panza iba creciendo a través de los meses, el entierro del padre de su hijo. La alegría el día de su nacimiento.

"Quizás en esta segunda vida eso sucedería" dijo Castiel

"No creo, la segunda vida de Rachel la estaba llevando a otro camino" dijo Samuel

"¿A cuál?" preguntó Rachel interesada.

"Esto es para analizar el pasado, no el futuro" dijo el jardinero.

"No vendría nada mal echar una miradita al futuro" dijo Castiel guiñándole el ojo a Samuel quien lo miró amenazante.

"¿Qué es entonces lo que debo hacer?" preguntó Rachel mirando al jardinero.

"Eso solo está en ti. Eres una herramienta de Dios" dijo Samuel "Quizás vuelvas a tu segunda vida, si es la que decides y te enfrentes con esa bruja, y así se termine un ciclo. Quizás vuelvas a la primera y luches contra el vampiro hasta que eres salvada, y continues viviendo. O el vampiro te mate."

"¿Qué tengo en contra?" preguntó Rachel

"Cualquiera sea la decisión que tomes, si no estás 100 % segura que es la que debes tomar, morirás apenas vuelvas a la realidad. Todo lo que Dios hizo será en vano" dijo Samuel.

"¿Qué pasará después?" preguntó la cazadora.

"Caerás" dijo el jardinero y los ojos de Castiel se abrieron de par en par.

"¿Caeré?" preguntó Rachel

"Caerás" repitió Castiel.

* * *

><p>No supo cuanto tiempo había pasado en el Cielo ni cuanto tiempo había pasado en la tierra, aunque estaba segura de que ésto último no importaba demasiado ya que estaba en un lugar en donde podían manejar el tiempo a placer de cualquier ángel.<p>

Pero pareció una eternidad mientras decidía entre una vida conocida y una vida que no conocía. Entre lo que había creído entender que Samuel le había dicho. Entre cosas que no sabía que podía llegar a tener pero que en algún momento había tenido.

Pero eventualmente, algo sintió dentro de sí y caminó hacia donde Castiel y Samuel estaban esperándola.

"Salta" dijo el jardinero señalando la gran fuente.

"¿Olvidaré esto?" preguntó Rachel

"Nosotros nos encargaremos de que lo recuerdes cuando las cosas vuelvan a salirse de camino" dijo Samuel

"Fue un gusto conocerte" dijo Rachel

"Lo mismo digo, pequeña Winchester" dijo el jardinero antes de mirar a Castiel desaparecer y a Rachel saltar dentro del agua.

* * *

><p>Dos vidas pasaban a su alrededor mientras caía, acercándose cada vez más y más. Podía ver la boda de Santana que no recordaba, mientras veía a Santana estudiar en NYADA. Podía verse hablando con Crowley para salvar al padre de Santana, podía ver su primera vez con la latina, ambas primeras veces. Pudo ver el nacimiento de un hijo que no recordaba, y eso hizo que un poco le doliera el alma. Pudo ver su corazón roto en un bar mientras veía una separación amigable en su casa. Pudo ver muchas cosas, pero siempre Santana aparecía en sus pensamientos o en la imagen.<p>

* * *

><p>Santana estaba preparando la cena, mientras detrás de ella había una enorme cantidad de ruido. Suspiró pensando en que Rachel quizás se demorara, aunque esperaba que no.<p>

Algo, no supo que, la hizo salir de la calle y caminar hacia el lugar en el que se suponía que Rachel aparecería caminando. No recordaba tener nada en las manos. Pero en todo caso, había estado preparando la cena.

* * *

><p>Cuando se vio a si misma caminar, se preguntó como iba a hacer para ocupar su cuerpo. Pero no fue necesario, ya que los ángeles y jardineros del Edén, parecía tener todo controlado.<p>

Entró en su cuerpo y sintió el dolor y su vida comenzó a escaparse de su cuerpo, porque el vampiro estaba succionando su sangre.

* * *

><p>Cuando Santana vio la imagen, corrió pensando en como iba a salvar a la diva. Supo que se trataba de un vampiro en el momento en que vio los ojos de Rachel enfocarse en ella. Casi muertos. Miró sus manos y vio el cuchillo de trozar carne en una de ellas.<p>

De un solo movimiento lo clavó en el cuello del vampiro, quien soltó a la pequeña cazadora en milésimas de segundo y giró, con lentitud, para intentar saber que era lo que estaba pasando.

Pero Santana, notando que no había terminado, blandió nuevamente el cuchillo y terminó de cortar la cabeza del vampiro, que quedó en el suelo, al lado del cuerpo.

"Rachel" susurró la latina viendo como la cazadora caía pesadamente al piso.

* * *

><p>Despertó horas después, o días, no lo supo. Quizás, en esa inconsciencia producida por un vampiro succionando gran parte de su sangre fue cuando soñó que iba al cielo. O que su vida y la de Santana transcurrían de otra forma.<p>

"Tendríamos que intentar buscar una solución para estos problemas" dijo una voz a su derecha

"Castiel" dijo Rachel con la boca seca y tosiendo un poco. "Elegiste bien, Winchester" dijo el ángel tocando la frente de la pequeña morena y haciendo que los aparatos que estaban conectados a Rachel se volvieran locos.

Horas después, los médicos no podían explicar como Rachel parecía no haber perdido ni una gota de sangre, ni el coma en el que estuvo dos días.

* * *

><p>A veces, Santana miraba en la cocina de la casa buscando una explicación para esa noche y corría a contarle a Rachel alguna teoría sobre el porque. ¿Por qué salió de la casa con un cuchillo en la mano en el mismo momento en el que Rachel estaba siendo mordida por un demonio?<p>

A veces Rachel soñaba que hablaba con el jardinero de Dios antes de tomar la decisión sobre cual de todos los casos que tenía sobre su escritorio debía resolver primero.

Nunca pudieron dejar de decir que se amaban.

* * *

><p>Quizás, la historia de Rachel y Santana no estaba lista para terminarse. El mundo sobrenatural podía estallar de almas en cualquier momento. O Dios volvería a aburrirse y buscar alguna razón para no enviar el Apocalípsis.<p>

"Ese ya fue detenido por los Winchester" solía decir Castiel cuando lograba escuchar las cavilaciones de Dios, mientras paseaba en el Impala con Sam y Dean en las autopistas del cielo.

* * *

><p>A veces, Santana intentaba responder las preguntas de Elijah y el mundo cuando Rachel no estaba presente.<p>

"Mama" dijo un día cuando tenía ya 7 años y Santana había pasado a ser Mamá hace mucho tiempo atrás. "¿Qué es el cielo?"

La latina miró al niño y se dio cuenta de que ella también se hacía la misma pregunta.

"Esperemos que venga Mami y le preguntamos a ella"

Cuando Rachel volvió, cansada, le dio un beso a su hijo y otro a Santana, apoyando una mano sobre el vientre de la latina.

Todo había funcionado bien unos 5 meses atrás y Santana estaba esperando un hijo, que no sabían de que óvulo, pero con el esperma de Puckerman (aunque recordar ésto último muy seguido hacía que la latina sintiera ganas de vomitar)

"Por suerte empezamos las vacaciones mañana" dijo Rachel sentándose mientras Santana servía la comida.

"¿Y a dónde vamos a ir?" preguntó Elijah

"A viajar, por la carretera" dijo Rachel mirando a la latina sospechosamente. "Hasta Lima" agregó cuando vio la cara de Santana convertirse en una piedra.

"Tu hijo tiene una pregunta para hacerte" dijo la latina sentándose y mirando con un poco de maldad a la diva.

"¿Qué es el cielo?" preguntó Elijah y Santana pudo notar que las facciones de Rachel se relajaban un poco y miraban con ternura al niño "Mama tampoco supo contestarme" agregó.

Rachel miró a Santana y sonrió.

"El cielo es un lugar a donde vamos cuando ya se nos acaba el tiempo en la tierra" dijo Rachel

"¿Y qué voy a encontrar ahí?" preguntó el niño

"Lo que más quieras en este mundo" dijo Rachel

"¿Qué vas a encontrar ahí?" preguntó mirando a Rachel con los ojos marrones bien abiertos

"Si yo me voy antes que uds. dos, voy a encontrar una casa, enorme y a esperar que vos y Mama lleguen para quedarse conmigo" respondió Rachel agarrando la mano que Santana le estaba ofreciendo debajo de la mesa.

"Yo quiero que esten las dos en mi cielo" dijo Elijah abrazando a la más pequeña (en tamaño) de sus madres.

* * *

><p>"¿Por qué no me di cuenta que eso estaba en nuestro garage?" preguntó Santana mirando el vehículo en el que iban a viajar hasta Lima<p>

"Porque no entras al garage" dijo Rachel

"¿En qué momento mi padre te lo devolvió? No creo que haya estado muy de acuerdo" dijo la latina pasando una mano suavemente por el capot del Impala, negro y brillante como siempre.

"Hace como dos meses, la última vez que vinieron. Dijeron que no estaban en forma de volver a Lima en el auto, así que me pidieron que lo guarde y se los lleve en las vacaciones" dijo Rachel.

"No puedo quejarme de que es una buena idea que Elijah conozca las rutas" dijo Santana

"No puedes quejarte porque amas este auto tanto como me amas a mi" dijo Rachel sosteniéndole la puerta del pasajero para que se siente y poniéndole el cinturón de seguridad.

Elijah ya estaba acomodando en el asiento trasero, jugando con su iPad.

"Te amo" dijo Rachel besando a Santana y acomodándose en el asiento del conductor para salir rumbo a Lima.

* * *

><p>Unos días después, paseando por las calles del pueblo en donde habían crecido, Santana agarró fuertemente la mano de la cazadora y se acercó hacia ella.<p>

"¿Sabes de qué me acabo de dar cuenta?" preguntó mientras veían a lo lejos a Brittany correr con su hijo y con Elijah rumbo al parque.

"¿De qué?" preguntó Rachel

"De que si no fuera por ese estúpido auto no estaríamos ahora juntas" dijo la latina

"No decías que era estúpido cuando rogabas manejarlo" dijo Rachel ofendida, pero aún así sonriendo.

**Fin**

* * *

><p><em>Quizás podría haber buscado otra forma de terminar esta historia, pero en sí, es una historia de nunca acabar.<em>

_Quienes siguen la serie se darán cuenta. Quienes no, dirán que estoy completamente loca, pero Supernatural a la Berry es una historia que fue más allá de lo que esperaba, porque no fue un crossover y no se mantuvo fija en el tiempo._

_Eso me gusta de esta historia. Salvo el final, todo va saltando en el tiempo._

_Amo Supernatural a la Berry porque me dejó explotar ese lado sobrenatural (que creo que no me salió muy bien y comencé a delirar, pero me gustó) y además, porque quizás, Santana sería mejor vista como la verdadera cazadora. Si es que glee fuera un programa en donde se cazan seres sobrenaturales._

_A mi me gustó y me gusta esta historia. _

_Espero que uds. también les haya gustado._

_Gracias porlos favorites, follows y sobre todo, por las reviews! _

_Gracias por acompañarme en esta historia!_

_Saludos!_

_Lore_


End file.
